Uma chance para amar
by Sion Neblina
Summary: Quando se chega ao limite, só há duas alternativas, persistir ou desistir de tudo. Até onde vai nossa capacidade de mudar as coisas que consideramos erradas? Até que ponto somos capaz de refazer nossos sonhos? Até onde vai nossa capacidade de amar?
1. Prólogo

**Uma chance para amar**

**Fanfiction de Sion Neblina**

**Romance – yaoi**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya não me pertence, os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Masami Kurumada e __Toei Animation__, texto sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs._

**Sinopse: **Quando se chega ao limite, só há duas possibilidades; se superar ou desistir de tudo. Mas até onde vai nossa capacidade de mudar o que consideramos errado em nossas vidas? Até que ponto, somos capazes de resistir, vencer a tristeza e refazer nossos sonhos por mais que a estrada de volta seja dolorosa? Até onde vai a nossa capacidade de amar?

Personagens principais: Shun e Hyoga / Ikki e Shaka/ Camus e Milo/ Seiya e Shiryu

**Notas iniciais: **Essa história é um romance angst que abordará temas fortes, como suicídio, traumas de infância, promiscuidade, dentre outros. Nela tentarei mostrar que ricos e pobres não estão tão distantes quanto possa parecer, e que não há barreiras para sentimentos verdadeiros. Contém forte conteúdo yaoi, então se não gosta, feche a página. Pode conter descrição ou insinuação de sexo, violência, linguagem vulgar, distorção de valores e outros temas adultos. Recomendada somente para maiores de 18 anos e para aqueles que não se sentem ofendidos por nenhum dos assuntos citados. Boa leitura.

**Prólogo**

_**How can I go on ?**_

_**How can I go on this way...**_

_**When all the salt is taken from the sea**_

_**I stand dethroned**_

_**I'm naked and I bleed**_

_**But when your finger points so savagely**_

_**Is anybody there to believe in me ?**_

_**To hear my plea and take care of me ?**_

_**Como posso continuar?**_

_**Como posso continuar dessa maneira?**_

_**Quando todo o sal é tirado do mar**_

_**Eu perdi meu trono**_

_**Estou nu e sangrando**_

_**Mas quando você aponta seu dedo tão selvagemente**_

_**Existe alguém pra acreditar em mim?**_

_**Para ouvir meu apelo e cuidar de mim?**_

O jovem mirou o mar a alguns metros abaixo de onde seu corpo balançava perigosamente. O forte vento que soprava naquele local, um belo mirante armado em metal e concreto, desalinhava seus cabelos cacheados, e os mesmos chicoteavam seu rosto. Mirou mais uma vez as águas límpidas do Egeu e fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente.

Era o que deveria fazer. Vida? Que vida? Estava cansado daquela existência vazia.

_**How can I go on**_

_**From day to day**_

_**Who can make me strong in every way**_

_**Where can I be safe**_

_**Where can I belong**_

_**In this great big world of sadness**_

_**How can I forget**_

_**Those beautiful dreams that we shared**_

_**They're lost and they're no where to be found**_

_**How can I go on ?**_

_**Como posso continuar**_

_**Dia após dia**_

_**Quem pode me fortalecer em todos os sentidos**_

_**Onde posso estar seguro?**_

_**A onde pertenço?**_

_**Nesse enorme mundo de tristeza**_

_**Como posso esquecer**_

_**Aqueles lindos sonhos que compartilhamos**_

_**Eles estão perdidos e não consigo achá-los**_

_**Como posso continuar?**_

- Você acha que tem motivos pra morrer? – a voz doce, juvenil, mas com certa melancolia e irritação, fez com que abrisse os olhos novamente, sobressaltado.

Encarou o garoto; ele estava sentado entre a armação de concreto e ferro do mirante, meio escondido. Usava uma calça jeans, uma camiseta verde sem estampa e uma boina quadriculada em vermelho e marrom cobria os espessos cabelos castanhos. Seus olhos esmeraldas miravam-no com certa hesitação.

- Não vai responder? O que você acha que tem de tão ruim em sua vida pra fazê-lo se jogar daí? – continuou o garoto.

_**Sometimes I start to tremble in the dark**_

_**I cannot see**_

_**When people frighten me**_

_**I try to hide myself so far from the crowd**_

_**Is anybody there to comfort me**_

_**Lord... take care of me**_

_**Às vezes eu tremo no escuro**_

_**Não consigo ver**_

_**Quando as pessoas me assustam**_

_**Tento me esconder longe da multidão**_

_**Tem alguém aí pra me confortar**_

_**Deus... cuide de mim**_

O loiro resolveu que o melhor seria ignorá-lo; não era momento para conversas e nem muito menos para confissões a um estranho como aquele. Seu coração estava pesado, mas não desesperado. Estava triste, vazio e resignado.

- Minha vida não faz nenhum sentido... – ouviu-se dizer enquanto ainda se equilibrava sobre a sacada de metal.

- Então é porque você não quer dar nenhum sentido a ela... – o rapaz de cabelos castanhos respondeu tranquilamente, e o estudante

Forçou-se a encará-lo. Percebeu que ele tinha um pequeno hematoma ainda arroxeado, e um corte nos lábios que devia datar de alguns dias atrás, pois já começava a cicatrizar.

Os lábios pequenos do jovem de olhos verdes se abriram num sorriso melancólico, e ele balançou a cabeça, se movendo da posição em que estava e se colocando ao lado do loiro, encostando-se a sacada onde o outro estava em pé. Era final de tarde, e o sol dava um espetáculo sobre o mar azul de Atenas.

- Pula logo, então... – disse – Se não há sentido em sua vida, pula.

_**How can I go on**_

_**From day to day**_

_**Who can make me strong in every way**_

_**Where can I be safe**_

_**Where can I belong**_

_**In this great big world of sadness**_

_**How can I forget**_

_**Those beautiful dreams that we shared**_

_**They're lost and they're no where to be found**_

_**How can I go on ?**_

_**Como posso continuar**_

_**Dia após dia**_

_**Quem pode me fortalecer em todos os sentidos**_

_**Onde posso estar seguro?**_

_**A onde pertenço?**_

_**Nesse enorme mundo de tristeza**_

_**Como posso esquecer**_

_**Aqueles lindos sonhos que compartilhamos**_

_**Eles estão perdidos e não consigo achá-los**_

_**Como posso continuar?**_

O estudante hesitou; mirou mais uma vez os olhos esmeraldinos tão lindos e tão meigos e depois o mar que ondulava embaixo dos seus pés.

- Acreditaria se eu dissesse que tenho uma fortuna, moro numa mansão e possuo uma linda namorada?

- Sim, acreditaria. – o rapaz desconhecido respondeu simplesmente.

- Não te espanta que uma pessoa que parece ter tudo queira acabar com a própria vida?

- Não. – o jovem sorriu mais uma vez – Não posso imaginar como é ter tudo, porque nunca tive nada...

Os olhos azuis do loiro, mais uma vez, examinaram o garoto ao seu lado. O jovem de cabelos castanhos era pouco mais baixo que ele, e também mais magro, embora possuísse ombros largos e certa definição muscular. Seu rosto parecia o de uma criança, muito delicado e belo; pele pálida, a aparência era até um pouco doentia, mas seus olhos; ah, que olhos! Nunca vira tão brilhantes e... quase inocentes.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Por que alguém que vai se matar quer saber o nome de um desconhecido? – até mesmo a ironia pareceu doce nos formosos lábios do rapaz.

- Quem sabe para levá-lo pela eternidade, como a última lembrança de minha vida? – o loiro riu e depois suspirou com desgosto – Vida? Será que posso chamar isso que tenho de vida?

- Nenhum ser vivo deveria estar cônscio da própria morte. – o garoto de cabelos castanhos balançou a cabeça com certo pesar – Deveríamos ser como os animais, eles são felizes porque não sabem que vão morrer. Os animais não cometem suicídio...

**When all the salt is taken from the sea**

**I stand dethroned**

**I'm naked and I bleed**

**But when your finger points so savagely**

**Is anybody there to believe in me ?**

**To hear my plea and take care of me ?**

**Quando todo o sal é tirado do mar**

**Eu perdi meu trono**

**Estou nu e sangrando**

**Mas quando você aponta seu dedo tão selvagemente**

**Existe alguém pra acreditar em mim?**

**Para ouvir meu apelo e cuidar de mim?**

- Sim, eles também não pensam! – tornou o loiro com amargura – Daria tudo para não pensar também... – confessou num sussurro quase inaudível, achou que o rapaz não escutaria, presos como estavam ao assoviar do vento naquele lindo lugar. Mas se enganara...

- Então não pense, pensar nem sempre é o melhor a fazer, e acho que nesse momento específico não é mesmo.

O loiro baixou o olhar para o mar de um azul tão profundo quanto seus olhos.

- Não consigo mais suportar minha existência... – o estudante não sabia por que sentia aquela necessidade de conversar e contar todas as suas mazelas para aquele menino estranho. Mas eram suas últimas palavras, e queria de falar. Além disso, aqueles olhos, aquele sorriso eram tão cativantes, compreensivos e doces... Sentia-se tão em paz ao olhar aquele garoto de boina xadrez... Por quê?

- Por que simplesmente não fecha os olhos e sonha? – sugeriu o desconhecido, alheio aos seus pensamentos – É isso que faço quando a dor se torna insuportável...

_**How can I forget**_

_**Those beautiful dreams that we shared**_

_**They're lost and they're no where to be found**_

_**How can I go on ?**_

_**Como posso esquecer**_

_**Aqueles lindos sonhos que compartilhamos**_

_**Eles estão perdidos e não consigo achá-los**_

_**Como posso continuar?**_

- Quando fecho os olhos, só tenho pesadelos… - a confissão foi um sussurro.

- Então, abra-os e veja o sol...

O estudante mirou profundamente os olhos verdes a sua frente, eles pareciam tão fortes, pareciam ser os olhos que lhe dariam força para continuar, para achar os sonhos que foram perdidos, esquecidos, arrancados dele há muito tempo. Sentiu um calor tão profundo na alma que isso quase lhe arrancou lágrimas. Mas aquele não era o momento para chorar. O final chegou. Não era mais capaz de continuar...

- Não há sol para mim... – respondeu – Não há como não pensar o quanto minha vida é vazia e sem sentido! – gritou angustiado – Você não sabe! Não me conhece, quem pensa que é pra me dar conselhos?

- Não sou ninguém. – o jovem de cabelos castanhos respondeu com um sorriso triste – Mas aprendi ao longo de minha curta vida que para o suicida há apenas um problema.

- E qual seria?

- A falta da esperança; a certeza que nada mais vale à pena...

O loiro sentiu seu coração apertar e lágrimas marejaram seus olhos enquanto algumas imagens passavam por sua mente; esperança, palavra bonita, mas não entendia muito bem seu significado e nem o que aquele menino queria dizer; esperança...

- Nada mais vale a pena pra você? – o garoto insistiu, e o estudante piscou confuso. Estava decidido até então, decidido a por fim a tudo, todas as cobranças, todas as pressões, e sua própria auto-cobrança. Não mais suportava tudo aquilo, não suportava mais a vida enlouquecida; tinha que ser o estudante perfeito, o namorado perfeito, o filho perfeito, o profissional perfeito...

Chega!

Mirou mais uma vez o mar.

- Não, não vale! – respondeu – Foi um prazer conhecê-lo...

- Shun...

O loiro sorriu, e por seu rosto desceu uma lágrima...

- Gostaria de tê-lo conhecido antes... – murmurou Hyoga.

- Eu também... – os olhos verdes do garoto também marejaram, e ele deixou escapar uma lágrima que escorregou por sua pele clara.

_**Who can make me strong in every way**_

_**Where can I be safe**_

_**Where can I belong**_

_**In this great big world of sadness**_

_**Quem pode me fortalecer em todos os sentidos**_

_**Onde posso estar seguro?**_

_**A onde pertenço?**_

_**Nesse enorme mundo de tristeza**_

- Adeus, Shun... – disse se voltando definitivamente para o mar.

- Adeus, Hyoga...

O estudante parou, voltou-se rápido, mirando o rapaz com olhos arregalados.

- Espere, como você sabe...?

Não houve tempo para perguntas, seus pés, calçado em caríssimos sapatos pretos, escorregaram, e em questão de segundos ele despencava da sacada do mirante, rumo às límpidas águas do mar egeu...

_**How can I go on?**_

_**How can I go on?**_

_**Como posso continuar?**_

_**Como posso continuar?**_

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** Sion em mais um UA. Bem, só posso agradecer aos meus leitores pacientes e todos aqueles que deram uma olhadinha, deixando review ou não.

Por favor, não me cobrem atualizações relâmpagos, eu nem queria postar a fic agora, porque estou enrolada com outras, fiz isso só pela data especial mesmo.

Música: How can I go on – Freddy Mercury

Abraços afetuosos!

Sion Neblina


	2. Os motivos

**Os motivos **

**Capítulo 1**

_**Notas iniciais:**__ Parece estranho (e é), mas farei um flashback, dentro do flashback, pois a cena a seguir é antes do encontro do Hyoga com o Shun no mirante, como vocês vão notar. Boa leitura._

_-OOO-_

O despertador tocou. Hyoga ergueu a cabeça e percebeu que não era o despertador e sim o celular. Verificou as horas. Estava mais uma vez atrasado. Pulou da cama, já atendendo ao telefone.

- Oi, Eiri...

- Oi, Hyoga, como você está?

- Relativamente bem, depois da derrocada da festa de ontem.

- A repercussão não foi tão ruim, meus pais acreditaram na desculpa de Camus de que você estava bêbado.

- Devo agradecer de joelhos... – ironizou o loiro enquanto caminhava para o banheiro.

- Não implica com ele, sabe o quanto o Camus se importa e se preocupa com você.

- Sei sim, Eiri, agora preciso tomar um banho...

- Tudo bem, vamos ao cinema no final da tarde?

- Sim, vamos. – suspirou o jovem russo.

- Diz que me ama, Hyoga...

- Eu te amo, Eiri, agora preciso de um banho... – a voz gelada não escondia o desconforto.

- Ok, nos vemos mais tarde.

- Certo.

O jovem loiro entrou no boxe para um banho demorado, enquanto sua mente processava os acontecimentos da noite anterior e o desespero crescia em seu peito. Não podia aceitar, tudo estava terrivelmente errado em sua vida.

_**-oooFlashbackooo-**_

O jardim da mansão dos Cignus fora decorado com requinte para a comemoração da festa de aniversário de vinte anos do filho único da ilustre família. Presente, somente boas cabeças da sociedade; a orquestra tocava um jazz elegante; os garçons distribuíam os drinques e caviar. Tudo era extremamente luxuoso.

E fútil...

Hyoga bebericou o uísque com uma expressão de tédio tão grande que chamou a atenção de seu melhor amigo, talvez seu único, e que também era seu primo. Foram criados como irmão, já que o jovem ruivo passou a maior parte da adolescência sob a guarda de seu pai. Camus se aproximou e com um sorriso amistoso bateu seu copo no do jovem amigo, brindando discretamente.

- Como se sente?

- Você já teve essa idade, como se sentiu? – perguntou Hyoga sem esconder o desagrado.

- Entediado. – disse o francês – Tentei alertar meu tio de que não gostaria de tudo isso, mas sabe que nem sempre ele me ouve.

Hyoga riu. A quem o primo queria enganar? Camus era o homem perfeito; o filho que Dimitri Cignus sempre quis ter; brilhante, ponderado, frio, calculista, sábio, elegante. Seu pai não cansava de compará-los.

- E a mim ele não ouve nunca. – respondeu com amargura – Pena, não ter sido você a nascer filho dele.

- Não seja tão radical. – advertiu o amigo – Sinto por não estar feliz com tudo isso aqui, mas essa é nossa vida, Hyoga, queira ou não.

- Como assim?

- Bem, estamos sempre reclamando de algo, não é? Nada é perfeito, mesmo quando todos acham que sim.

- Sinto-me mais estranho e deslocado que nunca, Camus, como se não pertencesse a esse lugar. – confessou, embora não gostasse de demonstrar fraqueza perante o primo sempre tão perfeito.

- Aqui é realmente muito diferente da Rússia onde cresceu, mas com o tempo você se acostuma.

- Tempo? – Hyoga riu incrédulo – Já tenho cinco anos aqui e é como se... como se continuasse sendo um completo estranho...

O ruivo encarou os olhos azuis perturbados do amigo.

- Nunca o vi tão deprimido, o que está acontecendo? Sabe que em mim pode confiar, pode confiar sempre Hyoga.

Os olhos do loiro encararam os do ruivo com melancolia extrema e, talvez, um pouco de vergonha.

- A Eiri... – sua voz foi quase um murmúrio.

- O que tem ela? – Camus sondou, olhando para os lados como se esperasse que algum espião estivesse por perto.

- Ela quer se casar no inicio da primavera...

- E qual o problema nisso? Toda noiva quer se casar no inicio da primavera, ela não é a única...

Hyoga bufou e colocou o copo numa bandeja que passava rápido, apoiada na mão de um garçom.

- Tem razão, o problema sou eu...

- Acredito que sim. Você tem uma noiva linda, apaixonada; é um jovem brilhante, herdeiro de uma das maiores fortunas da Grécia, o que mais pode querer?

O rapaz russo sorriu com a ironia que via nos olhos de Camus; o francês possuía quatorze anos a mais que ele, mesmo assim, era pressionado pela família tanto quanto o loiro. A família Verseau era tão ou mais rígida que a sua, e o jovem sofria a pressão para que se casasse e _fabricasse_ herdeiros para _clã_. Todavia o ruivo estava sempre ocupado e preocupado com os negócios e pouco tempo lhe restava para se envolver emocionalmente.

Hyoga tinha Camus como um pai ou um querido irmão mais velho. Era seu amigo, mentor e conselheiro para qualquer assunto. Confiava incondicionalmente no ruivo e o amava demais e por isso também, possuía muito medo de decepcioná-lo, se esforçando ao máximo para ser melhor em tudo que fazia. Lembrava-se que era Camus quem estava por perto em sua infância. Era ele que o acompanhava nas reuniões escolares e nas disputas esportiva de que participava. Sempre que vencia era para Camus, e era dele o abraço que recebia e todo o incentivo. Dimitri estava sempre viajando, sempre ocupado, e embora se esforçasse para estar presente na vida do filho, na maior parte do tempo estava ausente, era o ruivo a figura paterna de Hyoga. Considerava-o muito mais seu pai que o próprio Dimitri, e sabia que o ruivo sentia o mesmo.

- Tem razão, o que mais eu poderia querer? – sorriu.

- Nada, a não ser uma vida! – o francês deu de ombro e terminou seu uísque enquanto Hyoga ria. Eiri chegou minutos depois trajando um lindo vestido salmão. Os cabelos loiros preso num elegante coque.

Beijou Hyoga na boca e cumprimentou Camus com um beijo no rosto, o que sempre incomodava o frio executivo; a moça gostava de demonstrar uma intimidade que estavam longe de possuir, na verdade, Camus, embora fosse naturalmente avesso a afetos, não nutria muita simpatia pela noiva do amigo.

- Meus pais chegaram, Hyoga, estão com seu pai próximo à piscina, venha cumprimentá-los. – pediu Eiri se pendurando no pescoço do namorado.

O russo resignou-se, odiava quando a namorada ficava ditando como deveria agir, mas ponderou que deveria mesmo cumprimentar os futuros sogros.

Futuros o quê, Alexei? Já está concordando com essa história? Quem em sã consciência se casaria aos vinte anos? – gritava mentalmente enquanto seguia a loira.

Camus observava o amigo sendo arrastado pela namorada.

"Quem o vê jamais pensará que há algo de errado com ele; mas vejo uma bomba relógio preste a explodir cada vez que olho para meu filho..." pensou.

- Verseau! – ouviu a voz cordial, sensual, e virou-se, sorriu.

- Como vai, Phalke?

O loiro se aproximou e apertou a mão do ruivo.

- Onde está o Hyoga?

- Com a namorada e sua família.

O indiano balançou a cabeça.

- Parece que a coisa ficou mesmo séria. – comentou colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta.

- Parece que sim... – Camus sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- E você, o que fez em minha ausência? – a pergunta do indiano tinha um duplo sentido que o ruivo preferiu ignorar. Seu corpo ainda lembrava perfeitamente da festa de despedida do artista plástico e ainda possuía algumas das marcas deixadas por suas unhas.

- Trabalhei bastante... – respondeu Camus baixando a cabeça. Shaka sorriu timidamente, não deixando escapar um pouco de malícia. Camus observou os cabelos trigueiros e brilhantes dele, que caíam sobre o terno escuro, até o meio das costas; exótico, belo, sincero... Shaka destoava terrivelmente de tudo que via naquele local.

- Você sempre obcecado por trabalho... – continuou o indiano e mirou os olhos turquesa frios do ruivo – Acho que fiz mal em passar tanto tempo em Nova York, ao menos, conseguia fazer com que relaxasse de vez em quando...

- Você sempre um sedutor... – observou Camus com uma voz intencionalmente lânguida e sensual...

Os olhos deles se encontraram, mas o mestiço hindu resolveu que não entraria naquela peleja com Camus Verseau, sabia que entre eles não era possível, não, nunca daria certo e o melhor a fazer era se afastar, mesmo porque, gostava mais do que deveria dos lábios, da pele, do cheiro daquele executivo frio e sensual; contudo, era uma relação que nunca existiria e sabia bem os motivos para isso.

- Pegarei um drinque, estou com sede... – virou nos calcanhares e acabou trombando com um garçom.

- Por que não olha por onde anda? Veja o que você fez! – reclamou mostrando o terno e a camisa sujos de champanhe.

O garçom que tentava recolocar as taças na bandeja, resmungando, o encarou muito irritado; Shaka engoliu em seco e encarou os olhos escuros, também demonstrando seu grau de insatisfação.

- Desculpe, senhor. – o moreno respondeu cerrando os dentes e o loiro virou-se para Camus, o ignorando.

- Já não se faz serviçais como antes! – reclamou e saiu andando.

O ruivo mirou o jovem que ainda estava parado com a bandeja nas mãos e seguia os movimentos do loiro com um olhar homicida.

- Desculpe-o rapaz... – sorriu compreensivo, e o moreno voltou-se para olhá-lo – Ele pode até ser arrogante, mas esse é seu maior charme...

Ikki terminou de arrumar a bandeja e voltou para a cozinha, revoltado, sabendo que receberia uma bronca da dona do Buffett por ter desperdiçado o caro champanhe. Não merecia aquilo, não merecia mesmo! E só não iria atrás daquele loiro _frutinha_ _metido a besta_, para lhe dizer alguns desaforos, porque necessitava daquele emprego de merda, que ajudava a pagar as contas e os estudos e ainda mandar algum dinheiro para a família.

- Ikki, o que aconteceu? – perguntou o amigo e que também estava fazendo _um bico_ de garçom, Seiya.

- Um riquinho frutinha metido a besta e filho da puta trombou comigo! – esbravejou os pensamentos revoltados contra o rapaz do jardim.

- Nossa! Quantos predicados para uma pessoa só! – riu Seiya.

- Olha como fala! – reclamou Saori a dona do Buffett e amiga dos jovens - Alguém pode ouvir, Ikki...

O moreno resmungou entre dente e engoliu em seco para não responder a moça, tudo que pensava sobre toda aquela gente. Voltou a encher as taças e seguiu para servir os convidados.

Todos a aristocracia européia estava presente na exuberante festa de aniversário. A família Cignus, uma das mais ilustres de Atenas, recebia os convidados e esperava que os melhores jornais e revistas prestigiassem o evento. O senhor Dimitri Cignus tivera muito trabalho em convencer o filho a aceitar a festa; e se não fosse Camus, com certeza, Hyoga não estaria ali.

Alegre-se, não é todo dia que fazemos vinte anos! A voz do amigo ainda ecoava em sua mente enquanto o aniversariante bebia um drinque escondido nos arredores do jardim. Estava cansado de tudo aquilo, cansado da festa, cansado de ter que ser perfeito. Tirou um maço de cigarro do bolso, acendendo um, soltando à fumaça no ar.

- Outro fugitivo... – ouviu a voz de um dos amigos – certo, nem tão amigo assim – mas era alguém do seu círculo social e a quem nutria muita simpatia. Mesmo porque, era uma pessoa não dada a afetividades ou proximidade; os artistas são excêntricos – pensava Hyoga - e ali estava uma prova real disso. Shaka Phalke era a coisa mais excêntrica que conhecia, desde a sua aparência, um loiro indiano de 1,82m e límpidos olhos azuis, a sua personalidade arredia, ácida e, às vezes, por que não dizer? Provocadora.

- E você, artista, do que foge? – Hyoga perguntou ainda tragando.

- Dessa gente fútil, estúpida e deprimente como nós dois... – riu com escárnio – E do meu papel de rico herdeiro e deslocado social; e você aniversariante?

- Tudo, menos a parte de deslocado social. Sou perfeito! – riu com amargura enquanto observava a fumaça se espalhar no ar – Perfeitamente tolo, fútil e sem perspectiva!

- Vai vestir a camisa de "_pobre menino rico_"? – a voz do loiro hindu deixou transparecer todo o desprezo que sentia por aquele tipo de auto-piedade que o mais jovem demonstrava, e Hyoga resolveu que Shaka não seria um bom ouvinte para suas agruras. Não, o indiano não suportava a hipocrisia dos atos das pessoas a sua volta, era incisivo e deixava claro que nada que aquele povo socialmente e espiritualmente fútil dizia lhe tocava a alma. Apesar de pertencer à mesma rica e fútil sociedade ateniense, sendo filho de um diplomata inglês e de uma milionária indiana radicada na Europa. Shaka levava em si muito da cultura hindu e suas ideias milenares; era sábio, apesar de irônico e, muitas vezes, irritadiço. Sua fama de artista excêntrico atraia muitos _admiradores sociais_; pessoas que queriam ficar perto dele para aparentar serem cultas, _antenadas_ e refinadas. O loiro parecia desdenhar de tudo isso e mantinha, sempre que possível, o mínimo de contato com o seu circulo social, embora seus pais sempre quisessem que ele se envolvesse nos eventos dos quais participavam. Por outro lado, às vezes, eles pareciam sentir bastante vergonha do jeito hostil e incomum do filho.

- Não, isso não faz meu tipo, prefiro amarrar uma pedra ao pescoço e me jogar da ponte! – Hyoga respondeu depois de certo tempo.

- Hum... dramático. – riu o indiano – Boa forma de morrer, só dispensaria a pedra...

- E você entende sobre formas de morrer, Shaka? – perguntou Hyoga irritado – Vamos ser sinceros, saia dessa pose de sábio oriental e veja realmente o que temos ao nosso redor. Isso tudo aqui, inclusive você, é podre, fútil e vazio! Não pense que é melhor que algum deles! A bebida, a camisa fina que você veste, o perfume francês são iguais, iguais em todos nós!

- Hum, você está realmente irritado com a festa... – o hindu observou sem perder a calma – O caviar não está tão ruim assim.

Hyoga acabou rindo da observação, o que levou Shaka a rir também.

- Sabe, Hyoga, também já tive minha fase de rebeldia, sou pouco mais velho que você e garanto que daqui a cinco anos, se dará contra de quanto esses sentimentos são inúteis. Os dias passam e nada muda. Seremos sempre o que somos; tolos, vazios, fúteis, porque o mundo exige que sejamos assim, e somos fracos demais para mudar qualquer coisa.

Depois dessas declaração, o artista plástico se levantou, aproximou-se do mais jovem e beijou-o nos lábios levemente, se afastando logo em seguida.

– Feliz aniversário! – disse antes de deixar o jardim.

Hyoga ficou um tempo aturdido, sem saber muito bem o que dizer e nem que rumo tomar. Sua única vontade era beber algo que o embriagasse a ponto de anestesiar sua alma.

- É isso! – disse pra si, satisfeito. Saiu sorrateiramente do jardim, entrou na cozinha onde os funcionários do Buffett trabalhavam incessantemente, e _roubou_ uma garrafa de vodka.

-OOO-

Camus se aproximou do tio, percebendo que não demoraria a Dimitri solicitar a presença de Hyoga no palco onde a orquestra tocava. O empresário russo era extravagante e não tinha nenhum respeito pelo jeito reservado do filho, tendo Camus, muitas vezes, que intermediar os conflitos entre eles. Hyoga era um rapaz sensível, e o amigo sabia que ele detestava a vida que levava; escravo das regras do pai, um homem que queria que o jovem loiro fosse algo que ele não era. Não, Hyoga não era como Camus, estava longe de ser. Não gostava do mundo dos negócios. Mesmo assim, se obrigou a cursar uma faculdade de administração, na tentativa estéril de agradar o pai. Dimitri, porém, não valorizava o esforço do filho e nem perdoava suas falhas. Ele queria Camus como filho, como herdeiro, mas infelizmente, o ruivo nascera apenas seu sobrinho. Ainda assim, era para o francês que ele dispensava todos os elogios e carinho; aquilo, muitas vezes, colocava o rapaz numa situação difícil,mesmo porque, Camus, apesar de pensar muito parecido com Dimitri, gostava demais de Hyoga e não queria de forma alguma magoar o primo.

- Tio, não acho um discurso uma boa ideia. – ponderou o jovem francês – Sabe que o Hyoga é muito reservado e não gosta dessas coisas.

- Não me interessa, Camus, todos os nossos amigos estão aqui e gostaria que ele,pelo menos, se esforçasse para parecer simpático, coisa que até agora não fez. – reclamou Dimitri que já estava irritado com a falta de tino social do filho.

- Dimitri, me escute... – o ruivo tentou mais uma vez.

- Camus, pare de passar a mão na cabeça do Hyoga, ele tem que falar algo aos convidados e fará e sem mais!

O russo saiu, e Camus suspirou. Observou o primo que parecia discutir com a namorada, enquanto o pai se aproximava.

- Camus...

O francês virou-se para mirar quem o chamava.

- Oi, Shiryu...

- Olha, sei que isso não me diz respeito, mas o Hyoga está...

- Bêbado, já reparei. O pior é que o Dimitri quer que ele faça um discurso agradecendo aos convidados. Acho que isso não dará certo...

- Também acho que não, mas o que podemos fazer para ajudar? – o rapaz de longos cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo e que trajava um terno escuro interrogou o ruivo que mantinha as mãos nos bolsos num gesto de indiferença.

- Já tentei, e se o Dimitri não me ouviu, não ouvirá mais ninguém.

- Isso com certeza. Pobre Hyoga...

- Como diz o Shaka; pobre menino rico... – suspirou Camus – Mas, não vamos levar as coisas tão a sério, talvez não aconteça nada de mais.

- Sim, talvez não aconteça.

- Em falar no Shaka, você o viu? – Camus perguntou com fingida indiferença, não gostava do efeito que o indiano tinha sobre si, mas também, não conseguia negá-lo. O loiro transpirava uma exótica sensualidade que sempre o deixava meio atabalhoado quando _sabia-o_ por perto.

- Mais cedo, depois ele sumiu, sabe como é excêntrico aquele artista... – respondeu o jovem chinês.

- Ah, sei sim...

- Sim, você sabe, todos nós sabemos... – o sorriso de canto de boca que Shiryu deixou transparecer, intrigou o jovem francês. Camus olhou o amigo de soslaio, pensou em perguntar se Shiryu também já havia passado pela quente cama do indiano; mas depois achou melhor não saber e nem se preocupar com aquilo. Não seria indiscreto em perguntar algo tão intimo, embora tenha ficado curioso.

- Bem, vamos nos aproximar, o Dimitri chama para o discurso do filho...

-OOO-

- Não pai, eu não quero! – Hyoga tentava argumentar com seu progenitor que não era um bom momento para um discurso, mesmo porque, a garrafa de vodka que roubara do _Buffett_ já estava pela metade, e ele mal conseguia articular palavras.

- Não me envergonhe... – o pai sussurrou entre dentes enquanto arrastava o jovem ao palco.

Hyoga sentia o desespero crescer à medida que, a contra gosto, se aproximava do microfone. O desespero e a raiva.

- Boa noite, queridos amigos! – começou o empresário russo – Agradeço a presença de todos a festa de aniversário do meu filho. Não tenho como expressar minha satisfação, e de toda a minha família em tê-los aqui, é realmente uma honra...

Os convidados paravam e prestavam atenção ao anfitrião que estava ao lado do filho. Hyoga tentava se equilibrar nas pernas, Camus e Shiryu percebiam aflitos; Shaka se aproximou do palco com um sorriso irônico...

- Meu filho agora falará algumas palavras em agradecimento à presença de todos.

Palmas para o empresário russo; palmas para o _circo das afetações_.

O jovem se aproximou do microfone. Segundos de silêncio. Apreensão dos amigos...

- Ah, obrigado a todos por comparecerem a esse _circo!_

Palavras pronunciadas, silêncio estarrecido, apenas um tímido riso escapou na multidão...

- Fico muito feliz que tenham desperdiçado o precioso tempo de vocês para comer caviar e beber champanhe francês à custa do meu pai! – o jovem riu e algumas pessoas também. Era uma piada! Só poderia ser.

Camus e Shiryu se adiantaram em direção ao palco antes que algo pior fosse dito. Dimitri permanecia estático ao lado do herdeiro.

- Não posso negar que muito me admira que todos, pessoas tão ilustres e ocupadas, tenham tempo para vir aqui prestigiar uma festa como essa. Diplomatas, senadores, ministros! – riu, sua voz já demonstrava que o jovem estava bêbado – Ah, que patético! Vocês tem um país para cuidar e se preocupam com meu aniversário?

Hyoga começou a rir e a aplaudir enquanto todos o olhavam pasmados.

- Parabéns para mim! Devo mesmo ser alguém muito importante e ilustre, não sou, papai?

Camus e Shiryu chegaram ao palco e seguraram o jovem pelos braços.

- Chega, Hyoga... – pediu o ruivo enquanto tirava o rapaz do palco, a plateia continuava estática e palmas foram ouvidas somente de uma pessoa... Shaka.

- Parabéns, garoto russo! – exclamou o indiano – Você falou tudo que sempre quis dizer e nunca me deram um palco!

O artista se afastou, percebendo que estava meio tonto; não tinha costume de beber, nem mesmo champanhe, e já havia tomado algumas taças; a verdade era que, não só Hyoga, todos aqueles jovens viviam sobre uma esmagadora pressão social.

O aniversariante foi retirado do palco. Dimitri, muito envergonhado, foi obrigado a voltar ao microfone. Agradecia aos deuses por haver poucos fotógrafos e jornalistas convidados, pois, assim ficaria mais fácil suborná-los e abafar o escândalo.

Camus e Shiryu levaram o aniversariante para seu quarto.

A festa acabou. Dimitri pedira desculpa aos convidados, dizendo que o filho bebeu demais. Alguns compreenderam, outros saíram chateados e comentando. Em fim, o aniversário de vinte anos de Alexei Hyoga Yukida Cignus fora um fiasco, e no dia seguinte, com certeza, o comentário de todas as colunas sociais.

Agora, o jovem milionário estava sentado em sua cama, depois de tomar um banho gelado, bebendo uma caneca de café, acompanhado por Camus e Shiryu.

- Que merda que eu fiz! – exclamou depois de um tempo mirando o nada – Podem dizer...

- Que merda você fez, Hyoga. – disse Camus com um meio sorriso irônico – Satisfeito?

- Dimitri vai me matar... – murmurou, voltando a tomar o café, o jovem loiro.

- Vai lhe dizer alguns impropérios, fazer algumas ameaças e depois esquecer, não precisa ficar tão mal. – o tranqüilizou o primo.

- Mas, gostaria de saber o que deu em você, Hyoga, - falou Shiryu cruzando os braços – Geralmente, é tão calmo e comedido, por que isso tudo afinal?

- Estou cheio, estou chegando ao meu limite, Shiryu. – confessou o russo – Não agüento mais isso tudo...

Camus e Shiryu se entreolharam e depois miraram os olhos perdidos do rapaz sentado na cama.

- Você está precisando descansar, fazer uma viagem, o que acha? – sugeriu o francês – Ficar nesse estado mental não fará bem a sua saúde, Hyoga.

- Estou no meio do semestre e do estágio, não posso largar tudo e viajar, não posso fazer nada que gostaria de fazer! – o russo passou a mão nos cabelos, prendendo a franja no alto da cabeça, um gesto que sempre fazia quando se achava perdido, sem respostas e perspectivas.

- Tenha calma, essa fase vai passar. – pediu Shiryu – Você precisa respirar, Hyoga; Camus tem razão, precisa de um tempo para você. Livrar-se um pouco da pressão que o Dimitri está pondo sobre seus ombros.

- Shiryu... – Camus advertiu. Não achava prudente que se falasse coisas daquele tipo. Aquele tipo de coisa poderia aumentar ainda mais as desavenças entre o loiro e o pai.

- É a verdade, Camus, desculpe-me, sei que não sou da família, mas a pressão que o Dimitri tem colocado sobre o Hyoga está se tornando insuportável até para quem vê.

- O Shiryu tem razão, Camus... – Hyoga terminou o café e colocou a caneca na mesa de cabeceira – Estou chegando ao meu limite.

- Precisa organizar seus pensamentos, Hyoga. Posso conversar com o Dimitri...

- Não, Camus! Chega de tentar colocar panos quentes em minha relação com o seu tio! – explodiu o loiro o que fez o ruivo se calar – Se ele quer me dizer algo que venha e fale, não ficarei ouvindo calado! Estou cansado de bancar, como diz o Shaka, o pobre menino rico, chega disso!

- Você precisa se acalmar.

- Sim, eu preciso me acalmar, preciso ser menos passional, preciso ter autocontrole e frieza, não é isso que você e o meu pai sempre dizem?

Camus emudeceu, Shiryu também, percebiam que o rapaz estava mesmo em seu limite.

- Você precisa dormir. – declarou o rapaz de cabelos negros – Ficar pensando essas coisas agora não vai ajudar.

Hyoga deixou escapar um sorriso irônico e desdenhoso.

- Incrível como todos sabem o que é certo pra mim!

- Hyoga, chega, é hora de dormir. – interferiu Camus – Estamos tentando ajudar, mas se acha que pode se virar sozinho...

O francês se calou, porque a porta se abriu e Dimitri entrou, seu rosto sério voltou-se para o filho, que ergueu os olhos para encará-lo também em silêncio.

- Camus, Shiryu, saiam, por favor. – o homem de meia idade pediu. Do seu rosto frio não se conseguia tirar nenhuma conclusão sobre suas emoções.

- Dimitri... – Camus tentou, mas o loiro mais velho fez sinal com a mão impedindo-o de prosseguir.

- Preciso falar a sós com meu filho, por favor.

Os dois jovens foram obrigados a deixar os representantes da família Cignus sozinhos.

Hyoga permaneceu estático sentado na cama. O pai puxou uma cadeira e se sentou de frente ao filho.

- Por que, Hyoga? – perguntou – O que fiz de tão ruim pra você?

- Nada. – respondeu secamente – Apenas não aceita que não sou você.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Querer o melhor pra você faz de mim um pai ruim?

- O melhor pra mim? – o loiro mais jovem riu com ironia – Por que o melhor pra mim é sempre o que você acha melhor? Por que não posso ter o direito de mandar em minha vida nem em meu próprio aniversário?

- Para você o que é mandar em sua vida? – irritou-se o executivo – Você pensa que o mundo é um mar de rosas? Não é, Hyoga! O mundo esmaga pessoas como você, é isso que não quero! Tem que aprender a ser forte!

- Para ser forte não preciso ser como você! – bradou o mais jovem se erguendo da cama – Pai, será que não enxerga que está me sufocando? Que está me obrigando a ser algo que não sou?

- Estou o obrigando a ser forte, só isso! Não tenho culpa de ter puxado os genes fraco da família de sua mãe!

- Não fala de minha mãe! – esbravejou o russo – Você não tem nenhuma moral ou valor para se quer tocar no nome dela!

Dimitri encarou o filho enfurecido.

- Então é isso que pensa do seu pai? – suspirou cansado – Tudo bem, Hyoga, então seja como queira, faça o que você quiser, mas arque com as conseqüências disso!

- O que quer dizer?

- Você quer abandonar a faculdade de administração? Não é disso que fala o tempo todo?

- Não tenho vocação para isso, pai, entenda por favor! – pediu o mais jovem cansado – Eu tentei, tentei, mas não pude...

- Então abandone a faculdade, faça o que quer, mas arque com as conseqüências. Quer fazer letras? Pague o curso, porque de mim, não verá um centavo! Aliás, depois da vergonha que me fez passar hoje, não verá um centavo meu, mesmo que permaneça na faculdade de administração.

- A questão pra você é apenas dinheiro, Dimitri, a questão pra mim é minha vida, meu futuro, minha felicidade... – a voz do mais jovem foi um fio, e ele se encolheu, abraçando os próprios joelhos – Por que é tão difícil acreditar que não sou feliz vivendo de acordo com suas regras?

O loiro mais velho respirou fundo e pesadamente.

- Você é muito jovem, um dia me dará razão, um dia verá que o que julga felicidade hoje não passa de ilusões do seu coração romântico. Também pensava assim quando tinha vinte anos, e por isso, cometi muitos erros...

- Então me deixe cometer os meus erros, pai... – suplicou o mais jovem – Tenho direito a viver da forma que acho...

- Você não tem direito a nada, Hyoga! – esbravejou o pai – Terá direitos quando você mesmo pagar suas contas, agora você só tem deveres, e o seu dever é obedecer a seu pai, somente isso!

- Eu...

- Cale a boca e durma! Amanhã conversaremos melhor. Você está bêbado e, por isso, e apenas por isso, vou relevar tudo que fez e falou essa noite.

- Pai, eu não quero...

- Boa noite, Hyoga – cortou o executivo - , façamos de conta que isso nunca aconteceu.

Saiu do quarto do filho batendo a porta fortemente. Hyoga voltou a se sentar na cama. Desolado, demorou bastante até que conseguisse pegar no sono.

-OOO-

A festa acabou. Agora, já se passava das duas da manhã e somente o pessoal do Buffett caminhavam pelo jardim dos Cignus.

Shaka tentava achar o local que estacionara seu carro. Mas estava muito bêbado. Segurou um dos serviçais que passava, pelo ombro.

- Ei, rapazinho, me ajude! – pediu.

Ikki mirou a mão que o segurava e depois o rosto do homem loiro, imediatamente a irritação tomou conta de si e ele se desvencilhou.

- O que deseja? – perguntou contando até mil para não socar aquele arrogante.

- Preciso achar meu carro...

- Não sou manobrista, senhor! – respondeu de mau humor e seguiria, se o homem não segurasse seu braço novamente.

- Te dou cinqüenta euros para me levar pra casa, não tenho condições de dirigir...

Ikki hesitou, mas na verdade, cinqüenta euros apenas pra levá-lo para casa... Hum... era um bom valor para suportar aquele mala por alguns minutos ou horas...

- Onde fica sua casa?

- Em Pireu... – Shaka disse e se apoiou mais forte no rapaz, sentindo a cabeça rodar – Porcaria! Não deveria ter bebido aquelas coisas, sabia que continha álcool!

Ikki olhou mais uma vez, irritado, para a mão que continuava prendendo seu braço.

- Venha, senhor, eu o levarei pra casa.

- Sim, me ajude a achar meu carro, é um lótus prata...

Ikki respirou fundo e ajudou o loiro a andar até o estacionamento, ele parecia muito bêbado na forma de caminhar, contudo, sua mente parecia sóbria e tranqüila. Enxergou o belíssimo carro que se destacava em meios a outros veículos tão luxuosos quanto. Ikki ficou um tempo admirando a beleza do veículo, até ser despertado pela voz irônica do dono do carro.

- Quer namorar com ele? – Shaka perguntou, e o rapaz tratou de tomar a chave que o artista segurava e abrir a porta do carona, quase o jogando no banco.

- Você é muito gentil pelo que vejo! – provocou o loiro, mirando de forma provocativa o rosto fechado do moreno.

O rapaz mais jovem não respondeu, entrou no carro, fechou a porta e deu a partida, saindo a toda velocidade do estacionamento da mansão dos Cignus.

O corpo de Shaka foi projetado pra frente com a brusquidão com que ele guiava, e o artista riu.

- Você parece um piloto de fórmula um! – disse divertido – Não quer ver até que ponto essa lótus acelera?

Ikki o mirou de lado.

- Tenho uma moto, entendo bem de velocidade. – respondeu a contragosto.

- Hum... gosto de motos...

- Eu também. – continuou guiando, com a cara amarrada, em direção a Pireu, o porto mais charmoso de Atenas, na verdade, só queria que aquele riquinho metido lhe pagasse o que prometeu e sumisse de suas vistas.

- Um dia, quem sabe, você não me leva pra passear em sua moto?

- Não acho que gostaria de fazer tal coisa com um subalterno.

- O quê? – Shaka não entendeu, abriu seus imensos olhos azuis ébrios para o moreno que o olhou por mais tempo do que gostaria, antes de voltar a mirar a estrada. Sorte que já era alta madrugada e a mesma estava totalmente vazia.

- Não se lembra? Fui eu quem derrubou champanhe em você.

O loiro franziu a testa como se tentasse se lembrar.

- Hum... ficou magoado com minhas palavras?

- Magoado não seria a palavra, mas irritado com certeza. – respondeu o moreno.

- Mas por quê? É o que você é, um subalterno, ou estou equivocado?

Ikki preferiu não responder, não iniciaria uma discussão com aquele homem, ou poderia perder a paciência e jogá-lo na estrada.

- Ei, mocinho não me ignore, estou falando com você! – provocou o artista e riu – Puxa, você é bem sensível!

- Se você não calar a boca, o deixarei sozinho no meio dessa estrada com essa lótus! – grunhiu Ikki que tinha um pavio bastante curto.

- Certo, certo, desculpe. – pediu o artista ficando sério e se empertigando no banco do carona – Posso pedir um favor?

- Fale...

- Poderia colocar meu cinto?

- Por que você mesmo não faz isso? Não está tão bêbado assim...

- Ah, estou sim, minha cabeça está ótima, mas o corpo não me obedece.

Ikki freou o carro e se voltou para o loiro. Inclinou-se sobre ele, puxando o cinto e passado por seu corpo, prendendo-o no encaixe.

- Obrigado. – sorriu Shaka – Garantia, caso você seja um piloto ruim...

Ikki bufou sem responder e voltou a guiar o carro. Chegaram a Pireu, e Shaka indicou o local onde morava, uma bela casa que ficava na parte mais alta da cidade, uma pequena colina de fronte ao mar.

- Essa casa! – apontou o artista, e Ikki estacionou no belo jardim em estilo oriental, onde uma fonte com a imagem de Buda derramava-se em harmoniosa canção.

O moreno saiu do carro e abriu a porta do carona, ajudando o loiro a sair também.

- Vamos, entre, terá que chamar um táxi para ir embora. – disse ele, passando o braço envolta dos ombros do garçom – Quem inventou o álcool, senhor...?

- Ikki...

- Senhor Ikki, foi um deus muito controverso!

O indiano tateou o bolso a procura da chave, a encontrando depois de algum tempo. Quando a porta se abriu, o moreno avistou uma bela sala, decorada em tons claros e com designer também oriental. Amplas janelas de vidros, cortinas brancas, poucos e adequados móveis de madeira marrom, tudo muito simples e sofisticado.

- Vamos, entre, senhor Ikki... – pediu Shaka dando o primeiro passo. Acabou escorregando no tapete de entrada e levando o garçom consigo.

- Ai... – gemeu o loiro que batera a cabeça no chão, massageando a própria nuca – Você é meio desastrado, não é?

- Eu? – o moreno se indignou – Será que a sua arrogância não o deixa ver que foi você quem criou essa situação toda?

- Eu não sou uma pessoa arrogante, você não me conhece!

- Pra você ver o quanto é arrogante, eu nem o conheço e já sei disso! – disse Ikki mal humorado.

Shaka o mirou por um tempo e então ergueu a mão afastando a franja que caía sobre o rosto do moreno; Ikki corou, só então percebendo a posição insinuante em que estavam; ele largado sobre o loiro e este com as pernas abertas, acolhendo, muito bem, seu corpo e acariciando seu rosto. Tentou se afastar, mas o artista o deteve, passando uma perna por cima da sua.

- Onde pensa que vai? – perguntou Shaka, provocativo.

- O... o que pensa que está fazendo? – volveu Ikki tentando se soltar, mas o loiro era forte e ele continuou preso.

Shaka não respondeu, puxou o rapaz pelo colarinho e beijou-o ardentemente. Ikki lutou para se libertar, empurrou o loiro que voltou a bater a cabeça no chão, de tão bêbado.

- Ai... que menino violento... – reclamou Shaka.

- Seu doido! – Cuspiu o moreno.

O artista riu.

- Desculpe... – pediu – Zeus! Devo estar muito bêbado! Estou assediando um manobrista...

- Não sou manobrista, seu maluco! Paga logo meu dinheiro que vou embora! – tornou Ikki, irritado, enquanto se levantava.

O loiro permaneceu deitado no chão; a cabeça rodando. Ergueu a mão para o rapaz moreno que o olhava enfurecido.

- Ajude-me a me levantar, por favor... – solicitou abusando do próprio charme, o que fez o mais jovem engolir em seco.

Ikki se obrigou a puxá-lo pra si, pela mão, e Shaka teve que se apoiar nele mais uma vez; seus corpos se tocando levemente.

- Mais cinqüenta euros pra passar a noite aqui comigo...

- Não faço programa... – respondeu o moreno irritado, principalmente porque a proximidade do loiro o perturbava mais do que gostaria.

- Não estou pedindo sexo, seu idiota, só preciso que fique aqui comigo, por que... digamos que eu não deveria ter bebido, e posso passar mal, entendeu?

- Você não tem amigos? – Ikki perguntou e riu logo em seguida – Pergunta estúpida, claro que você não tem amigos, quem suportaria alguém como você?

- Fiquei magoado agora... – ironizou Shaka – E então? Você fica?

Ikki hesitou. Mirou os olhos azuis debochados a sua frente. Suspirou resignado.

- Tudo bem.

- Ótimo, me ajuda a chegar ao meu quarto, é subindo àquela escada... – apontou para uma escada de madeira que dava acesso ao andar superior. Ikki não fez mais perguntas, passou o braço pela cintura do loiro e o levou escada acima.

-OOOFim do flashbackOOO-

**CONTINUA...**

**Notas finais**_**: **__Bem, vocês entenderam, não é? Creio que fui clara, o flashback da noite acabou, agora seguirei com os acontecimentos do dia, até o momento do encontro no mirante._

_Perdoe-me o capítulo enorme, mas é que queria fazer o flash back em um único capítulo. Prometo que o próximo será menor._

_Beijos a todos que leram e em especial aos que tiveram a delicadeza de deixar reviews._

_Danieru;__ Camie01; Jukie; milaangelica; Arcueid;__saorikido; __grazita__; __Maya Amamiya__; __Meyzinha__; __Vagabond__; __Keronekoi__; Silvana (tá vendo? Até que foi rápido XD! Bjus querida e obrigada pela review), Virgo Nyah, Amamiya fã (prometo não fazê-lo sofrer muito XD! Mulher faz uma conta no FF ou me manda seu MSN pra gente conversar! Bjus querida!)._

_Beijos e até a próxima!_

_Sion Neblina_


	3. O primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas

**O primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas**

**Capítulo 2**

Amanheceu, pela ampla janela de madeira, a brisa marinha soprava mansamente e esvoaçava as cortinas brancas. Da entrada do quarto, Ikki observava o espetáculo do nascer do sol naquele lugar abençoado pela paisagem azul do mar egeu que entrava pela imensa janela, alinhada ao cômodo impecável em branco, e o marrom lustroso da madeira e, mais ainda, pela imagem plácida do loiro nu estendido sobre a cama, os cabelos dourados espalhados por suas costas de um marfim impecável. O corpo desenhado, esculpido, delgado, mas másculo, longe de ser algo delicado, mesmo assim, atraente, viril, delirante...

O moreno ficou um tempo perdido no que via; o vento que fazia os tecidos brancos voarem e agitavam os bambus chineses nos vasos vermelhos próximos a janela, fazendo-os se curvarem e tocarem a sacada; os cabelos loiros que eram erguidos e flutuavam como algo sobrenatural, embora seu dono continuasse imóvel. Não soube por que seu coração se emocionou, talvez fosse pela combinação de beleza daquele inusitado quadro, talvez pela pureza que aquele ambiente demonstrava.

Na noite anterior, literalmente, o colocara na cama; o artista parecia meio acanhado em se ver tão dependente, Ikki achou isso, embora ele nada dissesse. Shaka parecia mesmo não ser acostumado a beber, mesmo assim, insistiu em tomar banho sozinho. O moreno permitiu, afinal, eram completos estranhos, mesmo que uma estranha atração tenha brotado imediatamente ao conhecê-lo. Depois de alguns minutos, ele voltou ao quarto envolto num roupão, parecia melhor, indicou a ele o quarto de hóspedes e pediu para que se retirasse, pois necessitava de sono. Ikki fez o que ele mandou, deixou-o sozinho e foi dormir, também estava cansado. Agora, chegara o momento de ir embora; mas precisava esperar o loiro acordar. Sua vontade era partir antes que aquele arrogante acordasse e estragasse pelo menos aquela única boa recordação que teria do encontro dos dois, sim, porque seu rosto ainda ardia ao se lembrar de cada palavra desdenhosa lhe dirigida por aquele que dormia.

Bufou com os próprios pensamentos e deixaria a soleira do quarto, não deveria ficar ali o espionando, o que estava fazendo?

- Não precisa fugir, garoto...

A voz indiferente e irritante falou no momento em que Ikki deixava a soleira da porta. O moreno parou e voltou-se; o homem loiro sentou-se na cama, ajeitando as longas madeixas de forma sensual e pedante; não parecia nem um pouco embaraçado em ver-se nu na frente de um desconhecido.

- Não estava fugindo... – justificou-se Ikki – Já é dia, preciso ir embora.

- Tome um café e um banho; não precisa escapar como um ladrão... – ergueu-se da cama, caminhando elegantemente para o imenso banheiro atrás do closet – Tomarei um banho, enquanto isso, você pode, se quiser, preparar um café pra nós dois, o que acha?

O moreno hesitou, depois deu de ombros.

- Certo, por mais vinte euros, faço até panquecas se quiser...

- Então eu quero, senhor faz tudo! – o loiro gritou de dentro do banheiro, e o moreno sorriu, bem, talvez perdesse algumas aulas, mas com certeza aquela manhã poderia ser muito lucrativa.

-OOO-

Camus, como de costume, chegou as nove à empresa, delegando algumas ordens antes de seguir para sua sala. Passou pela repartição e observou as secretárias que conversavam e riam ao lado de um homem estranho.

O executivo se aproximou, observando o rapaz, ele aparentava ter entre vinte a vinte e sete anos, era alto, cabelos loiros longos e cacheados, pele bronzeada e um sorriso... Um sorriso que parecia fascinar todas as moças que o cercavam.

O ruivo pigarreou e isso fez que a reuniãozinha se dissipasse, as moças voltaram para suas mesas, e sua secretária se aproximou muito embaraçada.

- Bom dia, senhor Verseau...

- Bom dia, senhorita Nikos, posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Ah, perdão, senhor Verseau, é que... bem, esse é o Milo, nosso novo office-boy, estava apresentando-o as outras secretárias...

Os olhos frios de Camus examinaram o outro homem que ergueu seu olhar para ele. O ruivo sentiu-se embaraçado e preso aquelas maliciosas orbes azuis esverdeadas. O loiro, que trajava uma calça jeans e uma camisa pólo azul, fardamento dos funcionários do baixo escalão das indústrias Cignus, sorriu para ele e estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Muito prazer, senhor Verseau, sou Milo Seferis, ao seu dispor...

Camus segurou a mão do rapaz num aperto de mão firme e logo a deixou.

- Se já foi apresentados a todos, espero que a partir de agora, exerça suas funções ao invés de ficar conversando com as secretárias. Senhorita Nikos, não quero que se repita uma cena como a que vi agora, fosse Dimitri ao invés de mim que chegasse, estariam em uma grande encrenca.

- Sim senhor... – respondeu a mulher embaraçada, e o rapaz loiro continuava sorrindo, não parecendo nem um pouco intimidado pelo homem de terno escuro e cabelos vermelhos.

Quando Camus deu as costas, entrando em sua sala, a secretária se virou para Milo.

- Isso não é um homem, é um demônio! Nós o chamamos do "demônio de cabelos de fogo" – resmungou.

- Sim, mas um demônio interessante... – riu o jovem grego – Muito interessante mesmo...

A mulher o mirou, decepcionada.

- Você... eh, você é gay? – ousou perguntar desapontada.

- Não, meu amor, claro que não! – piscou o loiro – Nossa noite está garantida, pode deixar comigo...

Ele sorriu e saiu andando pegando o capacete que estava sobre uma mesa. A senhorita Nikos corou, mas sorriu também, feliz por aquele monumento tê-la convidado para sair. As outras secretárias, enciumadas, observavam enquanto o lindo loiro se afastava, o comiam com os olhos.

- Agnes, você é a mulher mais sortuda dessa repartição. – disse uma – Ele é simplesmente lindo!

- É mesmo, por que vocês acham que o contratei? – a moça de cabelos castanhos riu e convidou as outras a voltarem a seus afazeres.

-OOO-

Shiryu cruzou com Shura quando passou por sua repartição das indústrias Cignus e rumou até a sala que dividia com Hyoga. Porém, o filho do chefe só estaria na empresa à tarde, pois pela manhã estava _preso _a faculdade.

O capricorniano logo foi encontrá-lo jogando uma grossa papelada em sua mesa e o encarando. Os olhos verdes do chinês examinaram a expressão aborrecida do executivo espanhol; suspirou resignado. Sabia que teria, em algum momento, que esclarecer alguns pontos com Shura, mas estava sem nenhuma paciência para aquilo, naquele momento. Primeiro por estar com uma _parcial_ ressaca da festa da noite anterior, segundo porque conversar com Shura implicava em falar de problemas pessoais, e estavam dentro do escritório naquele momento, local mais que inadequado.

- Shura...

- À noite, em minha casa, Shiryu... – o espanhol cortou, e o rapaz chinês sorriu, balançando a cabeça. O temperamento do espanhol sempre era capaz de desarmá-lo. Possuía muito respeito pelo executivo, aprendera muito com ele e desenvolveram uma relação tão próxima que acabou na cama, desde que chegara a Grécia há um ano. Entretanto, Shiryu não o amava, assim como acreditava que também não era amor o que o espanhol sentia por ele; e por isso, estava decidido a terminar a relação.

O executivo chinês sabia, a contra gosto, que não seria fácil dizer não ao amante. Shura Aguille era um homem acostumado a dar a última palavra em tudo, a dominar os adversários e mesmo os aliados com seus penetrantes olhos negros e subjugar quem quer que fosse, não seria diferente com ele; mesmo porque, para o capricorniano, Shiryu Suiyama era mais que seu amante, mais que seu amigo, era sua propriedade, seu bem, - brinquedo? Talvez - mais precioso.

- Shura, não irei hoje à noite a sua casa. – Shiryu declarou, sabia se fosse à casa do moreno, acabariam na cama, e já estava na hora de terminar com aquilo de uma vez.

- Não? – o espanhol riu – Então irei a sua, o que acha...

- Shura, sejamos sensatos, com o humor que está, ficará impossível qualquer conversa entre nós, e...

- E? vamos, Shiryu, diz alguma coisa que me convença de que não está fugindo de mim?

O chinês suspirou com enfado.

- Tenho um seminário importante amanhã na faculdade, Shura, preciso estudar...

O outro executivo riu, passando as mãos nos cabelos curtos e repicados.

- Você acha que me convencerá com essa desculpa esfarrapada, Shiryu?

- Não é esfarrapada, simplesmente não quero encontrá-lo hoje à noite. Preciso muito estudar, e sendo ainda mais sincero, sinto muito ter que lhe dizer isso, mas você tem me sufocado.

- Sufocado?

- Shura, por mais que goste de você, não é meu dono, e tenho o direito de fazer o que quiser de minha vida sem que tome participação.

- Está falando daquela idéia...

- Sim, estou falando daquela idéia da qual ainda não desistir e, por favor, compreenda...

Shura bufou;

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, Shiryu, vamos trabalhar, no final do expediente conversamos.

O espanhol proferiu as palavras e saiu, sem chance do rapaz chinês retorquir. Shura era daquele jeito, não gostava de ser questionado, seus pensamentos e ações eram verdades absolutas e não gostava de rebeldia.

Shiryu respirou fundo; terminar aquela relação não seria fácil, mas precisava ter coragem, estar com Shura não o fazia feliz, sua vida estava fútil e vazia e não gostava disso, precisava algo para preencher aquele vazio de sua alma, e era isso que estava em busca, uma razão para viver.

-OOO-

Shaka saiu do banheiro minutos depois, aspirando o delicioso cheiro de café que dominava a casa.

- O meu é com creme e sem açúcar. – declarou, e Ikki se virou.

O vento novamente esvoaçaram os cabelos do loiro, e o moreno sempre se via perdido, encantado com aquela imagem. Porém, mantinha o olhar firme e sério, não queria de forma alguma ficar vulnerável na presença daquele homem arrogante. Virou-se e colocou o café na caneca, colocando o creme abundantemente e depois a entregando ao loiro que já estava bem próximo a ele; percebeu que de sua pele saía um cheiro verde fresco, como se fosse o cheiro de um bosque molhado de orvalho ao alvorecer, algo encantador, contagiante e másculo...

Shaka pegou a caneca e experimentou o café, sorrindo em seguida.

- Hum... nem todos acertam de primeira...

- Os vinte euros... – Ikki ignorou o comentário e estendeu a mão – Não achou que seria de graça, não é?

- Nada nessa vida é, meu rapaz. – afastou-se ainda sorvendo o café e retirou um talão de cheques de uma cômoda de bambu.

- Qual o seu nome, garoto?

- Ikki Amamiya, e preferia que me pagasse em dinheiro.

- Estou fazendo um cheque de duzentos euros...

Ikki arregalou os olhos, e coçou a cabeça numa atitude característica de nervosismo. O que aquele homem queria afinal?

- Por que duzentos euros? Não acha que é muito por um café?

Shaka se levantou e , mais uma vez, repetiu o gesto de realinhar os fios loiros, jogando a cabeça pra trás.

- Duzentos euros pela semana...

- Pela semana? Mas o que...

- Para vir fazer meu café por uma semana, o que acha?

- Eu... eu não posso, estudo pela manhã...

- Pena... – Shaka sorriu e lançou um olhar malicioso ao moreno oriental – Adorei seu café.

Ikki titubeou, perdido ainda nas ações daquele homem, o que deveria fazer? O que deveria dizer?

- Posso perder algumas aulas, estar aqui logo cedo e depois... – ouviu-se, mas não acreditou.

- Não se sinta obrigado a fazer o que não quer. – retorquiu o loiro – Posso conseguir outro serviçal para fazer meu café...

O moreno o mirou, irritado.

- Então comece a procurar... – disse e começou a andar em direção a porta.

- Mas adoraria se fosse você...

Ikki parou e se voltou; a expressão do loiro era séria, sem nenhum deboche.

- Preciso organizar minha vida...

O indiano voltou a se aproximar dele; um sorriso sensual bailou em seus lábios, mas o olhar indiferente permanecia. Ikki teve vontade de beijá-lo, subjugar aquele riquinho arrogante, embora seu desejo fosse maior que simples vontade de subjugar alguém. Ele de fato queria Shaka, seu corpo pulsava de vontade dele; seu cheiro másculo, seu corpo definido e perfeito como o de uma estátua grega, seus cabelos longos e brilhantes que eram o toque de androginia aquele corpo tão masculino, o rosto de anjo indiferente, a pele de alabastro... Essa combinação perfeita e irritante, como qualquer perfeição, o fazia pulsar de vontade de ter o loiro, de _fudê-lo_ tão forte que ele sangrasse; de desfazer aquele sorriso sarcástico e aniquilar o ar de superioridade blasé que tantas vezes vira em seu rosto, embora se conhecessem há apenas algumas horas. Como aquilo era possível? Sentimentos tão avassaladores em tão pouco tempo?

- Infelizmente, não tenho tempo para que um subalterno organize suas idéias... – disse indiferente – Se quiser vir, é simples, caso não queira arrumo outro cafeteiro ...

Ikki teve realmente vontade de recusar o convite; não era homem de aceitar aquele tipo de ofensa, tratado como um mero serviçal. Mas na verdade, precisava, e muito, de dinheiro; e o artista indiano era por demais generoso.

- Aceito.

- Ótimo, agora vá, volte amanhã, acordo as oito, então preciso que meu café com creme e sem açúcar esteja pronto. Entendeu?

- Sim, entendi. – disse resignado – Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro que sim, assim como é uma escolha minha respondê-la ou não. – sorriu o loiro.

- Por que não contrata uma empregada? Assim seu café com creme e sem açúcar estaria sempre pronto. – a pergunta não deixou de ter um tom irônico, e Shaka sorriu com certo incômodo.

- Já contratei várias, e nenhuma acertou. – o loiro disse se afastando – Bem, você acertou de primeira, meus parabéns, não é fácil me agradar.

As palavras foram ditas de forma casual, depois o dono da casa parou e cruzou os braços como se esperasse que Ikki dissesse algo ou saísse. O moreno optou pela segunda hipótese.

- Então estarei aqui amanhã.

- Certo, senhor...

- Amamiya, Ikki Amamiya...

- Certo, senhor Amamiya, até amanhã, agora preciso trabalhar.

O rapaz mais jovem acenou com a cabeça e saiu sem olhá-lo novamente. Shaka observou enquanto ele saía rápido pela porta, depois, resolveu realmente cuidar de sua vida, e sua primeira resolução era curar-se daquela ressaca.

-OOO-

Era final de tarde, daquele dia em que Hyoga resolveu não trabalhar. Não, estava cheio do estágio na empresa da família e não queria realmente encarar Camus ou seu pai. Aquele dia seria o dia de sua despedida. Passou a tarde passeando pela capital ateniense e escrevendo a sua carta de despedida, na verdade, a última página do seu diário, o diário que possuía as lembranças de sua curta vida.

Sorriu com os pensamentos, pensou que, talvez, quem sabe, alguém um dia não se interessasse pelo pouco que viveu e até publicasse suas memórias. Depois achou que estava sendo vaidoso demais, que memórias poderia ter alguém de vinte anos?

Um _janotinha_ sem história. Repetiu pra si com um sorriso amargo enquanto tomava um café e fumava um cigarro num bistrô em frente à praça _Omonia_, onde alguns artistas executavam um número de dança e música.

Bem não estava muito interessado. Consultou o _rollex_ que levava no pulso, mais algumas horas até a hora marcada. Sim, tudo para Hyoga havia hora, aprendera aquilo com Camus, era um hábito, um hábito horrível do qual não conseguia se livrar. Bem, ainda tinha tempo, embora isso lhe parecesse uma terrível ironia.

-OOO-

— Ikki, está atrasado! — Seiya reclamou enquanto empurrava o carrinho com as pastas para o arquivo.

- Eu sei! – exclamou o leonino tirando rapidamente a camisa e vestindo a pólo azul das indústrias Cignus.

- Onde você se enfiou depois da festa? A Saori queria fazer seu pagamento e não te achou! – disse o mais jovem, intrigado, ainda parado na entrada do vestiário.

- Minha fuga rendeu setenta euros, tá bom pra você?

- Quem você comeu? – perguntou Seiya curioso.

- Ninguém, Seiya, depois conversamos, vai levar essas pastas para o arquivo antes que alguém nos veja aqui de papo.

- Tem razão. O Afrodite já chegou, e ele está uma arara, parece que foi chamado _no céu_ por causa de algum problema.

Ikki suspirou.

- Então ele está no céu? – riu – Isso é um problema!

- Sim, mas logo descerá para o inferno como nós! – riu Seiya saindo com o carrinho.

Céu, purgatório e inferno, assim era como os funcionários dividiam os setores das indústrias Cignus. O céu, obviamente, era a cobertura onde ficavam os executivos e proprietários; a elite da empresa. Os elevadores eram separados, então, era muito raro o céu ter contato com o inferno, o que criava intensa curiosidade entre os moradores do _submundo_. O purgatório era o local onde ficavam os que Ikki e Seiya costumavam chamar de "intermediários ou pontes", era onde ficavam os supervisores e gerentes setoriais, responsáveis por dar ordens ao baixo escalão da imensa empresa. Somente um grupo de funcionários tinha acesso a todos os setores das indústrias Cignus, os office-boys.

Seiya e Ikki eram estagiários de administração e trabalhavam no purgatório, tendo como chefe direto Afrodite, que era gerente de operações. A empresa deveria contar com mais de duzentos estagiários naquele ano, mas os dois se orgulhavam de serem dos poucos que conseguiam se destacar no purgatório e que, com certeza, seriam contratado ao final do estágio.

O trânsito entre inferno e purgatório era constante. No inferno ficavam a recepção, a sala de arquivo e os vestiários. No purgatório, os setores operacionais, estoque e salas da gerência. Tudo muito bem separado, muito bem demarcado, um apartheid mudo, discreto que era mais visível quando a questão eram os elevadores. O pessoal que vestia a camisa azul não poderia utilizar os elevadores do pessoal de terno e gravata; de forma alguma! Isso renderia no mínimo uma advertência formal. E assim, o mundo das indústrias Cignus girava a parte do mundo globalizado, onde a cada dia as fronteiras eram diminuídas ou derrubadas. As fronteiras internas do gigante da indústria continuavam firme, forte, um muro de Berlin pós-moderno e intransitável.

Ikki terminou de se arrumar e pegou o elevador para a sua repartição no purgatório, tinha alguns relatórios para entregar a Afrodite, e se o humor do pisciano estivesse realmente ruim, era melhor que não se atrasasse.

Seus pensamentos se perderam um pouco no artista indiano enquanto ele esperava a porta do veículo se abrir. Sorriu numa mistura de irritação e excitação. Não podia negar a atração imediata que sentira por ele, mas, que isso realmente não passasse de uma atração. Não estava disposto a sofrer de um amor platônico por alguém que nunca lhe daria uma chance. Não mesmo.

-OOO-

- Camus, onde está o Hyoga?

O ruivo ergueu os olhos e tirou os óculos que até então examinavam algumas estatísticas numa longa folha.

- Algum problema, Dimitri? – perguntou, não perdendo tempo em responder a pergunta absurda.

- Ele não veio trabalhar, e o celular está desligado, estou preocupado. – respondeu o loiro visivelmente nervoso – Você não sabe onde ele está?

- Não, você mais que ninguém sabe a rotina do seu filho, aliás, a controla muito bem. – Camus voltou a examinar o papel, rabiscando algo com a caneta.

- Adoro essas suas alfinetadas sutis, sobrinho! – ironizou Dimitri – Talvez, você devesse me dizer como agir com meu filho, já que você parece ter muito mais experiência que eu nesse sentido!

Camus balançou a cabeça somente, ainda com a atenção voltada para o papel. O ruivo sabia o quanto o tio ficava irritado por não ser o centro das atenções, principalmente por não ser o centro de _**sua **_atenção.

- Não foi uma alfinetada. – respondeu – Sabe o quanto gosto, e o quanto me preocupo com o Hyoga, só que acho também que o garoto precisa respirar. Talvez, tenha saído com a namorada, espairecer depois do que aconteceu no final de semana...

- Já liguei para a Eiri e eles não estão juntos! – respondeu Dimitri, e Camus riu.

- É disso que estou falando, você simplesmente não deixa o Hyoga respirar. Acalme-se, Dimitri, dê um tempo a ele, à noite, com certeza, ele estará em casa.

O loiro suspirou.

- Talvez você esteja certo. – concordou – E os relatórios estão prontos?

- Estou tentando terminá-los. – disse Camus ainda examinando os números.

- Quero isso pra hoje! – declarou Dimitri antes de sair. Camus sorriu, contrafeito. Aquele era o jeito do tio. Dimitri não se conformaria em perder nos argumentos para ele, sem o punir por isso. Agora era pensar numa forma de conseguir terminar aqueles relatórios no prazo que o chefe queria, ao contrário, receberia uma grande bronca, que ele faria questão de fazer pública, no dia seguinte.

-OOO-

_Cinco e meia, o sol está se pondo. Está a minha frente o mediterrâneo, minha última vista dessa terra que nada me deu. Ou seria eu a não ter dado nada a essa terra? Acho que sim. Tive tudo, todas as formas de diversão, poder e alegrias que o dinheiro pode comprar. Freqüentei as melhores festas. Conversei com as pessoas mais inteligentes do planeta. Mas nada foi capaz de preencher o meu vazio. Tenho certeza que o problema sou eu. Por favor, não desejo que ninguém se culpe, ninguém. Sou vítima da minha própria insatisfação. _

_Uma última mensagem: Camus, meu mestre e melhor amigo, desculpe por esse último ato que sei que você achará covardia. Não o cometo por medo, mas sim..._

Hyoga parou o que escrevia. A verdade era que não sabia por que fazia aquilo, por que sua vida perdera totalmente o sentido nos últimos tempos? Sim, sabia que a morte da mãe piorara e muito o seu estado de espírito, mas não era só isso, havia um buraco em sua alma que nada era capaz de preencher. Já procurara desde drogas a religião, e nada foi capaz de apagar aquele vazio. Por quê?

Voltou a escrever:

"_Camus, quero que saiba que sentirei saudades, e só... Adeus..."_

Finalizou a carta, ao passo que dava uma última tragada no cigarro e o jogava ao mar.

Subiu no parapeito e mirou a paisagem do pôr-do-sol grego e depois o mediterrâneo abaixo de si e fechou os olhos.

- Você acha que tem motivos pra morrer? – a voz doce, juvenil, mas com certa melancolia e irritação, fez com que abrisse os olhos, novamente, sobressaltado.

Será que ele estava ali há muito tempo?

- Não vai responder? O que você acha que tem de tão ruim em sua vida pra fazê-lo se jogar daí? – continuou o garoto.

- Minha vida não faz nenhum sentido... – respondeu enquanto ainda se equilibrava sobre a sacada de metal.

- Então é porque você não quer dar nenhum sentido a ela... – o rapaz de cabelos castanhos respondeu tranquilamente, e o estudante

Forçou-se a encará-lo. - Pula logo, então, se não há sentindo em sua vida, pula.

O rapaz saiu da posição em que estava, sentado entre as ferragens do mirante, e se colocou ao lado de Hyoga.

- Acreditaria se eu dissesse que tenho uma fortuna, moro numa mansão e possuo uma linda namorada? – deixou escapar um suspiro melancólico.

- Sim, acreditaria. – respondeu Shun.

- Não te espanta que uma pessoa que parece ter tudo, queira acabar com a própria vida?

- Não. – o mais jovem sorriu – Não posso imaginar como é ter tudo, porque nunca tive nada...

Os olhos azuis do loiro examinaram o garoto ao seu lado. O jovem de cabelos castanhos era pouco mais baixo que ele, e também mais magro, embora possuísse ombros largos e certa definição muscular. Seu rosto parecia de uma criança, muito delicado e belo; pele pálida, a aparência era até um pouco doentia, mas seus olhos; ah, que olhos! Nunca vira tão brilhantes e... quase inocentes.

- Qual o seu nome? – Hyoga perguntou. Nunca foi de se interessar por pessoas como aquele garoto, mas havia algo nele, algo que o tornava incrivelmente fascinante.

- Por que alguém que vai se matar quer saber o nome de um desconhecido? – Shun perguntou com ironia, deixando escapar um riso nervoso. Na verdade, aquela situação era muito estranha e incomum para ele. Além do mais, nunca imaginou que o conheceria daquela forma; o que deveria fazer? Deixá-lo morrer?

- Quem sabe para levá-lo pela eternidade, como a última lembrança de minha vida? – Hyoga riu e depois suspirou com desgosto – Vida? Será que posso chamar isso que tenho de vida?

- Nenhum ser vivo deveria estar cônscio da própria morte. – Shun balançou a cabeça com certo pesar – Deveríamos ser como os animais, eles são felizes porque não sabem que vão morrer. Os animais não cometem suicídio...

- Sim, eles também não pensam! – tornou Hyoga com amargura – Daria tudo para não pensar também...

- Então não pense. Pensar nem sempre é o melhor a fazer, e acho que nesse momento específico não é mesmo.

O loiro baixou o olhar para o mar de um azul tão profundo quanto seus olhos.

- Não consigo mais suportar minha existência... – o estudante não sabia por que sentia aquela necessidade de conversar e contar todas as suas mazelas para aquele menino estranho. Mas eram suas últimas palavras, e queria falar. Além disso, aqueles olhos e aquele sorriso eram tão cativantes, compreensivos e doces... Sentia-se tão em paz ao olhar aquele garoto de boina xadrez... Por quê?

- Por que simplesmente não fecha os olhos e sonha? – sugeriu o desconhecido, alheio aos seus pensamentos – É isso que faço quando a dor se torna insuportável...

- Quando fecho os olhos, só tenho pesadelos… - a confissão foi um sussurro.

- Então, abra-os e veja o sol...

O estudante mirou profundamente os olhos verdes a sua frente, eles pareciam tão fortes, pareciam ser os olhos que lhe dariam força para continuar, para achar os sonhos que foram perdidos, esquecidos, arrancados dele há muito tempo. Sentiu um calor tão profundo na alma que isso quase lhe arrancou lágrimas. Mas aquele não era o momento para chorar. O fim chegou. Não era mais capaz de continuar...

- Não há sol para mim... – respondeu – Não há como não pensar o quanto minha vida é vazia e sem sentido! – gritou angustiado – Você não sabe! Não me conhece, quem pensa que é pra me dar conselhos?

- Não sou ninguém. – o jovem de cabelos castanhos respondeu com um sorriso triste – Mas aprendi ao longo de minha curta vida que para o suicida há apenas um problema.

- E qual seria?

- A falta da esperança; a certeza que nada mais vale à pena...

O loiro sentiu seu coração apertar e lágrimas marejaram seus olhos enquanto algumas imagens passavam por sua mente; esperança, palavra bonita, mas não entendia muito bem seu significado e nem o que aquele menino queria dizer; esperança...

- Nada mais vale a pena pra você? – Shun insistiu, e o estudante piscou confuso. Estava decidido até então, decidido a por fim a tudo, todas as cobranças, todas as pressões, e sua própria auto-cobrança. Não mais suportava tudo aquilo, não suportava mais a vida enlouquecida; tinha que ser o estudante perfeito, o namorado perfeito, o filho perfeito, o profissional perfeito... Chega!

Mirou mais uma vez o mar.

- Não, não vale! – respondeu – Foi um prazer conhecê-lo...

- Shun...

O loiro sorriu, e do seu rosto escapou uma lágrima...

- Gostaria de tê-lo conhecido antes... – murmurou Hyoga.

- Eu também... – os olhos verdes do garoto também marejaram, e ele deixou escapar uma lágrima que escorregou por sua pele clara.

O estudante abriu a mão num aceno.

- Adeus, Shun... – disse se voltando definitivamente para o mar.

- Adeus, Hyoga...

O russo parou, voltou-se rápido, mirando o rapaz com olhos arregalados.

- Espere, como você sabe...?

Não completou a frase, o espanto foi seu algoz, acabou escorregando e antes que tivesse qualquer reação despencou do parapeito de ferro do mirante. Não soube precisar a velocidade com que aconteceu, mas em segundos estava sendo seguro pela mão do rapaz de boina xadrez, que se esforçava e muito para que ele não caísse.

- Não me solte! – pediu Shun – Por favor, não solte minha mão, Hyoga!

O loiro ainda estava meio aturdido, perplexo pela situação. Era evidente que o rapaz não suportaria segurá-lo por muito tempo.

- Shun, me solte! – pediu – Ou você vai...

- Não soltarei! – gritou o rapaz contra o vento que rasgava tudo ao redor deles – Não acredito que queira morrer de verdade!

- Acredite, eu quero! – Hyoga tentava argumentar, mas nem ele mais sabia se aquilo era verdade.

- Não, sei que você não quer, posso ver em seus olhos! – disse Shun – Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-lo, Hyoga!

Seus olhos se encontraram. Hyoga viu tanta força e determinação nas duas esmeraldas de Shun, que decidiu viver, pelo menos naquele momento. Segurou a mão dele com mais força. Shun sorriu e tentou puxá-lo de volta, mas via que aquilo era impossível para ele, o russo era mais pesado, e ele... Bem, ele não estava em sua melhor condição física. Gritou por ajuda vária vezes, até alguns dos guardas que guardavam aquele mirante aparecerem. Logo uma confusão se estabeleceu ao redor deles, curiosos, imprensa, a tentativa frustrada de suicídio do jovem estudante transformou-se num espetáculo.

Os dois foram puxados de volta ao mirante, no meio de aplausos e flashes. Hyoga protegeu o rosto, não queria ser notícia de jornal, mas via que seria impossível. Uma equipe de resgate fora chamada e, mesmo sem precisar, ele e Shun foram levados para ambulância. O jovem de cabelo castanho estava apenas com o braço machucado, e ele, Hyoga, não sofrera nada. Foram tratados e medicados e logo depois dispensados.

Os dois ficaram sentados dentro da ambulância, enquanto a polícia tentava conter curiosos e imprensa.

- Como você sabe meu nome? – Hyoga perguntou virando o rosto para fugir de um flash.

- Não se preocupe, eu direi que você escorregou. – Shun disse sem se importar em responder a pergunta, mas o loiro percebeu que ele ruborizou.

- De uma forma ou outra é verdade... – tornou Hyoga com amargura – Como está o braço?

- Só uma luxação, ficarei bem. – o jovem de cabelos castanhos baixou a cabeça, o que fez a franja cobrir-lhe os olhos.

- Shun, não é? – insistiu o loiro, percebendo que o rapaz se mostrava um pouco incomodado.

- Sim...

- Obrigado por salvar minha vida, Shun, mesmo que ache que ela não valha nada...

O jovem de boina xadrez não respondeu. Acenou com a cabeça e mirou o horizonte que escurecia.

- Preciso ir agora, Hyoga, vá pra casa, descanse, e pense melhor em sua vida. – disse se levantando do banco em que estavam sentados.

- Espere... – o russo segurou-lhe o braço, e o mais jovem se voltou, seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez – Deixe que, ao menos, o leve pra casa...

- Não precisa, de verdade... – Shun sorriu – Estou bem.

- Mas...

Nesse momento, o loiro ouviu buzinas e faróis de carro se aproximando e furando o bloqueio que os policiais fizeram próximo a ambulância. O carro preto parou e dele desceram Dimitri e Eiri que procuravam-no com os olhos.

- Hyoga! – gritou a moça correndo em sua direção e o abraçando. Logo o pai também estava perto dele, assim como alguns fotógrafos; Shun aproveitou a confusão e fugiu; ainda olhando para trás e mirando o rosto do loiro, aquele rosto que há muito tempo o perseguia.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, em especial aos que deixaram algum comentário.**

**Patrícia Rodrigues, Amamiya fã (Obrigada pelo apoio de sempre, amiga!), Julyana Apony, Virgo Nyah, **Shunzinhaah2, Pandora Hiei, Jukie, Danieru, Meyzinha, Maya Amamiya, saorikido, kenosuke, Camie01, milaangelica, Shun, Arcueid, Keronekoi...

Vocês são a raiz da minha persistência!

Abraços afetuosos!

Sion Neblina


	4. Segredos e mentiras

**Segredos e mentiras**

**Capítulo 3**

Era noite, Shiryu chegava a casa, depois de um estressante dia de trabalho. Era uma pessoa equilibrada, tranqüila, mas nos últimos dias, a empresa Cignus estava empolvorosa. Difícil agradar Dimitri, difícil agradar Camus, difícil conviver com Shura. Virou a chave na fechadura, e entrou em seu apartamento, seu lar, seu lugar de paz, mas ao que parecia; não a teria naquela noite. O capricorniano chegara primeiro e o esperava, sentado no sofá, com um olhar furioso.

Shiryu resignou-se. Jogou a pasta no sofá, e se sentou de frente ao espanhol que bebericava um copo de uísque.

- Não vai me dizer nada? – Shura perguntou.

- O que devo dizer? Nada que digo parece fazer sentido pra você. – respondeu o mais jovem, calmamente.

- Não faz mesmo, não faz sentido abandonar uma carreira brilhante pra ser um mero... O que você quer fazer mesmo?

Shiryu riu.

- Está vendo? Você não me ouve, você nem se lembra do que conversamos, está mais disposto a me controlar!

- Controlar? Eu? – o espanhol se indignou – Shiryu, acho que você não entendeu, estou preocupado com o seu futuro, só isso!

- Você não é meu pai, Shura, é meu amante, esqueceu? – ironizou o rapaz – Não pense que por ser mais velho, pode me tratar como uma criança.

- Nunca o tratei assim. Só gostaria de saber o que fiz de tão errado para que fuja de mim!

- Já disse que não estou fugindo. – respondeu Shiryu se levantando e indo até o bar, onde se serviu de uma dose de licor – Você está me sufocando. Preciso de espaço.

O espanhol riu com sarcasmo.

- Espaço? Na cama, é isso? Quer colocar outro em sua cama?

Shiryu passou as mãos nos cabelos, num gesto que demonstrava cansaço.

- Shura, não vamos chegar a esse ponto. Eu gosto muito de você, respeito demais você, e gostaria de permanecer seu amigo.

O homem de cabelos curtos se ergueu e mirou o outro, surpreso.

- Você está me dando um chute, é isso?

- Zeus! Como você é difícil! – comentou Shiryu, afrouxando o nó da gravata e virando a taça de licor nos lábios – Preciso de _um tempo_, Shura, só isso! Tempo.

O mais velho se aproximou, o que fez Shiryu erguer o queixo para olhar dentro dos seus olhos, já que Shura era pouco mais alto que ele.

- Um tempo... – repetiu o espanhol – Ok, Shiryu, como queira, você terá todo o tempo do mundo, pra mim chega!

O moreno espanhol pegou sua pasta e caminhou, a passos rápidos, em direção a porta.

- Shura, espere... – Shiryu tentou impedi-lo, mas não conseguiu – Shura, volta aqui!

O libriano saiu também, a tempo de vê-lo entrar no elevador. Suspirou. Era melhor que ele fosse embora mesmo. Depois conversariam com mais calma.

-OOO-

Camus, como sempre, era o último a deixar a sede das indústrias Cignus; naquele dia, mais que nunca, pois se obrigava a terminar os relatórios de Dimitri. Estava cansado e já não tinha condições de analisar os números que apareciam a sua frente como formigas se movendo no papel. Ergueu-se da cadeira e foi até o frigobar de onde tirou uma garrafa de água mineral, consumindo com pressa. O prédio estava escuro e apenas a parca luz da luminária de sua sala o auxiliava.

Voltaria para a cadeira quando ouviu passos apressados pela entrada, parecia que alguém estava com muita pressa de chegar a algum lugar. Saiu, abrindo a porta e dando de cara com o homem que conhecera pela manhã.

- O que faz aqui? – indagou.

Milo não escondeu o espanto ao vê-lo.

- Puxa! Você me assustou! – exclamou, tirando uma pasta de dentro da jaqueta que vestia e colocando sobre a mesa da secretária – A Agnes pediu que trouxesse isso para ela ainda hoje, e só tive tempo de fazer isso agora... – explicou contrafeito.

- Certo. – Camus voltou-se para sua sala, mas a voz do _Office-boy_ o deteve.

- Trabalhando até tarde? Isso não é o que se espera do filho do chefe. – provocou.

Camus voltou a encará-lo com um olhar hostil. Quem aquele garoto pensava que era para fazer tal comentário?

- Primeiro, não sou filho do chefe, segundo, isso não é da sua conta, _boy_, terceiro, atenha-se a sua tarefa e vá embora, antes que fique realmente aborrecido.

Milo franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços.

- Não precisa ser tão mal educado, foi só uma brincadeira.

- Pense melhor com quem você brinca. – disse Camus voltando para sua sala.

Milo ficou um tempo parado; depois sorriu, não, aquilo não ficaria assim. Adentrou a sala do executivo que o mirou atônito.

- Alguma coisa, rapaz? – Camus realmente não entendia como não conseguia provocar o temor característico naquele homem.

- Fiquei com pena de você.

- Pena de mim? – o ruivo ficava cada vez mais pasmo com a ousadia do mais jovem.

- Sim, é muito tarde, você parece exausto. Por que não aceita minha ajuda?

Camus riu com escárnio.

- E o que você entende de estatística econômica, _Office-boy_?

- Eu posso tentar.

- Ok. – Camus estendeu os gráficos para o loiro; sua intenção era mesmo desencorajar o rapaz, embora não pudesse negar que aquela atitude ousada e descontraída aliada a beleza estonteante do grego o inclinasse, e muito, a aceitar sua ajuda; talvez não na estatística.

Milo pegou os papéis com os gráficos e ajeitou a luminária para que pudesse examiná-los. O executivo ficou observando, divertido, a ruga que se formava na testa do mais jovem enquanto ele tentava entender aquele emaranhado de linhas.

- Há um erro aqui. – o loiro declarou colocando o dedo sobre o papel – Você utilizou uma descrição paramétrica, mas inseriu um valor errado. – disse Milo para um Camus boquiaberto – Aliás, por que você não faz isso no computador, hein? Seria tão mais fácil, o próprio programa lhe mostraria onde estava o erro e você não precisaria virar a noite!

O ruivo ainda estava meio estarrecido, mas ainda assim, tentou responder.

- Não gosto muito de máquinas. Acho que nos acostumam mal, esquecemos de pensar.

- Nem calculadora?

- Hum hum... – Camus negou – Mas obrigado por me ajudar, amanhã encaminharei para a equipe gráfica, eles fazem o restante.

- Ok, então boa noite. – Milo se ergueu.

- Espere um pouco. – Camus o deteve – Como conhece descrição perimétrica, acaso entende de estatística?

- Pouco, sou estudante de economia. – explicou o grego – Preciso ir.

O loiro saiu rápido da sala do executivo. Camus não entendeu por que, mas achou que decerto ele teria alguma coisa importante para fazer de sua noite. A um homem como aquele não deveria faltar amantes.

"_Camus Verseau, o que você está pensando? Ele é um Office-boy da empresa em que você é um dos donos, Mon Dieu!"_

Revoltou-se contra si mesmo. Pegou os papéis em que trabalhava e os colocou num envelope, deixando na mesa da secretaria. Desceu pelo elevador até a garagem no subsolo do luxuoso prédio, o maior, o melhor, que se erguia imponente entre os outros arranha-céus atenienses. Estava preocupado com Hyoga, o rapaz era mais para ele do que qualquer pessoa pudesse imaginar; e o _primo_ parecia especialmente deprimido nos últimos dias.

Suspirou com amargura. Hyoga era um romântico sentimental, e, talvez, devesse a isso todos seus problemas. Enquanto o jovem russo não aprendesse que sentimentos são bons somente até certo ponto, permaneceria naquela situação. Camus tinha vontade de ajudar, de participar mais efetivamente da vida de Hyoga, mas Dimitri sempre deixou certa distância entre eles. Talvez por ciúmes, talvez para ter o total controle sobre os atos do filho. Nunca saberia ao certo, sabia, contudo, que aquilo lhe causava uma intensa dor e frustração, dor esta que, quem visse seus atos sempre frios, elegantes e comedidos, nunca poderia imaginar.

O ruivo caminhou tranquilamente até chegar ao seu carro. A noite estava fria, como ele gostava, e uma brisa suave balançava seu sobretudo enquanto, procurava a chave de sua _BMW_. Pensou no tal Milo, em seu sorriso, e aquilo o incomodou; o que estava acontecendo consigo? Sim, o rapaz era bonito, e inteligente, e sexy... Mas ele, Camus, não era homem de ficar impressionado com qualquer pessoa, mas... Bem, alguém que entendia de estatística econômica não era _qualquer pessoa_. Entrou no carro dando a partida, os pensamentos distantes. Resolveu que iria a um bar, tomar um drinque antes de seguir pra seu _lar solitário_. Precisava relaxar para, quem sabe assim, encontrar uma forma de ajudar o jovem amigo. Seguiu, guiando tranquilamente, pelas ruas calmas, devido o horário, da metrópole. Estacionou próximo a um bar sofisticado, acoplado a uma boate onde várias pessoas elegantes entravam. Entrou também, sentou-se num dos sofás de couro e pediu uísque ao garçom.

Foi quando estava começando a sorver a bebida que seu celular tocou, e ele verificou no visor o número de Dimitri. Bufou enfadado e atendeu.

- Oi, Dimitri, se é sobre os relatórios de... O quê? – o ruivo empalideceu – Eu... eu estou indo pra aí agora mesmo!

Camus se ergueu, jogou uma nota sobre a mesa e saiu apressado.

-OOO-

Hyoga já estava farto de ouvir as palavras falsamente compreensivas do pai. Durante toda a noite foi obrigado dar satisfações a Dimitri e a Eiri sobre o ocorrido. Estava a ponto de explodir, e por isso, se refugiou em seu quarto e pediu para que ninguém o incomodasse. Sabia que a namorada e o pai continuavam na sala, pensando em formas para "_ajudá-lo_"; o executivo chegou a sugerir uma internação, dizendo que ele estava com esgotamento mental.

Riu com amargura enquanto soltava à fumaça do cigarro no ar. Perdera a conta do número de cigarros que já havia fumado. Mirou o jardim logo a baixo. Estava no terceiro andar...

_- Não, sei que você não quer, posso ver em seus olhos! Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-lo, Hyoga!_

A voz de Shun se fez tão forte em sua mente que ele, instintivamente, se afastou da sacada, com medo de ceder à tentação de se atirar dali. Acendeu um novo cigarro e se sentou na cama; os olhos perdidos, imaginando o que faria de sua vida agora. Ninguém parecia acreditar que foi um acidente, embora tenha sido um.

Pegou uma garrafa de vodka debaixo da cama, nem se lembrava mais do tempo que aquilo estava ali. Virou-a na boca, fechando os olhos fortemente, tentando não chorar e se mostrar mais ridículo do que já se sentia.

"_Pare de se comportar como um filhinho da mamãe! Ela morreu se conforme com isso!"_

A voz de Dimitri sempre ecoava por sua cabeça todas as vezes que sentia falta da mãe ou que pensava em chorar. Aquilo fora o que ele dissera uma semana depois do sepultamento da esposa; dissera que não mais admitiria as lágrimas do filho e, desde então, Hyoga não mais chorou em nenhum momento de sua vida.

Virou a garrafa novamente nos lábios, sorvendo uma grande quantidade do líquido que queimava a garganta, mas não aliviava a dor. Passou as mãos nos cabelos os desalinhando; sempre fazia isso quando se sentia nervoso e perdido.

- Shun... onde você estará agora? – murmurou, e ouviu passos agitados pelo corredor, até que seu quarto foi invadido. A porta estava trancada e foi arrombada por Camus. Hyoga se ergueu da cama, chocado com a situação.

- Camus...

Caiu com a bofetada que recebeu do amigo, deixando a garrafa cair sobre o tapete.

- Não acredito que tenha feito isso! – bradou o mais velho – Desde quando você é isso, Alexei? Desde quando você é... é um fraco?

O mundo do rapaz russo caiu e um grande abismo se abriu sob seus pés. Não teve coragem de encarar a pessoa que, talvez, mais amasse na vida, as lágrimas desceram por seu rosto, e ele se sentia cada vez menor.

- Uma atitude covarde... fraca! – Camus falava transtornado – Não, Hyoga, você não é assim, não é!

Nesse momento, Eiri e Dimitri entraram no quarto. Hyoga, em fim, ergueu o rosto molhado para mirar o ruivo, percebendo, chocado, as lágrimas nos olhos de Camus.

- Camus, me perdoa...

O rosto do francês tremeu, mas ele não se mexeu, continuou encarando o rapaz de forma dura.

- Peça perdão a si mesmo, e examine sua consciência sobre o motivo de tentar fazer tal coisa! – volveu o ruivo tentando controlar-se – Eu... eu preciso ir embora...

- Não, Camus, espera... – Hyoga tentou se erguer, mas cambaleou e se apoiou na cama – Não vai, por favor...

Camus caminhou até ele e o segurou pelos ombros.

- Fraco, covarde! – falou cheio de desprezo – O que mais, Hyoga? Alcoólatra? Mon Dieu, o que... Onde que errei com você?

- Chega, Camus! – Dimitri segurou o ombro do sobrinho e lhe lançou um olhar de advertência.

O francês soltou o _primo_ e caminhou, a passos rápidos, para a porta, deixando a mansão dos Cignus.

Guiou sua BMW de volta ao bar onde estivera antes do telefonema de Dimitri. Ainda tentava acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Passou as mãos nos cabelos lisos os desalinhando num gesto que sempre fazia quando se achava perdido demais e sem saída. O que poderia fazer para ajudar Hyoga? Achava que, na verdade, só piorara tudo com seu rompante emocional. Aquele era ele? Não acreditava que perdera a cabeça àquele ponto.

Preciso me controlar; preciso pensar... fazia uma espécie de mantra, para conseguir raciocinar uma forma de sair daquela situação.

Sentou-se novamente na mesma mesa em que estivera outrora, e dessa vez, pediu uma garrafa do melhor uísque da casa.

Já tinha perdido a noção de quantos copos havia bebido quando seus olhos vislumbraram Milo na pista de dança.

Camus não acreditou na coincidência daquele encontro, já que havia se despedido de Milo Seferis há apenas algumas horas. Mirou a pista, onde os dois rapazes dançavam e faziam um grande esforço para conversar. Conhecia o homem que acompanhava o _Office-boy_, era seu gerente comercial, Afrodite Laursen.

O belo grego vestia uma camisa branca em contraste com sua pele bronzeada e uma calça de couro marrom que se moldava com perfeição ao corpo trabalhado. Os cabelos cacheados caiam soltos por seus ombros. Assim como os do seu companheiro. Milo despertava vários olhares gulosos dos freqüentadores de casa noturna, mesmo que não parecesse lhes dispensar atenções.

Camus compreendeu o motivo de sua pressa afinal; Afrodite Laursen era um conquistador inveterado e gay assumido, com certeza, ele não deixaria passar uma _peça_ como Milo. Camus corou com os pensamentos. Desde quando se preocupava assim com a vida alheia? Principalmente alguém que mal conhecia e era um funcionário da Cignus?

Sorveu o restante do uísque do seu copo, antes de virar a garrafa no mesmo, novamente. Seus pensamentos se desviaram um pouco de Hyoga e se perderam na tarefa de mirar os dois loiros. Sempre percebera a beleza do gerente; Afrodite era um homem belo com feições delicadas e um olhar sempre malicioso para quem quer que fosse. Mas o homem ao seu lado, bem, Camus tinha que admitir, fazia mais o seu tipo. O rapaz exalava masculinidade, mesmo assim, era possuidor de um rosto tão belo quanto o do sueco. Não ficava devendo nada a Afrodite, embora possuíssem belezas _dissonante_s.

O rapaz continuava alheia a sua análise, e o executivo finalizou a garrafa de uísque e pensou que o melhor era ir embora. Sua cabeça formigava, não conseguia assimilar nada. Esperou o garçom se aproximar para retirar a garrafa e aproveitou para pedir a conta. Foi nesse momento que seus olhos e os olhos do Office-boy se encontraram. Milo ergueu uma sobrancelha e, falando algo no ouvido de Afrodite, deixou o amigo e se aproximou da mesa do executivo.

- Verseau? O que faz aqui? – perguntou intrigado – Você parecia exausto há algumas horas e... – interrompeu-se percebendo que aquilo não era da sua conta, embora achasse muito estranho.

- Assim como você, estou tentando relaxar de um dia estressante de trabalho! – a voz saiu firme, mas quando tentou se erguer, o executivo ficou tonto e teve que se segurar no rapaz. Seus olhos se encontraram uma segunda vez. Milo observou o rosto afogueado do ruivo, e riu.

- Acho que você exagerou! – disse – Imagino que aqueles relatórios fez com que pulasse o almoço, acertei?

- Como sabe?

- Meu pai sempre fazia isso! – riu descontraído – Quer que o leve pra casa?

- Não, não quero incomodar... – Camus protestou, sentia-se ridículo naquela situação. Nunca fora de descontar suas frustrações na bebida, e admitia não estava numa boa situação.

- Não é incômodo nenhum, senta aí, vou falar com meu amigo e já volto. – Camus resignou-se, voltando a se sentar no mesmo lugar.

Demorou alguns minutos e Milo voltou.

- Vamos, é só me dizer onde mora.

- Sim, isso ainda sei. – disse Camus, se erguendo, apoiado no ombro do mais jovem, e entregando-lhe a chave do carro.

O Office boy abriu a porta do carona e deixou que o executivo entrasse, antes de dar a volta e assumir o volante. Sendo guiado por Camus, chegou a um luxuoso prédio a beira mar. Milo suspirou, vendo Camus abrir a porta e sair, assim que chegaram ao estacionamento.

- Acho que já posso seguir sozinho, mas... – o ruivo parecia embaraçado – Você quer entrar?

- Te deixo na porta de casa. – disse Milo sério. Camus andou em direção ao elevador e esperou que o grego o acompanhasse. Ficaram em silêncio até que o veículo chegou à cobertura. O ruivo abriu a porta com mãos firmes para alguém que havia detonado uma garrafa de uísque.

- Entre, por favor. – pediu ao loiro – Gostaria de recompensá-lo de alguma forma por todo esse incômodo.

- Não é necessário, faria por qualquer pessoa. – retorquiu o grego entrando no luxuoso apartamento, decorado com requinte e bom gosto. Sorriu, não esperava menos de Camus Verseau; o lugar era elegante e nada ostensivo, tons claros, mesclados a móveis em negro, sofisticado e masculino.

- Sente-se. – pediu Camus, e Milo obedeceu – Eu...

O ruivo se interrompeu e se sentou também no confortável sofá, ao lado do loiro. Afundou as mãos nos cabelos lisos os desalinhando, e sufocando um soluço de amargura.

Milo sentiu-se desconfortável com aquela demonstração de fragilidade do sempre tão frio francês. Instintivamente, pousou a mão nos cabelos dele. Camus ergueu a cabeça lentamente, e seus olhos se prenderam aos esverdeados do grego.

- Quer conversar? – Milo perguntou com carinho, sentindo um calor estranho com o olhar confuso que o mais velho lhe lançava.

Camus respirou pesadamente e se empertigou no sofá, se mantendo ereto, tentando fugir da postura de fragilidade que adquiriu.

- Não, eu... eu gostaria de lhe contar uma história, uma história que ouvi há muito tempo. Gostaria de sua opinião...

- Pode falar.

- Senhor Milo, essa história se passou na Rússia há vinte anos. É a história de um nobre francês de 14 anos que se apaixonou por uma _cesarina_, uma princesa russa... – Camus riu com amargura, e seus olhos se perderam como se ele voltasse àquele passado – Natássia era linda, e o nobre se apaixonou perdidamente assim que a viu, ela tinha 15 anos...

- Vocês eram crianças...

Milo observou, e os olhos de Camus se voltaram para ele.

- Não é de mim que estou falando! – disse irritado, corando – É só uma história...

- Desculpe, continue a história, por favor...

- Bem... – suspirou o francês – Eles se apaixonaram, viveram uma tórrida paixão, e ela engravidou, mas nenhuma das duas famílias admitiram isso. O nobre francês e a nobre russa foram brutalmente separados. A tristeza foi tanta que a bela Natássia morreu ao dar a luz...

O ruivo se calou com lágrimas nos olhos, Milo percebeu como era doloroso para ele mergulhar naquele passado, mas estava curioso.

- O que aconteceu com a criança? – perguntou – Ela sobreviveu?

- Sim, então os pais de Natássia e meus pais entraram em acordo. A história deveria ser abafada, esquecida. A imprensa soube que a menina morreu de aneurisma cerebral, eu fui obrigado a abrir mão da paternidade da criança, dando-a para que meu tio que era estéril a adotasse...

Camus mais uma vez mergulhou os dedos nos fios vermelhos dos cabelos.

- Eu... eu não queria ter feito isso, mas, Deus, eu tinha 14 anos! – as lágrimas desceram pelo rosto claro e belo do executivo. Milo, que o conhecia pouco, mas já conhecia a fama de frio e ponderado do rapaz, se comoveu, o puxou pra si e o abraçou.

- Está tudo bem. – disse, afagando-lhe as costas – Você era uma criança, não teve culpa.

- Tive sim, eu deveria ter lutado por meu filho! E hoje... hoje ele tentou se matar... a culpa é minha...

Milo o afastou para segurar-lhe o rosto, entre as mãos, mirando fundo os olhos do executivo.

- Escute, não podemos mudar o passado, o que você fez foi o que achou melhor naquela época, como você mesmo disse, era só uma criança. Não se culpe tanto! Agora se deseja mesmo se redimir por algum mal que tenha feito ao seu filho, comece a partir de hoje e esqueça o ontem.

Camus baixou o olhar; sentia-se patético, confessando suas dores a um completo estranho. Por que sentia aquilo por aquele rapaz? Era como se o conhecesse, como se fossem amigos há muito tempo.

- Desculpe-me por fazê-lo ouvir essa história ridícula... – tentava se recompor – Devo mesmo estar muito bêbado! Essa história não é minha, minha mente está misturando fantasia e realidade... – Mirou o grego nos olhos – Deve se esquecer de tudo que ouviu aqui...

Foi interrompido por um beijo voraz, os lábios carnudos do loiro pressionando os seus, a língua forçando passagem para dentro de sua boca, começando a vasculhá-la sem pudores. Alguns segundos de hesitação e surpresa, então Camus enlaçou o pescoço do mais jovem e correspondeu, faminto, a carícia de seus lábios e língua, e que habilidade Milo tinha! Foi capaz de apagar completamente toda e qualquer comoção de sua mente...

Depois de alguns minutos, o loiro se afastou, tentando recuperar o ar e mirando o rosto desolado do ruivo que arfava enquanto o encarava com uma expressão confusa.

- Esqueça isso, Verseau... – ele disse se afastando em direção a porta. Quando a abriu, virou-se sorrindo com malícia – Se for capaz...

Milo saiu, deixando um Camus completamente confuso, perdido, e excitado. Já o jovem loiro, ponderava sobre as batidas descompassadas do seu coração e assumia intimamente que quis o ruivo assim que o viu. Porém, não esperava descobrir uma história tão bizarra e complicada em seu passado.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Capítulo explicativo. Sorry, no próximo teremos todos os personagens. Galera, eu pretendo fazer essa história leve, eu juro (cora), com uma pitada de drama, mas romântica e doce. Ao menos é isso que quero, por isso, não vou carregar no ANGST, (tentarei, tentarei, tentarei 1000 x).

Gente, olha o Camus ficou assim, transtornado, porque acho que é como ficaria um pai (principalmente nas condições dele) nessa situação, mas juro que não farei dele uma manteiga, ele voltará a ser o bloquinho de gelo mais amado do fandom no próximo capítulo. E lembrem-se que até o gelo se derrete, mas no caso, ele estava bêbado mesmo!

Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando em especial aos que deixaram um review de incentivo, crítica ou sugestão.

kenosuke, Yuuko-chan, Izabel, Danieru, Jukie, Shunzinhaah2, SabakuNoGaara, Arcueid, Camie01, milaangelica, Meyzinha, Maya Amamiya, Keronekoi, , Amamiya f (O Ikki é indomável, amiga, não come na mão de ninguém, o loiro vai descobrir, XD! Bjus saudades), Cardosinha, Graziele Kiyamada,

Abraços afetuosos!

**Sion Neblina**


	5. Prelúdio

**Prelúdio**

**Capítulo 4**

Era bem cedo quando Ikki estacionou sua moto em frente à bela residência do artista indiano.

Caminhou até o rol de entrada e pegou a chave que estava, como na noite anterior, próximo a uma palmeira. Perguntou-se porque aquela chave ficava ali, e deu de ombros para os próprios pensamentos. Entrou, tirando os sapatos, e mirando pela porta de vidro que levava ao imenso atelier do artista. Ele já estava acordado e parecia pintar algo no chão. Ikki se aproximou, mas não abriu a porta, ficou admirando a imensa tela que ele pintava com um rodo de pintar paredes, e algumas vezes, com o pé.

- Vai ficar aí parado? – ouviu a voz blasé e, resignado, abriu a porta.

- Bom dia. – disse.

- Bom dia. Meu café, por favor. – respondeu o loiro sem olhá-lo. Ele vestia apenas um macacão jeans surrado, sendo que o mesmo estava preso só por uma das alças, a outra caía livre por suas costas. Os cabelos claros estavam presos numa desalinhada trança. Ikki perdeu ainda alguns minutos o olhando, mas depois se virou e foi para a cozinha. Shaka tirou os olhos da tela para mirar o passeio do moreno, prestando atenção detalhada em seu corpo forte e atraente. Balançou a cabeça, e voltou a prestar atenção a tela. Ikki voltou minutos depois com a caneca de café e depositou sobre uma mesa.

Shaka interrompeu o quadro para pegar o café.

- Venha... – chamou o rapaz para sala, sentando no sofá e esticando as pernas, antes de provar o conteúdo da caneca.

Ikki ficou parado sem saber que reação tomar diante daquele homem excêntrico.

- Sente-se, rapaz. – tornou Shaka com um sorriso divertido – Eu não mordo... muito forte... – completou mirando o moreno, de maneira sensual.

- Bem, já fiz o que queria e o que foi acordado, agora tenho que ir pra aula. – respondeu o mais jovem.

- Ok, então até amanhã. – tornou o artista.

Ikki o examinou mais uma vez, seus olhos estavam marcados por olheiras, demonstrando que ele não tivera uma boa noite de sono. Percebeu também que havia um hematoma na curva entre o braço e o antebraço esquerdo. Shaka, ao perceber para onde se dirigia o olhar do mais jovem, ergueu-se incomodado.

- Tenho coisas a fazer, boa aula. – disse caminhando de volta ao atelier.

- Não precisa de mais nada? – Ikki perguntou, mas logo depois se arrependeu ao receber o olhar curioso do indiano. Ele e seu instinto protetor! Agora seria, no mínimo, vítima de algum comentário ácido do artista.

- Não, mas obrigado. – disse Shaka, para sua surpresa – Não quero que perca sua aula. A educação é muito importante, sobretudo, para pessoas como você.

Ikki sentiu o rosto corar, mas por mágoa que por irritação. Aquele loiro arrogante sempre deixava claro à distância entre eles. Shaka demarcava muito bem qual seria seu território; o território de um mero serviçal.

- Você tem razão. – disse Ikki secamente – Até amanhã.

- Pode me dar seu telefone, caso precise encontrá-lo? - o indiano perguntou demonstrando certo incomodo com isso.

- Sim, eu anoto pra você. – Ikki caminhou até a mesa onde havia uma agenda e anotou seu número.

- Obrigado, é muita gentileza sua. – disse o loiro embaraçado. O estudante não entendeu aquela mudança de atitude. Poderia até jurar que havia certa melancolia no olhar do irônico artista.

- Então, até amanhã... – continuou Ikki, meio confuso.

- Ikki, eu... eu poderia chamá-lo em outro horário caso precise? Eu pagarei extra, não se preocupe...

- Eu não me neguei. – falou o moreno, percebendo que havia alguma coisa muito estranha com aquele homem – Pode me ligar, podendo eu virei.

- Obrigado. – Shaka sorriu com o canto dos lábios, e o moreno deixou sua casa.

-OOO-

Quando acordou, Hyoga mirou as paredes de seu quarto impecável, sentindo um imenso vazio ao se lembrar da noite anterior, dos interrogatórios da namorada e do pai, mas, sobretudo, em pensar na reação de Camus. Por que o primo ficara tão indignado? Ele nem mesmo lhe dera a chance de falar o que aconteceu. Aquele não era o Camus que conhecia, o senhor frieza que nunca perdia a calma ou alterava a voz. A cabeça do loiro doía com o excesso de vodka da noite anterior, mas ele se forçou a se erguer. A vida continuava, e depois da noite que tivera, resolveu não mais fugir e enfrentar a vida com toda sua força, se é que ainda possuía alguma.

O loiro russo não faria questão de convencer mais ninguém de que a dita tentativa de suicídio foi um acidente. Não queria mais dar explicações e nem se lembrar do assunto. Apenas uma coisa permanecia em sua cabeça; precisava encontrar Shun, encontrar aquele rapaz que lhe salvara a vida em seu momento de maior desesperança. Mas por onde procurar? Não sabia seu sobrenome, não sabia nada a seu respeito, embora ele parecesse saber algo de si. Sua única chance era voltar aquele mirante, e esperar, esperançoso, que o jovem aparecesse.

Ergue-se e correu para tomar um banho demorado, mais uma vez, não iria para faculdade, não tinha vontade nenhuma de ir, e faria sua própria vontade daquela vez. Quando desceu as escadas e passou pela imensa sala de estar, Dimitri, que estava na sala de jantar, à mesa do café, ergueu-se e o seguiu.

- Para onde pensa que vai, Hyoga? – perguntou marchando atrás do rapaz que continuava andando em direção ao seu conversível prata, sem dar atenção ao pai.

- Vou dar um passeio. – disse o loiro colocando os óculos de sol. O empresário percebeu que ele estava vestido descontraidamente, com uma camisa pólo justa e calça jeans; isso denunciava que o filho não tinha intenção de trabalhar naquele dia.

- Passeio? Hyoga, a faculdade...

- Me deixa em paz, pai! – disse o mais jovem dando partida no carro. Dimitri bufou enquanto o filho saía velozmente em seu conversível pela estrada serpenteada em direção ao imenso portão. Voltou para a sala e pegou o telefone discando o número do apartamento de Camus. O telefone tocou diversas vezes até que o francês atendeu.

- Camus, onde você estava? Ligue várias vezes ontem depois que você saiu, sabe que me preocupo com você! – o empresário russo falava descontroladamente.

Em seu apartamento, Camus, que acordara com o barulho do telefone, inspirou pausadamente antes de responder:

- Bom dia para você também, Dimitri, o que aconteceu?

- Você sabe o que aconteceu! Não entendi suas atitudes ontem, onde você queria chegar com aquelas palavras? Lembre-se do nosso acordo!

O ruivo, que estava com uma baita ressaca, sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias e ferver instantaneamente como em processo de _pasteurização_. Sentiu-se um total incapaz, um total derrotado ao ouvir aquilo. Seu coração falhou e sentiu ganas de desligar o telefone.

- Dimitri...

- Não ouse pensar que pode me desafiar agora, Camus! Não ouse dizer nada ao Hyoga, você prometeu! – o russo não o deixou terminar.

- Sim, eu prometi... – suspirou Camus, tentando manter a frieza – E sou um homem de palavra, tenha certeza.

- Ótimo! Se tem algum carinho pelo Hyoga, e sei que tem, o aconselhe, seja seu amigo como sempre foi. Você tem que fazer algo por esse garoto, eu já estou perdendo a paciência com ele!

- Calma, Dimitri...

- Camus, eu... ele é meu filho e não quero que nada de mal aconteça a ele... Você é um bom amigo, mas lembre-se de que eu sou o pai do Hyoga!

- Sim. Pode deixar, Dimitri, eu... eu vou ligar pra ele agora...

Camus desligou o telefone e passou as mãos nos cabelos, nervoso. Sua frustração era imensa. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, precisava salvar Hyoga, inclusive de Dimitri. Mas, sua cabeça pesava, o exagero da noite anterior vinha cobrar seu preço. Ainda tentava se lembrar dos acontecimentos, mas desabava numa insuportável escuridão que só aumentava seu mal estar.

Ergueu-se da cama e rumou para o banheiro. Tomou um banho demorado, vestindo-se em seguida com um terno escuro, prendendo os cabelos num rabo de cavalo baixo, rumou para sala, parando ao enxergar a chave do BMW sobre a mesa de centro; de imediato todas as lembranças da noite anterior voltaram a sua mente. Suspirou. Pegou a chave do carro e o celular, saindo em seguida.

Chegou ao escritório com uma cara ainda pior do que o de costume. Cumprimentou todos com um frio bom dia e rumou para sua sala, pedindo para não ser incomodado.

Aos poucos, as lembranças da vergonhosa noite se tornando claras em sua mente. Como foi capaz de atos tão absurdos? Não acreditava que havia contado todo o seu _vergonhoso_ passado ao jovem grego. Não conhecia Milo Seferis, e se... Não! Não poderia ficar assim nas mãos de outra pessoa, e se ele quisesse usar aquelas informações contra ele?

Camus tentou se acalmar. Bebeu um copo d'água e engoliu duas aspirinas. Precisava se concentrar em Hyoga, o jovem precisava muito dele naquele momento. Tentou mais uma vez o número do rapaz, mas permanecia desligado. Apertou o número da secretária.

- Srta. Nicklos, chame o Milo, o Office boy, preciso falar com ele. – pediu. Teria que cedo ou tarde enfrentar a realidade daquela noite.

Passou instintivamente as mãos nos lábios, se recordando do beijo ardente que o rapaz lhe dera. O que estava fazendo? Sua vida tão controlada estava fora de controle. Uma noite de loucura e fuga da realidade transformara sua realidade num pesadelo!

Não demorou muito, o loiro adentrava sua sala com um olhar sério. O rosto jovial estava estranhamente fechado.

- Sente-se, por favor. – pediu o ruivo embaraçado.

- Prefiro ouvir de pé. – disse o loiro – Olha, se quer me demitir para que ninguém saiba daquela história...

- Não é nada disso, rapaz! – Camus interrompeu, aborrecido – Queria apenas me desculpar por todas as bobagens que disse e fiz na noite passada, espero que não tenha levado nada daquilo a sério.

Milo o mirou surpreso, sem entender. Corou e baixou a cabeça.

- Sem problema, eu... eu já nem me lembro do que você falou. – mentiu. Sabia que para o frio e estrategista executivo francês não era nada fácil se ver tão vulnerável, principalmente quando isso envolvia um fato do seu passado que ninguém conhecia.

- Foram informações de um bêbado, por favor, as esqueça. – Camus pediu sem jeito, se sentindo cada vez menor e desolado.

- Como disse, sei que posso esquecer, mas será que você pode? – o olhar esverdeado do loiro examinou o de Camus que estremeceu, mas isso não foi percebido por Milo; a expressão do francês não se alterou.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou o ruivo da maneira mais gelada que pode.

- Vejo que você está gritando por dentro, Camus Verseau, você não suporta mais sufocar essa história, e... – Milo se interrompeu, passou as mãos nos cabelos sem jeito – Desculpe-me, sei que não sou ninguém para ficar me envolvendo em sua vida, mas tenho que dizer que vinte anos é tempo demais para se viver com uma dor tão profunda. Um dia você vai explodir.

Camus calou-se, aturdido em reconhecer a verdade nas palavras do mais jovem.

- Desculpe-me, mais uma vez, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso... – continuou Milo, embaraçado com o silêncio do executivo – Pode ficar tranqüilo que por mim, ninguém nunca saberá dessa história...

O loiro se virou para deixar a sala de Camus, mas o executivo o deteve.

- Espere, por favor... – o ruivo se ergueu.

Milo voltou-se com um olhar confuso e intrigado. Camus corou, sem jeito, nem mesmo sabia o que diria ao rapaz, mas não queria que ele fosse daquela forma.

- Eu...como poderia recompensá-lo por tudo que fez por mim? – perguntou sem pensar em algo melhor a dizer.

Milo sorriu divertido, e lançou um olhar sensual ao francês que corou mais e baixou os olhos. Nunca em toda sua vida, Camus fugiu de um olhar, mesmo quando tinha quatorze anos e seu mundo ruiu, ainda assim, fora capaz de encarar todos nos olhos.

- Eu pediria um convite pra sair, mas, como acredito que esteja falando em dinheiro... Não preciso de nenhuma recompensa, obrigado...

Camus não teve mais o que argumentar, pois o rapaz deixou sua sala, rapidamente. O executivo voltou a se sentar; tentando organizar os pensamentos cada vez mais febris. Precisava pensar.

Milo entrou no elevador e desceu até sua área de trabalho, encontrando Seiya atrás de uma mesa, carimbando alguns papéis.

- Seiya, você viu o Afrodite por aí? – perguntou nervoso.

- Ele está numa reunião lá no _céu_ com o diretor financeiro.

- Droga!

- O que foi, Milo? Parece que viu fantasma, você está branco! – caçoou o mais jovem.

- Muito engraçado, mas juro que não vi fantasma, só tem um demônio de cabelos vermelhos querendo me deixar confuso. – disse pensativo sem se dar conta das palavras.

Seiya, curioso e fofoqueiro por natureza, logo prestou especial atenção ao amigo.

- Está falando do deus da estatística, Camus Verseau?

O loiro empalideceu mais ainda, percebendo que se traíra.

- Como você sabe?

- Você às vezes é tão burro, escorpião, todos o chama de demônio de cabelos vermelhos! – riu Seiya – Mas, fala aí, qual o problema entre vocês?

- Seiya, vai à merda! Não ficarei aqui falando dessas coisas com um pirralho que mal deixou as fraldas! – irritou-se o grego.

- Que maldade, eu já fiz dezoito, sabia? – reclamou o japonês ofendido. Mas Milo não deu atenção, desapareceu porta a fora.

-OOO-

- Alô! – Hyoga atendeu ao telefone, enquanto guiava o carro pelo centro de Atenas.

- Hyoga, onde você está?

- Bom dia, Camus, estou, nesse momento, chegando à praça _Omini_.

- Hyoga, eu... eu sinto muito pelas coisas que falei ontem... eu não queria...

O mais jovem percebeu que o _primo_ estava muito embaraçado. Inspirou e expirou antes de responder:

- Está tudo bem, Camus, à noite, irei a sua casa e conversamos pessoalmente, ok?

- Você está bem? Você não fará nenhuma bobagem não é? – insistiu o mais velho, angustiado.

- Estou bem, tenha certeza que não tentarei me matar.

- Ok, Hyoga, eu... – silêncio. O russo ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhando a hesitação do sempre tão seguro amigo.

- Camus?

- Cuide-se, Hyoga. – Ele desligou.

O loiro ficou um tempo mirando o aparelho celular, o guardando depois, muito intrigado com as atitudes do ruivo; mas não querendo perder tempo pensando em mais ninguém além de si mesmo, naquele dia. Estacionou nos arredores da praça. Estivera antes no mirante e nem sinal de Shun, mas não desistiria da busca. Tinha esperança de revê-lo, não sabia muito bem porque, mas precisava voltar a falar com ele.

Deixou o carro e procurou com os olhos. Como era de costume, alguns artistas se apresentavam e uma música de violino tocava. Vagou pela praça, acedendo um cigarro e olhando ao redor com melancolia e certa apreensão.

Caminhou pelo centro da praça fazendo um bando de pombos revoar com suas passadas. Os pássaros cobriram sua visão e quando ele voltou a enxergar o caminho a sua frente, ele estava lá, sorrindo. Hyoga parou o passo, seu coração falhou, um sorriso se apossou de seus lábios e antes de pensar em qualquer coisa, caminhou até o rapaz mais jovem e o abraçou com força, esquecendo-se de qualquer receio que tivesse naquele momento, qualquer angústia. O calor do sorriso, do corpo, do olhar de Shun preenchia sua alma como nunca imaginara no vazio absoluto que vivera até aquele encontro.

- Hyoga, que bom revê-lo! – falou o rapaz mais jovem – E bem!

- Vim procurá-lo, estive no mirante, rodei toda a cidade te procurando.

- Me achou! – sorriu Shun, mas o loiro percebeu que ele estava um pouco embaraçado.

Olhou nos olhos do rapaz que corou instantaneamente. Hyoga então viu um homem alto de meia idade que parecia impaciente enquanto esperava o rapaz. Fitou Shun novamente sem entender.

- Hyoga, você poderia me esperar aqui por alguns minutos? Eu juro que volto. Por favor, me espere exatamente naquele banco ali. – Shun apontou para um banco de madeira escondido entre duas imensas árvores.

- Certo. – devolveu o loiro frustrado, mas não faria interrogatórios, estava ali para revê-lo, porque precisava esclarecer algumas questões para si mesmo, e não para se envolver tanto na vida do rapaz.

Shun se afastou em direção ao homem que era bem mais alto que ele e o envolveu possessivamente pelos ombros. Hyoga percebeu que o rapaz sorriu, e o homem afagou-lhe os cabelos. Seguiram em frente desaparecendo numa rua.

Hyoga, a contra gosto, obedeceu. Sentou-se no banco de madeira e mirou o céu claro da tarde grega, acendeu outro cigarro, enquanto uma angústia estranha percorria seu corpo. Temia que o rapaz não voltasse; mas, sem que tivesse explicação, acreditava que cedo ou tarde ele apareceria. E assim o jovem rico viu a tarde cair alaranjada sob a cidade de Atenas. Perdera as contas de quantos cigarros fumou, mas não _arredou pé_. Acreditava, pela primeira vez, acreditava em alguém, embora, sua coerência não entendesse o motivo de toda aquela confiança.

A noite caiu, as luzes foram acessas, e Hyoga continuava na praça. Havia levantado, comprado pipoca, refrigerante, cigarros, voltara a fumar, caminhou para esticar as pernas e quando estava quase desistindo da espera. Shun reapareceu com seu mais belo sorriso. O loiro sentiu um quê de contentamento estranho brotando dentro de si; um contentamento inesperado e um disparar de coração com a visão daquele sorriso. Só naquele momento ele percebeu a música de violino que ecoava na praça, tocada por algum boêmio vagabundo; só naquele momento ele percebeu a lua que ofuscava as estrelas e que não brilhava mais que os olhos verdes de Shun.

O rapaz mais jovem estava vestido em outra roupa, uma camiseta branca e uma calça jeans, e seus cabelos estavam molhados o que demonstrava que ele se banhara; de seu corpo escapava o cheiro frutado da colônia pós-banho, e Hyoga o aspirou extasiado.

- Pensei que não viria mais. – disse esperando que Shun se aproximasse e tentando disfarçar a miscelânea de sentimentos que o assolava.

- Desculpe, eu tive que ir a minha casa, precisava de um banho. – respondeu corando – Venha, sente-se aqui comigo.

Hyoga obedeceu, e eles se sentaram no banco de madeira.

- Por que veio atrás de mim, Hyoga? – perguntou Shun – Já disse que não me deve nada, é sério.

- Não vim por causa disso. – disse o mais velho – Vim porque queria vê-lo, não apenas para agradecer, mas porque senti uma necessidade estranha de vê-lo mais uma vez. Quem sabe não possamos ser amigos.

- Amigos? – Shun sorriu com melancolia – Seria bom ter um amigo, eu não tenho amigos nessa cidade.

- Está há pouco tempo aqui?

- Sim, três meses apenas. – respondeu meio incomodado – Mas, me diga, o que você gosta de fazer?

Hyoga sorriu, percebendo que o rapaz queria mudar de assunto.

- Muitas coisas, mas gostaria que me falasse de você agora.

- Não há muito para falar. – respondeu Shun corando fortíssimo – Eu... bem...

- Quantos anos você tem? – interrogou o loiro, resolvendo o impasse. O garoto não gostava de falar de si, mas não poderia evitar responder perguntas diretas.

- Dezessete, faço dezoito em setembro... – respondeu – Você tem vinte, não é mesmo?

Hyoga mirou o rapaz seriamente, Shun empalideceu percebendo que havia se traído de novo.

- Eh... sabe, é que já vi fotos suas nos jornais... – disse sem jeito e se ergueu do banco – Olha, juro que o que fiz não foi por isso, eu... eu nunca tentarei tirar dinheiro de você, e não...

- Shun, se acalme. – Hyoga ergue-se também, segurando o braço do rapaz que parecia que sairia correndo a qualquer momento – Não precisa se explicar, quase todos conhecem meu rosto nessa cidade, não pensei em nada disso.

O jovem de cabelos castanhos assentiu com a cabeça.

- Desculpe, é que as pessoas hoje em dia fazem tudo por dinheiro, mas quero que saiba...

- Eu não sou assim. – interrompeu o loiro - Sendo franco, dinheiro nunca me importou.

- Porque sempre o teve. – respondeu Shun com franqueza – Se não tivesse saberia o quanto dinheiro faz falta de vez em quando – sorriu para descontrair.

Hyoga engoliu em seco. Sabia que o rapaz tinha razão. Talvez fosse mesmo um riquinho fútil e mimado. Não podia negar, cada momento que passava com Shun lhe dava a certeza do quanto estava sendo frívolo em todo seu sofrimento vazio; mesmo porque, algo naquele rapaz lhe dizia que ele possuía dores profundas, embora sempre mantivesse um sorriso nos lábios.

- Desculpe, Shun, você tem razão. Acho que sou mesmo um idiota. – proferiu corando e baixando a cabeça. Ergueu o olhar ao sentir a mão do rapaz acariciar seus cabelos. Corou, mas não se afastou.

Shun percebendo o gesto instintivo recolheu a mão, sem jeito, corando ainda mais que o russo.

- Não é um idiota. Só que ainda não aprendeu a viver, mas eu posso ajudá-lo se quiser. – disse.

Hyoga encarou os olhos esmeraldinos a sua frente.

- Ajudar-me a viver? – sorriu – O que quer dizer com isso?

- Hyoga, não vamos esquecer que ontem você quis tirar sua própria vida. Ainda sente essa vontade? – os olhos verdes se fixaram nos azuis cinzentos do russo ao fazer a indagação.

- Pra falar a verdade, não sei. Não sinto vontade de continuar com a minha vida do jeito que está. Mas também não sei se quero morrer de verdade. Pensei muito durante essa noite, dormi pouco, mas ainda não achei resposta.

- Então eu o desafio a descobrir essas respostas. – sorriu o mais jovem – Você quer minha ajuda? Eu não sei muita coisa da vida, mas aprendi a ver a beleza dela, então, mesmo não sendo nada e nem ninguém, eu acho que tenho algo que posso ensinar a você.

- Por que diz que não é nada e nem ninguém? – inquiriu o loiro com um sorriso carinhoso – Todos nós somos alguém, Shun.

- Eu sei. – falou o mais jovem embaraçado – Não foi nesse sentido que falei. Eu... eu quis dizer apenas que não sou sábio nem nada, mesmo porque, o que se pode saber aos dezoito anos?

- Entendo.

- Então aceita minha ajuda?

Hyoga hesitou, mas ao olhar para os olhos puros, quase celestiais de Shun, percebeu que não tinha nada a temer.

- Aceito. Ajude-me, senhor Shun...

- Amamiya...

- Prazer, Hyoga Cignus, mas você já deve saber disso!

Shun riu sem jeito.

- Sim, eu sei. Estou com fome, vamos comer um cachorro quente?

- Podemos ir num restaurante se você quiser...

- Não, eu quero um cachorro quente! – insistiu Shun sorrindo – Prefiro cachorro quente a caviar, embora nunca tenha comido caviar!

Shun riu e Hyoga também.

- Tudo bem! Eu também prefiro! – Hyoga disse divertido e acompanhou o rapaz até a carrocinha de cachorro quente. Pediram as iguarias que Shun fez questão de pagar. Depois voltaram para o banco, onde iniciaram uma extensa conversa sobre vários assuntos; a noite, a lua que brilhava esplendorosa sobre a cidade de Atenas e que o russo nunca percebera até então. Falaram sobre a infância, família, dores, viagens. Falaram sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu me recordo de uma viagem que fiz na infância. – disse Shun depois de um tempo – Acho que foi a única viagem da qual me recordo, já que meus pais não tinham recursos para fazer isso com freqüência...

- Eu viajei muito, entretanto, não me lembro de nada marcante nas minhas viagens da infância... – falou Hyoga.

- Nada? – a voz de Shun deixou transparecer certa tristeza.

- Infelizmente não. – suspirou o loiro – Vivíamos de país em país, eu, meu pai e o Camus. Camus é o primo do qual te falei...

- Sei, e seu melhor amigo.

- Isso. – Hyoga se recostou no banco – Mas me fale dessa viagem tão especial que você fez na infância?

- Fomos para uma ilha, um lugar muito bonito, e meus pais trabalhariam como caseiros no verão para uma família rica. Foram só alguns meses...

- Quantos anos você tinha?

- Uns quatro...

- Que memória, Shun! – riu Hyoga – Eu mal me lembro do que fiz no último mês.

O mais jovem baixou o olhar com um sorriso tímido.

- É que foi muito importante pra mim.

- Imagino. – suspirou Hyoga – Vamos andar um pouco, senhor Amamiya? Que tal caminharmos na praia? A maré está baixa, a lua cheia. Um cenário perfeito!

- Claro que sim, eu adoro o mar! – Shun se ergueu do banco, animado, Hyoga fez o mesmo, e eles seguiram por uma rua estreita, onde uma pequena escada dava acesso a praia. Shun tirou os tênis que calçava e enrolou a calça jeans até embaixo dos joelhos, vendo Hyoga fazer o mesmo, retirando os sapatos que usava e os deixando num canto. O mais novo reparava em sua elegância; o porte imponente, os gestos sempre sutis e controlados, as mãos bem cuidadas, as roupas e o relógio caro que ele usava. Definitivamente, pertenciam a mundos diferentes.

Esses pensamentos fizeram o mais jovem dos Amamiyas mirar as próprias mãos, um pouco calejadas e de unhas ruídas, que era um vício que sua timidez lhe concedia de vez em quando. Suas mãos não eram feias, mas não possuíam a sofisticação das mãos de Hyoga.

- Shun?

- Hum? – voltou-se para o russo, corando, como se seus pensamentos fossem palavras ditas até então.

- Em que estava pensando, tão concentrado? – indagou o loiro, divertido.

- Em suas mãos... – respondeu antes que pudesse evitar, corando mais ainda depois – Q-quero dizer... é que... são...é que...

- Eu sei. São mãos de um _playboy_, como dizem, não é? – perguntou Hyoga segurando as mãos do mais jovem e passando os dedos delicadamente por cada calosidade – Não são as mãos de um trabalhador. Não é isso que diria?

- Não... – negou Shun, tirando as mãos das do amigo – Eu só prestei atenção, só isso!

- Vamos... – sorriu o russo, o empurrando levemente. Os dois começaram a caminhar a beira mar, sentindo a espuma gelada de o Egeu banhar seus pés.

- Fico surpreendido com sua timidez. – disse o loiro, mirando o mais jovem de soslaio – Nunca encontrei alguém que corasse tão fácil como você...

Shun riu.

- _Sou filho e herdeiro de uma timidez criminosamente vulgar_. – disse, olhando para o estudante com um sorriso divertido – _The Smiths_.

- Quê? – Hyoga riu sem entender.

- Essa frase pertence a uma música do _The Smiths_, uma banda inglesa dos anos 80, você não conhece?

- Não.

- Compreensivo, não é da nossa época! – sorriu Shun, baixando o olhar.

- Não é isso, é que geralmente ouço apenas música erudita, um legado do Camus em minha vida.

- Sei. Eu gosto de Beethoven e Chopin, embora não conheça muito bem, há uma música chamada "_sonata ao luar_" que me fascina...

- Eu também amo essa música. – disse Hyoga colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e olhando a espuma que se formava sob seus pés. Uma sensação de paz dominando seu íntimo, paz e intimidade, era isso que sentia naquele momento, como se Shun fosse alguém que ele sempre conhecera. Instintivamente, retirou uma das mãos do bolso e enlaçou o ombro do rapaz; o mais jovem estremeceu levemente e baixou o olhar, ruborizando. Nada disse, permaneceu quieto sob o braço do russo.

- Um dia desses podemos ir num concerto juntos... – sorriu o loiro – Agora somos amigos. E você poderia me levar em sua casa para ouvir essa tal _The Smiths_.

- Verdade. – sorriu o mais jovem e parou, encarando os olhos de Hyoga – Mas... agora preciso ir. Quando nos veremos de novo?

Seus olhos se prenderam por um tempo, antes do russo responder.

- Amanhã. Você prometeu que me ajudaria a recuperar o gosto pela vida e eu acreditei em você.

Shun sorriu mais.

- Tudo bem, amanhã no mesmo horário e no mesmo local, certo?

- Sim. – o russo acenou com a cabeça, e Shun voltou correndo para onde deixara seus tênis. Hyoga o observava, até que o rapaz desapareceu subindo a pequena escada que levava as ruas de pedras da grande cidade.

Uma comoção estranha dominou o peito do loiro, como se aquele afastamento temporário fosse o prelúdio de uma distância que nunca seria superada.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** The Smiths é uma banda inglesa de pop rock dos anos 80, seu líder o poeta Morrissey , vale a pena conferir.

A "Sonata ao luar" de Beethoven é uma das músicas mais lindas de todos os tempos vale muito à pena conferir também.

Agradecimentos especiais a todos que leram, em especial aos reviews deixados por:

SabakuNoGaara, Danieru, Vagabond Amiga, agradecimentos especiais pela indicação, que bom que você gostou!), kenosuke, Shunzinhaah2, Luanna Tsuki, milaangelica, Arcueid, Meyzinha, Jukie, Camie01, Keronekoi, Moi, Amamaiya f, , Virgo Nyah, Cardosinha, nannao, Kiara Sallkys.

Abraços afetuosos!

Sion Neblina


	6. Encontros, reencontros, desencontros

**Encontros, reencontros, desencontros**

**Capítulo 5**

Shiryu deixava a faculdade, já passava das dez da noite, ele se sentia exausto e caminhava a passos arrastado para o estacionamento. Sua vida estava num ritmo acelerado, e o estresse do trabalho aliado às provas finais tirava totalmente sua disposição. Despediu-se de alguns colegas antes de tatear os bolsos procurando a chave do carro. Estava abrindo a porta do mesmo quando sentiu algo ser pressionado em suas costas.

- Abra a porta devagar, isso é um assalto...

Gelou. Seu coração disparou; mas tentou manter a calma. Fazendo o que era mais sensato, obedecer ao marginal, sem nem mesmo se voltar para ele.

- O que você tem no carro? Quero tudo! – continuou a voz do bandido.

O jovem oriental tateou no porta-luvas, pegando tudo que pudesse ter algum valor e entregando ao ladrão.

- Isso é tudo. Leve o carro se quiser! – disse, suando frio, mas tentando se mostrar tranqüilo.

- Só isso! – gritou o bandido – Entre no carro, você vai comigo! – ele disse e empurrou o jovem para que entrasse no veículo.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum com você! – Shiryu gritou, lutando com o bandido.

Seiya saía de uma loja de conveniência quando percebeu a movimentação estranha no estacionamento da faculdade. Atento, se aproximou devagar, vendo que duas pessoas lutavam e que uma delas tinha uma arma nas mãos.

"Isso é problema!" Pensou e olhou para os lados. Abandonou o saco de compras que levava no chão, e se armou com um pedaço de tijolo que estava caído num canteiro. Aproximou-se, correndo, dos dois homens que lutavam; era visível que era uma tentativa de assalto. Bateu com o tijolo na cabeça do homem que segurava a arma.

O ladrão tonteou e deixou o revólver cair, saiu correndo, cambaleando, do estacionamento, ainda desnorteado pela pancada na cabeça.

- Polícia! – disse o sagitariano pegando a arma e apontando para o ladrão que desapareceu entre os carros. Começou a rir, só depois se dando conta do rapaz sentando no banco do carro, ofegante e trêmulo.

- Oi, olha, está tudo bem agora... – tentou consertar, coçando a cabeça – Ele não vai voltar. Muito prazer, meu nome é Seiya!

Estendeu a mão, mas acabou estendendo a mão que estava com o revólver, apontando para o rapaz. Corou, sem jeito, e estendeu a outra mão.

- Ah, desculpe! – sorriu amarelo – Eh... você está bem?

- Você me salvou. – disse Shiryu – Obrigado.

- O que é isso! – o mais jovem ficou sem jeito – Eu... bem, só fiz o que achei que deveria.

Shiryu sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- Na verdade, você foi impulsivo e imprudente, mas, talvez tenha salvado minha vida... – disse, tentando recuperar a serenidade, coisa que não era muito difícil para ele, mesmo numa situação como aquela.

- Meus amigos sempre dizem isso! – riu Seiya – Mas, e aí? Você está legal mesmo? Está machucado?

- Não, graças a você, não.

- Ok, então estou indo! Vê se toma mais cuidado. Tchau!

- Espere! – pediu Shiryu, e Seiya se voltou – Você quer uma carona?

- Não, obrigado, eu moro logo aqui perto!

- Qual o seu nome mesmo?

- Seiya, e o seu?

- Shiryu, você... quer tomar um drinque comigo? – sugeriu o executivo – Para agradecer pela ajuda. – explicou ao receber o olhar confuso do rapaz.

Seiya coçou a cabeça, intrigado.

- Um drinque não, mas gostaria sim de uma cerveja, você topa?

Shiryu sorriu.

- O que você quiser, entra. – o libriano lançou um olhar charmoso para o outro jovem que corou, mas resolveu acompanhá-lo. Terminaram a noite conversando bobagens numa chopperia. Shiryu percebia que o mais jovem era extrovertido e sem _papas na língua_, se divertiu muito me sua companhia. Seiya lhe contou que morava há três anos em Atenas com mais dois amigos e que freqüentavam a mesma faculdade. Shiryu descobriu que era a mesma cursada por ele e Hyoga.

- Qual o seu curso? – perguntou curioso.

- Administração sexto semestre, manhã.

- Nossa, que coincidência! – riu o chinês – Administração sétimo semestre, noturno.

- Estamos perto de nos libertar desse martírio! – riu Seiya – Não agüento mais estudar!

- Eu gosto de estudar, o problema é que estudar tira nosso tempo para outras coisas interessantes! – falou o chinês.

- Como?

- Como olhar para esse céu lindo e ver a lua cheia. – os olhos verdes do executivo se ergueram para o céu.

- Sim, o luar é muito bonito. Mas geralmente não perco tempo olhando pra cima, minha vida é muito corrida! – disse o mais jovem.

- Imagino que seja. Eu também não disponho de muito tempo. – falou o jovem executivo consultando o relógio – Na verdade, já está na hora de ir pra casa. Amanhã acordo cedo para o trabalho.

- E eu tenho faculdade. – explicou Seiya, seus olhos castanhos encarando os verdes do rapaz de cabelos longos.

Shiryu sabia que precisava ir dormir, mas não tinha vontade de deixá-lo. Era estranho. Sentia-se muito bem na companhia do outro jovem. Eles pareciam ser muito diferentes, mas havia algo em comum entre os dois; ambos possuíam a vontade de mudar suas vidas.

Shiryu tirou um cartão da carteira e entregou a Seiya que o olhou surpreso.

- Você trabalha na Cignus? – perguntou.

- Sim, aí tem meu telefone, me procure. – disse o executivo – Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

- Igualmente... – sussurrou Seiya ainda com os olhos presos no cartão, ate que percebeu que o mais velho esperava que ele se levantasse também. Ergue-se sem jeito e apertou a mão de Shiryu.

- Então, até mais...

- Até mais, Seiya...

Shiryu se afastou em direção ao estacionamento, pensando ainda no inusitado encontro. Deuses? Será que eles realmente não jogavam dados com o universo? Balançou a cabeça, também não levaria tudo tão a sério; talvez nunca mais voltasse a ver aquele rapaz, embora quisesse e muito isso.

-OOO-

Ikki chegou a casa e colocou o saco de compras sobre a mesa, sentindo o cheiro de comida caseira que vinha da cozinha. Caminhou encontrando o amigo pilotando o fogão.

- Oi, Milo, o que temos pra jantar?

- Sopa de legumes!

- De novo?

- Sim, e de novo, e de novo até os legumes acabarem, ou você acha que vou jogar fora todo aquele legume que comprei? – piscou o escorpiano.

- Ninguém mandou ser exagerado! – respondeu o mais jovem abrindo a geladeira e tirando uma cerveja, logo a virando na boca.

- Novidades? – perguntou Milo se sentando ao lado do amigo.

- Bem, tirando que você pode ficar com sua _horrorosa_ sopa de legumes porque eu vou comer uma pizza portuguesa e beber um vinho maravilhoso que comprei, nenhuma! – provocou piscando, e Milo começou a remexer no pacote que Ikki levou pra casa.

- Sério? Mudou de profissão? Por que pelo que saiba ainda não recebemos salário e você estava mega duro, no bom sentido, claro! Porque mandou dinheiro para sua família. O que aconteceu?

- Arranjei uma atividade extracurricular, se posso chamar assim.

- Quem é a velha que você está comendo ou o velho? – provocou o loiro.

- Você só pensa em merda, não é escorpião? Ainda não vendi o meu corpinho, o que estou fazendo é honesto.

- Esse _ainda_ foi bem sugestivo... – Milo se ergueu, sorrindo com malícia – Você viu o Seiya por aí?

- E eu lá sou babá daquele moleque?

- De uma forma ou de outra somos sim, ele mora com a gente, esqueceu?

- Não, e ele tem dezoito anos, esqueceu? – resmungou Ikki e nesse momento seu celular tocou. Tirou do bolso e mirou o visor, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Atendeu.

- Oi...

_- Ikki, você está ocupado? Estou incomodando?_

O leonino mirou o escorpiano que prestava atenção e muita em sua conversa, se afastou em direção a sala.

- Não, pode falar.

_- Você poderia passar essa noite comigo? Eu... bem, você me diz quanto quer..._

O estudante ficou meio atônito, e demorou a responder o que levou o artista a entender que fez uma péssima proposta.

_- Ah, desculpe, desculpe de verdade. Até amanhã..._

- Não, não é isso, espera... Shaka!

Ele desligou. Ikki praguejou, percebendo que Milo já o observava de braços cruzados apoiado na parede.

- Quem é ele?

- Não enche, Milo, tenho que sair.

- Ok, mas toma cuidado, esse tipo de gente acha que pode comprar tudo, inclusive pessoas!

- Você fala com grande conhecimento de causa, não é? – riu o mais jovem pegando a chave da moto.

- Sabe que sim. – tornou Milo preocupado.

Ikki não respondeu. Fez um gesto obsceno para o amigo e saiu. Pilotou sua moto na velocidade máxima, e em alguns minutos chegava à casa do artista.

A porta estava aberta e o ambiente a meia luz.

- Shaka? – chamou – Shaka, estou aqui!

O indiano apareceu em fim, vestia apenas uma calça jeans e seus cabelos estavam soltos, lhe caindo até a cintura.

- Olá, Ikki, pensei que não viria. – disse simplesmente.

- Resolvi vir, o que quer que eu faça?

- Nada, somente companhia, eu... eu tenho insônia e não me sinto muito bem hoje.

Ikki franziu a testa. Será que ele sofria de alguma síndrome estranha, como síndrome do pânico ou...?

- Estou com muita fome e pedi comida chinesa, você me acompanha? – o artista ofereceu, interrompendo os pensamentos do mais jovem.

- Ah, claro. Posso acender a luz?

- Estão apagadas?

- Você não percebeu? – Ikki comentou apertando o botão do interruptor, o que viu o deixou chocado. Como alguém poderia mudar num espaço tão curto de tempo? Pela manhã o indiano parecia bem, agora estava com uma aparência terrivelmente doentia, podia jurar que ele perdera pelo menos dois quilos.

- Shaka, você está bem?

- Não. – confessou – Digamos que andei me excedendo na... alimentação e agora estou precisando de cuidados, por isso o chamei aqui; caso sinta alguma coisa, você chama a ambulância, certo?

- E o que você tem?

- Não tenho nada, já disse que me excedi. – irritou-se o artista e nesse momento a campainha tocou – Ah, a comida!

Ele disse e foi abrir a porta. Ikki não compreendia nada,cada vez achava aquele homem mais estranho. Tudo bem que todo artista é meio excêntrico, mas Shaka já estava abusando.

O indiano voltou, minutos depois com várias embalagens de comida chinesa que colocou sobre a mesa de vidro no centro da sala.

- _Voilá_! – exclamou pegando os hashis – Você poderia pegar uma garrafa de vinho pra gente, Ikki, e uma garrafa de água mineral na geladeira, por favor?

- Ah, claro. – o mais jovem obedeceu, voltando minutos depois com os pedidos do loiro. Abriu com saca rolhas o vinho tinto e o despejou na taça que Shaka já havia distribuído sobre a mesa.

- Você não vai beber? – perguntou o artista.

- Não, não bebo em serviço. – respondeu o leonino se sentando em sua frente – Mas agradeço o jantar.

- Tudo bem. – Shaka deu de ombro, enrolando o macarrão nos hashis e começando a comer. Ikki em silêncio fez o mesmo, e mais uma vez, seus olhos pousaram nos hematomas nos braços do loiro.

- Desculpe perguntar, mas o que é isso em seu braço? Parece dolorido... – comentou sem conseguir conter a curiosidade.

- Alguns machucados, nada sério. – disse Shaka, se lembrando tardiamente que deveria cobrir aquilo – Não precisa se preocupar.

- Não estou.

Os olhos azuis passaram por ele com ironia, depois se concentraram na garrafa de água sobre a mesa. Shaka despejou a água na imensa taça e a sorveu quase toda de vez.

- Que sede, hein, loiro! – riu Ikki.

- Sinto muita sede... – o indiano passou a língua nos lábios de forma sensual, o que fez o moreno corar e desviar a atenção para seu prato.

- Ikki, agora vamos falar de negócios. – ele disse experimentando o vinho – O que acha de ser meu mordomo?

- Quê?

- Já percebi que você adora ouvir minha voz. Tudo bem, para seu deleite repetirei bem _de-va-gar_... – provocou o loiro, sensualmente – O que acha de ser meu _mor-do-mo_?

Ikki piscou, aturdido com a proposta.

- Você diz... morar aqui?

- Isso, mesmo, morar aqui, cuidar da minha casa, da minha comida, de mim... – sorriu charmoso – Juro que sou um bom menino, não dou trabalho. Certo, não sou um bom menino e dou muito trabalho, mas preciso de alguém que saiba fazer o meu café com creme e sem açúcar. O que acha?

O leonino espantado, não soube o que dizer.

- Tudo bem, eu dou um tempo pra você pensar, mas já me conformei que não posso morar sozinho, preciso sempre de alguém por perto. – continuou o loiro tranquilamente – Nossa relação será 100% profissional se está com receio de mim...

- Eu não tenho receio de nada e nem de ninguém. – protestou o moreno – Acontece que tenho uma rotina, estudo e estágio, não posso ficar à sua mercê.

O loiro experimentou o vinho de sua taça, encarando o moreno nos olhos com certo deboche.

- Não pedi que abandonasse seus estudos e seu estágio, será que não percebeu que preciso de alguém à noite? Alguém que vele meu sono? Só isso. Será que estou pedindo demais?

- Não, não está, é isso que me intriga. – Ikki o encarou sério – Por que uma oferta como essa? Você pode ter o empregado que quiser.

- Gostei de você. – sorriu o loiro, mas logo completou com indiferença – Contudo, não ficarei adulando alguém que será meu empregado, se não quiser, tudo bem.

- Você sabe mesmo ser desagradável.

- E você não parece o tipo sensível. – o loiro sorriu – Vamos, senhor Amamiya, é sim ou não...

- Preciso pensar. – Ikki sorriu, mirando dentro dos olhos do indiano, e Shaka o achou extremamente sexy naquele momento; tanto que, apagando sua falada segurança e deixando bem evidente em sua tez branca, o indiano corou.

Ikki se sentiu satisfeito em conseguir aquela pequena vitória sobre o artista. Shaka levou a taça de água aos lábios, bebendo rápido, e nesse momento o seu celular tocou.

O loiro se ergueu procurando, nervoso, o telefone.

- Alô? Oi, Camus... Ok... – lançou um olhar intrigado a Ikki que permanecia no mesmo lugar – Sim, eu o encontro em meia hora no lugar de sempre.

O indiano desligou o telefone.

- Um amigo precisa de mim, eu volto em uma hora, você me espera? – perguntou.

- Claro, é meu trabalho, não é? – indagou o moreno erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Claro. – sorriu Shaka subindo as escadas.

Ikki permaneceu um tempo sentado na almofada. Depois bufou irritado, percebendo que se sentia frustrado com as atitudes frias que o artista lhe dispensava. Que coisa ridícula, será que...? Não, não podia acreditar.

O celular do indiano tocou novamente, Ikki esperou para ver se pararia, mas como a chamada era insistente, resolveu levá-lo até o loiro que estava no quarto. Subiu as escadas correndo.

- Shaka, seu celular! – bateu na porta. A mesma estava semi-aberta, e de onde estava, podia ver a imagem do loiro refletida em um espelho. Ele estava sentado num banco e tinha uma seringa na mão, enquanto com a ajuda dos dentes, passava uma borracha no braço direito, fazendo a veia soltar.

Ikki se afastou da porta, pálido. Como não pensara naquilo? Desceu as escadas de volta e colocou o celular no mesmo lugar. Sentando-se

No sofá com uma expressão pasmada.

O artista apareceu, minutos depois, vestido num terno claro e camisa preta, os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

Shaka mirou a expressão estranha do garoto, mas achou melhor não perguntar nada.

- Eu não demoro. – comunicou, pegando a chave do carro – Se quiser algo, fique a vontade...

- Obrigado. Seu celular estava tocando. – disse Ikki, sem olhá-lo.

O indiano pegou o aparelho e verificou o visor.

- Nada importante. – disse e caminhou para a porta. Saindo finalmente.

O moreno passou as mãos nos cabelos. Não se considerava uma pessoa careta, mas de uma forma estranha saber das _práticas nada saudáveis_ do artista o deixou estarrecido, porque Shaka não parecia aquele tipo de pessoa.

"_Tão esnobe, e um viciado_!" Pensou revoltado. Ikki conhecia muito bem como as drogas podiam ser danosa na vida das pessoas; não se sentia capaz de conviver com aquilo, aquilo era descortinar todo um passado de sofrimento, e ele não se julgava capaz. Assim pensando, saiu, montou na moto e desaparecendo da casa do artista.

-OOO-

- O que houve? – Shaka mirou o amigo, enquanto se sentava à mesa do luxuoso piano bar.

- Eu preciso falar com alguém ou explodirei. – disse Camus, bebericando sua água tônica. Shaka seguiu seu movimento e franziu a testa.

- Onde está o uísque?

- Descansando do exagero de ontem. – respondeu o ruivo da maneira fria de sempre – O problema é que ele deixou seqüelas que não sei se sou capaz de superar.

- Seja claro. – volveu o artista, e pediu uma bebida pra si, também.

- Acabei falando demais, e... – suspirou – Contei para um total desconhecido toda aquela história...

Os olhos claros do indiano miraram os escuros do executivo.

- Então isso significa que essas emoções já o estão sufocando tanto que você explodiu. – analisou Shaka – Mas para toda ação há um estopim, o que aconteceu?

- O Hyoga tentou suicídio ontem... ele nega, mas eu o conheço, e sei o grau de sua depressão...

Shaka soprou o ar numa demonstração de surpresa e esperou que o garçom deixasse a bebida na mesa, antes de voltar a falar.

- Isso não me surpreende. – disse – E o que você fez?

- Comportei-me da pior forma possível. – confessou Camus – Fui pateticamente emocional; cheguei a bater nele.

- Agora estou surpreso. – declarou Shaka – Camus, isso me dá à certeza de que essa situação está insustentável para você. Quando vai parar de viver de acordo com os caprichos do Dimitri?

- Shaka, não é um capricho, é um acordo que fizemos há muito tempo, não posso simplesmente desfazê-lo agora...

- Você tinha quatorze anos, nenhum contrato é válido quando é assinando por crianças. – irritou-se o loiro – Eu acho que o Hyoga tem o direito de saber que é seu filho, além do mais... – o indiano riu – Você sempre foi melhor pai para ele que o Dimitri, ao menos, desde que nos conhecemos...

- Faz parte do acordo. – explicou o francês – Eu poderia ficar por perto, acompanhar o crescimento dele, mas nunca falar a verdade...

O ruivo deixou escapar um suspiro cansado, e Shaka, numa atitude de apoio, cobriu sua mão com a dele. Camus ruborizou, pois não era adepto de demonstração de sentimentos, nem mesmo amizade; entretanto, imaginava que deveria estar se mostrando terrivelmente frágil ao artista indiano.

- É uma carga muito pesada, Camus... – tornou o loiro – Sei que nunca ouve meus conselhos, mas isso acabará matando você, e eu não quero vê-lo assim, meu amigo...

- Não vejo saída e não tenho escolha, a única coisa que posso fazer é desabafar com você... – suspirou.

O loiro encarou o ruivo mais demoradamente. Shaka era extremamente inteligente e sensível e sabia ler cada expressão que se desenhasse nos rostos alheios.

- Há algo mais nessa história, não é? Quem é esse tal desconhecido pra quem se confessou? Mesmo para mim, precisou anos de amizade até que me contasse esse segredo...

- Estou terrivelmente atraído por ele. – suspirou Camus – É um... um moleque! Um Office-boy! – disse com amargura – Eu não sei como aconteceu, não me censure...

Shaka riu.

- Eu censurá-lo? Desde quando censurei alguém, por Buda?

- Desculpe-me. Estou muito confuso. – Camus terminou de beber sua água – Não sei o que fazer.

- Procure esse moleque, como você diz, acho que você gosta dele...

O ruivo riu com ironia.

- Eu? Por Zeus! Eu estava bêbado, sei que me sinto atraído por ele; ele é bonito, muito atraente, mas, gostar é um pouco demais, não é?

- Não, Camus, não é. Você anda a tanto tempo nesse seu esquife de gelo que se esqueceu o quanto seu coração é quente. Talvez esse rapaz só esteja lhe mostrando isso...

- Você fala como se o conhecesse...

- Não o conheço, mas conheço você. – Shaka se ergueu – Bem, tenho que ir. Tenho visita em casa...

Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha e um sorriso malicioso bailou em seus lábios provocando uma risada nos lábios do indiano.

- Não é o que está pensando. – explicou o loiro, vendo o ruivo se erguer também, deixando uma nota na mesa.

- Não estou pensando nada, vamos, também tenho que ir, preciso ligar para o Hyoga, ele ficou de passar em minha casa...

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça, e os dois seguiram para o estacionamento. A _BMW_ de Camus estava estacionada num canto mais afastado que a _Lótus_ prata do indiano.

- Caso precise, me ligue. – disse o loiro, estendendo a mão e tocando o rosto claro do executivo – Fico arrepiado só de imaginar o que você sente sendo protagonista dessa história macabra...

Camus segurou a mão que brincava com sua pele e puxou o indiano pra si, Shaka apoiou as mãos em seu peito e o acariciou levemente sobre a camisa branca.

- Eu gosto de vê-lo arrepiado de outras formas... que tal irmos para um lugar mais aconchegante? Já faz muito tempo que tivemos... algo mais...

O loiro sorriu.

- Você não tem que encontrar o Hyoga?

- Tenho, mas não resisto a esse seu perfume, senhor Phalke... – o executivo disse de maneira sedutora, tomando os lábios macios do loiro com ardor. Shaka deixou escapar um gemido baixo quando a língua hábil de Camus invadiu sua boca. Lutou para se livrar dele, porque era muito difícil resistir àquele francês sedutor. Todavia, não precisava de romances no momento, ainda se recuperava de sua última tentativa.

- Não, Camus, hoje não... – disse o empurrando levemente – Eu não estou bem e nem você, e odeio sexo por compensação.

Direto, seco, categórico. Essas eram características do artista que faziam Camus gostar tanto dele e vê-lo, talvez, como seu único amigo.

- Ok. Mas o que você tem? Percebi que estava pálido e com olheiras...

- Nada, só mais uma crise, daquele meu pequeno problema... – explicou corando; se tinha algo que Shaka não gostava era de falar dos seus problemas, mesmo para um grande amigo como era o francês.

- Shaka, isso ainda vai matá-lo! – reclamou o ruivo – Quando vai tomar juízo de se tratar de verdade?

- Eu até tomo, Camus, mas não faz efeito... – sorriu com charme.

- Engraçadinho! – bufou o francês – Quem está em sua casa? Não me diga que...

- Não, não é ele, embora...

Camus mirou o amigo sério. Shaka sempre se sentia como um menino quando recebia aquele olhar.

- Ele virá em algum momento, mas não quero me preocupar com isso. Estou cansado, depois conversamos. – o loiro começou a se afastar. Camus riu.

- Você é um menino muito mau, senhor Phalke. – disse divertido.

- Eu sei. – sorriu Shaka sem se voltar. Entrou em seu carro e partiu.

-OOO-

Quando Camus chegou ao seu lar, encontrou Hyoga dormindo no sofá. Sorriu. Aquilo sempre acontecia; aproximou-se do rapaz e afagou-lhe os cabelos fazendo o loiro abrir os olhos levemente e encará-lo.

Camus suspirou, ainda continuando o afago no mais novo.

- Você é a cara de sua mãe...

Hyoga se sentou no sofá, espreguiçando-se.

- Desculpe, estava exausto. – explicou.

- Sempre está exausto. – disse o ruivo – Já jantou?

- Sim, e você?

- Não, mas não estou com fome. – explicou – Precisamos conversar, Hyoga...

- Eu sei, mas estou sem vontade. – o russo confessou - Camus, a verdade é que pensei mesmo em morrer. Desculpe, mas minha vida não tinha o menor sentido até ontem...

O ruivo engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração falhar com aquela declaração.

- Por quê? – a pergunta foi quase um sussurro.

- Não sei. Sinto um vazio tão grande dentro de mim, como se vivesse preste a cair num abismo escuro. Eu não sei explicar mas... não vejo muito sentido em minha vida. Eu não sou quem eu quero ser, sou um fantoche dos desejos alheios...

- Isso não é verdade, Hyoga...

- É sim, Camus! – riu o mais jovem nervoso – Quando foi que fiz algo por minha própria vontade? Você e Dimitri sempre me obrigaram a fazer o que "_era melhor pra mim_", sempre e sempre! Eu não agüento mais... se continuar assim, vou mesmo conseguir me matar...

O coração do ruivo se partiu em mil pedaços com aquela declaração. Então era isso? Para Hyoga, ele de Dimitri eram iguais?

- Eu... – engoliu em seco – Eu não sei o que dizer, Hyoga... eu não queria...

O loiro segurou a mão do ruivo, fazendo Camus o encarar.

- Camus, eu não estou cobrando nada de você. Você não tem obrigação de ser compreensivo comigo, você não tem obrigação de me entender, mas o meu pai sim! Ele me deve isso. Você sempre foi meu amigo, embora não concorde com minha forma de ver a vida.

As palavras de Hyoga doíam como ferroadas, mas Camus continuava com uma expressão impassível.

- Desculpa, estou enchendo o saco! – riu o russo sem jeito – Isso não é um problema seu. Você é meu amigo e não meu...

- Não, Hyoga, eu preciso ouvi-lo. – respirou fundo para tentar se manter inabalável – Eu também sou responsável de qualquer forma por essa sua decisão em... em tirar sua própria vida, embora não entenda...

- Eu também não entendo do que sinto falta, Camus. É como se fosse algo que eu pudesse alcançar com minhas mãos, e de repente, isso desaparece como a névoa... Estou tentando entender também... – Hyoga deixou escapar um suspiro triste – Eu nunca entendi esse vazio...

- O que pretende fazer? – o ruivo perguntou amargurado.

- Viver do meu jeito. Chega de viver das vontades do Dimitri. – sorriu com amargura – Na verdade, é você que ele quer como filho e não eu...

- Não, Hyoga...

- Ah, Camus! Sejamos sinceros apenas dessa vez! – disse o russo irritado – Sua perfeição diplomática e fria é tudo que o meu pai queria de mim; acho que quando nasci, Dimitri esperava que fosse uma cópia do que você é, mas ele se decepcionou! Eu não sou como você, nunca serei, porque ele também não é como você. Dimitri pode tentar, mas ele não tem sua elegância e sua frieza, embora queira copiar seus gestos, suas palavras...

- Isso não é verdade... – o desespero se apossava com cada vez mais força do francês, e ele baixou o olhar para o chão.

- Você nunca reparou? – Hyoga riu novamente mais nervoso – Ele tem adoração por você; ele olha pra você e vê tudo que um dia quis ser e não foi; e espera que eu seja isso, mas eu não sou! Eu não sou e nunca serei você, Camus!

Um suor frio escapava dos poros do ruivo; Hyoga chegava muito perto da verdade, embora não estivesse ciente de nada. Deus, como aquilo era possível? Todas as palavras condiziam diretamente com os fatos.

_- "Bem, esse pequeno príncipe será o meu filho. Deus queira que ele metade do que é seu pai biológico..."_

_-"Camus sempre foi brilhante, essa foi à única bobagem que fez na vida..."_

_-"Não chame de bobagem, isso me deu o filho que não posso ter. E esse filho tem meu sangue, pois é filho do seu filho, Igor..."_

_-"O filho que sempre quis que fosse seu, Dimitri..."_

_-"Sim, não nego, irmão, Camus para mim é seu maior feito, é algo seu que sempre quis pra mim..."_

Depois que ouvira aquela conversa, o francês tivera a certeza que tanto para o tio quanto para o pai, ele não passava de um objeto, algo de valor a ser exibido. Sua inteligência, sua elegância, sua beleza. Mas como Hyoga podia sentir aquilo? Como se ele não sabia de nada daquela história?

- Sim, você nunca será igual a mim, Hyoga. – declarou Camus com convicção – E eu apoiarei qualquer decisão que venha a tomar.

O loiro encarou o amigo, estupefato, não esperava aquela declaração. Nem nos seus mais doces sonhos, achara que Camus o apoiaria contra Dimitri.

- Primo, você tem certeza? – indagou o jovem, atônito – Eu... bem, a coisa pode ficar feia entre Dimitri e eu, porque amanhã...

- O que fará? – Camus perguntou aturdido.

- Vou deixar o curso de administração e me escrever pra letras...

Camus baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

- Quando as indústrias Cignus e Verseau se fundiram, minha esperança era que você cuidasse de ambas futuramente...

- Você não precisa de mim, Camus, você é jovem, além do mais, um dia terá filhos, ou não? – riu o mais jovem.

- Não, Hyoga, eu não terei mais filhos...

O loiro franziu o cenho.

- Mais? Camus, você tem algum filho? Tem algo que queira me contar?

Camus encarou Hyoga nos olhos, e o mais novo viu uma grande amargura no olhar do amigo. Instintivamente, segurou-lhe os ombros em apoio.

- Você sabe que pode confiar em mim.

- Eu sei, Hyoga, eu... – o executivo buscou nos deuses o autocontrole que precisava – Está tudo bem, esqueça o que disse. Não foi o que quis dizer. O que quis dizer é que não pretendo ter filho, nem me casar, e nem nada disso!

O loiro sorriu com malícia e ruborizou um pouco.

- Eu sei, você gosta de homens, não é? Mas, achava que gostasse de mulheres também...

- Sim, eu gosto. – disse Camus sem se incomodar, falar da sua sexualidade com Hyoga nunca o incomodou, eram muito abertos para isso, e o ruivo era muito seguro do que gostava. Contudo, daquela vez, as coisas estavam saindo de controle – Mas não me considero um homem de família, você me entende...

- Pois acho que você seria um ótimo pai. – sorriu o loiro – Muitas vezes eu pedi para que fosse o meu, embora você não tenha idade para isso!

O loiro se levantou do sofá, sorrindo. Sentia-se mais leve por saber que tinha o apoio de Camus, embora algumas declarações do amigo o intrigassem. Hyoga não reparou nas lágrimas que se formaram nos olhos azuis do amigo, que continuavam voltados para o chão.

- Estou indo. – disse mirando a expressão meio letárgica do ruivo – Preciso dormir, amanhã será um dia decisivo em minha vida vazia.

- Certo, Hyoga, descanse... – murmurou Camus. O russo saiu batendo a porta.

Camus respirou fundo, sentindo como se seus pés afundassem em uma pegajosa e imunda lama. O que deveria fazer? Como se livrar de uma vida de mentiras quando a mentira continuava sendo a única solução?

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Seiya e Shiryu são um casal com o qual nunca trabalhei, então, peço que tenham paciência se o romance deles não tiver grande destaque na trama, pois ainda estou "engatinhando com os dois", tive a ideia de usá-los e já me arrependi várias vezes, mas como sou teimosa vou até o final com eles.

Como já havia dito, essa fic é um drama leve, terá alguns momentos angst, mas nada pesado.

Capítulo enooooorme! Sorry, me empolguei e ainda não escrevi tudo que queria, xd!

Abraços afetuosos a todos que estão acompanhando, em especial aquelas pessoas gentis que perdem um tempo deixando uma review.

Keronekoi, Danieru, kenosuke, milaangelica, Shun, saorikido, Meyzinha, Arcueid, Maya Amamiya, SabakuNoGaara, Graziele Kiyamada, Dark. ookami, Moi, Amamiya f, PATRICIA RODRIGUES, Annimo, Layzinha.

Sion Neblina


	7. O amor não escolhe hora

**O amor não escolhe hora**

**Capítulo 6**

Quando Ikki chegou a casa, encontrou Milo sentado na varanda, bebendo uma cerveja e olhando o céu. O mais jovem se sentou ao seu lado e suspirou.

- Noite bonita. – disse.

- Sim, mas achei que não voltaria hoje. – falou o grego – E por sua cara, parece que algo ruim aconteceu.

- Sim. – disse o moreno – Eu não te falei...

- Sim, você nunca fala. – cortou Milo, rindo.

- Cala a boca, e escuta, escorpião! – reclamou Ikki – Estou trabalhando para um artista riquinho, metido a merda e filho-da-puta...

- E você gosta dele...

- Quê?

- Nunca vi tanta agressividade de sua parte com alguém, então devo crer que você gosta dele...

- Eu o conheço há alguns dias!

- E daí? – o grego debochou – Desde quando se precisa de tempo pra se apaixonar?

Ikki engoliu em seco.

- Mas você disse que está trabalhando para ele? Pelo que saiba você trabalha na Cignus...

- Ele me paga duzentos euros por semana para ir a casa dele e preparar seu café somente...

Milo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Só isso?

- É?

- Nem uma _chupetinha_?

- Ah, Milo, que merda! Eu estou falando sério! – irritou-se Ikki – Esqueço que é impossível fazer isso com você!

O moreno se ergueria, mas o loiro, rindo muito, o segurou pelo pulso.

- Senta aí, esquentadinho, estou brincando. – Ikki o obedeceu, contrafeito – Entendi. Você vai toda manhã preparar o café dele, ele lhe paga, você não dar nem uma chupadinha nele, e o cara lhe paga um bom dinheiro. Qual o sentido disso?

- Eu não sei! – disse Ikki angustiado – Ele é estranho, e agora... Ele quer que eu vá morar com ele... Não! – Ikki foi explicando ao receber o olhar malicioso do grego – Não é o que está pensando, ele quer que seja uma espécie de mordomo, quer que eu durma lá, cuide da casa e dele, só isso...

- Que cara mais esquisito! – riu Milo – Então ele quer você todinho pra ele, mas sem nenhum contato físico, e é isso que está te incomodando?

- Não, não é isso! – Ikki suspirou cansado e tirou a garrafa de cerveja das mãos de Milo, virando-a na boca – Eu descobri hoje que ele é um viciado de merda!

Somente naquele momento, Milo ficou sério. Mesmo porque, sabia o que aquilo significava para Ikki. O passado conturbado do rapaz com os problemas de alcoolismo do pai que levara a mãe a uma severa depressão e a morte.

- Sai dessa então, isso não é um problema seu! – disse o escorpiano.

- Preciso do dinheiro, você sabe. – retorquiu o moreno – Mas não suportei, não consegui ficar na casa dele. Que merda! Ele nem me ligou!

Milo encarou o mais jovem por um tempo.

- Ikki, acho que o seu problema é decepção. Você está gostando desse cara e ficou decepcionado ao descobrir que ele não é o que parece...

O rapaz corou.

- Para de falar merda, escorpião... – mesmo tentando brigar sua voz foi um sussurro.

Milo suspirou e enlaçou os ombros do amigo de forma carinhosa.

- E se eu disser que... assim, meio que estou sentindo a mesma coisa por alguém que nunca, nunca mesmo será pra mim?

- Eu diria que você é um idiota como eu, por que, sei também que aquele loiro metido a deus nunca será pra mim, e mesmo assim...

Milo encarou o amigo e suspirou.

- Você vai aceitar.

- Não sei, não sei se estou disposto a entrar numa briga como essa. – respondeu voltando a beber – Eu não tenho mais saco pra lidar com viciados e problemáticos de merda! Minha vida já é muito difícil sem uma coisa dessas. Acho que vou amanhã a casa dele só pra dizer que não posso.

- É mesmo o que quer?

- Não sei, escorpião! – irritou-se o moreno – Porra, estou dizendo que estou confuso e você fica me enchendo de perguntas, que saco!

- Que merda digo eu! – volveu Milo – Tudo que você nunca foi em sua vida é inseguro, Fênix! Cuidado com o que está sentido, você pode ser arrastado para o fundo do poço com esse cara, é isso que não quero!

Ikki inspirou fundo, sabia que o loiro falava para seu bem, e não podia descontar suas frustrações nele.

- Eu sei. Desculpe...

- Ah, sem essa! – disse Milo, e os dois ficaram calados, mirando a esplendorosa lua que se erguia no céu.

- Hum... que noite romântica, e nós dois aqui sozinhos! – resmungou Milo.

- Não estamos sozinhos, seu idiota! – riu Ikki – Se bem que você não faz meu tipo mesmo!

- Nem você o meu, seu metido! – reclamou o loiro esmurrando o braço do moreno – Mesmo assim é bom não estar sozinho...

- Verdade. Quando vejo a lua, sempre me lembro do Shun. – suspirou com tristeza – Espero que você esteja bem, Shun...

- Sim, ele está, tenha certeza. – Milo segurou a mão do mais jovem, e os dois continuaram a olhar o céu.

-OOO-

No dia seguinte, Hyoga saiu cedo, antes que Dimitri pudesse fazer seus interrogatórios. Mas seu telefone estava ligado e ele atendeu quando Eiri ligou.

_- Hyoga, quanto tempo?_ – ironizou a moça.

- Sim, muito tempo, passamos exatamente um dia sem nos falar, incrível! – ironias trocadas.

_- Estou indo a sua casa agora, o Dimitri me chamou._

- Ótimo, aproveita e toma café com ele, eu já saí. – explicou manobrando o carro no estacionamento da faculdade.

_- Como assim já saiu? Ainda é cedo, e você não tem aula antes das oito hoje que eu sei!_

- Sim, você sabe muito. – respondeu o russo com amargura – Eiri, agora eu preciso desligar. À noite vou a sua casa e conversamos, certo?

_- Hyoga, o que está acontecendo com você? Eu não o reconheço!_

- Que bom! – sorriu o rapaz e desligou, entrando no prédio da reitoria da faculdade.

-OOO-

O indiano viu pela janela quando o moreno estacionou sua moto na entrada do jardim. Afastou-se, voltando para o quarto e vestindo uma camisa tipo bata, leve de mangas longas, antes de descer as escadas para a sala.

Ikki parou onde estava com uma expressão séria, vendo o loiro descer as escadas e cruzar os braços.

- Achei que me esperaria. – disse Shaka, sério.

- Tive um problema. – informou o mais jovem da mesma forma – Não dá!

- Não dá o quê? – o indiano interrogou, tentando conter a irritação.

- Sua proposta. Não posso aceitá-la.

- Tudo bem. – disse Shaka – Obrigado mesmo assim.

Eles permaneceram calados por um tempo. Então, Ikki foi para a cozinha, fazer o café, e Shaka se dirigiu ao seu ateliê, pegando seu material.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e o moreno foi encontrá-lo lhe entregando a caneca, que foi aceita com um "obrigado" frio.

O mais novo sorriu, e o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha não entendendo.

- Fiz alguma piada? – perguntou irritadiço.

- A sua cara está muito engraçada. – riu Ikki – Você não deve receber muitos nãos.

- Tem razão. – sorriu com ironia o artista – Somente um idiota me diria não.

Ikki deu de ombros com indiferença.

- Ok, sou um idiota. – falou se afastando.

O indiano bufou, largando o café e indo atrás dele.

- Você deveria ao menos manter sua palavra. – Sua voz demonstrou irritação – Disse que me esperaria.

- Infelizmente, não é só você que tem problemas, senhor artista! – ironizou Ikki – Não precisa me pagar o dinheiro da noite, se é isso que o preocupa.

- Eu não falei em dinheiro, rapaz, mas se você quiser, pode sair; arranjo outro, até mesmo para fazer meu café! – Shaka disse zangado, e caminhou de volta ao ateliê, dando a conversa por encerrada. Contudo, o moreno o puxou pelo braço e o jogou contra a parede com tanta violência que derrubou um quadro.

O artista arregalou os olhos, aturdido.

- Você vai me matar? – perguntou o loiro, sério.

Ikki o encarou, pasmado, de onde aquele louco tirava aquelas ideias?

- Você é louco? – o moreno segurava o ombro do artista com uma das mãos e a outra prendia seu pulso. Seus olhos se desviaram para o filete de sangue que descia pelo seu braço esquerdo por baixo da camiseta branca que ele vestia.

Não conseguiu conter a comoção que aquilo lhe causou.

- Você vai acabar se matando, loiro! – exclamou sem pensar. Shaka seguiu-lhe o olhar. Irritado, empurrou o mais jovem, tentando se livrar dele, mas Ikki o prensou novamente contra a parede.

- Isso não é da sua conta! Não esqueça qual é o seu papel aqui! –disse o indiano furioso - Papel esse que você nem se quer aceitou!

Antes que pudesse evitar, seus lábios foram tomados com violência. Esmagados contra a boca carnuda e a língua ousada do moreno. Um beijo forte, punitivo, que ateou fogo em seu corpo. O loiro lutou inicialmente, tentando escapar da boca rude de Ikki, mas o desejo que brotou em seu ser foi igualmente avassalador, e ele se viu correspondendo à língua audaz que tentava dominar a sua, puxando-o com violência pela nuca aprofundando o beijo de forma totalmente instintiva. As línguas se buscavam em desespero, sugando-se, provando-se e espalhando fogo pelos corpos, mas em fim, o ar faltou e eles foram obrigados a se separar, mesmo que o corpo pedisse por mais, brigando ferozmente com a razão que diziam a ambos que aquilo era a pior das ciladas que o destino lhes preparara.

Shaka, muito ofegante e desolado, empurrou o moreno, espalmando a mão em seu peito.

- O que está fazendo...? – ofegou o loiro, se afastando – Isso foi um sim?

Ikki o encarou sem entender nada.

- Quê?

- Eu não sei o que estou dizendo! – Shaka fez um gesto de mão – Então o garotinho sabe beijar? – provocou, tentando recuperar a presença de espírito.

Ikki riu incrédulo com aquele homem. Shaka realmente existia ou era uma alucinação sua?

- Shaka...

- Escuta, Ikki. – o loiro o encarou muito sério – Eu agradeço por seus serviços. Mas, você tem razão, preciso de uma pessoa por mais tempo, como disse, alguém que possa dormir aqui comigo. Eu... eu vou fazer um cheque e dispensá-lo...

- Eu fico. – o mais jovem ouviu-se dizer. O artista o encarou sem entender.

- Escute, rapaz, isso que aconteceu agora não vai mais se repetir, então se está pensando...

- Você é tão pretensioso que chega ser ridículo! – volveu o moreno – Não estou aceitando por você, loiro arrogante, estou aceitando porque preciso do dinheiro, só isso!

Shaka cruzou os braços.

- Tudo bem, quando pode começar? – tentou ser indiferente.

- Amanhã.

- Certo. Pedirei para meu advogado redigir um contrato de trabalho. Nos vemos amanhã, Ikki.

O artista voltou rápido para o ateliê, sem dar tempo de o moreno dizer nada. Acariciou o braço machucado que ainda sangrava um pouco.

- Merda! – praguejou – Malditas agulhas!

Ikki ficou o observando um pouco pela porta de vidro, antes de decidir sair da casa do loiro.

-OOO-

- Camus, onde está o Hyoga? – Dimitri invadiu a sala do sobrinho. Camus o encarou sem entender a pergunta.

- Ele mora com você, Dimitri, esqueceu? – respondeu de mau humor.

- Ele saiu cedo sem dizer para onde iria. Estou preocupado. – Dimitri coçou os cabelos loiros bem aparados num corte sério – Você falou alguma coisa com ele?

- Sim, ele esteve em meu apartamento ontem. Falou sobre alguns projetos dele, nada de muito importante. Na verdade, fiquei muito feliz por vê-lo animado. – confessou Camus – Estou cheio de trabalho, e não tenho tempo de conversar agora, Dimitri, se você puder...

- Eu preciso que você o convença a fazer a coisa certa, Camus! – esbravejou Dimitri interrompendo o sobrinho – Eu não sei o que esse rapaz tem na cabeça!

O ruivo bufou, largando a caneta que segurava.

- Eu não tentarei convencer o Hyoga a fazer nada que ele não queira, Dimitri. Pra mim chega! – tornou sério – Ele tem vinte anos, pode fazer o que quiser da vida dele.

Dimitri riu debochado.

- O que alguém de vinte anos pode saber da vida, Camus?

O ruivo o encarou dentro dos olhos, severamente.

- Há vinte anos, você foi um dos que acharam que um menino de quatorze poderia fazer uma escolha, não foi?

Dimitri empalideceu e se calou.

- Então, Dimitri? Será que o Hyoga não tem direito de tomar suas próprias decisões? – insistiu deixando bailar um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios ao ver a cara do tio.

- Estamos falando de coisas diferentes, Camus. – disse o russo friamente, tentando recobrar o controle da situação – Você foi vítima de suas escolhas erradas.

- Então deixe o Hyoga ser vítima das dele também. Você não pode querer manipular o mundo, tio...

Dimitri engoliu em seco. Uma veia em sua têmpora pulsou de irritação.

- Manipular? Não estou tentando manipular ninguém!

- É tudo que sabe fazer, Dimitri, manipular as pessoas, fez isso com meu pai, fez comigo, mas no que depender de mim, não mais fará com o Hyoga!

O mais velho inclinou-se sobre a mesa do sobrinho e o fitou seriamente.

- Não pense que pode rivalizar comigo, Camus Verseau. – disse – Perto de mim, você não passa de um garotinho assustado...

- Você não me assusta, Dimitri. – declarou Camus sem desviar o olhar – Nunca me assustou, se quer saber.

- Mesmo? Então por que você não corre e conta a verdade ao Hyoga? – provocou o mais velho – Você acha que depois de vinte anos, ele vai correr para seus braços e chamá-lo de papai?

Camus engoliu em seco, baixou o olhar e não respondeu. O loiro gostou da vitória e se afastou.

- Ele o odiará, Camus, ouça o que estou dizendo. Se quiser ter alguma relação com o Hyoga ainda, é melhor manter tudo como está.

- Melhor pra quem, Dimitri? – indagou mirando o tio no fundo dos olhos.

- Para todos nós. – o empresário russo suspirou – Ouça, você sabe o quanto gosto de você. É como um filho pra mim; entenda que o que fizemos foi por você...

Camus balançou a cabeça com um sorriso irônico.

- Poupe-me da encenação, Dimitri. Ninguém pensou em mim. Agora por favor saia, preciso trabalhar.

O loiro achou melhor não brigar mais com Camus, mesmo porque, respeitava o temperamento do sobrinho, e de forma alguma o queria como inimigo. Precisava dele como aliado, um poderoso aliado.

Quando se achou sozinho, Camus resolveu que já era hora de almoçar, embora não sentisse fome, mas precisava respirar um pouco, sair da Cignus, pensar. Ergueu-se, abandonando o trabalho inacabado sobre a mesa, pegou sua pasta, deixando a sala.

- Senhorita Nicklos, eu... – interrompeu-se quando seus olhos turquesa se encontraram com os azuis esverdeados de Milo. um calor estranho e que há muito não sentia subiu por seu peito e coloriu a sua face, fazendo-o se sentir tolo como um garoto de 14 anos.

- Oi... – disse o loiro, muito sério. Todo o deboche e jovialidade que ele demonstrara antes havia sumido. Mesmo assim, Camus pensou que ele não poderia ficar mais belo que vestido naquela pólo azul escuro e tendo os cabelos presos no rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

- Oi... – Milo repetiu, e o francês piscou tentando se livrar do torpor que o dominou com a visão do grego.

- Olá, Seferis... – disse sério também – Como vai?

- Bem, e... o senhor?

O grego parecia hesitante em como tratá-lo.

- Ah, estou bem. – respondeu Camus incomodado – Eu... eu estou indo almoçar, quer me acompanhar?

Milo umedeceu os lábios em dúvida. Percebendo que Camus seguia os movimentos de sua língua, seu corpo esquentou, e ele ficou indeciso sobre aonde aquele almoço poderia levá-los, já que a atração era palpável.

- Claro. Vamos. – aceitou mesmo achando que não deveria.

Quando o executivo e o Office-boy saíram, as secretárias se entreolharam.

- Gente o que foi aquilo? – perguntou uma delas.

- Eu não sei, queridinha! Mas _há coelho naquele mato_! – riu a senhorita Nicklos, depois suspirou – Acho que não tenho mais nenhuma chance com o loiro! – choramingou, logo depois se recompondo - Agora vamos deixar de fofoca e voltar ao trabalho!

-OOO-

Quando Shiryu chegou a sua sala, encontrou Hyoga recolhendo suas coisas pessoais. O chinês franziu a testa sem entender as atitudes do amigo.

- O que está fazendo, Hyoga? – indagou.

- Abandonando o estágio. – respondeu o loiro, casualmente – Ah, dê parabéns ao mais novo aluno do curso de letras da universidade de Atenas!

Shiryu encarou o amigo, boquiaberto.

- Isso é sério?

Hyoga assentiu com a cabeça.

- Dimitri já sabe disso?

- Não. E gostaria que fosse um segredo por enquanto. Organizarei tudo e somente depois falarei com ele.

O jovem chinês terminou de entrar na sala, colocando uma pasta sobre a mesa e se recostando na mesma, mirando o amigo.

- Então foi verdade? – perguntou meio sem jeito – Digo, a tentativa...

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Shiryu. Mas... aquilo foi importante pra mim, me fez enxergar a vida com outros olhos...

Shiryu sorriu.

- Fico feliz por você. verdadeiramente. – suspirou – Bem, agora vou trabalhar...

- E eu vou sair. – piscou Hyoga terminando de embalar algumas coisas – Tenho que me encontrar com a pessoa que salvou minha vida às cinco horas!

O rapaz de longos cabelos negros sorriu, há muito tempo não via tanta animação no russo.

- E quem é essa pessoa, posso saber?

- Com certeza você não a conhece. – riu Hyoga – Não é alguém do nosso circulo de amizades, se posso dizer assim...

- Hum... quanto mistério!

Hyoga riu.

- Não é mistério algum. É um amigo, mas por enquanto é melhor não apresentá-los, ao menos, não enquanto não esclarecer as coisas com o Dimitri ou ele pode achar que "estou sendo influenciado", entendeu? – piscou Hyoga.

- Ah, entendo bem.

- Shiryu, e aquele seu projeto paralelo a Cignus? Desistiu?

- Não, estou em busca de capital ainda, mas vou conseguir em breve.

- Bom. – volveu Hyoga – Bem, tenho que ir.

- Sorte, meu amigo.

- Igualmente. – Hyoga disse e saiu da sala, carregando sua caixa.

-OOO-

Camus e Milo estavam almoçando em um restaurante simples, mas de bom gosto e aconchegante, escolhido pelo loiro. O francês se surpreendia com o refinamento do Office-boy; não podia negar que pela função do grego, esperava encontrar alguém despreparado socialmente e até mesmo com educação escassa, mas Milo Seferis era uma deliciosa surpresa. Sabia se comportar como um _gentleman_ à mesa, todos os seus gestos eram vigorosos, mas refinados, suas atitudes discretas, destoando com a vivacidade intempestiva de sua personalidade. Camus estava fascinado, não podia negar. O loiro além de belíssimo era inteligente, culto, sagaz, e pelo pouco que conversaram, lhe dava a impressão de ser altruísta ao extremo, generoso como ele nunca achou ser capaz.

- Então você mora com dois amigos? – indagou apôs sorver seu _cabernet_.

- Sim. – confirmou Milo – Minha casa é como uma república de estudantes, muita bagunça! Você não gostaria dela! – riu.

- Imagino. E quantos anos você tem, senhor Seferis?

- Vinte e seis, e o senhor? – ironizou o loiro, olhando-o fixamente.

- Trinta e quatro.

- Perdi de oito a zero! – riu Milo descontraído, o que levou Camus a sorrir de canto.

- Uma diferença de idade significativa. – concluiu o ruivo – Não posso me envolver com você.

Milo, que levaria a taça aos lábios, parou meio aturdido com a observação. Depois sorriu com charme, declarando:

- Então essa possibilidade passou por sua cabeça?

- Claro que sim, ao contrário por que o convidaria para almoçar?

O loiro baixou o olhar, sem jeito.

- Seria mesmo um problema, eu prometi não me envolver nunca mais com pessoas da _High Society_, se é que você me entende... – provocou.

- Parece que transitar pela alta sociedade não é problema pra você, e agora, reparando em seu comportamento à mesa, vejo que minhas suspeitas se confirmam?

- Suspeitas? – Milo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim.

- Ah, já sei, você esperava um grosseirão que mal soubesse diferenciar os talheres, é isso?

Camus não respondeu, seus olhos turquesa frios ficaram encarando o loiro e isso deixou Milo um pouco incomodado.

- Seu nome. Lembrei-me de ter conhecido alguém com seu mesmo sobrenome.

- Não existe somente minha família de Seferis na Grécia! – volveu Milo nervoso, provando seu vinho e desviando o olhar.

- Acho que era Aristóteles Seferis, um milionário que fez negócios com a Cignus logo que cheguei à Grécia. Por acaso, você o conhece?

- Não. Não conheço. – sorriu Milo contrafeito – Agora ao invés de ficar questionando a minha árvore genealógica que tal me falar um pouco de você? Já se animou em resolver aquele problema?

Camus sorriu mais abertamente, percebendo que atingiu o loiro no ponto em que queria. Mas aquele não era o momento de investigar o passado de Milo, deixaria que as coisas acontecessem naturalmente.

- Sim, e tenho que agradecer a você em parte. Embora ainda não saiba como resolver isso.

- Fico feliz. – o loiro estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e tocou a do ruivo, que corou um pouco. Milo dando-se conta do próprio gesto, recolheu a mão, sem jeito – Desculpe-me...

- Por que está se desculpando? – Camus riu com certa ironia – Lembro-me que você fez coisa pior da última vez...

Milo riu também.

- Você tem razão. Nunca fui uma pessoa tímida, mas é impressionante como você consegue despertar esse lado oculto da minha personalidade...

Camus terminou o seu vinho e percebeu que a taça do loiro ainda estava pelo meio.

- Que tal terminarmos esse almoço e irmos para um lugar mais... aconchegante?

A sugestão foi feita com os olhos profundos e azuis grudados nos verde mar do escorpiano que acabou se engasgando com o vinho branco que bebia.

- Verseau... Coff...coff... – Milo tentava falar, mais vermelho que um pimentão – Eu... não...

- Você entendeu muito bem. – cortou Camus sem desviar o olhar do loiro – Não somos mais crianças, e eu não gosto de jogos, Milo. Eu quero e você quer, isso é simples.

O grego tentava se recuperar ainda, arfou, puxando o ar, e voltou a encarar o francês.

- Sim. Eu quis isso assim que o vi...

Camus deixou escapar um sorriso charmoso.

- Então vamos pedir a conta...

-OOO-

Shiryu desceu pelo elevador para a repartição de Afrodite. Geralmente não fazia aquele percurso, era sempre o sueco a subir a diretoria para pegar ou solicitar algum documento. Porém, estava com pressa, e como não queria atrasar aqueles contratos e receber as broncas irritadas de Shura, resolveu ele mesmo entregar os contratos, para que o gerente providenciasse a entrega ao banco.

Chegou ao setor operacional. Parou aturdido ao encontrar Seiya arrumando algumas pastas numa prateleira.

- Olá. – cumprimentou, surpreso.

O mais jovem ao ouvir aquela voz, se atrapalhou, deixado várias pastas caírem ao chão.

- Ah, oi... eh... merda! – tentava falar enquanto pegava as pastas coloridas de volta. Shiryu riu ajudando o rapaz a pegar as pastas teimosas e recolocá-las na prateleira.

- Nunca imaginei que trabalhasse aqui, também. Que coincidência. – falou Shiryu amigavelmente.

- Verdade, eu... – Seiya interrompeu-se ao mirar o rapaz; o terno impecável, os cabelos longos bem alinhados num rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Shiryu estava bem diferente do rapaz que ele conhecera na noite anterior.

- Você trabalha no céu? – indagou o jovem de cabelos castanhos.

- Onde? – Shiryu franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender, e Seiya riu.

- É como chamamos a cobertura. – explicou o mais jovem sem jeito.

- Ah, sim, é lá mesmo... – sorriu Shiryu e nesse momento Afrodite apareceu, desviando a atenção dos jovens.

- Oi, Shiryu! – cumprimentou o sueco – Algum problema?

- Não, Afrodite, eu só vim trazer os contratos que precisam ir hoje para o banco. – explicou o chinês sem jeito.

- Ah, nem me fale, estou louco a procura de certo _Office-boy_! – o loiro lançou um olhar expressivo para Seiya que deu de ombro num gesto de _eu não sei onde ele se meteu_.

Shiryu sorriu sem jeito, vendo o gerente tentar novamente o número do celular do _Office-boy_ e sair resmungando. Mirou Seiya, seus olhos verdes se prendendo nos castanhos expressivos do rapaz.

- Bom ver você... – disse discreto.

- Também. – respondeu o estagiário, e o executivo se afastou voltando para o elevador.

Seiya ficou meio apático observando ele se afastar com passos firmes e elegantes.

- Seiya! Você quer parar de babar no Shiryu e me dizer onde está o Milo? – reclamou o sueco.

- Ah, Dite, não sei! – respondeu o mais jovem, dando de ombros, corando com a observação do gerente.

Afrodite bufou voltando a olhar o visor.

- Ah, Milo Seferis, eu vou castrá-lo quando encontrá-lo!

-OOO-

Era um sofisticado e caro motel num bairro discreto e afastado do centro. A suíte escolhida era a melhor e mais luxuosa, no estilo de uma gruta com duas cachoeiras que desabavam numa imensa piscina de águas claras com decoração imitando o fundo de um rio. A imensa cama ficava de frente ao jardim luxuoso, decorada com lençóis brancos e separadas da piscina por uma porta de vidro.

Camus pediu champanhe, e perguntou se Milo não queria algo; o grego respondeu que sim; queria ele, e devorou os lábios do francês com uma fome insaciável que Camus adorou. Caíram na cama já trocando carícias intensas. Era o que queriam fazer desde a primeira troca de olhar.

O ruivo afundou as mãos nos cabelos espessos e cacheados do loiro, os afastando do seu rosto, livrando-os do elástico que os prendiam, e puxando seu corpo para mais perto. Milo com mãos hábeis livrou Camus da gravata e agora já desabotoava a camisa branca de linho do executivo. O francês gemeu ao sentir os dedos do grego em seus mamilos que enrijeceram; sua língua procurava a de Milo com a mesma intensidade, até que ele resolveu parar um pouco, afastou o mais jovem, se sentando na cama.

Milo o encarou sem entender, um pouco tenso, mas Camus sorriu de forma sensual e ele mesmo fez questão de retirar a própria camisa.

- Vamos mais devagar... – pediu. Milo corou sentindo-se como um garotinho diante daquele homem sedutor.

- Como você quiser... – respondeu não querendo deixar por menos. Tirou a pólo azul por cima da cabeça, deixando seus cabelos levemente cacheados dançarem pelos ombros largos. Camus umedeceu os lábios enquanto os olhos exploravam todo o corpo bronzeado e vigoroso do loiro. Milo se inclinou, beijando os lábios de Camus bem devagar, lambendo e mordiscando de forma lenta e sensual. Um pequeno gemido escapou da boca do francês, e ele semicerrou os olhos; suas mãos subiram para o rosto do loiro, o puxando mais pra si, querendo intensificar o beijo, mergulhando a língua na cavidade cálida e adocicada pelo champanhe, sentindo o contato com a língua áspera que se enroscava sem pudores na sua.

Milo o puxou mais contra seu corpo, sentindo cada músculo do corpo definido do executivo contra o seu, começou a acariciar-lhe as costas, enquanto Camus descia as mãos por seu pescoço delicadamente, correndo por seus braços, para depois voltar a se afundar em seus cabelos. Milo suspirou quando sentiu a leve pressão da mão do ruivo o empurrando na cama. Jogou-se de vez e sorriu, vendo Camus se inclinar sobre ele e a franja lhe cobrir parcialmente os olhos, ergueu a mão para afastá-la, enquanto o ruivo tomava-lhe a boca novamente, dessa vez, de forma mais possessiva e intensa, fazendo-o gemer, e pressionar-lhe as costas em busca de mais contato.

Camus se afastou para olhar o loiro mais uma vez nos olhos.

- E então? O que será? – perguntou.

- Você escolhe... – respondeu o grego.

Camus afastou-se um pouco apenas para pegar um preservativo dos vários que estavam sob uma banca ao lado da cama. Mostrou-o a Milo.

- Chocolate! – disse, e o grego riu ao vê-lo se referir ao sabor do objeto.

Camus voltou a beijá-lo intensamente. O sexo entre eles foi intenso, mas terno e durou por toda à tarde. Milo se deliciava com o toque delicado e sensual do francês. Camus apaixonava-se pelo jeito ardoroso do loiro. Intensidade, paixão, loucura; e ao final, paz, satisfação, felicidade...

Milo descansava com a cabeça no travesseiro, enquanto brincava com o pé claro e macio de Camus.

- Esse é o pé de alguém que nunca fez travessuras e nem correu descalço pelo jardim! – riu o grego segurando o pé do outro jovem e analisando-o como uma cartomante.

Camus riu, se deliciando com a cócega suave que a mão do loiro lhe provocava. Segurou o pé de Milo e o analisou:

- Quantas cicatrizes? De onde vem não há sapatos?

- Eu sempre fui meio selvagem! – piscou o loiro, e beijou o pé claro de Camus, para depois chupar-lhe o dedão sensualmente, enquanto olhava o ruivo do jeito mais safado possível. Camus sorriu e se ajeitou sob o lençol que o cobria até a cintura. Sentou-se na cama, puxando o pé levemente.

- Vem cá – chamou Milo com a mão -, deixa meu pé, que tal dar uma atenção especial a minha boca?

O loiro se ergueu, engatinhando na cama como um felino travesso, e chegando até o ruivo, ficando de quatro em cima dele. Beijou-o sensualmente.

Camus gemeu levemente, e segurou o rosto do loiro.

- Milo, eu... eu gostei muito dessa tarde que passamos juntos... – disse meio incerto.

- Mas? – sussurrou o escorpiano começando a descer os lábios pelo pescoço branco do francês.

- Ah, Milo... você... me escute... – pediu gemendo.

- Camus, o que vivemos hoje foi... mágico... – dizia entre os beijos que espalhava pelo corpo alvo do amante – Não estrague tudo com palavras...

- Você tem razão... – concordou o ruivo o puxando para cima e o beijando ardentemente, começando mais uma torrente de paixão que duraria até a noite...

-OOO-

Hyoga consultou o relógio enquanto corria pela praça. Estava atrasado. Será que Shun ainda o esperava?

Chegou em fim ao local, aquele mesmo banco. Estava vazio.

O russo sentiu uma profunda decepção e melancolia. Sentou-se desanimado no banco, suspirando e baixando a cabeça.

"Por que ele não me esperou?" resmungou pra si mesmo. "Eu o esperei tanto daquela vez. Por que ele não podia fazer o mesmo?"

Sem entender a comoção do seu íntimo. Sentiu lágrimas invadirem seus olhos. Considerou-se fraco e emocional com isso.

"Shun, onde você está?" murmurou.

- Hyoga?

A voz suave fez seu coração falhar e acelerar respectivamente de felicidade. Ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram com as cintilantes esmeraldas que o fascinaram desde a primeira vez que viu.

O russo podia ouvir o bater do seu próprio coração quando o sorriso tímido que tanto ansiava ver, se desenhou nos lábios do rapaz.

- Desculpe. Eu saí pra comer alguma coisa. Você demorou. Achou que eu não viria?

O loiro continuava a encará-lo calado. Sentando no banco, o que deixava o mais jovem meio encabulado.

- Desculpe... – insistiu Shun, sentindo-se mal com o olhar angustiado que recebia.

O russo continuava calado, como se, caso pronunciasse palavras, toda sua perturbação emocional fosse se derramar sobre o garoto a sua frente. Seus olhos só conseguiam analisar que o rosto de Shun era tudo que ele precisava enxergar naquele momento, e tê-lo perto era tudo de que precisava em sua vida.

Ergueu-se do banco, sentindo as pernas trêmulas e corando um pouco, achando-se ridículo.

Shun continuava com os olhos fixos nele, sem entender muito bem o que acontecia ao amigo.

- Está bravo? – perguntou hesitante, apertando as mãos nervosamente.

Hyoga mais uma vez não respondeu. Deu um passo em sua direção, segurou-lhe o queixo e o beijou.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** Demorou mais saiu e saiu enoooooooorme. Desculpem-me, mas é que quis escrever com todos os casais nesse capítulo.

Sei que tem muita gente curiosa para saber os sutis mistérios dessa história, mas vocês me conhecem, sou enrolada até mandar parar e ainda não acho que seja o momento.

Espero que o capítulo tenha saído ok.

Pandora Hiei, Danieru, Maya Amamiya, Keronekoi, milaangelica, Arcueid, Meyzinha, SabakuNoGaara, Layzinha, MarcelaMalfoy, Julyana Apony, Graziele Kiyamada, Amamiya f

Obrigada a vocês por todo apoio em forma de review, isso muito me motiva.

Obrigada também aos leitores anônimos, mas saibam que reviews são muito importante para a autora e se quiserem fazer a gentileza de deixar, Sion agradece, XD!

Abraços afetuosos a todos!

**Sion Neblina**


	8. Prenúncio

**Prenúncio**

**Capítulo 7**

Shun não correspondeu rápido ao beijo, aturdido, ficou com os olhos arregalados, e o corpo rígido como um pedaço de pau. Hyoga, que só encostou seus lábios aos dele, vendo a reação, ameaçou se afastar; só nesse momento o Amamiya mais novo acordou do seu torpor e ergueu a mão, pressionando a nuca do loiro, o puxando mais pra perto. Hyoga desistiu de se afastar, aprofundou o beijo, enfiando a língua na boca do mais jovem e provando-lhe o gosto. Shun fechou os olhos, sentindo as pernas bambearem. Apoiou-se nos ombros do russo com medo de cair.

As mãos do russo se afundaram em seus cabelos numa carícia singela, enquanto seus lábios e língua faziam uma exploração lenta e completa da boca pequena e carnuda do mais jovem. Quando o loiro finalmente se afastou, mirou o rosto enrubescido do garoto de cabelos castanhos.

Shun abriu os olhos, fazendo suas esmeraldas se encontrarem com as safiras de Hyoga.

- Eu... eu... – ele tentou, mas Hyoga sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo delicadamente nos lábios; fazendo-o estremecer.

- Vamos caminhar um pouco? – sugeriu o russo, se afastando para mirar Shun – Está uma noite linda, não está?

O mais novo concordou com a cabeça. Hyoga passou o braço por cima dos seus ombros, e eles começaram a caminhar em direção aquela mesma praia. Depois de andarem alguns metros em silêncio, o russo resolveu que já era hora de quebrá-lo, mesmo porque, Shun parecia totalmente constrangido.

- Desculpe-me pelo que fiz, Shun. – pediu – Eu não tinha esse...

- Arrependeu-se? – indagou o mais jovem o encarando. Seus olhos tremiam levemente.

Hyoga hesitou. Arrependimento não seria a palavra correta; mas ele sentia algo estranho no peito, um medo injustificável de se entregar aquele sentimento novo e proibido.

- Não. – por incrível que fosse, sua voz foi firme – Porém, por seu silêncio, me perguntava se você havia se arrependido...

- Não brinque com meu coração, Hyoga... – pediu Shun, muito sério.

- Não estou brincando, Shun, tenha certeza. – respondeu irritado – Por que acha isso?

- Eu não acho. Estou pedindo. – os olhos esmeraldinos continuavam fixos nos dele, com uma firmeza intimidadora – E estou pedindo isso, por que...

Interrompeu-se, baixando o olhar, era melhor não dizer mais nada.

- Por que, Shun? Você poderia parar de mistério e me dizer quem é? Parece que conhece demais sobre mim, e não diga que é apenas das colunas sociais. Você nem tem jeito de quem lê coluna social.

Shun manteve silêncio por um tempo, olhando para a areia da praia. Quando ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos demonstrava muita angústia, mas ele nada falou.

- Vamos caminhar, Hyoga, só caminhar...

O loiro resolveu não insistir. Tinha a certeza que, com o tempo, o garoto de cabelos castanhos confiaria nele. Ainda não compreendia o que sentia, mas compreendia o quão bem fazia a sua alma a presença daquele menino tímido que tinha nos braços.

Somente caminharam durante um tempo, em silêncio; mas dessa vez, um silêncio confortável que fazia ainda mais aconchegante aquele semi-abraço.

As ondas quebravam na praia levando o perfume adocicado do Egeu até suas narinas. Shun pousou a cabeça no ombro de Hyoga, quando eles se sentaram de fronte ao mar, para admirar a noite ateniense.

- É como estar no paraíso. – sussurrou o russo – Acho que nunca sentir essa paz...

- Só podemos estar em paz com o mundo, se estivermos em paz com a natureza e com nós mesmos... – sorriu Shun.

Hyoga o apertou mais contra o corpo, e beijou seus cabelos cheirosos.

- Onde você aprende essa coisas?

- Nos livros de auto-ajuda... – riu Shun – Deveria ler alguns. Sei que muita gente pensa que são apenas futilidades de gente frustrada metida a sábia, mas eles sempre me ajudaram.

- Você é minha auto-ajuda, meu pequeno... – o loiro se virou para mirar o mais jovem nos olhos.

Shun baixou o olhar, corando.

"Deus, não deixe que ele me machuque..." rezou em pensamentos, sentindo uma angústia mesclada à felicidade.

- Fico feliz... – respondeu estremecendo com o olhar do loiro. Hyoga percebendo isso, achou melhor mudar de assunto e parar de encará-lo. - Fale-me mais de você, Shun. Você disse que está em Atenas há três meses. O que veio fazer aqui?

- Procurar meu irmão... – respondeu com um suspiro, voltando a pousar a cabeça no ombro do russo, escondendo o rosto em seus cabelos – Mas não tive sorte até agora...

- Você não tem o endereço dele?

- Não. Vim procurar sem saber de nada, não sabia que Atenas era tão grande...

- Onde você mora? Ao que parece, não conhece ninguém aqui. – preocupou-se o loiro. Shun corou.

- Sim, não conhecia, mas... estou morando com uma família muito gentil que me acolheu. – falou desconfortável – E você? como foi seu dia hoje? – desconversou.

Hyoga sorriu, o mais novo conseguiu desviar-lhe a atenção.

- Foi ótimo! Até me esqueci de dizer. Diga olá para o mais novo estudante de letras da universidade de Atenas!

Shun sorriu mais amplamente.

- Que bom, Hyoga! Você está mudando a sua vida.

- Graças a você. – voltou a encarar os olhos do amigo – Shun, eu não entendo muito bem o que estou começando a sentir por você, mas...

Shun pressionou um dedo contra seus lábios.

- Sentimentos não precisam ser compreendidos, e sim vividos. – disse.

Hyoga, encorajado pela frase, o puxou pra si, voltando a beijá-lo.

-OOO-

- Camus... – Milo sussurrou mordiscando a orelha do francês – Camus, acorda dorminhoco! Já são mais de 10 da noite!

O ruivo bocejou e piscou os olhos.

- Ah, Milo, por que não podemos dormir aqui? Que compromisso você tem a essa hora? – reclamou Camus.

- Nenhum, eu já perdi minha aula e o emprego mesmo. – bufou o loiro – E a culpa é sua!

- Minha? – indignou-se o executivo – Pelo que saiba foi você quem me esgotou, até a última gota, Milo Seferis...

O grego sorriu malicioso, e começou a dar leves beijos no rosto do francês.

- Isso significa que fiz você gozar de inúmeras formas e posições... – sussurrou provocativo.

Camus sentiu o corpo esquentar novamente; mas estava exaurido, afinal, eles passaram toda a tarde transando.

- Verdade, mas não se anima, não sobrou mais nada. Não sei como você ainda consegue pensar em sexo; pelo que eu saiba, não ficou por menos...

- Ah, é da minha natureza... uff... – bufou se jogando na cama – Mesmo que meu corpo não aguente mais... – riu.

Camus puxou o edredom mais sobre si, e Milo sorriu, se aconchegando ao corpo dele e lhe beijando as costas claras.

- Você é um falso ruivo, não vejo nenhuma sarda... – brincou enquanto traçava beijos pelos ombros do rapaz.

- Saí com os cabelos do meu pai e a pele de minha mãe, qual o problema nisso? – riu Camus das observações bobas do loiro. Depois se virou para encarar-lhe os olhos, enquanto o polegar brincava com seu rosto – Você é incrível, Milo. Eu aqui só pensando em dormir e você com todo esse fogo...

- Não posso negar o quanto você me excita. – sussurrou o loiro de forma sedutora, bem próximo ao ouvido do ruivo, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

- Você é um perigo, mas... – Camus sentou-se na cama – Como você mesmo lembrou, temos que sair do país das maravilhas e voltar à realidade.

- Eu sei. – Milo se sentou também e segurou a mão de Camus – Vem, vamos tomar um banho...

O ruivo assentiu com a cabeça, e ambos caminharam para o banheiro.

-OOO-

Já era madrugada. A noite esfriou repentinamente, e Shun se encolheu mais sob os braços fortes de Hyoga. Eles continuavam sentados de frente ao mar, só que agora, o mais jovem repousava entre as pernas do loiro, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. As ondas estavam mais revoltas e o ar, brumoso, ao redor deles.

- Não tem que ir pra casa? – perguntou o loiro, afagando os cabelos do mais jovem com o queixo – Esqueci-me completamente que você é menor de idade...

- Não tem problema, posso ficar. – disse Shun fechando mais os braços do amado em torno de si – Hyoga... eu... eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro que sim.

- É que... você disse que... da primeira vez que nos encontramos, você disse... – Shun corou – Disse que tinha namorada... O russo suspirou, abraçando-o mais forte.

- Sim, tenho namorada, na verdade quase noiva. – confessou se inclinando para olhar dentro dos olhos de Shun que demonstravam muita apreensão – Mas não foi você quem disse que me ajudaria a mudar minha vida? Esse será o segundo passo.

Shun sentiu o coração descompassar de emoção e contentamento. Seus olhos marejaram e ele os desviou das safiras de Hyoga para que o russo não percebesse.

- Hyoga, você... você tem certeza? – perguntou, sentindo um aperto no peito. Temia a resposta, mas era uma pergunta necessária. Não queria se iludir. Talvez, o russo estivesse apenas empolgado com toda a novidade em sua vida; afinal, pelo que sabia, ele nem mesmo era gay ou bissexual, ou qualquer coisa desse tipo.

Hyoga se ergueu e puxou Shun pelas mãos, para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Encarou os olhos do mais jovem.

- Shun, se eu disser que tenho certeza, estarei mentindo. – confessou – Mas posso dizer com toda minha sinceridade, que nunca na vida alguém me fez tão bem quanto você. Posso dizer também que a sua presença me acalma e que nunca senti essa intimidade antes... Deus! Eu não tenho mais certezas além dessas; mas...

- Mas? – indagou Shun sem conseguir desprender os olhos dos dele.

- Eu preciso estar ao seu lado...

Shun não respondeu nada. Muito carinhosamente, puxou o loiro para um abraço. Hyoga o apertou forte, aspirando o cheiro de sua pele, dos seus cabelos, antes de procurar a boca rósea do outro para um beijo apaixonado. O mais jovem correspondeu na mesma intensidade, enroscando a língua na habilidosa do russo e sentindo o corpo aquecer com aquilo. Afastou-se a contragosto.

- Eu... agora preciso ir, Hyoga... – disse ofegante – Nos vemos amanhã no mesmo horário.

Shun se distanciou dele; Hyoga ficou parado meio aturdido, enquanto o mais novo corria de volta a rua cimentada.

- Shun, espera!

- Nos vemos amanhã! – gritou ele de volta, desaparecendo pela escada.

O loiro suspirou frustrado. Queria entender quais mistérios envolviam Shun; mas talvez aquele não fosse o momento. Muita coisa nova estava acontecendo em sua vida, inclusive aquela estranha atração por outro homem. Não era o momento de aprofundar ainda mais aquele sentimento. O mundo rodava, decisões deveriam ser tomadas, e o amor, ah, esse sempre ficava pra depois.

Com esses pensamentos, levemente amargos, o russo se obrigou a voltar pra casa, ou melhor, não iria para casa, iria para os braços daquele que sempre o acolhia e confortava, mesmo discordando do seu temperamento emocional e irresponsável. Camus.

-OOO-

O BMW parou em frente à casa humilde, mas harmoniosa. Camus se inclinou sobre Milo, lhe dando um suave beijo nos lábios.

- Então é aqui que você mora?

- Não, essa é a casa do vizinho; estou mentindo, porque não quero que saiba meu endereço. – ironizou o loiro.

Camus balançou a cabeça, fingindo aborrecimento.

- Engraçadinho. Quando nos vemos de novo? – indagou.

- Amanhã, se eu não for demitido. – volveu o grego abrindo a porta do carro.

- Não farei nada para impedir isso. O estatuto interno da Cignus diz que não posso me relacionar com um subordinado. – declarou.

- Não brinca, eu preciso do emprego, sabia? – sorriu com charme.

Camus não respondeu, seus olhos se desviaram para dois rapazes que apareceram na varanda da casa e miravam o loiro, com os braços cruzados.

Milo riu sem jeito, seguindo o olhar de Camus e depois encarando o ruivo.

- Família. Eu preciso ir.

- Boa noite. – o grego deu-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios, então, Camus deu partida no carro, indo embora.

O loiro ficou parado um tempo mirando o BMW se afastar, antes de abrir o portão e entrar com um sorriso malicioso e satisfeito nos lábios.

- Ai! Acho melhor a gente dormir, Ikki, esse aí está muito bem! – comentou Seiya mirando o sorriso do grego.

- Você é um irresponsável, Milo, ligamos mais de 10 vezes para o seu celular, se você ia sair com esse tal, poderia ao menos avisar, merda! – grunhiu Ikki irritado.

- Eu também te amo, Ikki! Amo! – brincou Milo puxando o amigo pra si, cantarolando e forçando-o a dançar consigo.

Seiya começou a rir enquanto Ikki tentava se livrar dos braços do escorpiano.

- Ah, para com isso, seu escorpião maluco! – resmungou o moreno, mas não conseguiu esconder o divertimento – Pelo visto a farra foi boa!

- Boa? Não! – riu Milo beijando o rosto dos amigos respectivamente – Foi maravilhosa! Maravilhosa mesmo!

Ikki cruzou os braços novamente, mirando sério o rosto feliz do loiro grego. Seiya se jogou no sofá, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Que bom que está de bom humor, porque o Ikki tem uma coisinha para lhe contar. – disse o mais jovem na sala de forma provocativa.

O leonino lançou um olhar enfezado para Seiya e depois para Milo que franziu as sobrancelhas. O grego caiu no sofá, também cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Então você aceitou? – adivinhou do que se tratava.

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça.

- É só por um tempo. – disse sem jeito.

- Sem essa! – irritou-se Seiya – Você está apaixonado por aquele loiro filho da puta, como você mesmo gosta de dizer!

- Cala essa boca, Seiya, já disse que não é nada disso! Por que vocês não acreditam em mim? – irritou-se Ikki.

- Ikki, olha... – Milo suspirou, estava feliz demais para se irritar com o amigo – Só não quero que você saia machucado dessa história. Você mesmo disse que o cara é um arrogante, viciado e esnobe, e olha que só peguei algumas das "qualidades" que você mesmo me informou. Não sei até que ponto será saudável para você conviver com ele.

- Preciso do dinheiro. – suspirou Ikki – Como disse, é por pouco tempo.

- Boa sorte! – exclamou Seiya – Vou dormir, amanhã acordo cedo! Espero não ter que dizer mais tarde a frase clássica: "bem que eu avisei!"

O mais jovem saiu da sala, deixando os outros dois. Ikki se sentou ao lado do grego com uma expressão cansada.

- Milo, eu...

- Eu entendo, Ikki. Não há como evitar, não é? – interrompeu o escorpiano – É irracional, é burro, instintivo, é paixão.

O moreno não respondeu; ficou com os olhos fixos no vazio, tentando encontrar respostas dentro de si mesmo para o que estava vivendo.

- Já aconteceu de você olhar para alguém e saber que aquela é a pessoa, Milo? – confessou para o escorpiano, o que não tinha coragem de confessar a si mesmo – É burro, é irracional. Ele é um idiota egocêntrico, mas...sinto uma necessidade doentia de ficar perto dele...

O loiro sorriu.

- Estranho! Estamos vivemos o mesmo momento, só que de formas intensamente diferentes. Eu sinto essa mesma necessidade pelo Camus, mas ele é o oposto do seu artista, o que me intimida é que... Ele é o rei da segurança, é frio, arrogante, mas... sei que no fundo, ele só precisa ser amado de verdade...

Ikki suspirou.

- Só não deixe esse... esse tal Verseau brincar com você... – pediu.

- Não deixe o tal artista fazer o mesmo a você, meu amigo! – o grego bateu no ombro do moreno – Agora preciso dormir. Quando o verei novamente?

- Nos veremos todos os dias, seu idiota! Trabalhamos e estudamos no mesmo lugar! – rosnou Ikki.

- Só estava sendo dramático! – riu Milo caminhando para o quarto.

O moreno ficou sozinho na sala. Havia tanto para resolver, tanto para pensar, e sua mente não conseguia processar nada que não fosse os olhos azuis do artista indiano.

-OOO-

Camus chegou ao seu apartamento, já passava da meia noite. Olhou o céu noturno e ergueu as mãos. Há muito não se sentia tão bem. Sorriu sozinho enquanto entrava no elevador. Há quanto tempo não ria sozinho? Lembrou-se que sempre reagia assim quando Hyoga fazia alguma traquinagem na infância. Era algo que sempre animava seus dias tristes.

O elevador parou na cobertura, e ele abriu a porta do apartamento.

Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Hyoga sentado no sofá, bebericando um drinque.

- Hyoga?

- Oi, Camus, desculpe por mais uma vez invadir sua casa. – pediu o loiro com um sorriso radiante, que sempre deixava o pai meio bobo quando se manifestava. Era o sorriso de Natássia.

- Você sabe que pode vir quando quiser, essa casa é sua. – disse se aproximando e largando a pasta.

- Posso dormir aqui hoje? – pediu o mais jovem – Estou tão bem que não quero que o Dimitri estrague minha noite com seus interrogatórios.

- Claro que pode, mas... acho que deveria avisá-lo... – declarou Camus, meio sem jeito com o constante sorriso do filho. Ele nunca o viu daquela forma.

- Você poderia fazer isso pra mim? – pediu o russo – Você sempre consegue convencê-lo do que quer; ele te ama.

- Já pedi para parar com isso! – volveu Camus aborrecido, pegando o celular e ligando para o tio.

Trocaram algumas sílabas em francês, e o ruivo desligou o telefone, voltando a mirar o loiro sentado no sofá.

- Você sabe onde fica seu quarto. – declarou Camus e sorriu. Hyoga percebeu que era raro ver o amigo sorrir, e das poucas vezes que o viu sorrir, foi para ele – Mas acredito que esteja aqui porque quer me dizer algo, estou certo?

De repente a mente do jovem russo começou a processar algumas imagens, e ele se sentiu estranhamente incomodado. Corou e baixou o olhar.

- Não é nada... é só que estou muito feliz. – disse sem jeito – Eu... eu conheci alguém especial.

Os olhos escuros de Camus miraram os claros de Hyoga.

- Sério?

- Sim. – sorriu o russo encabulado – Eu queria que fosse o primeiro a saber.

O olhar do ruivo deixou transparecer a emoção que ele sentia. A conexão que ele tinha com Hyoga era muito forte, embora o loiro não fizesse ideia do motivo de senti-lo tão próximo.

Hyoga por seu lado, não entendeu bem a emoção estampada no rosto do primo, e ficou sem jeito.

- Eu... é...

- Pode falar, Hyoga, você sabe que nunca o julgaria. – disse Camus – Eu só quero vê-lo feliz.

- Lembra do garoto que salvou minha vida? – indagou o russo.

- Um garoto? E a Eiri? – perguntou Camus, confuso.

Hyoga se ergueu do sofá e caminhou até o bar novamente, enchendo o seu copo de novo.

- Camus, não me interrogue e nem me julgue. Eu estou tão confuso nessa história quanto você. A única coisa que sei, é que os meus sentimentos pelo Shun são fortes...

- Shun?

- Você não o conhece, na verdade nem eu o conheço! A vida dele é um mistério pra mim, mas... o que sinto é intenso demais.

Foi a vez de Camus se erguer e encher um copo com uísque, colocando algumas pedrinhas de gelo.

- Hyoga, meu único receio é que você se machuque nessa história. Você mal conhece esse garoto, além do mais, até ontem pelo que eu saiba, você... você nunca gostou de homens...

O russo riu alto, descontraidamente.

- Na verdade, eu nunca tive nenhum envolvimento com homens, isso não significa que eu nunca tenha desejado ou me sentido atraído por outro homem... – explicou corando.

Camus corou mais ainda e bebericou o uísque. Não acreditava que estava tendo aquela conversa com Hyoga, por mais íntimos que eles fossem aquilo o incomodava.

- Ah, Camus, não faz essa cara! – riu o russo – O Shaka mesmo é um dos homens que eu sempre julguei extremamente atraente, isso nunca foi problema pra você, eu já havia lhe dito isso...

- Sim, mas agora é diferente. – volveu Camus – Você não está dizendo que esse garoto é atraente, você está dizendo que está apaixonado por ele. Não estou chocado, estou só preocupado.

- Não fique. Se você conhecesse o Shun, veria o quão adorável ele é.

Camus sorriu mais uma vez. Hyoga percebeu que o amigo estava com uma aparência muito mais descontraída que o costume.

- Mas, parece que alguma coisa aconteceu com o senhor também, mestre Camus, o que foi?

- Não sei do que está falando. – o francês terminou de tomar o uísque, colocando o copo sobre o bar – Hora de dormir, Hyoga, amanhã acordamos cedo.

Camus tentou passar pelo russo, que lhe segurou o braço.

- Nem em sonho você sai dessa sala sem me explicar o que está acontecendo, Camus! – brincou puxando o ruivo e o empurrando no sofá.

Camus respirou fundo e lançou seu olhar mais sério ao filho que cruzou os braços sem se intimidar.

- Tudo bem. – resignou-se Camus – Eu saí com uma pessoa hoje...

- Não foi o Shaka.

- Sim, sim, não foi o Shaka. O que quer saber mais?

- Nada. Tudo bem, não precisa me dizer nada se não quiser. Eu vou dormir. – riu Hyoga, que estava feliz demais para brigar com o primo.

Camus assentiu com a cabeça, indo também para seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama, pensando em como seus últimos dias estavam sendo movimentados.

-OOO-

Shun andava rápido, em direção a sua casa. Estava cansado depois de mais um dia de trabalho. Suspirou, abrindo o portão. O local estava completamente escurecido e com certeza, Ilana reclamaria por ele chegar tão tarde. A boa mulher se preocupava com ele de verdade, e fora a única pessoa que o acolhera, em sua humilde casa, quando ele chegou a Atenas.

Entrou nas pontas dos pés, na pequena casa, em direção ao quarto nos fundos que ocupava.

- Por onde andou moleque?

Estremeceu ao escutar a odiosa voz daquele homem. Não esperava encontrá-lo; gostava mesmo de chegar bem tarde a casa, quando geralmente, ele já havia partido.

- Eu não lhe devo satisfações. – murmurou seguindo rápido para o quarto, mas o homem o pegou pelo braço.

- Deve sim, enquanto estiver aqui, deve!

- Me solte! Você não deveria estar aqui! – gritou Shun.

As luzes se acenderam, e Ilana apareceu.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Solte o Shun agora, Marcel!

O homem libertou o braço do garoto.

- Já disse que não gosto desse moleque, não o quero perto dos meus filhos! – berrou o brutamonte.

A mulher se aproximou dele.

- Escuta aqui! Essa casa é minha, e eu só permito que entre aqui para ver os meninos! – disse zangada – O que há com você? Pensei que já tivesse ido embora, o que fazia como um ladrão no escuro?

O homem não soube o que dizer. Baixou a cabeça e caminhou para a porta.

- Eu vou embora! Um dia perco a paciência e mato vocês dois! – grunhiu saindo.

- Como se você tivesse coragem para isso! – berrou Ilana e mirou o braço de Shun – Você está bem, meu querido?

O adolescente balançou a cabeça, enquanto massageava o braço. Nesse momento, um garotinho e uma garotinha loiros chegaram à sala, atraídos pela discussão.

- O que foi, Shun? – perguntou a menininha. Shun sorriu e se agachou a acolhendo nos braços.

- Não foi nada. Venha, vou levá-los para a cama.

- Faça isso, Shun, eu vou preparar um chá pra nós dois. – declarou a jovem mãe, indo para a cozinha.

Shun levou as crianças pelas mãos para o quarto, depois voltou para a sala onde Ilana já o esperava com uma caneca de chá nas mãos. Sentou-se ao seu lado do sofá, aceitando a bebida quente.

- Desculpe, Shun, eu achei que aquele idiota já havia partido.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Ele... ele deve sentir ciúmes de você...

A loira riu com ironia.

- Quem dera fosse isso. Mas vamos esquecê-lo, se ele começar a implicar com você, eu o proíbo até mesmo de ver as crianças. Você é meu hóspede, e meu amigo querido. Além do mais, você tem me ajudado tanto.

Shun corou e baixou o olhar para a xícara.

- Vocês agora são minha família também. – disse – Eu... eu só fiquei assustado, só isso...

Os olhos castanhos de Ilana miraram o mais jovem, condoídos, naqueles três meses eles se tornaram muito amigos, mesmo ela sendo uma mulher de trinta e cinco anos, e ele um garoto de dezessete.

- O susto que o Marcel lhe deu, lhe lembrou o ocorrido... – sondou a mulher – Deve ter sido horrível.

- Eu não gosto de pensar nisso. – disse o Shun – Agora só quero encontrar meu irmão, só isso.

- E não conseguiu nenhuma pista ainda? – preocupou-se Ilana.

Shun fez uma careta e negou com a cabeça.

- Não consigo encontrá-lo, já pensei em colocar no jornal, mas o Ikki não lê jornal, ele gosta mais de livros, no máximo o caderno de esportes e revistas de economia.

- Shun, estou preocupada com você, você tem trabalhado demais, está magro, abatido.

- Estou bem. – corou o rapaz – Eu...

- Hum? – Ilana o olhou mais profundamente com certo divertimento. Achava o jeito encabulado de Shun adorável.

- Sabe, sabe aquela pessoa especial da qual falei?

Os olhos castanhos da mulher se abriram mais.

- O loiro bonito? O que tem ele?

Shun corou e torceu as mãos, nervoso.

- Eu o encontrei...

- Sério? Como é que você não me diz isso, Shun! Quando? – perguntou a mulher eufórica.

- Foi muito por acaso, eu juro! Eu não fui atrás dele, disse que nunca faria isso, mas... acabamos nos encontrando, e hoje...

- O que aconteceu hoje? Conta garoto ou eu enfarto! – desesperou-se Ilana segurando os ombros de Shun que riu.

- Ele me beijou... – confessou corando igual um pimentão.

Ilana piscou por alguns segundos até entender as palavras do garoto.

- Vocês se conheceram e ele o beijou? – indagou confusa. Shun então, narrou-lhe toda a história, desde o primeiro encontro, até ali.

- Ele está apaixonado por você, Shun! – comemorou a loira, apertando as mãos do rapaz – Que bom, fico tão feliz por você.

Shun balançou a cabeça.

- Não fique, Ilana; ele... Isso nunca vai dar certo... – os olhos de Shun marejaram – Esqueceu a que família ele pertence? Esqueceu de quem ele é filho? Só será mais motivos para dor e decepção de minha parte, eu sei... Mesmo assim, eu insisto nisso...

Shun escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Ilana o beijou no ombro.

- Você é um sonhador, Shun. Mas tenho medo que isso o machuque.

- Tomei uma decisão. Não vou mais vê-lo depois de hoje. – declarou Shun, e uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto – Essa história já está indo longe demais. Minha única preocupação tem que ser encontrar o Ikki...

Ilana abraçou o adolescente. Sentia muito por Shun. Ele era um ótimo garoto e queria vê-lo feliz. Contudo, nem sempre realizar os próprios sonhos era esperança de felicidade, no caso do jovem, aquilo poderia ser prenúncio de tristezas sem fim.

Shun, por sua vez, pensava que se permitiu viver um sonho naquela noite, mas que não passaria disso. Aquele foi o primeiro e último momento amoroso que se permitiria com Hyoga Cignus. Não mais o encontraria naquela praça, era melhor terminar antes que se machucasse mais do que suportaria.

**Continua...**

Notas finais: Sei que tem gente querendo me matar, mas eu disse que esclareceria tudo aos poucos. Tenham paciência.

Eu dividi o capítulo, porque se não ficaria enorme esse (já ficou grande mesmo eu dividindo), por isso, nem todos os personagens apareceram, mas juro postar o próximo breve, falta pouca coisa pra ele ficar pronto.

Pessoal, estou fazendo malabarismo para postar no Nyah, então, se alguma coisa ficar confusa, eu juro, a culpa é do site. Perdoem também os pequenos erros que encontrarem pelo texto, não deu pra revisar, andei meio adoentada e com o tempo curto. Sorry.

ShakaAmamiya, Shunzinhaah2, Izabel, Danieru, Pandora Hiei, Maya Amamiya, Jukie , SabakuNoGaara, anapanter, milaangelica, saorikido, Arcueid, Julyana Apony, Draquete Ackles Felton, Layzinha, nannao, Vitoria, Cardosinha, Virgo Nyah, Graziele Kiyamada.

Queridos, são vocês que me motivam a continuar.

Muito obrigada de coração.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

Sion Neblina


	9. Inferno sentimental

**Inferno sentimental**

**Capítulo 8**

Ikki chegou cedo à casa de Shaka. O indiano já estava acordado, na verdade, ele parecia não haver dormido; olheiras marcavam seus olhos que estavam meio avermelhados pela insônia. O loiro sorriria ao vê-lo entrar, mas quando os olhos escuros do moreno pousaram nele, mudou a expressão para um semi-sorriso irônico.

- Seja bem vindo... Ikki... – fingiu que não se lembrava do nome do moreno. Na verdade, nem entendia muito bem porque gostava tanto de provocá-lo.

- Onde posso guardar minhas coisas? – perguntou ríspido, sem fazer questão de ser agradável.

Shaka, que até então estava sentado no confortável sofá, se ergueu e subiu as escadas, pedindo com o olhar para que o moreno o acompanhasse, o que Ikki fez, mal grado.

Shaka o levou até um quarto amplo, no mesmo estilo que o seu, com amplas janelas de vidros com uma ótima vista. Ikki colocou a mala e a mochila aos pés da cama, e encarou seu "_anfitrião_".

- O que quer que eu faça agora? – perguntou cruzando os braços numa atitude de defesa.

- Você não teria aula? – indagou Shaka, ajeitando os cabelos que estavam soltos, caindo sobre a bata branca que ele vestia.

- Não tenho aula, hoje. Se quiser, posso ficar a sua disposição essa manhã. – respondeu com indiferença.

O indiano sorriu amplamente, sem perder a malícia do olhar.

- Ótimo! Poderia me ajudar a colocar algumas telas na entrada da casa? Meu agente virá buscá-las hoje. – explicou.

- Tudo bem.

- Então vamos! – o artista saiu do quarto, indo para o ateliê. Ikki o seguiu e se espantou ao ver mais de quinze telas prontas.

- Você é um artista bem produtivo. – comentou naturalmente.

- Sim, porque não durmo, então tenho que fazer alguma coisa. – explicou o loiro, pegando uma grande tela e entregando a Ikki que a levou para a entrada da casa, retornando para pegar outra.

O moreno percebeu quando Shaka segurou uma tela enorme, e fez uma careta de dor. Antes que pudesse pensar, foi até ele e retirou o quadro de suas mãos.

- Deixa. Eu levo tudo sozinho. – disse, contrafeito.

- Não precisa... – o loiro corou, visivelmente envergonhado – Só meu braço que... bom...

Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando o artista que estava visivelmente constrangido.

- Você o machucou quando me arremessou contra a parede... – explicou sem jeito – Mas... não é nada sério...

Ikki corou, e suspirou, colocando as mãos nos quadris, sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

- Ainda está muito dolorido?

- Não. – negou Shaka – Vamos terminar o que estávamos fazendo, certo? Não vou morrer por isso!

- Mas...

- Isso não é uma das suas obrigações aqui, rapaz! – cortou irritado.

- Seu idiota! Estou me sentindo assim porque foi minha culpa estar machucado agora!

- Não foi. Poupe-me da sua piedade! – disse, e sua voz soou amarga – Eu já estava machucado.

Se as palavras de Shaka foram ditas para diminuir a preocupação de Ikki, o efeito foi o inverso. Saber que de alguma forma seus atos pioraram a situação do loiro, lhe causou um profundo mal estar.

- Eu sinto muito...

- Não sinta, isso vai passar. – Shaka sorriu com ironia – Não sou nenhuma flor de laranjeira, meu bem...

Ikki bufou, e arrebatou a tela das mãos do indiano que teve que soltar rapidamente para não parar nos braços do moreno junto com ela.

- Insuportável! – resmungou o estudante, seguindo para a entrada da casa com o quadro nas mãos.

Shaka se segurou para não rir, mas não se atreveu a contrariar o rapaz. Deixou que ele colocasse as quinze telas no _hall_ de entrada, mesmo porque, seu braço estava realmente dolorido.

O material era um pouco pesado, e quando o moreno terminou, sua testa apresentava algumas gotículas de suor, que ele fez questão de enxugar com o braço.

- Prontinho. Quando ele vem?

- Ele quem? – indagou Shaka distraído.

- O seu agente. – volveu Ikki sem paciência.

- Não sei. Hoje, não sei a hora. – volveu o artista compenetrado em seus pensamentos.

- Quer que eu faça mais alguma coisa?

- Massagens nos meus pés é uma opção? – perguntou rindo, adorando a cara brava do mais jovem – Estou brincando, não precisa ficar bravo! – riu mais ao encarar o moreno.

- Você é mesmo impossível! – resmungou Ikki, depois olhou sério para o indiano. Shaka se sentiu nu com aquele olhar. Desde quando um olhar o deixava daquele jeito?

- Deixe-me ver seu braço. – pediu o mais jovem.

- Eu já disse que...

- Deixa de ser teimoso! - reclamou Ikki e pegou o braço do loiro, o forçando a se sentar no sofá.

O Amamiya mais velho prendeu a respiração quando ergueu a manga da bata. O hematoma no braço esquerdo do artista havia se transformado num ferimento infeccionado.

- Está infeccionado, você precisa ir ao médico. – disse chocado – O que pretende com isso...?

- Eu... eu me atrapalhei com as agulhas... – murmurou o loiro. Nesse momento o moreno percebeu que ele parecia bem distante do homem arrogante que demonstrava ser constantemente.

- Você... você deveria parar com isso! – volveu Ikki, incomodado – Vai acabar perdendo o braço se continuar assim!

Shaka puxou o braço e se afastou dele, irritado, sentindo-se perturbado demais, e reagindo da única maneira que sabia: agredindo.

- E qual o seu interesse em meu braço? – vociferou – Eu não estou pedindo sua ajuda! Estou pagando para que você, apenas, ligue para uma ambulância caso eu precise! Não preciso de nada de você, além disso! Não quero sua piedade, não quero sua preocupação, ouviu bem?

Ikki o encarou estupefato. Não entendia como uma pessoa podia ter tantas variações de humor.

- Escuta seu viciado de merda! – grunhiu, e nesse momento a campainha tocou. O estudante evitou dar prosseguimento àquela discussão. Rumou para a porta, achando que deveria ser o tal agente, mas se surpreendeu ao encontrar um garoto que não deveria ter mais que dezesseis anos.

O garoto mirou Ikki com estranheza; ele levava uma caixa nas mãos.

- O Shaka está aí? – perguntou tentando enxergar por cima do ombro do moreno.

- O que você quer com ele? – perguntou o leonino hostil.

- Isso é dele. – declarou o menino.

Ikki pegou a caixa, e desfez o lacre. Engoliu em seco ao verificar que se tratava de seringas e drogas, fosse lá que tipo de drogas ele consumisse. Nesse momento o indiano chegou por trás dele.

- Oi, Alecto... – disse empalidecendo.

- Oi, Shaka, eu vim trazer...

- Saia já daqui com essas porcarias! – grunhiu Ikki empurrando a caixa em cima do garoto que olhou assustado dele para Shaka.

- Ikki, para com isso! – pediu o indiano se assustando com a fúria que via nos olhos do leonino – Isso... eu preciso disso!

- Você não precisa dessa porcaria! – bradou o moreno – E se quiser continuar consumindo essas merdas, é melhor que eu não esteja aqui!

- Isso não é da sua conta! Não é seu trabalho! – irritou-se Shaka – Quem você pensa que é pra querer mandar em minha vida dessa forma?

O moreno bufou, olhou para o rapazinho que continuava encarando-os lívidos e disse:

- Saia com essas porcarias daqui, antes que eu enfie cada uma dessas seringas em seu rabo!

O menino não pensou duas vezes, saiu correndo carregando a caixa. Shaka ainda estava meio atônito com tudo que acontecia. Viu a mão de ferro de o moreno fechar a porta e puxá-lo pelo braço para dentro da casa.

- Você enlouqueceu? Eu preciso daquilo! – argumentava o loiro com os olhos assustados para o moreno. Não esperava uma atitude daquelas.

- Escuta, loiro! – esbravejou, mas respirou fundo tentando manter a calma – Você escolhe, ou essa merda dessa droga ou eu! Os dois não há jeito de ficar nessa casa!

- Mas não...

- Eu não quero saber! – cortou Ikki – Sei que aqui sou um reles serviçal, como você não cansa de dizer, mas onde estou, essas merdas não entram, entendeu bem?

Pela primeira vez a língua afiada do indiano não conseguiu proferir respostas, embora, os olhos... Ah, se um olhar matasse, Ikki não sobreviveria pra contar aquela história a ninguém.

- Você tem a opção de mandar o serviçal embora caso as condições dele o desagrade, senhor Shaka Phalke. – declarou encarando seriamente dentro dos olhos claros que faiscavam.

- E então, loiro? O que me diz?

- Eu...

- É só dizer se aceita meus termos ou não. – cortou Ikki – Só isso.

- Sim... – balbuciou, baixando um olhar raivoso para o chão.

- Ótimo, então vamos começar uma nova etapa a partir de hoje, loiro... – sorriu vitorioso.

Shaka bufou e se ergueu do sofá, mirando-o como alguém que tentaria matá-lo.

- Escute, garoto, - começou – não pense que manda em mim e nem na minha vida, você pode até impor suas condições como empregado, mas não pode querer mandar no que faço ou deixo de fazer fora dessa casa!

- O que você faz de sua vida, fora dessa casa, não me interessa. Mesmo porque, não serei eu que terei que limpar sua sujeira depois!

- Eu não me sujo nunca, caro mordomo! – declarou Shaka com desprezo – Eu estou tão, mais tão distante de tudo que você um dia tocou, que você nem seria capaz de imaginar.

Ikki riu com sarcasmo.

- Percebe-se, um viciado!

- Não me importo com o que pensa sobre mim, só preciso que cumpra suas obrigações nessa casa. – falou caminhando para a cozinha. Ikki o seguiu.

- E será que conseguiremos ter uma relação profissional, começando desse jeito? – interpelou.

O loiro parou, suspirou e se virou para encará-lo.

- Vamos tentar suportar um ao outro, certo?

Ikki chegou bem perto do artista, Shaka permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar. Os olhos deles se prenderam como imãs.

- Por que, Shaka? Por que eu?

Um leve rubor coloriu o rosto claro do indiano, mas ele, insolente, não desviou o olhar; sorriu com um misto de ironia e amargura e se afastou.

- Acho que você é capaz de me suportar, só isso. – explicou contrafeito – Não fique fantasiando nada.

- Não estou.

- Certo. Eu tenho que sair agora. – suspirou.

- E seu agente? – indagou Ikki.

- Ele virá, pegará as telas e partirá. – declarou incomodado – Ele nunca entra em minha casa.

- Posso saber por quê? – o mais jovem não conseguiu deter a curiosidade.

- Por isso... – Shaka ergueu a bata, exibindo a barriga perfeita. Os olhos de Ikki se fixaram numa pequena cicatriz que ele tinha do lado esquerdo, pouco abaixo do umbigo – Ele tentou me matar – informou o loiro naturalmente.

- E ainda é seu agente?

- Sim, negócios não devem se misturar a assuntos pessoais. – piscou o indiano, e subiu as escadas.

Ikki balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. Realmente, aquele homem era muito, mas muito maluco mesmo!

"Onde fui me meter?" indagou-se, voltando para seu quarto e começando a colocar suas coisas no armário.

-OOO-

Ele estava parado, encostado num belo carro esporte quando Seiya deixou a faculdade naquela manhã.

O jovem japonês engoliu em seco. Shiryu vestia um terno claro, seus cabelos estavam presos, e ele sorria de forma descontraída. Por um tempo, o mais jovem não soube muito bem o que fazer e ficou parado no meio da escadaria.

- Oi, eu queria falar com você, é possível? – declarou o chinês rindo da cara pasmada do rapaz mais novo.

Os imensos olhos castanhos piscaram indecisos, mas depois, seu dono riu, coçando os cabelos e terminando de descer as escadas.

- Como sabia que me encontraria, hein? – perguntou Seiya se aproximando do rapaz. Ele segurava a mochila com uma das mãos, e os livros com a outra.

- Eu procurei saber qual era a sua turma, e qual aula estavam tendo. – Shiryu confessou sem embaraço – Então o esperei sair. Que tal almoçarmos juntos?

Os olhos castanhos de Seiya se fixaram nos verdes do jovem de cabelos longos.

- Por quê?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – riu Shiryu – Eu gostei daquele nosso primeiro encontro, e me sinto em dívida por você ter salvado minha vida.

- Ah, certo, claro! – sorriu Seiya desconfortável.

Shiryu abriu a porta do carro, e convidou Seiya a entrar. O adolescente obedeceu. Em minutos, eles chegaram a um restaurante no centro da cidade.

O local era irreverente e com um público jovem e descolado, o que deixou o japonês bem à vontade. Fizeram os pedidos, e então o chinês encarou os olhos castanhos do rapaz a sua frente, olhos que, a contragosto, não abandonavam seus pensamentos.

- Você trabalha há muito tempo na Cignus? – indagou de forma descontraída.

- Comecei o estágio há pouco tempo, no final do ano passado. E você trabalha nela há muito tempo?

- Não. Tem mais ou menos um ano que estou lá.

- Hum... mas você trabalha na diretoria. – observou Seiya provando do suco que havia pedido.

- Sim, sou assistente do diretor financeiro. – respondeu Shiryu incomodado.

- Só assistente? – Seiya corou, mas curioso por natureza não conseguiu evitar fazer a pergunta.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – corou Shiryu.

- Não quero dizer nada, mas... é que tem alguns boatos, sabe? – confessou sem jeito.

- E esses boatos o incomoda? – indagou desviando o olhar.

- Não! Não, por favor, não me entenda mal, Shi... é... eu posso te chamar de Shi?

Shiryu acabou rindo; Seiya era mesmo divertido, apesar de indiscreto.

- Pode sim, sem problemas.

O mais jovem bebeu todo o suco do seu copo, enquanto encarava o jovem executivo por cima do mesmo. Shiryu comia sem se abalar.

- Você deve me considerar um pirralho muito do intrometido, não é? – volveu de forma triste.

- Se o considerasse um pirralho não haveria motivos para convidá-lo para almoçar, não acha? – devolveu o chinês de forma charmosa.

- É verdade... – riu o mais jovem, coçando os cabelos, sempre fazia isso quando ficava nervoso – Mas... Mas você tem alguém, não tem?

Shiryu bebericou seu Martini antes de responder.

- Não. Eu não tenho ninguém.E você?

- Eu... Na verdade...

- Você me disse que morava com uns amigos, então, devo crer...

- Sabe, Shi, pra mim é estranho ver um homem interessado em mim. – confessou, não se importando com o rosto pasmo e envergonhado de Shiryu – Tipo... eu até entendo o Ikki, o Milo, mas quanto a mim, eu sempre achei a coisa meio esquisita...

- Esquisita? – repetiu o mais velho, atônito.

- É, esquisita! – riu Seiya – Eu já tive muitas garotas. O Milo e o Ikki já ficaram com mulheres maravilhosas! É estranho sentir a mesma atração por marmanjos como nós, você não acha?

Shiryu riu, não conseguiu se conter com a sinceridade do rapaz.

- Você deve estar me achando um imbecil. – Seiya encolheu-se, ruborizando sem jeito.

- Não, claro que não, você é só...diferente. – volveu Shiryu continuando a rir.

- Por que isso me soou como "esquisito", hein? – riu também o mais jovem.

- Não, Seiya, eu só estranho essa sua sinceridade, sério. – um sorriso charmoso invadiu o semblante de Shiryu – Eu... eu gostaria de vê-lo novamente, o que você acha?

Seiya ruborizou.

- Quando? – indagou, baixando o olhar.

- Hoje à noite seria bom pra você?

- Sim, sem problemas, eu o encontro na porta da faculdade, certo? – disse o rapaz de olhos castanhos.

- Certo. – o sorriso de Shiryu se tornou mais evidente – Agora preciso ir trabalhar, você quer uma carona?

- Não, obrigado, eu estou de moto. – volveu Seiya com certo incomodo.

O jovem executivo se ergueu, antes, pousando sua mão levemente na do rapaz, dando alguns tapinhas leves.

- Vejo você à noite.

- Tchau, Shi...

- Tchau, Seiya...

Shiryu saiu, Seiya ficou seguindo seus passos com os olhos, até que ele desapareceu no estacionamento.

"O que alguém como você pode querer com alguém como eu?" indagou-se, mas depois deu de ombro, nunca foi de ficar se questionando. Gostava da companhia de Shiryu e isso deveria bastar, ao menos, naquele momento.

-OOO-

Milo chegou cedo a sua repartição. Encontrou Afrodite sentado, pacientemente, no vestiário, sabia que o amigo o estava esperando, e fez uma careta assim que o viu.

- Dite, me perdoa! – pediu, dramático, se ajoelhando com as mãos unidas em prece, aos pés do sueco.

- Nem adianta, Milo! Não faz drama, dessa vez você abusou de minha boa vontade! – reclamou o pisciano, se erguendo.

- Mas foi por uma boa causa, eu juro! – fez cara de menino magoado o escorpiano. Todavia, aquilo não comoveu Afrodite que manteve o olhar sério para ele.

- Boa causa? Uma boa _trepada_, no mínimo!

O loiro grego balançou a cabeça.

- Juro que não foi só isso, não foi uma boa transa, foi à transa! – provocou, logo tapando os lábios ao receber o olhar indignado do amigo – Brincadeira, Dite, eu juro que não foi só por isso...

Afrodite cruzou os braços e se encostou a parede, esperando que o grego continuasse.

- Dite, me desculpe. Juro que isso nunca mais voltará a acontecer.

- Você não tem nada que queira me contar, Milo Seferis?

- O quê por exemplo?

- Por exemplo o seu almoço com certo executivo de cabelos vermelhos...

Milo empalideceu.

- Como você soube disso?

- Ah, ele não foi muito discreto ao fazer o convite. Depois, ambos sumiram o resto da tarde. Acorda, Milo! É o comentário da empresa!

O mais jovem baixou a cabeça, ruborizando um pouco. Que mancada eles deram!

- O Camus já chegou? – perguntou.

Afrodite riu com ironia.

- O senhor Verseau? Sim. Nem mesmo eu que já trabalho aqui há anos o chamo de Camus, aliás, eu nem sabia que aquele demônio tinha nome!

- Não fale assim dele! – irritou-se o grego – Qual o seu problema, Dite?

- Meu problema? – vociferou Afrodite, irritado, se aproximando e segurando os ombros de Milo – Meu problema é que terei que demitir meu melhor amigo, tudo porque ele resolveu matar trabalho pra passar uma tarde fogosa com um dos donos da empresa!

O sueco explodiu; depois respirou fundo e afagou o rosto do grego.

- Droga, Milo! – resmungou – Sei que você precisa do emprego, mas... pelo estatuto interno da Cignus isso não poderia acontecer...

- Eu sei. O Camus me disse. – suspirou o escorpiano – Mas essas coisas tem que ser provadas, não é? Ninguém tem provas de que... Aliás, ninguém nem sabe que o Camus...

- Eu sei. Mas...

- Mas?

- Fui chamado hoje ao céu pelo próprio Verseau. – confessou.

- O Camus? – agora Milo estava surpreso.

- Sim. – disse Afrodite com pesar – Olha, eu nem deveria estar falando com você sobre isso, ele me pediu para que o mandasse a sua sala, assim que chegasse...

- O que ele queria? – Milo sentiu um aperto no peito, antevendo a revelação de Afrodite.

- Ele pediu que o demitisse...

O grego engoliu em seco. Ergue-se e pegou o capacete que tinha deixado numa cadeira.

- Olha, Milo, eu não pude fazer nada. Eu sinto muito... – Afrodite tentava conter o amigo que caminhava para o elevador.

- Dite, sai da minha frente! – pediu o escorpiano irritado.

- O que você vai fazer, Milo? – indagou o sueco assustado, conhecia o quão perigoso ficava aquele escorpião quando era magoado – Olha, lembre-se que isso aqui é uma empresa...

- Ele disse que queria me ver, não disse? – indagou – Pois bem, vou ao encontro de senhor Camus Verseau!

Milo entrou no elevador. Afrodite não teve como evitar. Tinha certeza que o amigo se envolveria em confusão, mas ninguém era capaz de deter Milo enfurecido como ele estava.

"Ele está gostando mesmo daquele francês filho da puta!" resmungou pra si, pegando o celular apressado e discando o número da única pessoa que tinha peito suficiente para segurar um escorpião venenoso e enfurecido.

- Oi, Ikki! Não importa o que esteja fazendo, vem pra Cignus agora!

-OOO-

Ikki desligou o celular. Havia acabado de sair do banho, e estava enrolado numa toalha.

Não acreditava que Milo tinha se metido em confusão no primeiro dia sem ele.

"Ah, escorpião louco!" resmungou, arrancando a toalha e procurando uma cueca dentro da mala que tinha acabado de abrir.

Estava de costas pra porta, vestindo a cueca boxer branca quando um barulho o fez se voltar para a mesma, a tempo de ver uma mecha de cabelos loiros se afastando rapidamente.

- Shaka! – chamou.

- Desculpe! Mas da próxima vez, você fecha a porta quando for se trocar! – gritou a voz distante do indiano.

Shaka não esperou por resposta. Desceu as escadas para a cozinha e pegou uma garrafinha de água mineral na geladeira, virando-a na boca.

"Como essa casa ficou quente de repente..." murmurou pra si mesmo.

Minutos depois, Ikki desceu as escada, o encontrando na sala. O loiro não conseguiu esconder o rubor nas faces. O moreno o olhou sério, sem entender as variações de humor daquele rapaz. O indiano, por seu lado, examinava o quanto aquele garoto era sexy, vestido no jeans preto e na camisa azul escura, que se moldava tão bem ao peito e braços definidos.

- Tenho que dar uma saída rápida. – declarou a voz grave do leonino – Mas não demoro, certo?

O artista apenas balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente, de maneira indiferente.

- Seu compromisso comigo é só à noite. – declarou – Durante o dia, você pode fazer o que quiser.

Ikki assentiu e saiu. Shaka, como um menino travesso, esperou a moto desaparecer na rua serpenteada; então, tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se e saiu em sua lótus prata.

-OOO-

A porta do elevador se abriu, e Milo entrou na diretoria executiva das indústrias Cignus.

- Oi, Milo... – a senhorita Nicklos se interrompeu ao ver o jovem caminhar em silêncio em direção a sala do ruivo.

- Milo, espera! Eu tenho que anunciá-lo!

O loiro não lhe deu atenção. Empurrou a porta de forma violenta e entrou na sala de Camus.

O ruivo estava assinando alguns papéis, e usava óculos de grau o que lhe conferia um semblante ainda mais sério. Mirou o loiro, seu olhar demonstrou um pouco de confusão. Entretanto, o francês percebia que o mais jovem estava muito nervoso. Engoliu em seco. Adivinhou só em olhá-lo que Afrodite havia lhe revelado sua decisão antes que pudesse conversar com o escorpiano.

Ergueu-se, contornando a mesa, para chegar perto do grego.

- Milo...

- Seu filho da puta! – grunhiu o mais jovem, e seus olhos marejaram. Isso o deixou ainda mais irritado. Não deveria dar tanto valor a Camus. O que tiveram? Uma tarde de sexo, mais nada! Por que estava com o coração aos pedaços de tão decepcionado?

- Seferis, me escute... – tentou Camus novamente. Porém, chamá-lo de pelo sobrenome só fez potencializar a revolta do escorpiano, e claro! Ele iria distribuir suas ferroadas.

- Não chega perto de mim, seu canalha! – rosnou Milo – Eu sei muito bem como são as pessoas como você! Fui um idiota ao pensar que você era diferente!

- Não, Milo...

Camus ergueu a mão para tocá-lo no ombro, mas em resposta levou um safanão e um soco que quebrou-lhe o óculos, e o jogou no chão.

- Nunca mais me toque, seu playboy filho da puta, falso! – gritou o grego entre as lágrimas.

Camus, sentado no chão, massageava o rosto, sem conseguir esboçar reação ainda.

Nesse momento, chegaram à sala, Shura, a senhorita Nicklos e dois seguranças que contiveram o grego, segurando-o pelos braços, e o arrastando porta a fora.

Milo não dizia mais nada, apenas as lágrimas, e os olhos faiscantes em cima de Camus eram capazes de manifestar toda sua dor e raiva.

Quando o grego já estava fora da sala, Ikki saiu do elevador com Afrodite.

- Soltem-no! – exigiu o moreno.

- Ikki, esse louco agrediu um executivo! – explicou um dos seguranças que os conheciam. Por sinal, gostavam muito do grego e não queriam machucá-lo.

- Deixe-o comigo, Lisandro, eu me responsabilizo! – pediu Ikki.

Os dois homens libertaram os braços de Milo, que estava desolado, irritado e envergonhado sendo alvo de todas as atenções da diretoria executiva.

Enquanto Ikki e Afrodite levavam o loiro para a gerência, Shura saiu da sala e pediu para que avisassem a Dimitri que ele levaria Camus ao médico, pediu também para que a secretária ligasse para a polícia, pois queria um boletim de ocorrência e que o Office-boy fosse indiciado.

Quando o diretor financeiro voltou à sala, Camus já estava de pé, no lavabo. Cuspia sangue na pia, e lavava o rosto com água fria.

- Você está bem, Verseau? – perguntou. Eles nunca se deram bem, mas numa ocasião como aquela, o espanhol sentia-se obrigado a ser solidário.

- Estou sim, Shura. Obrigado. – disse Camus da mesma forma fria de sempre – Eu... eu só preciso de um oftalmologista...

O executivo espanhol franziu o cenho, e arregalou os olhos, quando o ruivo se virou e um filete de sangue escapou do seu olho esquerdo.

- Ele machucou meu olho... – declarou.

-OOO-

Já estavam no meio da tarde, quando Ikki conseguiu levar Milo pra casa, e fazê-lo descansar um pouco, depois de receber um calmante dado por Afrodite que se mostrou um verdadeiro _"mata leão"_.

O loiro antes disso, havia xingado Deus e o mundo, praguejado contra si mesmo e contra o francês, jurado Camus de morte, etc. Agora ressonava como um garotinho.

O moreno observava o amigo, com uma expressão introspectiva, e o sueco estava ao seu lado, tomando uma cerveja. Todos estavam muito nervosos e abalados.

- Eu avisei pra ele que isso não poderia dar certo. – volveu Afrodite – Há um estatuto na Cignus a respeito. Não pode haver envolvimentos entre pessoas que tem uma ligação direta...

- Mas eles não têm uma ligação direta, Afrodite. – explicou Ikki – O Milo responde a vária pessoas antes daquele francês. O problema não foi esse e sim o boato que se espalhou sobre os dois, isso sim deve ter incomodado o tal Verseau.

- Verdade. – suspirou Afrodite – E eu entendo o lado dele, infelizmente. Pense, Ikki, o cara é um dos donos da empresa, não pode se transformar em fofoca de repartição.

- Se foi por isso, a estratégia dele não deu certo. Ele não conhecia esse grego quando fica nervoso. – volveu o moreno com amargura. Na verdade, estava com o coração comovido com o problema do amigo, no dia anterior, Milo estava tão feliz...

O que se precisa para ir do céu ao inferno?

- Ikki, e se eles prestarem queixa, hein? O que o Milo fará? Já está desempregado, depois dessa, por justa causa, e ainda agrediu um dos homens mais poderosos da Grécia! – Afrodite estava visivelmente aflito.

- Afrodite, acho melhor você voltar para o trabalho. – declarou Ikki – Deixe o Milo comigo, avise ao Seiya, mas diga que ele não precisa voltar pra casa, ficarei com o Milo até ele chegar.

- Tudo bem. Vou aproveitar pra saber como está a repercussão do ocorrido, e ligo assim que tiver novidades. – disse o sueco.

- Ok. – concordou Ikki.

Afrodite beijou a testa do loiro que dormia, depois bateu carinhosamente no ombro do moreno, e saiu.

Ikki suspirou. Segurou forte a mão do amigo, e pegou o celular. Tentou ligar para Shaka, mas o artista não atendeu.

Bem, segundo o próprio Shaka, ele só precisaria dele a noite. A noite deixaria Milo com Seiya; agora, o amigo precisava dele.

-OOO-

Hyoga esperava, meio aflito, na recepção do consultório médico. Camus já estava na sala de cirurgia da clínica oftalmológica há mais de duas horas, e o jovem russo se sentia desolado, com raiva, e impotente.

- Hyoga...

Ele ergueu os olhos e encontrou o olhar plácido de Shaka, ergueu-se, apertando a mão do artista.

- Que bom que você veio, eu... eu estava enlouquecendo por ficar aqui sozinho! – declarou nervoso.

- Ele está bem? – indagou o indiano.

- Ao que parece sim, ele me ligou, porque não queria que o Shura ficasse aqui, bancando "sua babá" como ele mesmo disse. Como não poderá dirigir depois do procedimento...

- Sei. – Shaka riu – Só num caso como esse pro Camus pedir ajuda. Mas o que aconteceu afinal?

- Não sei bem; disse que um Office-boy bateu nele, mas está tudo muito confuso...

- Alguém bateu no Camus? – espantou-se Shaka – Deve ter sido alguém muito corajoso!

- Para, Shaka, não estou brincando, a coisa foi séria! – irritou-se Hyoga – Eu até agora não entendi nada!

- Você disse Office-boy? – indagou Shaka pensativo.

- Foi o que o Shura me disse...

Shaka guardou silêncio. Aquela era uma história de Camus que não se achava no direito de divulgar.

Sentou-se ao lado do russo e esperou que francês deixasse a sala de cirurgia, com uma ruga de preocupação na testa. Shaka era grande conhecedor de relacionamentos intempestivos, só não esperava que Camus atraísse algo do tipo. Resignou-se, seus pensamentos pousaram em Ikki, mais propriamente na cena nada ortodoxa do moreno sem roupa, vestindo sensualmente a cueca...

- Ah, por Buda, Shaka, você não precisa de nada disso agora... – murmurou.

- Quê? – indagou Hyoga, e ele sorriu.

- Estou conversando com meu mestre espiritual. – disse piscando para o mais jovem.

Hyoga suspirou e se calou. Mirou o relógio, esperava que desse tempo de deixar Camus em casa e não se atrasasse para o encontro com Shun.

-OOO-

Milo se moveu na cama, despertando. Ikki afagou-lhe os cabelos cacheados; o escorpiano escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, abafando um soluço.

- Eu sou mesmo um idiota! – resmungou – Eu conheço as pessoas como ele, e mesmo assim caí nessa armadilha...

- Você não teve culpa de se apaixonar, Milo...

- Tive sim! Eu fui idiota, afinal só saímos uma vez...

- Você já estava apaixonado por ele. – Ikki não sabia muito bem o que dizer para aplacar o sofrimento do amigo. Milo era sempre tão forte e orgulhoso, que vê-lo arrasado daquele jeito era doloroso ao extremo.

- Sou mesmo um idiota...

- Não é não. – Ikki o puxou pra si e o abraçou. Milo recomeçou a chorar no ombro do amigo.

- Minha maior raiva é que não paro de chorar! – disse irritado – Por que essas merdas dessas lágrimas insistem em cair! Pareço uma mocinha abandonada!

Ikki riu e afagou-lhe as costas.

- Só você mesmo, Milo...

- Ikki, obrigado...

- Bobo! Somos amigos, não somos?

O loiro não respondeu, apenas movimentou a cabeça positivamente, permanecendo abraçado ao moreno, tendo um afago momentâneo para seu coração machucado.

-OOO-

Camus saiu com um curativo no olho esquerdo. Hyoga correu para ele, assim que o amigo apareceu na recepção da clínica, acompanhado pelo médico.

- Camus, você está bem? – indagou nervoso.

Camus sorriu pra ele, e depois para Shaka.

- Olá, Shaka. – cumprimentou.

- Olá, Camus. – sorriu com charme.

- Estou bem, Hyoga, não precisa ficar chateado, foi um ferimento na esclerótica, e na parte interna da pálpebra, por isso sangrou, mas não foi nada demais...

- Como não? Você ficou duas horas na sala de cirurgia! – reclamou Hyoga, irritado.

- Depois conversamos sobre isso. – sorriu Camus, constrangido – Agora eu preciso ir a um lugar...

Tanto Shaka quanto Hyoga miraram o ruivo curiosos.

- Não me façam perguntas, eu preciso que me leve, Hyoga, pois ainda não estou enxergando direito.

- Mas... Camus...

- Se você não quiser, eu pego um táxi. – disse o executivo contrafeito.

Hyoga cruzou os braços e bufou.

- Não é nada disso, seu mal agradecido! – irritou-se – É que preciso ver o Shun daqui a meia hora, e...

- Não falte ao seu encontro, Hyoga. – interrompeu Shaka – Eu levo o Camus aonde ele quiser ir, se você aceitar, Camus, claro!

- Sem problemas pra mim. – disse o francês, e encarou o jovem russo – Hyoga, cuidado...

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Acho que é você quem tem que tomar cuidado com o que anda fazendo! – devolveu o outro aquariano e virou-se pra Shaka – Cuida dele.

- Eu prometo. – sorriu o indiano, e Hyoga saiu, ele então se virou para Camus – Foi o tal Office-boy quem fez isso com você?

- É uma longa história, Shaka, mas agora, preciso que me leve a um lugar?

- Aonde, senhor executivo? – ironizou.

- A casa dele.

-OOO-

Hyoga chegou ao banco de sempre e se sentou, esperando que Shun chegasse. Sorriu ao pensar no rapaz. Era incrível o quanto estava fascinado por ele, fascinado a ponto de deixar Camus sozinho num momento como aquele.

"Não, ele não está sozinho, está com o Shaka..." Tentou se sentir melhor.

Aproveitou para folhear uma revista enquanto o tempo passava. E o tempo passou rápido, rápido o suficiente para levar ao russo aquilo que ele não queria crer. Que Shun não iria encontrá-lo naquela tarde.

Viu a lua clarear o céu, os morcegos sobrevoarem as árvores e nada do rapaz aparecer. Contudo, continuava confiante; sabia em seu íntimo que cedo ou tarde ele estaria ali, embora a noite avançasse...

-OOO-

Já passava das 07:00 da noite quando Seiya chegou a casa, e Ikki lhe narrou todo o acontecido. O sagitariano esmurrou algumas paredes, dizendo que faria aquilo com Camus se tivesse a chance de encontrá-lo e dando todos os seus "predicados homéricos" ao ruivo francês.

Depois, percebendo que "acabar com a reputação" do ruivo não iria ajudar ao amigo, ele calou-se, se sentou ao lado de Milo e lhe deu um abraço.

- Não se preocupe, ele terá o que merece, aquele bosta! – disse, irritado, mas de forma carinhosa.

Ikki mirou os amigos, sério.

- Seiya, preciso que você fique com ele, o dever me chama?

- Dever? – ironizou o mais novo.

Ikki achou melhor não responder. Ajoelhou-se perto do loiro, que estava sentado na cama.

- Você vai ficar legal?

Milo o olhou nos olhos e sorriu de forma um tanto amarga.

- Quebrar a cara do Camus já me deixou extremamente melhor, você não percebeu?

- Ok. – suspirou – Vou nessa...

Nesse momento, eles ouviram a campainha, e Ikki resolveu atender...

-OOO-

"Mais de sete horas, ele não vem..." constatou Hyoga angustiado. Olhou para o céu, onde nuvens pesadas se formavam; suspirou, sentindo-se em um abismo.

Pensava que algo muito grave deveria ter acontecido a Shun, e ele nunca saberia, pois não sabia nada sobre a pessoa que amava.

Sim, amava! Não havia mais o que negar, amava-o tanto que sua ausência doía e o jogava num verdadeiro inferno...

"Shun, onde está você..." murmurou sentindo os olhos úmidos. Não, não sairia dali até ele aparecer.

Sentou-se novamente.

-OOO-

Ikki caminhou a passos rápidos para abrir a campainha insistente.

Parou estático ao descobrir quem estava ali.

- Eu preciso falar com o Milo. – declarou Camus, sério – E nem pense em me impedir...

O moreno ficou sem ação por um tempo, não pela presença de Camus, mas por se dar conta de quem estava ao seu lado. Nesse momento, Seiya saiu do quarto de Milo, lembrando-se de que prometera a Shiryu encontrá-lo, e deparando-se também com Camus e Shaka parados à porta.

- Que inferno! – resmungou o mais jovem, cruzando os braços e se postando ao lado do leonino, numa posição no mínimo ofensiva.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Dois capítulos em menos de 72 hs, eu estou de parabéns, e dois capítulos enormes XD! Isso se chama compulsão. É esquisito, mas entrei em surto, fazer o quê?

Não queiram me matar, eu disse que esse seria um complemento do outro, então, não teve como colocar grandes revelações, deixa para o próximo.

Agradecimentos especiais:

**Milaangelica, Keronekoi, Danieru, heeth,****Nitsu,****Maya Amamiya,****Luanna Tsuki,****Arcueid,****anapanter,****ShakaAmamiya,****saorikido,****Cardosinha,****Virgo Nyah,****Graziele Kiyamada,****Draquete Ackles Felton,****nannao.**

Essas são as pessoas que, além de ler, têm a gentileza de deixar um review de incentivo que é de graça, não tira pedaço e faz uma autora feliz.

Beijos aos que acompanham mesmo que silenciosamente.

**Sion Neblina**


	10. Tempestades

**Tempestades**

**Capítulo 8**

"_- Eu preciso falar com o Milo. – declarou Camus, sério. – E nem pense em me impedir..._

_O moreno ficou sem ação por um tempo, não pela presença de Camus, mas por se dar conta de quem estava ao seu lado. Nesse momento Seiya saiu do quarto de Milo lembrando-se de que prometera a Shiryu encontrá-lo, e deparando-se também com Camus e Shaka parados à porta._

_- Que inferno! – resmungou o mais jovem, cruzando os braços e se postando ao lado do leonino, numa posição no mínimo ofensiva."_

- Ele não tem nada pra falar com você. Já não basta tudo o que fez? – indagou Ikki de forma irritada. – Então, senhor Verseau, acho melhor entrar naquele lindo carro importado estacionado ali e dar o fora!

- Ikki...

- Shaka, nem se mete nisso! – cortou o moreno. – Eu até tinha me esquecido que você conhece esse babaca!

- Não fale assim, você não conhece o Camus! – irritou-se o loiro. – É sempre tão rápido em julgar as pessoas que não consegue nem ouvi-las. Ele não veio aqui brigar com seu amigo, veio dizer que sente muito e que não era o que queria!

Ikki riu com ironia.

- E o que ele sente? Carinho o suficiente para demiti-lo sem dar explicação?

Camus olhou de um para o outro perdendo a paciência.

- Vocês podem discutir o quanto quiserem, mas preciso ver o Milo, pode dizer a ele que estou aqui e que preciso falar com ele?

- Eu estou aqui.

A voz do loiro grego fez com que todos se calassem. Camus examinou-lhe o semblante sério e nervoso, os olhos avermelhados e inchados. Seu peito doeu: ele tinha feito o rapaz sofrer. Isso lhe causou uma dor que nem mesmo ele esperava.

- Diga a que veio Camus, o que quer comigo? – indagou Milo de forma baixa e séria.

- Teria algum lugar em que pudéssemos conversar a sós, por favor? – pediu o ruivo aflito.

Ikki e Seiya trocaram um olhar irritado com o amigo.

- Você quer ouvi-lo, Milo? Tem certeza? – indagou Seiya indignado.

O loiro sorriu num misto de ironia e amargura.

- Se ele veio até aqui, sem a polícia, deve ter algo a me dizer. – declarou. – Venha ao meu quarto, Camus, lhe darei 10 minutos, nada mais que isso.

O ruivo se adiantou, entrando na casa e seguindo Milo pelo corredor. Os outros jovens permaneceram na sala, Shaka ainda do lado de fora, Ikki com um olhar irritado, e Seiya pensando se deveria sair para encontrar Shiryu ou permanecer ali para ver o que aconteceria.

- Ikki, me lembrei que preciso dar uma saída, será que... – começou o mais novo.

- Pode ir Seiya, eu cuido de tudo aqui. – volveu o moreno.

- Ok. – o mais jovem passou por Shaka, dando um olhar ao loiro que dizia: "Faça meu amigo sofrer e eu te quebro na porrada.", mas é claro que o indiano nem cogitava o que tentava dizer aquele olhar hostil.

Depois que Seiya desapareceu montado em sua moto, Ikki sorriu para o indiano com certa ironia.

- Você e Verseau tinham mesmo que ser amigos. – provocou.

Shaka sorriu com malícia, sem se incomodar com a provocação.

- Amigos, amantes, sim, você tem razão, somos muito parecidos. – riu Shaka – Inteligentes, charmosos...

- Faltou o "modestos"? – riu também o mais jovem com ironia.

- Modéstia é hipocrisia, meu caro, só isso. – deu de ombros o artista.

Ikki cruzou os braços.

- Às vezes me pergunto como alguém como você entrou nessa roubada de drogas. Isso não se parece digno de um ser orgulhoso como você.

Shaka ruborizou e desviou o olhar.

- Todos têm seus vícios e suas obsessões. – falou e mirou o céu carregado, percebendo que algumas gotas de chuva já começavam a cair.

- Não quer entrar? – indagou Ikki. – Talvez a casa seja humilde demais pra você.

- Não seja idiota. – irritou-se o loiro.

- Por que Shaka? Você parece desprezar tanto tudo o que não está ao seu nível! – debochou o moreno.

- Eu não sou assim... – a voz do artista foi baixa e constrangida. – Você está me julgando antes de me conhecer.

- Claro que é! – Ikki não deu trégua. – Pergunto-me somente o que é o nível de um viciado? Imagino que você deve se misturar com todo tipo de degenerado para conseguir comprar essas merdas... Ah, não! Desculpe-me, a sua é _delivery!_ O dinheiro pode tudo!

- Você não me conhece! – irritou-se o loiro. – Eu nunca me importei com dinheiro, eu não sou esse monstro que você está pintando!

- Então me diz quem você é Shaka. Até agora não consegui saber.

- Não preciso fazer isso! Não preciso dar explicações a um _grosseirão _ignorante como você! Você é incapaz de compreender a alma de um artista! Não passa de um idiota! – disse o loiro irritado, se afastando em direção ao carro.

- Espera loiro... – Ikki o seguiu puxando-o pelo braço.

- Deixe-me em paz! – vociferou Shaka, os olhos tiritando de raiva e indignação. – Você se acha o dono da verdade? Acha que pode cuspir suas grosserias na minha cara quando quer? Sabe de uma? A nossa relação acabou! Eu não quero mais nem olhar na sua cara, seu garoto infantil e obtuso!

Ikki riu divertido, continuando a segurar o loiro.

- Quem está sendo infantil aqui, hein, senhor Phalke? – disse segurando o rosto do indiano entre as mãos de forma pouco delicada. – Será que não enxerga o tamanho de sua infantilidade dando esses chiliques de artista temperamental?

Shaka se calou, os olhos presos aos escuros do moreno como imãs.

- Solte-me... – sussurrou, sentindo os primeiros pingos de chuva em seus cabelos.

Ikki o obedeceu. Lentamente afastou as mãos do rosto do loiro, que se afastou devagar, desviando o olhar.

- Posso entrar e esperar meu amigo? – perguntou sem jeito, seu coração estava descompassado e ele não entendia a angústia que sentia perto daquele rapaz.

- Claro que pode. – Ikki disse sério. – Vem.

Shaka então voltou ao lado dele para dentro da casa, mas seu peito estava pesado de angústia por razões que Ikki não conhecia e seria incapaz de compreender.

-OOO-

Seiya chegou a tempo de ver Shiryu caminhando apressado e com uma expressão aborrecida para o carro parado no estacionamento. Acelerou a moto, parando bruscamente na frente do rapaz, assustando-o. Desligou afoito o veículo e tirou o capacete encarando um pasmado Shiryu.

- Shi, me desculpe! Eu sei que me atrasei! – explicou. – Um amigo teve problemas e...

- Calma Seiya. – pediu o chinês. – Fale devagar...

- É que... Eu não queria ter deixado você esperando, foi um problema sério mesmo! – dizia o mais jovem nervoso.

Shiryu sorriu, estava muito aliviado pelo o mais jovem ter aparecido, mesmo daquela forma intempestiva. Entretanto descobria aos poucos que aquele era o jeito Seiya de ser.

- Está tudo bem. – sorriu Shiryu. – Você chegou.

Seiya parou de falar, sorriu e corou.

- Hã... Você quer ir a algum lugar? – indagou para fugir do embaraço que os olhos e o sorriso charmoso de Shiryu sempre lhe causavam.

- Que tal um cinema? – sugeriu o mais velho. – Deixa a moto aí, vem comigo?

- Certo, tudo bem. – Seiya acompanhou o jovem executivo, entraram no carro e partiram para o cinema.

-OOO-

Camus entrou no quarto na frente de Milo que trancou a porta, se encostou à mesma e cruzou os braços. O aquariano sentou em uma cadeira tranquilamente, não parecia nem um pouco nervoso ou constrangido.

O loiro o encarou nos olhos, mas o executivo sustentou seu olhar. O ruivo percebeu que seus olhos estavam vazios, como o de alguém que já sofrera tudo que podia e agora tentava se manter firme.

O francês olhou ao redor com interesse suficiente para perceber que era um quarto simples, mas com todo o conforto necessário e com uma bagunça indisfarçável, embora fosse limpo.

- Camus, eu estou dopado... – a voz do loiro interrompeu sua análise. – E só por causa disso você está inteiro. Mas não queria que o Ikki quebrasse sua cara, não por você, mas por ele, então diga logo o que quer e vá embora.

- Milo, por favor... – começou Camus. – Mereço que me ouça.

- Ouvir o que, Camus? – perguntou com amargura. – Eu sei que só tivemos uma transa, mas...

- Não tivemos só uma transa! – irritou-se o francês. – Foi importante pra mim!

Os olhos verde mar do loiro o miraram confusos.

- Então por que...?

- Eu pedi para que o Afrodite não lhe dissesse nada até que eu pudesse explicar! – disse o ruivo de forma irritada. – Milo, eu sou vice-presidente da Cignus, meu nome não pode estar vinculado a certos comentários. Eu assinei um contrato, assim como todos os funcionários. Sim, não é porque sou um dos donos que não estou sujeito as mesmas penalidades dos outros...

- Mas...

- Deixe-me terminar. – pediu Camus friamente. – Eu decidi que seria melhor para nós dois que você saísse da empresa, sair da Cignus não significaria sair da minha vida.

Milo passou as mãos nos cabelos de forma aflita, engolindo o nó em sua garganta, o coração se apertando. Estava confuso e magoado demais para entender de uma única vez o que o outro dizia.

- Eu disse que não poderia perder esse emprego! Eu sei que pra você isso não é nada, mas pra mim faz grande diferença! – vociferou irritado. – O que achava? Que eu seria seu gigolô? Que aceitaria usar seu dinheiro? Eu não estou à venda, Camus Verseau!

Camus se ergueu da cadeira em que estava sentado e tirou um envelope do bolso. Depois pegou a mão de Milo e o depositou.

- Eu nunca quis comprar ninguém, mas também não queria prejudicá-lo. – disse magoado. – Agora, deixe-me sair.

Os olhos do loiro tremeram.

- O que é isso?

- Abra e leia. Agora me deixe sair, por favor, Milo. – sua voz soou gélida.

O loiro o ignorou, abrindo rápido o envelope. Percebeu que era uma carta de recomendação para que ele trabalhasse em outra empresa do mesmo nível da Cignus.

- Eu tomei essa liberdade, me desculpe. – disse Camus corando. – Como disse, eu não queria prejudicá-lo e nem me afastar de você, mas se continuasse na Cignus acabaria tendo que fazer uma coisa ou outra.

- Camus...

- Eu já fiz o que queria fazer aqui, Milo, agora me deixe ir embora. – proferiu o ruivo friamente.

O loiro o mirou, aflito.

- Eu... Eu não tinha como saber, me desculpa! – pediu desesperado.

- Você nem me deu o direito a defesa. – falou Camus. – Você duvidou não apenas dos meus sentimentos, mas do meu caráter, Milo Seferis.

O grego baixou o olhar, sentindo-se minúsculo.

- Pensei que você era... Era como todos... – balbuciou. – Eu errei.

- Todos? De que "todos" você fala, Milo?

Os olhos esverdeados se ergueram para mirar o rosto do ruivo.

- Minhas experiências com os milionários não foram boas, se é que posso falar assim. Acabei achando que estava sendo usado mais uma vez, eu... Eu fui estúpido e impulsivo, eu sei... Mas...

- Mas?

- Estou apaixonado por você. Eu sei que é burro e idiota! Só saímos uma vez e você nem deve sentir o mesmo...

O francês se aproximou mais e segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

- Se eu não estivesse me apaixonando por você Milo, pouco me importaria o que pudesse acontecer a você na Cignus, mas foi por gostar de você que resolvi que essa era a melhor forma de preservá-lo. Você não sabe quem é o Dimitri quando o assunto é sua família.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou o grego, surpreso.

- Ele acabaria com você sem pestanejar. – disse Camus muito sério. – Daria um jeito de prejudicá-lo, eu sei disso. Escândalos não fazem parte da família Cignus e embora eu tenha adotado o sobrenome da minha mãe ainda faço parte dos planos do Dimitri.

O loiro sorriu com ironia.

- Acabar comigo? Ora, Camus...

- Não seja ingênuo, você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. – cortou o francês.

Milo só balançou a cabeça, baixando o olhar e sentando na cama.

- Você me perdoa? – indagou envergonhado. – Eu... Eu o machuquei...

O ruivo suspirou pesadamente e baixou o olhar também.

- Preciso de um tempo pra processar o que está acontecendo entre nós dois, Milo, a questão não é só perdoar, a questão é: será que vale a pena?

O loiro sentiu um aperto no estômago.

- Eu o machuquei, você tem razão... Eu... Como pude fazer isso? – indagou envergonhado. – Você deveria me odiar.

- Calma, eu estou bem, eu só...

Camus suspirou novamente, não sabia muito bem o que dizer e nem o que estava sentindo. Na verdade achava que deveria estar magoado, mas não conseguia ficar zangado com Milo.

- Eu sou um idiota! Não penso! – Milo se afastou de suas mãos. – Como pode ainda vir aqui? Você deveria me odiar e querer distância de mim!

Os olhos do mais jovem se umedeceram e ele baixou a cabeça, deixando a franja cobrir-lhe o rosto bonito.

- Eu só faço merda mesmo! – disse magoado, se sentando na cama e abraçando o próprio corpo. – Sempre que aparece algo bom em minha vida faço questão de me livrar dele!

Camus hesitou. Sua idéia inicial era ir à casa do loiro, jogar a verdade em sua cara e partir sem nunca mais olhá-lo. Contudo, aquilo no momento era o que menos importava. Ver Milo tão vulnerável, ele que era o rei da segurança, quebrava seu coração e fazia com que só quisesse protegê-lo e ficar ao seu lado. Na verdade, suas convicções já tinham ido por terra assim que viu os belos olhos do grego marcados e inchados de tanto chorar.

- Milo, olha pra mim...

- Não posso! – resmungou o mais jovem. – Estou envergonhado!

O ruivo se aproximou e se ajoelhou entre suas pernas. Milo, que estava com as mãos no rosto, as afastou para mirar-lhe a face.

- Milo, eu que fui um idiota. Eu não deveria ter feito nada sem antes falar com você. Sou eu quem pede perdão por fazê-lo chorar.

Milo segurou o rosto claro do ruivo.

- Ah Camus, me perdoa por machucar você... – pediu – Eu lhe peço, mesmo sabendo que isso foi imperdoável!

- Eu perdôo. – sorriu o ruivo e se ergueu do chão. Sentou-se no colo do loiro e beijou-lhe os lábios carnudos. Milo correspondeu ao beijo, acolhendo a língua ávida e experiente do mais velho, pensando que nunca mais queria beijar outra pessoa em sua vida que não fosse ele. Camus, por sua vez, achava que enfim estava livre dos seus fantasmas. Nos braços de Milo sentia que estava pronto para se dar uma nova chance: uma chance para voltar a amar alguém e que ali era seu lugar.

O loiro correu as mãos pelos músculos definidos dos braços do francês de forma carinhosa. Camus deixou-lhe os lábios para beijar-lhe a testa ternamente e os cabelos cheirosos.

- Como está seu olho? – indagou o grego, envergonhado.

- Um ferimento superficial, vai ficar bem, amanhã já me livro desse curativo. – disse o ruivo sem dar muita atenção ao assunto.

- Desculpe, eu juro que nunca mais faço isso. Eu...

Camus mirou o grego, que corou.

- Ah, dane-se! – resmungou Milo. – Eu amo você, Camus Verseau, sei que é cedo, sei que você provavelmente não acreditará em minhas palavras...

- Eu acredito. – disse o ruivo. – Nada é por acaso, senhor Seferis, tenha certeza.

Milo sorriu e eles voltaram a se beijar.

Muitas incertezas povoavam o peito de ambos. Sentiam-se como aquela tempestade que inundava Atenas, mas estavam felizes por perceberem que finalmente encontraram um no outro um cais para ancorar suas dores.

-OOO-

Ikki e Shaka estavam sentados na sala. O moreno estranhava a expressão distante e amarga do sempre tão irônico indiano.

- Quer café? – ofereceu.

- Não.

- O que há com você, loiro? – tentou novamente.

- Nada, me deixa em paz. – vociferou entre dentes.

Ikki sorriu.

- Não me diga que feri seus sentimentos? Eu nem sabia que você tinha isso! – provocou.

Shaka se ergueu do sofá, caminhando em direção a porta.

- Olha, diz ao Camus que eu já fui, ele pega um táxi! – disse abrindo a porta e saindo na chuva forte que caía.

- Espera, Shaka! Você não parece o tipo sensível! – provocou mais uma vez alcançando o indiano e segurando-lhe o braço.

- Me deixa em paz! – gritou Shaka e o encarou com toda sua mágoa. – Você se acha o dono do mundo! O dono da verdade! Acha-se tanto que não consegue olhar ao... – o loiro se interrompeu, suas pernas bambearam e ele teve que se apoiar em Ikki para não cair.

O moreno, aturdido, o segurou pelos ombros.

- Ei Shaka, o que você tem? – perguntou assustado, vendo-o ficar ainda mais pálido.

Shaka lutou para se manter em pé, sentindo-se cada vez mais humilhado e miserável.

- Nada, me solta! – pediu envergonhado por aquela demonstração de fragilidade.

- Não, loiro, eu não vou deixá-lo dirigir assim! – retrucou Ikki, preocupado.

- Para de fingir que se preocupa comigo! Ninguém se preocupa comigo e prefiro assim! – gritou o artista e se libertou dos seus braços. Saiu o mais rápido que pode em direção ao carro. Ikki ficou aturdido, parado na chuva.

Shaka entrou no carro e deu a partida, acelerando a lótus o máximo que pode. A chuva continuava forte, mas o loiro indiano não tinha medo da morte. Ele não tinha medo de nada. Desde muito cedo aprendeu que não deveria confiar e nem amar ninguém.

Ikki ficou parado enquanto ele se afastava. Não entendia as atitudes daquele homem. Nunca o vira daquela forma, ele parecia muito magoado com suas palavras. Por que, se tão constantemente se mostrava indiferente?

Mirou os trovões no céu, seu coração estava tão revolto quanto aquela tormenta. Resolveu voltar para dentro de casa, ver como estava Milo e o francês e, depois, seguir para a casa do artista. Talvez, quem sabe, conseguisse entendê-lo?

-OOO-

Hyoga ergueu-se do banco. Já chovia há algumas horas na capital da Grécia e como passava das nove da noite achou que era hora de ir embora. Saiu andando pela praça, chutando as poças d'água, sentindo um vazio absoluto na alma.

Do outro lado da praça, Shun chegava correndo, completamente ensopado, tal qual o russo.

Chovia muito forte e as ruas estavam desertas: ele acabou ficando preso no trabalho devido ao trânsito e teve que ir a pé até ali.

- Hyoga!

A voz do rapaz pareceu uma ilusão causada pelo barulho incessante da chuva em seus ouvidos, e o loiro continuou caminhando.

Shun estava terrivelmente cansado pela corrida que fez até ali, mas se obrigou a continuar correndo.

- Hyoga! – gritou novamente, indo em direção ao amigo.

Finalmente o loiro se virou. Seu coração acelerou e ele sorriu, todo seu mundo pareceu se completar com a imagem daquele menino magro e molhado, correndo em sua direção.

Abriu os braços e Shun correu pra ele. Hyoga o ergueu no ar, beijando-o. As bocas se encontraram famintas, como se estivessem separadas há séculos. Shun afagou o rosto e os cabelos do russo enquanto ele, para se equilibrar, andava de costas, até se apoiar no carro, sem parar o beijo possessivo; a saliva se misturando com as gotas d'água que entravam pela brecha mínima que uma boca deixava entre a outra.

- Pensei que não viria mais... – disse Hyoga afastando-se com dificuldade, depois de um tempo e colocando o mais jovem no chão, mas ainda o mantendo nos braços.

- Eu pensei em não vir, mas... Eu não consegui! Não consegui pensar em deixá-lo aqui sozinho!

- Por que pensou em me deixar? – indagou o estudante.

Shun mirou seus olhos angustiados, não tinha coragem de lhe contar a verdade, não naquele momento.

- Por que... Porque o que estamos vivendo é um sonho, Hyoga! E sonhos não são reais! – gritou se afastando. – Ao final... Tudo termina em mágoa...

O loiro o puxou de volta pra si, segurando firmemente seu braço.

- Não venha me dizer isso agora, Shun! – bradou irritado. – Não agora que me deu um motivo para viver!

O mais jovem afastou-se novamente.

- Seus motivos para viver não devem ser outra pessoa, Hyoga! Você deve procurá-los dentro de você e não nos outros! – disse nervoso, gesticulando.

Hyoga o puxou pra si novamente, segurando-lhe o rosto com força.

- Shun, não me diga que vai me deixar sozinho agora, eu preciso de você... Não pode fazer isso comigo, não depois que me apaixonei por você!

Shun sentiu um aperto no peito, não respondeu, tomou os lábios do loiro num beijo quente que durou minutos sob aquela tempestade de verão.

Quando se afastaram ofegantes o mais jovem sorriu, o que desanuviou o semblante do loiro.

- Eu não vou deixá-lo... – declarou Shun – Eu prometo.

- Não vai mesmo, não vou deixar. – o russo o abraçou com força.

- Hoje não vamos poder passear na praia Hyoga, é melhor...

- Venha comigo... – interrompeu o estudante. – Não vou deixá-lo partir dessa forma, vamos à casa de um amigo meu, você precisa se secar ou ficará doente.

- Não, Hyoga...

- Shun, sem reclamações. – interrompeu o loiro – Depois eu o levo pra casa, certo?

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ficou sem argumentos. Hyoga sorriu. Eles entraram no carro e partiram.

-OOO-

Seiya e Shiryu estavam no cinema enquanto a tempestade caía sobre Atenas. Assistiram um filme de ação qualquer, o mais jovem muito empolgado e o mais velho nem tanto, mas se divertindo com os comentários dele.

Já passava das dez da noite quando deixaram o cinema e foram jantar ainda conversando animadamente sobre o filme. O jovem executivo se divertia com o bom humor do sagitariano.

Passaram uma noite muito agradável, conversando sobre vários assuntos, desde política a religião, e o mais velho sempre se divertia muito com as opiniões de Seiya.

Chegaram ao estacionamento da faculdade já tarde. A chuva havia dado trégua à bela cidade, mas os relâmpagos e trovões continuavam a clarear o céu.

Seiya saiu afoito do carro.

- Shi, eu tenho que ir pra casa, o Ikki vai trabalhar e não posso deixar o meu amigo Milo sozinho, você entende, não é?

Shiryu saiu do carro também, sem demonstrar nenhum nervosismo ou aborrecimento. Seiya sempre ficava meio bobo com aquele jeito de sábio oriental do chinês. Ele parecia uma pessoa incapaz de perder a calma.

- Claro que entendo, Seiya. E admiro essa preocupação que você nutre por seus amigos. – respondeu Shiryu com um sorriso.

- Somos amigos de verdade. – disse o mais novo. – Imagino que você deve ter amigos.

- Não muitos, mas entendo o que você fala. – assentiu o executivo. – Boa noite então.

Seiya pegou o capacete.

- Boa noite, Shi. – já estava se afastando quando estancou o passo, voltou-se, aproximando-se do chinês.

Seiya não disse nada, afundou as mãos nos cabelos negros de Shiryu puxando seu rosto para si, já que era pouco mais baixo que ele, e o beijando nos lábios. O chinês acolheu a boca macia e carnuda do rapaz de cabelos castanhos, adentrando-o com a língua e explorando-a sensualmente, na mesma intensidade com que ele vasculhava a sua. Afastaram-se minutos depois, excitados e ofegantes. Seiya sorriu maroto, ruborizado, baixando o olhar.

- Essa é uma despedida melhor que um mísero boa noite! – disse moleque.

Shiryu sorriu também.

- Com certeza. Agora sim, terei uma boa noite.

O mais novo riu e montou na moto, colocando o capacete. Shiryu entrou em seu carro, dando a partida. Suspirou feliz, sentido o sabor dos lábios de Seiya e achando delicioso.

-OOO-

Shun e Hyoga chegaram ao apartamento de Camus. O loiro rapidamente levou o mais jovem para o quarto de hóspedes que sempre ocupava no imenso local, tentando evitar o máximo molhar o chão e provocar uma _sincope nervosa_ no sempre tão organizado primo.

- Tem certeza que ele não ficará bravo, Hyoga? – indagou Shun sem jeito, vendo o russo começar a se livrar da camisa.

- Claro que não, o Camus é meu amigo, ele vai entender. – disse o loiro. – Vamos, Shun, começa a tirar essa roupa ou ficará doente...

- Aqui? – perguntou o mais novo ruborizando. Hyoga, por sua vez, já arrancava a calça, mostrando-se só de boxer.

- Aonde você quer que seja? – perguntou distraído.

Shun, muito sem jeito, tirou a camisa por cima da cabeça, mas continuou com a calça jeans, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Hyoga foi para o banheiro, tomou um rápido banho, voltando em minutos, vestido num roupão azul. Só então percebeu o constrangimento do mais jovem. Riu, também sem jeito, e se aproximou dele.

- Desculpe. – pediu – Que tal tomar um banho quente? Enquanto isso eu coloco suas roupas na secadora.

- Tudo bem. – Shun respondeu tímido, baixando o olhar e entrou no banheiro. Tomou um banho demorado e relaxante, a água morna fazendo seus músculos tensos relaxarem tanto que voltou ao quarto caindo de sono, vestido em um largo roupão azul.

Hyoga o esperava sentado na cama, mas o rosto do loiro estava sério. Shun engoliu em seco, sem jeito, passando as mãos nos cabelos úmidos.

- Shun, precisamos conversar. – o russo disse e ergueu-se da cama. – Venha, eu preparei um _cappuccino_ pra nós dois, está na sala. Suas roupas ainda não secaram.

Shun seguiu o loiro com um aperto no estômago. Chegando à sala, eles se sentaram no chão, apoiados no sofá confortável e pegaram cada qual sua caneca de _cappuccino_.

- Você está bravo comigo. – o mais novo concluiu pelo silêncio do loiro.

- Não, mas preciso entender porque quer fugir de mim. Não quero me arriscar a ficar te esperando a noite inteira outra vez, Shun.

Shun baixou o olhar para a caneca que segurava.

- Desculpe-me, Hyoga, mas... - o mais jovem abandonou a caneca na mesinha de vidro e afundou as mãos nos cabelos numa atitude de nervosismo. – Eu não posso insistir nisso! Eu não posso amar você mais do que já amei minha vida toda...

O loiro não entendeu, engoliu em seco. Levantou-se de onde estava e se sentou ao lado de Shun. Segurou-lhe a mão.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Como assim me amou a vida toda? – agora era Hyoga quem estava confuso.

Os olhos verdes lacrimosos de Shun se voltaram para ele e o mais jovem ruborizou.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto tudo isso que estou vivendo é um sonho. Sei que será doloroso quando eu acordar...

- Shun... – o russo segurou o queixo delicado do rapaz. – Você não tem que acordar! Estou aqui, apaixonado por você, só basta que confie em mim e me diga a verdade...

- A verdade é que... – Shun engoliu em seco mais uma vez, o desespero e o medo crescendo dentro de si. – Você não se lembra de mim, mas... Já nos conhecemos...

Os olhos azuis de Hyoga demonstraram confusão.

- Eu não o esqueceria. – disse o loiro.

- Mas você esqueceu. – disse – Éramos muito pequenos, eu tinha uns quatro anos, e... Bem, você pensou que eu fosse uma menina...

- Não me recordo... – murmurou Hyoga forçando as lembranças.

Shun engoliu em seco tentando não pensar nos acontecimentos tenebrosos daquele verão onde conhecera o loiro. Precisava apenas dizer a ele como se conheceram e porque o amava, mas... Como fazer tal coisa, sem explicar os motivos para aquele encontro ser tão marcante para ele?

- Eu... Eu estava na casa dos seus pais em Capri... – explicou, tentando não entrar em detalhes. – Eu estava chorando no corredor e você me levou para o seu quarto e afagou meus cabelos até que adormeci. No dia seguinte eu fui embora com meus pais e a gente nunca mais se viu...

Hyoga forçou a memória. Sim, conseguia se lembrar da menina que encontrou chorando sozinha no corredor escuro naquele verão.

- Ah, desculpe! Mas, você não me disse que não era uma menina, bem, na verdade, você não disse nada, só chorava...

Lágrimas voltaram aos olhos de Shun. De repente era como se ele estivesse naquela mansão escura de novo, naquele corredor... Não queria se lembrar daquilo, não queria voltar àquele lugar.

- Shun, o que aconteceu de tão ruim a você naquele dia? – Hyoga percebia toda a comoção do rapaz. Entretanto, Shun não queria falar, nem mesmo Ikki conhecia aquela história, ele não queria se lembrar.

- Eu não quero falar nada, Hyoga... – disse abraçando o russo. – Por favor, não me force a falar nada...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, fica calmo... – pediu o loiro nervoso, afagando os cabelos molhados dele. – Eu entendo se não quiser me dizer tudo agora...

Shun assentiu com a cabeça, escondendo o rosto no ombro largo do amado, sentindo a textura macia do roupão contra o rosto. Aos poucos sua respiração foi se acalmando e as lágrimas pararam de cair.

- Desculpe-me Hyoga, eu... Eu apenas não sou capaz...

- Tudo bem... – o russo o puxou mais para si, abraçando-o forte. – Só basta que saiba que seja lá o que tenha acontecido, eu não vou machucá-lo nunca...

Shun assentiu com a cabeça e repousou no peito de Hyoga como um bichinho assustado. A verdade era que aquela história ainda o assombrava mais do que poderia suportar.

Ficaram um bom tempo abraçados em silêncio. Hyoga, pensativo, mirava o clarão dos raios pela janela. Queria entender o que aconteceu a Shun, o que o perturbava tanto? Não se recordava muito bem, mas se lembrava daquele fato, naquelas férias em Capri. Bem, eles eram muito pequenos. Mesmo ele se lhe colocassem um vestido seria tido como menina, criança é meio andrógina mesmo.

- Shun, eu não me lembro muito bem, você não usava vestido, usava? – provocou rindo, mas quando procurou os olhos do mais jovem, ele já dormia em seu peito. Sorriu bobo.

- Shun... – chamou carinhosamente. – Vem pra cama...

- Estou cansado... – murmurou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

Hyoga, com esforço, o tomou nos braços, levando-o para o quarto. Deitou Shun na cama. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu. Hyoga sorriu também e afagou-lhe os cabelos. Shun afagou-lhe o rosto levemente.

- Eu me apaixonei por você assim... Enquanto afagava meus cabelos. Só nunca tive esperanças de encontrá-lo novamente...

- Mas o destino nos uniu e você não pode lutar contra ele. – disse o russo – Eu não vou deixá-lo sair da minha vida, nem adianta tentar...

- Preciso ir para casa... – sussurrou Shun. – A Ilana ficará preocupada...

- Shiii... – Hyoga pôs o dedo contra seus lábios. – Descanse um pouco, assim que acordar eu o levo.

Shun assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Hyoga deu a volta na cama, se deitando ao lado dele, o enlaçando pela cintura. O adolescente sorriu, se entregando aquele sonho e ao sono.

-OOO-

Shiryu chegou em casa, ainda sorrindo, se recordando da noite simples e maravilhosa que tivera. Há tanto não se divertia. Sentia-se leve, feliz de verdade.

Seu sorriso estancou quando reconheceu o posche preto de Shura ocupando uma das vagas do estacionamento. Suspirou resignado, entrando no elevador, já imaginando o que o esperava. Abriu a porta de casa e caminhou até uma luminária, acendendo-a. Shura não estava na sala.

Livrou-se da gravata e soltou os cabelos, caminhando a passos arrastados e desanimados para o quarto, onde encontrou o espanhol sentado na cama, vestindo apenas um short e com um copo de uísque na mão.

- Você demorou.

- Não sabia que viria. – respondeu resignado. – Aliás, pensei que não viria mais desde nossa última conversa.

- É isso o que quer realmente? – indagou o mais velho. – O que há com você, Shiryu?

- Shura, eu fui claro quando disse...

O espanhol se ergueu, largou o copo no criado mudo e se aproximou de Shiryu que engoliu em seco.

- Você não me quer mais, é isso? – indagou de forma agressiva. – Vai me jogar fora depois de tudo que fiz por você, moleque?

- Shura, eu não o estou jogando fora, quem seria louco de fazer tal coisa? Quero que entenda que nossa relação há muito se tornou apenas amizade...

- Só se for da sua parte! – rosnou o mais velho. – Você tem outra pessoa, não tem? Fala a verdade!

O chinês engoliu em seco novamente.

- Não, não tenho, mas...

Os olhos negros do executivo espanhol se fixaram no rosto constrangido de Shiryu de forma ameaçadora.

- Mas? Mas o quê? Quem é ele, quem?

A mão forte de Shura segurou o mais jovem pela nuca o puxando mais para perto. Shiryu pode sentir o cheiro de bebida em seus lábios. Geralmente, o espanhol não se excedia na bebida, sempre sério e controlado, aquilo assustou o mais jovem.

- Você não sente mais nenhum desejo por mim, Shiryu? – sussurrou de forma sensual, grudando seu corpo forte ao do chinês, roçando-se nele de forma lasciva.

- Não é isso, Shura... – o mais novo tentava fugir da mão que o segurava. – Você antes de tudo é meu amigo, mas... É possessivo, obcecado...

- Obcecado por você... – disse antes de tomar os lábios do rapaz oriental com um beijo urgente.

Shiryu gemeu contra a língua e os lábios experientes do espanhol, lutando para se afastar. Sabia que se fosse um pouco além não teria mais força para resistir a ele. Shura era hábil, ardiloso e terrivelmente sensual.

- Não, chega! – regougou empurrando-o levemente, afastando-se e enxugando os lábios com as costas da mão. – Eu estou gostando de outra pessoa, era isso que eu diria, Shura...

Derramou de vez a informação, antes que pensasse melhor.

- Quem é ele? – indagou Shura avançando em sua direção e o segurando pela gola da camisa.

- Você não o conhece, para com isso! – Shiryu tentou se libertar, mas o espanhol o segurava com força, impedindo que ele fugisse.

- Então esse era o tempo que você queria? Um tempo para pular pra outra cama, seu vadio?

- Quê? – Shiryu o encarou surpreso, ficou ainda mais surpreso quando o mais velho deu-lhe uma bofetada na cara, o lançando ao chão. Shiryu caiu, limpando o sangue dos lábios. Shura o puxou de volta aos seus braços pelos cotovelos.

- Shura, para com isso! – Shiryu o empurrou, afastando-se dele, mirando o espanhol irritado. – O que pensa que está fazendo? Vai me agredir? Pensa que é meu dono por acaso?

- Eu não sabia que você era um vadio! – rosnou Shura. – Um puto que sai da cama de um e corre para a cama de outro tão rapidamente!

- Se quer saber ainda não fomos para cama, ainda! – irritou-se Shiryu, ainda limpando os lábios.

- Não me faça perder a cabeça Shiryu, você me conhece, sabe o quanto isso pode ser perigoso!

- Estou vendo o quanto pode ser perigoso! O que pretende? Me espancar até que eu volte a gostar de você?

O mais velho respirou fundo e baixou o olhar, sentindo-se envergonhado e vazio.

- Me desculpe... – pediu, pegando suas roupas sobre uma cadeira e começando a se vestir. – Mando alguém buscar minhas coisas...

- Shura...

- Eu estou tentando entender o que se passa na sua cabeça! – interrompeu o espanhol cansado. – Queria saber se você não sente mais nada por mim mesmo ou isso é charme para tentar me convencer a fazer tudo o que você quer!

Shiryu colocou as mãos no quadril e o encarou perplexo.

- Eu nunca usei nossa relação pessoal nessa história, Shura! Agora você foi longe demais!

- Eu não entendo essa sua obsessão em deixar a Cignus! – revidou o espanhol. – Essa história de outro alguém é mentira, não é? Isso é tudo para me pressionar! Não consigo entendê-lo, Shiryu!

- Nem quero que entenda mais. Sinceramente, você não faz mais parte dos meus projetos. – disse o chinês. – Agora devolve a chave do meu apartamento e vai embora!

- Shiryu, só estou pensando no seu bem, você está cometendo um erro!

O chinês suspirou, tentando recobrar a calma perdida.

- Sabe Shura, acho que erro foram esses dois anos que estivemos juntos. Eu não o conheço. – declarou com desgosto. – Por favor, vá e deixe minhas chaves.

O espanhol engoliu em seco.

- Desculpe-me por amá-lo! – disse jogando a chave sobre a cama e saindo do quarto.

Shiryu inspirou e expirou o ar tentando equilibrar as emoções. Não iria permitir que Shura estragasse a noite que tivera com Seiya, não mesmo. Contudo, sabia que aquela guerra com o empresário espanhol não terminara ali; ainda demoraria muito até que Shura Aguille aceitasse que um romance entre eles não era mais possível.

-OOO-

Ikki tirou a jaqueta de couro que o protegeu parcialmente da chuva enquanto ele pilotava até a casa do indiano. Deixou a peça no hall e percebeu que o tal agente não aparecera.

A porta estava aberta e a casa, como sempre, no escuro, somente os trovões e uma luminária iluminavam parcamente o ambiente.

Subiu às escadas a procura do loiro.

- Shaka?

Procurou no quarto: a cama estava impecável, nem sinal dele. Desceu as escadas novamente, alguma coisa lhe dizia que havia algo errado.

- Shaka? – chamou mais uma vez.

- Estou aqui.

A voz baixa e tranqüila chamou sua atenção. Ele estava sentado no chão ao lado de uma das janelas, completamente molhado, abraçando os próprios joelhos.

- O que você está fazendo aí, seu doido? – rosnou o leonino caminhando até ele. – Quer pegar um resfriado?

Ele o ergueria pelos braços, mas Shaka o afastou empunhando as mãos para frente.

- Por favor, Ikki... Me deixa em paz... – disse de forma fraca. – Eu só preciso ficar sozinho, vai embora!

O moreno franziu o cenho.

- Vou sim, vou embora, assim que você levantar daí e ir trocar essa roupa. – reclamou.

O indiano não o olhou, continuou com a cabeça baixa, mas Ikki pode ouvir um gemido de angústia baixíssimo escapar dos seus lábios.

- Então me ajuda a chegar ao quarto... – murmurou.

- Por quê? Que merda, Shaka, por que não me diz logo o que há com você? – indagou nervoso.

- Eu não consigo enxergar! – gritou o loiro – Estou cego!

O indiano passou as mãos nos cabelos molhados de forma nervosa. Ikki não pensou muito, puxou-o do chão para seus braços e o abraçou com força. Shaka escondeu o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e finalmente, sem conseguir mais segurar a dor e o medo que sentia, chorou.

**Continua...**

**Notas fiscais: **O tamanho dos capítulos é por causa do excesso de personagens, paciência.

Obrigada a Srta Potter pela betagem relâmpago desse capítulo.

Beijos a todos que leram em especial aos que deixaram reviews!

Izabel, Shunzinhaah2, Danieru, Maya Amamiya, Keronekoi, anapanter, SabakuNoGaara, Arcueid, milaangelica, ShakaAmamiya, Nitsu, saorikido, Layzinha, Virgo Nyah, Julyana Apony, Cardosinha, Graziele Kiyamada, Draquete Ackles Felton, Vittoria, MarcelaMalfoy.

Sion Neblina


	11. Descobertas

**Descobertas**

**Capítulo 10**

**Notas iniciais: **_Mais uma fic com termos médicos, mas sem nenhum respaldo médicos. Tudo que foi escrito foi a partir do meu conhecimento leigo, então não levem a sério, é só ficção. Sim, pesquisei alguns pontos, mas não sou especialista, então qualquer semelhança é mesmo mera coincidência__._

-OOO-

Shaka estava sentado em uma maca enquanto o médico examinava seus olhos com um aparelho sofisticado que emitia luz. Ikki permanecia nervoso ao seu lado.

Depois de ele muito insistir, o loiro aceitou ir à clínica onde geralmente era tratado. Seu médico pessoal o enviou ao consultório de oftalmologia, pois não entendia o que aquela cegueira significava, e ele também fazia companhia aos dois durante o exame. A dado momento, o oftalmologista afastou o aparelho dos olhos azuis do indiano.

- E então, Walter? – o médico de Shaka, que Ikki soube se chamar Mu Rendha e que, apesar de muito jovem, já tratava do loiro há certo tempo perguntou.

O homem de meia idade mirou o colega e depois o moreno.

- Ele tem um pequeno deslocamento na retina que causou uma hemorragia. O coágulo impede que a luz passe e causa a cegueira. É necessário intervenção cirúrgica para removê-lo, e ele voltará a enxergar se tudo der certo.

- Mas o que pode ter ocasionado isso? – indagou Mu, mirando o paciente que continuava sentado, cabisbaixo – Nos dois olhos?

- É raro acontecer deslocamento da retina nos dois olhos, por isso, desconfio que o que ocasionou isso foi a retinopatia. – respondeu o oftalmologista – Bem, vou preparar a sala de cirurgia e comunicar a minha equipe. – virou-se para o paciente – Shaka, é extremamente importante que saiba que sua visão não voltará instantaneamente após o procedimento, certo?

- Sim, compreendo. – respondeu o loiro tentando parecer o mais tranqüilo possível, embora quisesse gritar de desespero.

- Eu irei acompanhar o procedimento. – Mu se aproximou e segurou a mão do genioso paciente – Fique tranqüilo, tudo dará certo.

O loiro não respondeu. Estava trêmulo e tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava apavorado.

- Ah, mesmo que não queira, eu vou avisar a sua mãe. – declarou Mu.

- Não é preciso. – proferiu Shaka cansado – Mu, não faça isso...

- Você precisará de sua família agora, e estou falando como seu amigo e não seu médico. – disse Mu com um sorriso – Fique tranqüilo, eu já volto.

Ikki se ergueu da cadeira. Estava curioso e queria indagar algumas coisas ao médico, mas Shaka percebeu seu movimento ao lado da maca e tateando segurou seu braço, quase indo ao chão para impedi-lo de sair.

- Ikki? – indagou tateando o corpo do moreno com mãos trêmulas – É você, não é?

- Sou eu, Shaka, estive aqui todo o tempo. – declarou o mais jovem, mirando o rosto do indiano ainda vermelho pelo choro de horas atrás. Segurou-lhe a mão que Shaka apertou com força.

- Não me deixe aqui sozinho... – pediu o loiro sentindo-se totalmente perdido e indefeso.

- Eu só iria...

- Por favor, eu pago mais! – desesperou-se o artista, se agarrando ao braço do moreno – Mas não me deixe aqui sozinho...

Ikki afastou suas mãos e segurou-o pelos ombros, irritado.

- Que mania irritante de achar que pode comprar tudo! – disse – Por que acha que estou aqui com você?

- Por piedade e não quero ninguém ao meu lado por piedade... – tornou o indiano com voz baixa e derrotada – Eu prefiro que seja por dinheiro...

Shaka fechou os olhos, pois manter as pálpebras abertas sem enxergar nada era mais angustiante que ficar com elas fechadas. Mantê-las fechadas lhe dava uma noção mínima de normalidade e ele preferia assim.

- Nunca pensou que poderia ser... – Ikki se interrompeu – Não entendo você. Você tem amigos, dinheiro, é bonito, o que há de errado com você? Por que entrou nessa merda de se drogar, Shaka?

- Eu nunca usei drogas ilícitas. – sussurrou o indiano – Tá, fumei maconha quando tinha 16 anos, isso conta?

Ikki o mirou surpreso e confuso. Nesse momento, Mu voltou ao quarto com o resultado dos exames que o artista havia feito há uma hora atrás.

O médico jogou o envelope na pequena mesa e mirou o paciente de forma irritada, mesmo sabendo que ele não podia vê-lo.

- Tudo está explicado agora. – disse – Há quantos dias você não toma insulina, Shaka?

- Quatro. – confessou se sentindo cada vez mais perdido e vulnerável. Não sabia o motivo, mas não queria que Ikki soubesse que era doente, aquilo o magoava mais que a perda da visão. Sentiu lágrimas nos olhos e os apertou com mais força para não chorar. Sentia-se fraco, patético e tinha vontade de morrer.

- Insulina? – o moreno indagou chocado olhando do médico para o paciente – Diabético?

Mu demonstrou certa confusão. O jovem médico conhecia Shaka desde a adolescência, sabia do gênio difícil do amigo, mas não esperava que ele escondesse a doença de alguém que, ao que parecia, era-lhe íntimo.

- Sim, ele tem diabetes tipo 1 desde a infância. Ele deveria tomar insulina quarto vezes ao dia, mas isso nunca acontece, não é, Shaka? – falava Mu irritado – Você nunca segue o tratamento, está sempre brincando com sua vida!

- Eu tomei insulina na veia há mais ou menos...

- Na veia? – interrompeu o médico irritado – Eu já disse pra não fazer isso! Por Deus, Shaka! Isso é um procedimento médico num caso extremo! Você não tem conhecimento médico para se auto-aplicar insulina na veia!

- Assim faz efeito mais rápido e se não fizesse isso, iria desmaiar, Mu. – explicou o loiro de forma calma – Eu não tive saída, já havia dias que não tomava insulina...

O médico balançou a cabeça.

- Assim conseguirá o que quer. Morrer.

- O mundo perderia um artista brilhante, uma pena! – Shaka sorriu com o canto dos lábios. As palavras do médico não parecia lhe despertar nenhum arrependimento ou medo.

Ikki continuava pasmado escutando a discussão dos dois; então o loiro era diabético e não viciado em drogas? Entretanto aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Por que ele mentira? Por que deixara que pensasse aquilo dele?

- Por que não me disse? – indagou irritado. Mu percebeu que estava sobrando, que aquela discussão deveria ser a dois.

- Pedirei para uma enfermeira vir fazer um curativo nesse seu braço e providenciarei uma "bomba de insulina" pra você. – disse e saiu.

- Responde, Shaka, que merda! – rosnou o moreno.

- Eu não queria que soubesse que... que sou doente... – a voz do indiano foi um queixume. Ikki percebeu que por trás de toda aquela arrogância havia um homem emocionalmente frágil e que precisava esconder isso a todo custo.

- Seu idiota! – grunhiu Ikki – É uma doença comum, que só precisa ser tratada de forma responsável! Mas pelo que vejo você não dá a mínima para sua saúde!

- Eu não me importo nem com minha saúde e nem com nada, Ikki! – volveu o indiano de forma amarga – Por isso me irritei por você achar que me importo com dinheiro. Você acha que quem não se importa com a própria vida vai ligar pra dinheiro? Por Buda, eu estou muito acima de tudo isso.

O mais jovem não soube o que dizer. Tudo ainda era surreal pra ele. Shaka diabético e tão emocionalmente doente que... Não! Aquele não era o homem arrogante que conhecera? Onde estava a língua ferina, as piadinhas irônicas e a auto-suficiência daquele loiro?

- Vai embora, Ikki, eu não preciso da sua piedade. – a voz do artista soou fria e cansada.

- Há pouco me pediu pra ficar. – não entendeu o moreno.

- Eu não suporto que sintam pena de mim. – confessou Shaka – Eu prefiro que me odeiem...

Ikki responderia algo, mas a porta se abriu e uma mulher entrou. Ela usava um longo vestido bege, elegante, seus cabelos negros estavam presos num coque. Seu rosto bonito aparentava ter algo em torno de 45 anos; era uma típica indiana, e só por isso, o moreno achou que deveria ser a mãe do artista.

A mulher entrou no quarto apoiada numa muleta, o moreno percebeu que havia algum problema em uma de suas pernas.

- Olá, foi você quem trouxe meu filho? – ela cumprimentou Ikki com um sorriso e um aperto de mão.

- Sim, meu nome é Ikki Amamiya, estou... trabalhando para o Shaka.

- Trabalhando? – a mulher indagou com uma ruga de preocupação na testa, depois se sentou ao lado do filho na cama, mirando seu rosto – O Mu já me deixou a par de tudo. Como se sente?

- Cego. – respondeu o loiro com ironia – Não precisava vir.

- Não seja arrogante comigo, sabe que não funciona. – sorriu a mulher e afagou os cabelos claros do filho – Ah, Shaka, até quando ficará nesse ciclo autodestrutivo?

- Para com isso, Suriya. – pediu o loiro envergonhado – O Ikki não precisa ouvir nossas discussões.

- Ah, ele precisa sim, quem sabe assim não aprende a cuidar melhor de você! – a mulher mirou o moreno – Como pode permitir que ele fique sem tomar insulina?

- Mãe, por favor...

Suriya suspirou pesadamente tentando readquirir o controle. Ikki não dizia nada.

- Shaka, eu espero que um dia encontre alguém que realmente se importe com você. Pensei que depois de tudo que aquele canalha fez você aprenderia que...

- Já disse que eu fui o culpado daquilo... – murmurou o loiro, o desespero crescendo em si a medida que a mãe abria a boca e expunha sua vida conturbada ao rapaz.

- Ele o esfaqueou! – irritou-se a mulher – Como pode haver justificativa para isso?

A porta do quarto se abriu mais uma vez, dessa vez, entrou uma equipe de enfermeiros liderada por uma mulher baixinha de curtos cabelos loiros.

- Olá, Shaka, viemos levá-lo. Tem que se preparar para o procedimento.

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça e tateou para descer da cama. Ikki adiantou-se aos enfermeiros e o ajudou.

Shaka não podia ver, mas sabia que estava sendo apoiado pelo moreno.

- Obrigado, Ikki...

O estudante sorriu,mesmo sem saber por que ser reconhecido pelo artista encheu seu coração de alegria.

- Como sabe que sou eu? – indagou baixo.

Shaka corou, não sabia muito bem o que responder.

- Eu apenas sei. – disse.

A enfermeira se aproximou, sorriu compreensiva:

- Precisamos levá-lo.

- Ele poderia ir comigo? – perguntou o loiro nervoso – Só até eu entrar na sala de cirurgia...

A mulher trocou um olhar indeciso com os colegas. Suriya se ergueu da cama e resolveu o impasse:

- Permita, por favor, acho que assim meu filho se sentirá mais seguro e será melhor.

- Tudo bem. – a enfermeira concordou.

Ikki e Shaka seguiram com a equipe para a sala do pré-operatório na ala oftalmológica. Mu acompanharia a cirurgia, pois a mesma requeria cuidados.

Todo o procedimento foi feito. Shaka passou por novos exames, e Mu prendeu uma "bomba de insulina" ao abdômen do artista para tentar baixar mais rápido os níveis de glicose do seu sangue antes da pequena cirurgia.

- Ikki, é melhor você ir agora... – Shaka disse quando se encaminhava para a sala de cirurgia. – Obrigado, você já fez muito por mim, de verdade...

O moreno pode ver o rubor que coloriu a face do indiano ao dizer aquelas palavras.

- Não foi nenhum sacrifício... – respondeu.

- Eu sei que se sente culpado por ter mandado meus remédios embora, mas... – o loiro suspirou – Eu poderia ter dito a verdade se quisesse, mas realmente eu não queria que soubesse de nada disso...

Mu se aproximou dos dois, interrompendo a conversa e impedindo Ikki de responder.

- Vamos, Shaka, o tempo é nosso inimigo, mas não se preocupe, o procedimento é delicado, mas rápido.

- Não estou preocupado.

Ikki tocou o rosto de Shaka de maneira instintiva, vendo-o estremecer um pouco.

- Eu estarei aqui quando você sair. – disse.

- Obrigado. – assentiu o artista e junto ao médico entrou na sala de cirurgia.

-OOO-

Camus chegou a casa na garupa da moto de Milo. Desceu rápido, meio desajeitado, não era acostumado a andar de moto.

- Sabe, Seferis, eu devo ser mesmo louco por aceitar andar nesse foguete contigo! – reclamou.

- Ah, você gostou que eu sei. – riu Milo tirando o capacete – Tem certeza que precisa dormir? Podíamos esticar a noite...

O ruivo riu de canto de boca, como era de costume, era raro Camus sorrir de verdade.

- Já passa das 11h00min horas, Milo, amanhã tenho que trabalhar e você tem que ir ao seu novo emprego.

- Eu sei, mas... – o grego desceu da moto se aproximando de Camus, o puxando pra si – Eu não consigo pensar em ficar longe de você, principalmente depois do que fiz...

- Esquece isso...

O loiro sorriu safado.

- Eu quero fazer de tudo para compensá-lo...

O ruivo olhou para os lados. O estacionamento estava deserto.

- E o que faria? – indagou tendo maus pensamentos.

- Hum... – Milo desceu o dedo pelo peito de Camus por cima da camisa – Eu vou deixar um boa noite muito especial...

Camus riu incrédulo.

- Nem pensar, Milo Seferis, não sou homem de praticar tais atos em um estacionamento...

Milo se afastou e segurou a mão do ruivo, o puxando enquanto caminhava para o elevador.

- Quem disse que será no estacionamento? – indagou com malícia.

- Milo... – quando tentou protestar, seus lábios foram cobertos pela boca possessiva do mais jovem que com uma das mãos apertou o botão do veículo que começou a subir.

- Milo, isso... – Camus tentou novamente,mas a boca do loiro mais uma vez dominou a sua e a um dado momento ele nem queria mais reclamar. O gosto de Milo, seu cheiro o alucinava e deixava-o totalmente fora de controle.

- Milo, espera... – pediu quando o grego começou a desafivelar sua calça – Há câmeras nos elevadores...

- Eu não ligo...

- Mas eu ligo, seu doido! – disse Camus, sendo vencido cada vez mais pela excitação. Milo em fim conseguiu desafivelar a calça do ruivo e abrir o zíper, puxando seu pênis pra fora. Camus gemeu com a massagem que o loiro começou a fazer na parte mais sensível do seu corpo. O grego passou a língua pela ponta do sexo do ruivo fazendo-o morder os lábios para não gemer alto, e apertar o vermelho parando o elevador. Olhou para seu rosto e sorriu com luxúria, mas o sorriso não foi retribuído os olhos escurecidos de desejo do francês o encarou, porém, seu rosto continuava sério.

Milo soltou um risinho e voltou a lamber o sexo do ruivo, sentindo-o se avolumar a cada passada licenciosa de sua língua hábil. Camus jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto as mãos seguravam os cabelos de Milo com força. Ele gemia baixinho, suspirando enquanto a língua do amante brincava consigo.

O grego sentiu o ruivo se mexer, entregue as sensações que ele lhe proporcionava. Aquilo o excitou e ele abocanhou seu sexo por completo, quase o fazendo gritar; mas o loiro queria provocá-lo, tirou o membro intumescido da boca novamente, começando a lamber, deslizar a língua como se fosse um sorvete. Camus só gemia agoniado, o loiro beijava sua a ereção por inteira, até fazê-la deslizar dentro da sua boca, até a garganta, subindo e descendo, chupando forte cada vez que sentia a glande entre seus lábios, apertando com as mãos as nádegas do amante, o puxando com mais força pra si. Camus segurou a cabeça de Milo entre as mãos, gemendo baixo, enrolando o cabelo dele entre os dedos, acompanhando os movimentos que ele fazia, o fazendo aumentar a força e a velocidade, gemendo mais alto, mordendo os lábios enquanto os olhos estavam fechados e as pálpebras apertadas, a cabeça pendendo para trás. Milo sorriu quando o francês começou a se mover contra sua boca, não agüentando mais o estímulo em seu sexo e se enterrando com mais força naquela caverna quente e gostosa. O aquariano tremeu não suportando mais a tortura deliciosa daquele pervertido e gozando com um grito enrouquecido, segurando forte os cabelos volumosos do amante.

Milo engoliu o sêmen do ruivo, rindo e lambendo os lábios, afastando-se e se levantando colado ao corpo forte dele, roçando-se provocativo. Beijou-lhe os lábios com volúpia, sentindo Camus arfar ainda desnorteado pelo orgasmo. O francês procurava onde se apoiar, pois suas pernas estavam bambas.

- Bem... – o grego desceu as mãos para o pênis do ruivo, o colocando de volta dentro da roupa e fechando o zíper – Agora eu acho que posso ir...

Camus só então abriu os olhos e piscou confuso.

- Ir? Ir para aonde? – indagou.

Milo sorriu e apertou o botão do elevador novamente, colocando o veículo em movimento.

- Amanhã tenho que acordar cedo, como você disse, não posso ficar aqui. – explicou dissimulado, voltando a beijar os lábios do francês – Mas agora acho que já me redimi por seu olho, não?

Camus balançou a cabeça ainda ofegante, segurou Milo pela nuca, afundando as mãos em seus cabelos macios.

- Você é louco, sabia?

O grego balançou a cabeça positivamente, sorrindo e mordendo o lábio inferior de forma maliciosa. O elevador parou na cobertura. Camus ajeitou a roupa, voltando a mesma aparência séria tão característica. Saiu do elevador e se voltou para Milo que parou na entrada do mesmo.

- Boa noite... – disse o grego – Amanhã volto para ver como você está.

- Estarei esperando. – sorriu discretamente Camus e beijou deliciosamente os lábios do loiro, percebendo o quanto ele estava excitado e querendo provocá-lo mais.

- Nhummm... não, Camus, pára... – gemeu Milo o afastando e correndo para dentro do elevador apertando o botão.

Camus riu da fuga dele.

- Você me paga, Seferis!

Milo passou a língua nos lábios de forma safada, antes da porta do veículo se fechar. Camus seguiu para o seu apartamento, abriu a porta e percebeu que as luzes estavam estranhamente acesas.

"Hyoga..." pensou e sorriu, mas ergueu uma sobrancelha ao perceber duas canecas sobre a mesa ao lado do sofá. Primeiro porque não era para elas estarem ali, segundo porque em mais de dois anos de namoro, o russo nunca havia levado Eiri em sua casa.

Tirou os sapatos e caminhou até o quarto do filho. A porta estava aberta e por isso ele não precisou bater, uma luminária também dava a Camus noção do que acontecia.

"Shun..." pensou e se retirou do quarto. Os dois jovens dormiam tão tranquilamente que não achou justo despertá-los naquele momento, haveria tempo para explicações.

-OOO-

- Shaka sempre foi um garotinho adorável. – Suriya conversava com Ikki na sala de espera da luxuosa clínica. Ela bebia chá e o rapaz café.

- Desculpe-me, o conheço há pouco tempo, mas seu filho parece ser tudo menos adorável. – foi sincero. Estava cansado e já não pensava muito no que diria.

A mulher sorriu com ironia o encarando. Ikki engoliu em seco, embora não se parecessem fisicamente, aquele sorriso era sem dúvida o sorriso de Shaka.

- E mesmo tendo consciência disso, você está completamente apaixonado por ele.

A declaração de Suriya fez Ikki corar e desviar o olhar.

- Mas não o recrimino, quem não se apaixonaria por Shaka? – indagou a mãe – Como dizia, meu filho foi uma criança adorável até os sete anos, depois disso... Bem, na verdade depois da noite que ele passou perdido...

- Perdido? – o olhar do moreno se voltou para a mulher mais uma vez.

- Sim, foi durante umas férias que passamos na Suíça. Shaka se perdeu em um bosque e só o encontramos no dia seguinte. Fiquei tão desesperada que sair sozinha para procurá-lo e sofri um acidente, caí de uma ribanceira. Por isso hoje uso essa muleta, mas passei vários anos numa cadeira de roda. O Shaka mudou depois disso, ficou ainda mais introspectivo, arredio e calado. Foi nessa época que recebemos o diagnostico do diabetes. Acho que na verdade até hoje meu filho se culpa por minha condição.

Ikki engoliu em seco. Nesse momento Mu apareceu na sala, ainda com a roupa da cirurgia, mas sem a toca e as luvas.

- E então? – indagou a mãe aflita.

- Os coágulos foram drenados, mas precisamos que ele acorde e abra os olhos para saber se conseguirá enxergar. Também precisamos de exames posteriores para saber o grau de lesão no nervo óptico, mas o procedimento transcorreu muito bem.

- Eu irei vê-lo. – disse a senhora Phalke – Ele já está no quarto não é, Mu?

- Sim, mas está sedado, deve acordar em algumas horas. – informou o médico.

A mãe do artista mirou o moreno que continuava sentado com a cabeça baixa.

- Você não vem?

Ikki a mirou confuso.

- Pensei que quisesse ficar sozinha... – disse sem jeito.

- Terei muito tempo para conversar com meu filho quando ele sair daqui. Venha, ele ficará feliz em vê-lo.

Ikki quase deixou escapar um sorriso irônico, mas ao receber o olhar sério da mulher, achou melhor se calar e acompanhá-la como ela pediu.

-OOO-

Já era manhã quando Shun abriu os olhos e percebeu que não estava em seu quarto. Sobressaltou-se de tal forma que acordou Hyoga que dormia ao seu lado.

O mais jovem, muito confuso, mirou o loiro que esfregava os olhos.

- Hyoga! Nós dormimos! – exclamou ajeitando o roupão que usava sobre o corpo.

- Percebo... – ironizou o russo num bocejo.

- Meu Deus! Eu tinha que voltar pra casa, Hyoga, a Ilana está preocupada! – volveu Shun nervoso, procurando as próprias roupas com os olhos.

O russo cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Calma, Shun, sua roupa está na secadora, esqueceu? Sim, a Ilana ficará preocupada, mas é só você ligar e explicar que acabou dormindo aqui comigo...

O mais jovem enrubesceu com a conotação maliciosa que o loiro deu as palavras.

- Não tem graça. – disse zangado.

Hyoga riu se erguendo da cama e abraçando Shun, enfiando o rosto por seus pescoço e aspirando o cheiro dos seus cabelos. O adolescente ruborizou mais, mas não fugiu, deixou que o outro o beijasse e afagasse, sentindo algo começar a brotar em si, algo que nunca sentira antes, desejo.

- Hyoga... – sussurrou erguendo o rosto para mirar os olhos nublados do loiro, percebendo que ele sentia o mesmo.

- Diga, meu anjo... – murmurou o russo descendo os lábios pela orelha do mais novo a mordiscando.

Shun mordeu o lábio inferior controlando um gemido e sentindo um arrepio tomar seu corpo.

- Hyoga... seu amigo... – lembrou-se, se afastando dos lábios e das mãos do russo – Ele... ele já...

- Oui, estou aqui. – a voz fria fez o adolescente dar um pulo pra trás, e Hyoga rir.

Camus estava parado na entrada do quarto com os braços cruzados, vestido num dos seus sérios ternos e tendo os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo, mirava os jovens de forma indecifrável.

- Bonjour... – disse – O café já está servido, venham. – falou e deixou o quarto.

Shun, mais vermelho que um tomate, mirou o rosto de Hyoga que não parecia muito incomodado.

- Hyoga, eu... eu não quero café, eu quero ir embora agora. – falou nervoso – Por favor, traga minhas roupas...

- Sim, mas você não sairá com fome. – disse o russo – O Camus não morde.

Shun seguiu o loiro a contra gosto, depois que ambos se vestiram. Chegaram a sala de refeições e Camus já os aguardavam.

- Você deve ser o Shun. – disse o ruivo.

- Muito prazer... – o adolescente estendeu a mão timidamente e recebeu o aperto de mão frio do francês. Hyoga o convidou a sentar, e eles começaram a refeição. O russo conversava muito, porém os outros dois respondiam com monossílabas. Para Shun aquilo pareceu uma eternidade, estava muito constrangido e louco para fugir dali. Não que Camus fosse grosseiro, mas a situação em si era constrangedora. Quando a refeição terminou, e o ruivo se ergueu dizendo que já estava um pouco atrasado e pedindo para que eles ficassem a vontade. Shun emendou que precisava ir também.

- Eu o levo... – disse Hyoga.

- Não, Hyoga, não precisa mesmo, eu posso...

- Shun, sem discussão, ok?

O mais jovem assentiu com a cabeça, vencido.

- Vou esperá-lo no corredor. – disse já saindo, fugindo de ter que se despedir de Camus.

Hyoga balançou a cabeça e foi até o quarto do amigo, onde ele pegava a pasta para deixar o apartamento.

- Não sei qual dos dois é mais anti-social! – reclamou – Não custava ser um pouco simpático com ele, mestre Camus!

- Simpático? Eu não fui? – indagou Camus visivelmente surpreso.

Hyoga acabou rindo, realmente, se tinha algo que Camus não sabia era forçar simpatia. Era educado, gentil, mas frio como o gelo.

- Não, não foi, mas tudo bem. Sei que não foi intencional.

- Hyoga, eu só acho que, já que está realmente gostando desse garoto, chegou o momento de conversar com o Dimitri e a Eiri.

Hyoga respirou pesadamente, até o momento, evitara pensar naquilo, mas Camus tinha razão, era inevitável e quanto mais demorasse a situação só pioraria.

- Você tem razão. – disse – Farei isso hoje. Agora vou levar Shun em casa, a noite volto aqui para conversarmos, certo?

Camus assentiu com a cabeça e o mais jovem saiu.

-OOO-

O loiro se moveu na cama de forma preguiçosa, fazendo o homem que cochilava ao seu lado se sobressaltar. Ikki esfregou os olhos e se ergueu, abrindo as cortinas, percebendo que já era manhã.

Shaka levou a mão aos olhos coberto pelos curativos, e Ikki segurou-as para que ele não fizesse o que pretendia.

- Ainda não deve tirar isso, loiro... – disse deitando as mãos dele ao lado do corpo – O médico já vem.

- Ikki, o que você está fazendo aqui? – a voz do indiano soou fria e cortante – Eu agradeço tudo que fez, mas pode ir embora, não...

- Sua mãe teve que voltar para casa e pediu para que ficasse aqui com você até que voltasse... – volveu o moreno cansado. Estava cansado das discussões com o artista e se sentia responsável de alguma forma pelo que acontecia a ele.

- Mas eu estou dizendo que não precisa! – volveu o loiro se sentando na cama – Quando é que vai começar a entender minhas palavras, garoto?

Ikki bufou e respirou fundo. Não começaria uma discussão com Shaka no hospital.

- Escuta, loiro, sua mãe deve estar voltando, ela apenas foi tomar um banho. Assim que ela chegar aqui eu desapareço, ok?

Shaka engoliu em seco.

- Eu agradeço de verdade o que fez, Ikki. – disse num suspiro – Mas não precisa mais perder seu tempo comigo...

- Você é tão egocêntrico, Shaka! – irritou-se o leonino – Eu não estou perdendo meu tempo, estou preocupado com você, seu loiro burro e metido a besta!

Fez-se um pesado silêncio entre eles, quebrado pela entrada dos dois médicos e uma equipe de enfermeiros no quarto com alguns equipamentos e o café do paciente e seu acompanhante.

- Bom dia, Shaka, Ikki.

- Bom dia, Mu. – ambos responderam quase simultaneamente.

- Como se sente? – a pergunta foi direcionada ao amigo e paciente.

- Ainda cego. – respondeu o indiano com ironia.

- Você não perde a presença de espírito. – riu o médico – Bem, trouxemos a refeição e depois o Dr. Walter irá retirar os curativos. Também tem que tomar a dose de insulina.

- Dose? Eu dormi com essa coisa presa em mim! Estou livre de insulina pelos próximos 50 anos! – reclamou o artista.

- Sabe que não é bem assim.

- Ok, agora, pode, por favor, tirar o esquadrão daqui se quiserem que eu coma? – pediu com ironia – Não preciso enxergar para saber que tem pelo menos cinco pessoas nesse lugar!

Os presentes se entreolharam. Como ele poderia saber? Mas um movimento de mão de Mu fez todos saírem, ficando apenas ele, Shaka e Ikki.

- Pronto, Shaka. O que mais o rei deseja? – ironizou o médico.

- Que você e o Ikki saiam também... – pediu.

- Alguém terá que ajudá-lo a comer, loiro idiota! – irritou-se o leonino, já se sentando ao lado dele e da bandeja que estava apoiada num suporte.

- Ah, nem pensar, eu não sou um bebê! – reclamou Shaka cruzando os braços – Prefiro ficar com...

Não terminou a frase porque Ikki o segurou pelo queixo e enfiou a colher cheia de salada de fruta em sua boca, forçando-o a mastigar. Mu não conseguiu conter o riso e o abafou com a mão para que o genioso paciente não escutasse.

- E se reclamar eu quebro seus dentes, mas você come, entendeu? – rosnou Ikki.

Shaka ficou tão vermelho que Mu achou que ele fosse explodir enquanto mastigava a salada de frutas. Mas ao contrário do que pensou, o loiro nada disse, respirou fundo e começou a aceitar que o moreno o alimentasse.

- Bem, eu volto depois. – disse o médico. Ikki assentiu com a cabeça, e Shaka não respondeu.

- Chega, eu não quero mais... – disse o artista depois da terceira colherada.

- Não, loiro, aqui ainda tem, uma salada, um creme branco que não faço ideia do que seja, suco de laranja e pão integral.

- Se eu comer tudo isso, sairei obeso daqui! – riu o loiro descontraindo finalmente.

- Bem, já vi você detonar sem medo toda aquela comida chinesa. – disse Ikki – E agora eu sei que não deveria comer aquilo.

Shaka calou-se, o riso morreu nos lábios.

- Há muita coisa que não deveria fazer, Ikki. – disse calmamente, mas com certa melancolia – Aceitar sua ajuda é uma dessas coisas.

- Por quê?

- Porque é doloroso saber que alguém se importa comigo, e eu sei que você se importa, mesmo que não me diga isso abertamente. – confessou.

- Metido! – Ikki riu sem jeito, baixando o olhar.

- Sim, eu sou metido mesmo, sou arrogante, mas também tenho meus motivos para isso, poucos seres humanos conseguem chegar ao meu patamar; eu sou bonito, rico, talentoso, inteligente, então não havia mesmo jeito de eu não ser arrogante...

O loiro se calou ao sentir os lábios carnudos e macios do moreno contra os seus. Entreabriu a boca condescendente e recebeu a língua cálida de Ikki, sentindo-se estremecer sob o toque delicado do leonino.

- Ikki... – murmurou se afastando um pouco – Você não merece isso...

- Ah, eu sei! Eu não mereço alguém perfeito como você, mas...

- Não, porcaria, não é isso! – irritou-se Shaka – É o contrário!

O loiro o afastou, empurrando-o levemente com a mão.

- Você não merece que eu o faça sofrer, Ikki. Você é um bom garoto...

- Pára de me chamar de garoto!

- Deixe-me terminar de falar, certo? – replicou o loiro aflito, e Ikki se calou – Eu não quero fazê-lo sofrer, Ikki, e saiba que com certeza, você sofrerá se insistir comigo. Sou um caso perdido...

- Por que você não me diz o que esconde, Shaka? – indagou o moreno.

- O que eu escondo... é que...

A porta do quarto se abriu e Suriya entrou acompanhada por um homem de meia idade alto de cabelos claros e incríveis olhos azuis.

- Ah, John, esse é um amigo do Shaka. – disse Suriya – Ikki, esse é o John o pai do seu querido amigo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – a voz geralmente plácida do indiano soou alta e irritada.

O homem parou aturdido.

- Vim vê-lo meu filho, mas parece que ainda está ressentindo comigo. – declarou de forma tranqüila.

Shaka calou-se, não agrediria o pai, não na frente de Ikki, mas também não queria proximidade com ele, ainda estava irritado pelas tentativas de John Phalke de "controlar" sua vida.

- Como se sente? – insistiu o pai se aproximando – Olá... – disse e estendeu a mão a Ikki que a apertou – Suriya me disse que você tem cuidado do Shaka.

- Ele é apenas meu empregado. – volveu o loiro irritado – Então, por favor, o poupe dos seus interrogatórios.

Ikki ficou sem jeito e achou que realmente estava sobrando ali.

- Eu os deixarei sozinhos. – disse e caminhou para a porta. Shaka não ofereceu resistência a isso. Não queria mesmo que o moreno presenciasse uma discussão entre ele e o pai.

Ikki deixou o quarto e sua expressão estava tão perdida que chamou a atenção de Mu que passava com um prontuário médico nas mãos.

- Ikki, não é mesmo? – indagou com um sorriso amigável.

- Sim... – resmungou o moreno e passou as mãos nos cabelos.

- Ikki, venha comigo a minha sala, acho que precisamos conversar.

- Conversar?

- Sim, pelo que me disse, está trabalhando para o Shaka, então acredito, como médico dele, que deve saber o que realmente acontece.

Ikki sentiu um aperto no estômago, mas a curiosidade o impeliu a seguir o médico. Eles entraram na sala e Mu fechou a porta.

-OOO-

Hyoga deixou Shun em frente a casa, e o adolescente entrou rápido, estava preocupado com Ilana e as crianças.

- Ilana? – chamou percebendo o cômodo escurecido. Tratou de abrir as janelas e se assustou ao encontrar tudo bagunçado.

- Ilana? – chamou novamente – Alef, Terese? – as crianças também não responderam.

- Shun, estou aqui! – disse a mulher. Shun caminhou, a voz vinha do banheiro.

- Posso entrar?

Ela não respondeu, mas quando a porta se abriu, o rapaz soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, o rosto da jovem senhora estava todo machucado e demonstrava que ela havia chorado muito.

- Ilana, o que aconteceu? – indagou Shun a abraçando, pois a loira recomeçou a chorar.

- O Marcel, ele... ele veio bêbado, me agrediu e levou o Alef e a Terese...

Shun sentiu um aperto no estômago e seus olhos marejaram.

- Eu deveria estar aqui... – murmurou.

- Não, Shun, não é sua culpa. – volveu Ilana – A culpa foi minha por tê-lo deixado entrar, você sempre me advertiu que um dia ele aprontaria uma dessas!

- Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, preciso encontrá-los! – falou Shun nervoso.

- Não, Shun, por Deus! Fiquei longe daquele louco, eu vou chamar a polícia! Só estava limpando meu rosto. Chamarei a polícia e o acusarei de agressão e seqüestro, nunca mais ele entrará nessa casa!

- Não posso deixar o Alef e a Terese com ele por tanto tempo, Ilana, eu vou atrás dele, você vai chamar a polícia. – disse o jovem e saiu, sem que a mulher pudesse detê-lo.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** Como já disse, eu escrevo demais e sou muito detalhista então os capítulos saem enormes, esse eu resolvi parar antes que ficasse impossível de acompanhar e olha que faltou gente aparecer, aff! Nunca mais faço fics cheias de casais, dão muito trabalho.

Tentarei postar em breve, mas, por favor, compreendam a Sion, a vida real está difícil e a cabeça a mil.

_Retinopatia - É uma doença da parte de trás dos olhos (as retinas), que pode afetar até 80% dos adultos que tenham diabetes tipo 1 há mais de 15 anos._

Agradeço o interesse de quem tem lindo, e a gentileza daqueles que além de ler deixam um comentários de incentivo.

Saorikido, Keronekoi, Maya Amamiya, milaangelica, anapanter, Arcueid, Ikki Amamiya, Danieru, Hannah Elric, ShakaAmamiya, Virgo Nyah, Anônimo, MaahFeltonAmamiya, Graziele Kiyamada, Cardosinha, nannao.

A todos vocês meus amores: OBRIGADA

**Sion Neblina**

18/11/2010


	12. Interlúdio 1 Parte

**Interlúdio – 1 Parte**

**Um bater de asas**

**Capítulo 11**

**-Umachanceparaamar-**

Hyoga chegou à mansão dos Cignus em volta das 11h00min da manhã, sabia que não encontraria Dimitri, naquele horário o pai estava na Cignus, mas provavelmente voltaria para almoçar, pois dizia que em Atenas não havia bons restaurantes. O jovem foi para o quarto, tomou um banho e resolveu checar sua caixa de e-mails e o site da faculdade. Olhou o celular várias vezes, mas não teve coragem de ligar para Eiri, precisava ir à casa dela e falar tudo pessoalmente. Sabia que a moça deveria estar muito magoada com aqueles dias de ausência sem nem mesmo um telefonema.

Suspirou enfadado e abriu o MSN vendo várias mensagens da namorada. Resolveu não esperar mais, saiu do quarto, iria à casa de Eiri e terminaria aquilo de uma vez por todas.

**-Umachanceparaamar-**

- Eu conheço o Shaka desde o colegial. – começou Mu muito sério – O chamei para que tivéssemos essa conversa porque percebi que você realmente gosta daquele teimoso.

Ikki ruborizou levemente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Você me disse que ele tinha um problema, que problema é esse? – resolveu desviar do assunto, gostar de Shaka não era um assunto fácil para ele.

O médico suspirou.

- Bem, eu não sou psicólogo ou psicanalista, sou endocrinologista. – sorriu o tibetano – Mas acompanho o caso do meu amigo há muito tempo. Sei que Shaka sofre de transtorno de personalidade obsessivo compulsivo, talvez você não conheça o termo, mas irá saber do que estou falando quando lhe explicar...

- Adoraria que o fizesse. – volveu Ikki muito sério.

- As vítimas desse transtorno são pessoas teimosas e inflexíveis, excessivamente organizadas, temendo descuidos, desorganizações, sujeira ou qualquer outra forma de "bagunça". Elas primorizam o correto e organizado, podendo gastar muito tempo trabalhando, estudando ou limpando, deixando de lado relacionamentos, diversão e lazer. Além disso, elas tendem a fazer seus deveres a sós porque temem que outras pessoas não os faça corretamente. Nos seus relacionamentos, eles podem ser um pouco distantes ou isolados e aparentar frieza emocional. Com frequência têm dificuldade em desfazer-se de velharias e coleções, podendo acumular muitos utensílios, móveis e objetos antigos. Por causa dessa compulsão, ele acaba se sobrecarregando e negligenciando todo o resto e desenvolveu uma compulsão desenfreada para o trabalho.

Ikki riu.

- Realmente esse é o Shaka, mas isso ainda não explica esse medo que ele tem das pessoas...

Mu sorriu.

- Você o compreende muito bem. É isso mesmo que ele sente, muito medo, medo de se tornar dependente, medo de confiar nas pessoas, medo de amar demais e ser abandonado...

- Isso pode ter a ver com o problema que ele teve na infância. – concluiu Ikki.

- Você é muito inteligente, Ikki. – disse Mu – Eu também acho, mas o nosso querido artista nunca aceitou fazer qualquer terapia. Os amigos tentaram, os pais tentaram, mas, eu comprendo que para o Shaka é muito difícil. Ele sempre foi uma pessoa muito mimada, como filho único, seus pais cometeram o erro de criá-lo num pedestal, isso somado ao fato de ser bonito e brilhante criaram nele uma especie de _super-ego_, contudo, pessoas que desenvolvem o _super-ego_ são extremamente vuneráveis a qualquer tipo de falha...

- Sei, por isso ele esconde a doença, por isso ele não aceita terapia, seria admitir pra si mesmo que possui um problema. Isso seria o fim para ele, além da doença física que ele não pode controlar, ele teria que admitir um problema psicológico. – concluiu o moreno pensativo.

- Isso mesmo. – suspirou Mu – Ele esconde a doença e tenta escondê-la até de si mesmo. Para o Shaka, essa é sua única fraqueza, por isso ele negligencia o tratamento. Para ele fazer as aplicações diárias de insulina é deparar-se todo dia com seu maior medo...

- Medo...

- Medo da dependência, medo de não ser o dono de si. Por isso também ele se esforça a afastar todos que lhe demonstram qualquer tipo de carinho, ele pisa e magoa, mas não é por mal, acredite.

Ikki baixou o olhar angustiado, já havia percebido que o artista possuia sérios problemas psicológicos, só que ouvir aquilo daquela forma o deixava ainda mais perturbado.

- Ele tem medo de amar. – continuou Mu – Medo de depender de alguém, medo de alguém depender dele e ele não ser bom o suficiente para essa pessoa, não por ele achar que não está a altura, mas por achar que nunca conseguirá corresponder as expectativas das pessoas. Como disse, não sou psicólogo, isso foi só minhas observações nesses mais de 10 anos de amizade.

- Ele nunca falou de você. – falou Ikki distraído.

- Só nos vemos quando ele está muito mal. Ele nunca gostou do meu jeito, como ele gostava de dizer, "caloroso demais", isso o incomodava, como disse, ele tem problemas em se sentir amado e rejeita qualquer tipo de carinho, não sei se isso é uma síndrome, um transtorno, mas sei que isso é o Shaka.

- Ele sempre me pareceu alguém bem relacionado, nos conhecemos numa festa, sabia? – riu Ikki com amargura.

- Imagino. Sim, mas ele nunca se aprofunda nas relações tenha certeza, ele ama demais e tem muito medo disso.

Ouviram batidas na porta e logo depois uma moça com um uniforme azul claro apareceu.

- Doutor Mu, o doutor Walter pediu para que fosse ao quarto do seu paciente, ele vai remover os curativos.

- Ah, ótimo! – Mu se ergueu, e Ikki fez o mesmo – Vamos ver se aquele teimoso já está enxergando!

**-Umachanceparaamar-**

A bela mansão em estilo italiano tinha um imenso jardim com um lago onde cisnes nadavam. Hyoga esfregou uma mão na outra e esperou que Eiri se sentasse ao seu lado. A moça levava uma expressão magoada no rosto. Vestia um fino vestido amarelo e seus cabelos estavam soltos ao vento daquela tarde de verão.

O russo engoliu em seco. Nunca seria fácil terminar um relacionamento de anos.

- Eiri, eu sei que andei errado com você. – começou – Há vários dias não a procuro e nem atendo seus telefonemas, me desculpe por isso.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Hyoga? – perguntou a moça – Eu nunca o vi sendo tão irresponsável, seu pai me disse que há vários dias não vai a Cignus. O que andou fazendo?

O russo respirou fundo e um sorriso bailou em seus lábios, a imagem de Shun se formando em sua mente.

- Andei vivendo, Eiri. Vivendo como nunca. – respondeu – Olha, eu sei que cometi muitos erros, mas não quero cometê-los mais. Você é uma garota muito bonita, muito legal, Eiri, e merece alguém que a ame...

- E esse alguém não é você? – os olhos azuis da moça marejaram – Você está terminando nosso namoro, Hyoga, é isso?

- Eiri, entenda, não adianta prosseguirmos com isso. Você quer se casar, eu não! Eu tenho 20 anos, por Zeus! Há tanta coisa a fazer antes de constituir uma família...

- Podemos adiar o noivado, o casamento, o que você quiser, Hyoga! – as lágrimas da moça se derramaram – Por Deus! Estamos juntos há dois anos, não pode chegar aqui e dizer que vai me deixar desse jeito!

- Eiri, não faça isso, por favor. Nada que disser me fará voltar atrás na minha decisão. Desculpe, mas acabou.

- Eu não aceito isso, não aceito! Como pode ter deixado de me amar em tão pouco tempo? – a moça chorava mais forte e gesticulava inconformada.

- Eu não sei, Eiri. – disse Hyoga sentindo-se muito mal com tudo aquilo – Me perdoe, eu realmente não quis magoá-la.

O jovem se ergueu e começou a caminhar para fora da mansão. Eiri continuou sentanda no mesmo lugar, soluçando. Também não iria correr atrás dele, não se humilharia daquela forma. Correu para seu quarto e chorou tudo que tinha que chorar.

**-Umachanceparaamar-**

O oftalmologista retirou as ataduras dos olhos do paciente. Shaka permaneceu de olhos fechados, tinha medo de abri-los e descobrir que ainda estava cego.

- Pode abrir os olhos, Shaka, por favor. – pediu dr. Walter.

O indiano apertou as palpebras antes de obedecer. Abriu os dois olhos de vez e voltou a fechá-los angustiado.

- E então, viu alguma coisa? – indagou o oftalmologista.

- Sim, borrões, mas as luzes me incomodaram muito. – disse nervoso – Eu... eu não consegui ver nada.

- Isso é natural, a reação a luz é um sinal de que seus olhos podem captá-las, e a sensibilidade será natural nos próximos dias, não deve se preocupar.

- Então eu continuo cego? – indagou Shaka impaciente – Pra que serviu esse carnaval então?

- Shaka, se acalme... – pediu Suriya, mas sabia que a presença do pai já havia mexido com a paciência do filho.

- Mãe, eu não posso ficar cego! O que farei cego? Eu não tenho ninguém que possa... – calou-se e respirou fundo, começando a pensar que estava agindo como um louco e que Ikki com certeza estava ali vendo-o dar aquele chilique, ao mesmo tempo em que se indagava o porquê da opinião dele ser importante pra si.

- Shaka, esse situação é temporária, e sinto muito, mas terá que ser paciente. – falou Mu muito sério – Se está nessa situação somente você é o culpado.

- Posso ir embora? – indagou o paciente – Não quero ficar mais nem um segundo nesse lugar.

- Nós o levamos. – disse John Phalke.

- Quero que fique a pelo menos um quilômetro de distância da minha casa ou eu chamo a polícia! – Shaka falou com uma agressividade tão distante do seu tom de voz normal que todos no quarto ficaram estarrecidos. O pai do artista baixou o olhar e suspirou.

- Um dia você me entenderá, Shaka.

- Não, John, eu nunca o entenderei. – disse o mais novo e desceu da cama, tateando numa tentativa de não trombar com nada – Ikki?

- Estou aqui, loiro. – o moreno colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Me leva pra casa? – não foi um pedido, foi uma ordem.

- Bem, vou providenciar a liberação. – disse o oftalmologista saindo do quarto – Mas terá que voltar para as revisões, senhor Phalke.

O loiro fez um gesto de desdém com a mão. Suriya se despediu do filho e saiu com o marido. Mu saiu minutos depois deixando "patrão e emprego" sozinhos.

- Preciso de um banho... – disse o loiro sem jeito – Pode me levar até o banheiro?

O moreno suspirou enfadado e segurou o braço do artista o levando para o confortável banheiro do seu apartamento na luxuosa clínica. Abriu o boxe e ajudou-o a entrar. Shaka livrou-se da camisola do hospital, não parecendo se importar muito em ficar nu na frente do moreno. Aquilo deixou Ikki curioso e sua curiosidade era um jeito de escapar da tentação de examinar demais aquele corpo perfeito a sua frente.

- Você sempre tira a roupa tão fácil assim na frente de qualquer um? – perguntou com ironia.

Shaka tateou a mão e ligou o chuveiro, caindo gostosamente embaixo da água morna, mantendo os olhos fechados.

- Acha que tenho algum motivo para me esconder? – indagou enquanto passava as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Você entendeu o que quis dizer, a maioria das pessoas não acham a nudez tão natural.

- A maioria das pessoas são mediúcres e eu sou um artista, Ikki. – volveu o loiro – Mas se isso o incomoda, você pode sair se quiser.

- E deixá-lo cair nesse boxe e quebrar cara? Desculpe-me, mas ao contrário de você ainda tenho um pouco de humanidade. – provocou.

- Humanidade? – Shaka riu com desdém – Se você prefere chamar assim.

- O que quer dizer? – irritou-se o moreno, não gostava de insinuações.

- Que você agora mesmo está me devorando com esses seus olhos gulosos, mas prefere fingir que não lhe desperto o menor desejo... – Shaka provocou com sua voz calma e indiferente.

- Escuta! – Ikki explodiu – Ao contrário de você não fico me escondendo! Se não sentisse nenhuma atração por essa pessoa insuportável que é voce, por que eu o beijaria hoje hein? Mas não faça todo esse charme de indiferente, lembre-se que nessa história, foi você quem beijou primeiro!

Shaka emudeceu, a cena se formou por completa em sua mente, o dia em que bêbado, puxara Ikki pelo colarinho e o beijou no chão da sua sala, sentindo o quanto os lábios do moreno eram macios e gostosos. Estremeceu levemente com a lembrança, umedecendo instintivamente os lábios.

- Pode pegar a toalha, por favor? – pediu tentando não demonstrar sua perturbação.

Ikki bufou, mas fez o que ele pediu, afinal, muito mais perturbador era vê-lo daquele jeito, nu e molhado. Pegou uma das toalhas branca do pequeno armário e entregou ao loiro, segurando uma de suas mão e colocando o tecido, mas quando iria se afastar, Shaka segurou sua mão mais forte.

Ikki o mirou surpreendido, esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele não o fez, depois de um tempo apertando sua mão, deixou que se afastasse e começou a se secar. Ikki ficou mirando pela janela, mas seu corpo ainda reagia a imagem do loiro totalmente nu, e sabê-lo ali tão perto o enlouquecia.

- Minhas roupas? – Shaka tateou tentando alcançar a saída do banheiro. Abriu os olhos, mas as luzes o pertubou e ele voltou a fecha-los, se sentindo um completo inútil.

- Terei que ajudá-lo a se vestir. – declarou Ikki sério.

- Não precisa, apenas dei-me as roupas e eu mesmo faço isso. – disse Shaka incomodado.

O moreno saiu de onde estava, respirou fundo encarando o loiro.

- Shaka, sua mãe me pediu para cuidar de você, e mesmo que não goste disso, é o que farei, então pode parar com os chiliques de artista excêntrico, porque isso não me fará ir embora...

- Por que Ikki? – Shaka murmurou colocando as mãos nos quadris – O que há em mim que o faz querer ficar por perto? Não percebe que sou inalcançável? Ninguém nunca chegará perto o suficiente de mim...

- Eu não tenho inteção nenhuma de alcançá-lo, loiro – respondeu firme – Só quero cuidar de você pelo salário que você me paga. Não se superestime.

Shaka sentiu o rosto arder com aquela declaração, mas tentou não demostrar isso.

- Ótimo, teremos uma relação como ela tem que ser, profissional. – disse – Então...

Interrompeu-se ao sentir a mão do leonino em sua cintura, massageando levemente sua pele molhada, fazendo um arrepio correr por seu corpo.

- Sim, será só profissional. – volveu Ikki friamente – Venha, vou ajudá-lo a chegar ao quarto e depois a se vestir. Não tem nada a temer, garanto que a atração que sinto por você não é incontrolável.

O loiro engoliu em seco.

- Ótimo. Vamos. – disse e aceitou a ajuda do moreno.

**-****Umachanceparaamar-**

Hyoga chegou a casa arrastando-se pesadamente. Sentia muita angústia e tristeza, não queria que as coisas entre ele e Eiri terminassem tão mal, mas também não podia arrastar aquela história. Até aquele momento em sua vida, sempre se comportou como um covarde, era hora de mudar isso e ser o homem que Camus sempre quis que fosse. Respirou fundo, pensar em Camus lhe dava forças para continuar. Tirou o celular do bolso e pensou em ligar para o primo, mas desistiu.

"Hyoga, você tem que ser firme, tem que aprender a levantar sozinho!"

Ainda se recordava das palavras do amigo durante uma competição de judô que disputara na infância. Sim, Camus era amoroso, mas também sabia ser duro quando necessário, fora assim a vida toda.

"Camus, o que faria se você não existisse?" Pensou enquanto atravessava o portão da mansão Cignus com seu conversível. Deixou o carro na garagem e viu o carro do pai estacionado também. Engoliu em seco com sujeição, já que não havia o que fazer, enfrentaria Dimitri naquele momento.

Entrou na casa e encontrou uma movimentação estranha dos empregados. Indagou a um deles o que estava acontecendo e ouviu que o senhor Dimitri iria viajar e solicitara algumas coisas.

Assim que a empregada fechou a boca, o dono da casa chegou à sala. Seu rosto ao contrário do normal estava afogueado e seus cabelos levemente despenteado como se estivesse nervoso.

- Então aqui está você. – disse com certa ironia que não escondia a raiva – Que diabos pensa que está fazendo, Alexei?

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Hyoga encarando o pai. Não podia negar que estava com medo. Sempre tivera medo de Dimitri e talvez por isso nunca o tenha enfrentado de fato. Todavia, sabia que aquele era um momento crucial em sua vida e não iria recuar.

- Não seja cínico! Recebi agora um telefonema da faculdade que me informou que você mudou de curso. Quando iria me contar isso? – esbravejou o mais velho.

- Eu... – Hyoga ficou sem saber o que dizer. Respirou fundo e encarou seu suporto progenitor:

- Eu disse que não queria cursar administração e você insistiu! – falou nervoso – Eu nunca gostei daquele curso, não havia sentindo em continuar com ele.

- Não havia sentido? – Dimitri riu – Como pode dizer isso? Você já pensou que infelizmente não possui irmãos? Quem vai cuidar da nossa fortuna quando eu não estiver mais aqui?

- O Camus... – respondeu com voz baixa – Você sempre gostou mais dele que de mim...

Dimitri soltou uma risada nervosa.

- Ciúmes agora, Hyoga?

- Não são ciúmes. Foi apenas o que constatei nesses anos todos. Você queria que eu fosse ele e se decepcionou quando viu que eu não sou.

O mais velho engoliu em seco. Como Hyoga podia sentir aquilo? Era verdade, ele sempre quis que o garoto fosse como Camus, mas ele se mostrou uma grande decepção.

- Você tem razão. Você não é o Camus. – disse Dimitri sério – E era o que achei que seria, acho que fiz tudo errado, eu deveria ter tomado o Camus do Igor e criado como meu filho, mas...

Hyoga entreabriu os lábios, e Dimitri se interrompeu percebendo que falara demais. Não era sua intenção magoar Hyoga, mas a verdade saiu sem que pudesse evitar, e a verdade era que achava o filho de Camus fraco, emotivo, passional, tudo que o sobrinho não era. Hyoga tinha poucas das qualidades que ele admirava no ruivo, isso era um fato. Quando adotara o bebê pensara que teria um pequeno clone do sobrinho, mas foi tolo, isso nunca aconteceria.

- Então eu sempre fui somente um peso pra você... – os olhos do loiro mais novo marejaram.

Dimitri o encarou, mas nada disse, começou a caminhar em direção a escada.

- Quando eu voltar de viagem conversaremos.

- Não! Eu quero conversar agora! – bradou Hyoga fazendo o pai interromper os passos – Por que não me diz logo que o melhor para você seria que eu desaparecesse?

Dimitri voltou a se virar.

- Não seja dramático! – disse com desprezo – Você é que faz tudo errado! É fraco e passional, não queira me culpar por seus defeitos!

- Eu terminei com a Eiri. – declarou baixando o olhar – Nunca haverá casamento como você queria. Sinto muito per ser diferente de você, Dimitri. Sinto muito por não ser o Camus.

- Você deveria sentir muito por ser patético! – irritou-se Dimitri – A Eiri é uma mulher maravilhosa e você nunca terá condições de arranjar outra melhor! Agora você me diz que a deixou? O que há em sua cabeça moleque?

- Não tenho que lhe dar satisfações, se ela é tão boa, por que não se casa você com ela? – gritou Hyoga irritado.

Dimitri se aproximou dele e lhe deu uma bofetada.

- Não fale comigo como se eu fosse qualquer um! – disse o empresário – Eu sempre lhe dei tudo que quis, você sempre teve todos os seus caprichos atendidos, por que não pode fazer minha vontade uma única vez?

Hyoga limpou o sangue dos lábios e suspirou tentando não explodir de raiva.

- Minha vida não pode ser um capricho seu, pai... – murmurou e encarou os olhos azuis do homem a sua frente. Não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas – Me perdoe, me perdoe por não ser o que você esperava...

O rosto do mais velho tremeu e ele deu as costas ao filho.

- Não vou discutir com você, Hyoga, mas se realmente quer viver da forma que quer, advirto que não achará mais um centavo meu para nada! – disse – Se você é dono de sua vida e de suas escolhas, deve ser homem para enfrentá-las sozinho.

O loiro mais novo limpou as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto.

- Essas coisas nunca me importaram, pai. Se estiver falando de dinheiro, não quero nada que seja seu! E pode ficar com tudo que foi da minha mãe também. Pra mim chega!

Hyoga caminhou para as escadas. Sentia-se arrasado, vazio e inútil, mas estava fazendo a coisa certa.

- Aonde pensa que vai?

A voz de Dimitri interrompeu seu percurso.

- Pegar minhas coisas.

- Você não tem nada aqui. – volveu o mais velho – Nada que há nessa casa sairá com você. Fez sua escolha, então que saia sem nada!

Hyoga parou no meio da escada e se voltou para Dimitri. Seus olhos demonstraram uma mágoa tão grande que o mais velho sentiu um nó na garganta, contudo, não era homem de voltar atrás em nada na vida.

- Isso nunca me importou, Dimitri. – falou Hyoga com tristeza tirando o rollex que usava e jogando no sofá – Pra mim sempre foram só coisas! – jogou o celular também e começou a desabotoar a camisa – Pode ficar com tudo! Eu não sou isso, não sou uma coisa como você sempre quis que fosse!

Jogou a camisa no sofá e depois tirou a chave do carro do bolso e jogou junto.

- Posso levar a calça? É versace, pode lhe fazer falta! – ironizou, mas as lágrimas continuavam a cair por seu rosto.

- Carteira e cartões. – falou Dimitri implacável – Ou pode escolher ficar com tudo, ficar em minha casa e viver por minhas leis.

O mais jovem chegou mais próximo do suposto progenitor.

- Quem você pensa que é, um rei? – perguntou com desprezo – Você vai envelhecer sozinho, senhor Dimitri, com suas leis, seu dinheiro e poder, mas sozinho.

Hyoga tirou a carteira e jogou no chão.

- Adeus! – disse saindo da casa.

Dimitri fechou os olhos com força. Teve vontade de impedi-lo, mas não o faria. Se era o que Hyoga queria, deixaria que fizesse. Ele era jovem teria muito tempo ainda para se arrepender.

Hyoga deixou a mansão. Sentiu o frio da noite no dorso nu. Sabia que quando passasse daquele portão não haveria mais volta. Voltou-se para a casa enorme e luxuosa e se lembrou que não tinha um centavo no bolso, o que faria?

Sorriu entre as lágrimas. Por que não se sentia desesperado? Deveria, mas o que sentia era um vazio e um alívio tão grande que parecia que tudo que acontecera fora algo bom. Embora não tivesse idéia do que fazer e de que rumo tomar. Pensou em ligar para Camus, mas não tinha mais celular e não sabia o número do amigo.

Ah, essa modernidade que acaba com nossa memória! Até mesmo para um mísero número de telefone! Pensou angustiado enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de pedra.

Esperava chegar a algum lugar, mesmo que não soubesse aonde.

**-Umachanceparaamar-**

Shun chegou ao prédio velho onde Marcel morava e subiu as escada rapidamente. Seu coração estava aos pulos, mesmo porque, a última vez que estivera ali não foi muito bom. Não tinha boas lembranças das poucas semanas que passara ali com Ilana e as crianças, até a jovem mãe finalmente se convencer que viver com aquele crápula mulherengo e bêbado não era vida e decidir sair de casa.

O adolescente ainda se lembrava que fora acusado de ser amante de Ilana e de a estar convencendo a deixá-lo.

Shun resignou-se ao pensar nisso, ao pensar que o mesmo homem que havia sido generoso o suficiente para lhe oferecer moradia quando o encontrou sozinho vagando pelas ruas de Atenas, era pérfido o suficiente para bater na esposa e roubar os filhos.

Bateu na porta e logo ouviu o choro de Terese. Bateu mais forte, sentindo-se aflito.

- Marcel, sou eu, Shun! Abre, por favor! – pediu engolindo a angústia e vendo o choro de Aleph se unir ao da irmã – Marcel, se você não abrir a Ilana vai chamar a polícia é isso que você quer?

Demorou alguns minutos e a porta se abriu. Shun engoliu em seco mirando o rosto afogueado pela bebida e o cheiro forte de álcool que saía do homem.

- O que você está fazendo aqui seu moleque sem vergonha? – indagou Marcel.

Shun respirou fundo.

- Marcel, eu vim buscar as crianças, a Ilana vai dar queixa de você se não as deixar vir comigo. – explicou.

- Eles são meus filhos! – grunhiu o homem – Se você e a vadia de sua amante quiserem que chamem a polícia, chamem o exército, a marinha! Daqui eles não saem!

- Marcel... Olha, por mais que você tenha aprontado comigo e com a Ilana, eu não quero vê-lo na cadeia, então...

- Aprontado com vocês? – o homem segurou o braço de Shun com tanta força que o mais jovem gemeu – Eu o coloquei dentro da minha casa, moleque, te dei um teto e você me traiu, roubou minha mulher!

- Não, Marcel, eu não fiz isso! – gritou Shun tentando se desvencilhar da mãos do homem – A Ilana o deixou porque não suportava mais ser maltratada por você, nós nunca tivemos nada um com o outro, ela é como uma mãe pra mim!

- Deixa de mentira! Eu imagino o quanto vocês não devem rir da minha cara as escondidas! – Marcel puxou Shun para dentro do apartamento e bateu a porta. O garoto caiu no sofá, mas logo se ergueu e correu até o canto da sala onde estavam Terese e Aleph, os abraçando com carinho.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou afagando as crianças – Vai ficar tudo bem, vou levá-los para casa.

- Você não vai levar meus filhos para lugar nenhum! – grunhiu Marcel.

Shun arregalou os olhos verdes, o homem tinha uma faca de cozinha nas mãos.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou colocando as crianças atrás de si – Não seja louco...

- Você vai me pagar, Shun, me pagar por ter me traído e por ter roubado meus filhos!

**-Umachanceparaamar-**

O celular de Camus tocou e ele olhou o número no visor antes de atender.

- Oui, Shiryu...

- Olá, Camus, como vai?

- Bem, e você?

- Bem também. Estou te ligando porque o Hyoga me ligou de um telefone público, parece que ele brigou com o Dimitri e não tem seu número.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou Camus, manobrando o carro e estacionando.

- Disse que está na praça que fica a alguns metro da casa do Dimitri, pediu que fosse falar com ele.

- _Merci_, Shiryu, estou indo pra lá... – Camus fez a volta no carro e seguiu para o local onde estava Hyoga. Estava indo encontrar Milo num restaurante, mas se esqueceu completamente disso. Sempre era assim quando o assunto era Hyoga, única coisa capaz de fazê-lo perder a cabeça e esquecer-se de tudo, ou melhor, única coisa até conhecer Milo.

Chegou ao local informado em menos de 30 minutos e encontrou o loiro sentado num banco apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, com a expressão mais perdida que ele já vira. Camus sentiu um aperto no peito. Queria se aproximar e abraçar Hyoga, sufocá-lo num abraço que não deixasse dúvida de que estava ali para protegê-lo, para ajudá-lo em tudo que ele precisasse; dizer que era seu pai e que o amava. Mas não era o momento, naquele momento estava ali para ser apenas seu amigo, seu primo, a pessoa que ele confiava; esse era o papel que precisava representar mais uma vez.

Parou o carro e desceu. Estava frio e Hyoga estava sem camisa, tratou de tirar o terno, ficando apenas com a camisa branca e gravata.

- Hyoga... – chamou com sua voz fria quase indiferente – O que aconteceu com você?

O mais jovem ergueu os olhos para o ruivo e sorriu.

- Saí da vida do Dimitri, falei tudo com ele, como você me aconselhou...

- E...

- Ele me expulsou com a roupa do corpo como pode ver.

Camus se sentou ao lado do filho e envolveu seus ombros com o terno preto.

- Vamos pra casa, Hyoga. – disse.

O mais novo se ergueu protegido sob o braço do mais velho. Camus abriu a porta do carro para que o filho se sentasse ao seu lado, entrando em seguida.

- Põe o cinto. – ordenou e Hyoga obedeceu calado. Sentia-se pequeno e vazio.

- Camus, me desculpe... – pediu verdadeiramente envergonhado.

- Por quê? – indagou o ruivo sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Por ser tão tolo e patético...

Camus deixou escapar um resmungo.

- Você é tão jovem, Hyoga...

- Não me recordo de você algum dia ter sido como eu. – disse o russo limpando novamente as lágrimas que não conseguia controlar – Você sempre foi assim, tranqüilo, forte...

Camus teve vontade de fechar os olhos, mas obrigou-se a continuar concentrado enquanto dirigia, mas seus orbes azuis tremeram.

- Talvez eu não seja metade do que você ache. – falou amargo.

- Você é tudo que eu queria ser, Camus... – murmurou Hyoga e desviou o olhar para a rua tranqüila da tarde fria de Atenas.

- E você é tudo que um dia eu quis ser, Hyoga... – Camus engoliu a amargura e acelerou o carro, queria chegar o mais rápido possível a sua casa, quem sabe assim aquela angústia diminuísse, quem sabe assim aquela expressão melancólica sumisse do rosto do seu filho e ele conseguisse paz.

Estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio luxuoso. Hyoga desceu fechando o terno em torno com corpo. Camus enlaçou-lhe os ombros e os dois entraram no prédio.

O ruivo sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso e se lembrou do encontro com o grego.

- _Merde_! – praguejou pegando o aparelho e olhando o visor – Milo...

_- Camus, o que aconteceu? –_ perguntou o escorpiano do outro lado da linha, mas sua voz parecia mais preocupada que irritada.

- Um problema, mas nos falamos depois, me perdoe, eu acabei esquecendo totalmente do nosso encontro.

_- Um problema com seu filho?_

- Oui... – respondeu lançando um olhar rápido para Hyoga – Depois conversamos.

- Certo, me liga, qualquer coisa.

- Oui.

Camus desligou o telefone enquanto entravam no elevador.

- Eu não quero atrapalhá-lo, Camus...

- Sabe que não me atrapalha. – respondeu pondo a mão no ombro do rapaz – Além do mais, para onde iria assim? Sem dinheiro, sem documentos. Hyoga, você enlouqueceu?

- O que poderia fazer, Camus? Ele me mandou sair sem nada! Eu... eu não poderia recuar... seria humilhante.

Camus inspirou e expirou profundamente, subjugando-se àquela afirmação. Hyoga tinha razão, não podia recuar num momento daqueles.

- Hyoga, eu quero que você descanse. – disse firme – Vou buscar suas coisas na casa do Dimitri...

Os olhos azuis do rapaz miraram os do homem a sua frente. A expressão de Camus era séria e cansada.

- Não precisa, Camus... olha, eu sei que... sei que não tenho dinheiro e não quero ser um fardo pra você...

- Você nunca seria um fardo pra mim, Hyoga. – declarou Camus firme – Faça o que mandei, tome um banho e descanse.

O loiro resignou-se assentiu com a cabeça e caminhou para o quarto. Camus saiu do apartamento e entrou rápido no elevador. Sabia que aquela noite não seria tranqüila, enfrentar Dimitri nunca seria tranqüilo. Olhou para o celular, pensou em ligar para Milo, mas desistiu, precisava resolver aquilo sozinho. Precisava resolver aquele problema de 20 anos. Era uma história sua e do tio, eles sim deveriam resolvê-la.

**Continua...**

Notas finais: O capítulo até que foi dinâmico não é?

Beijos especiais aos meus leitores fofos que deixam um comentário:

Layzinha, Virgo Nyah, Cardosinha, Julyana Apony, Graziele Kiyamada, Danieru, Shunzinhaah2, yuy, anapanter, Maya Amamiya, Keronekoi, milaangelica, saorikido, Nitsu, Hannah Elric, Arcueid, ShakaAmamiya, SabakuNoGaara.

Abraços também aos leitores silenciosos, mas gostaria muito de saber a opinião de cada um de vocês.

Sion Neblina

**Postado em: 01/12/2010**


	13. Interlúdio 2 Parte

_**Interlúdio – 2 Parte**_

_**Pequenos príncipes**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

Shun arregalou os olhos quando viu a faca que Marcel segurava. Ergueu-se, escondendo as crianças atrás de si.

- Você está louco? – indagou lívido.

- Não! Você está louco de vir aqui na minha casa atrás dos meus filhos e eu vou te ensinar uma lição, moleque!

Ele se precipitou pra cima do adolescente enquanto as crianças gritavam e corriam. Shun segurou os braços do homem fugindo da lâmina afiada, lutando com ele com toda sua força.

- Corram crianças! – gritou, mas os pequenos só sabiam gritar e pedir para que o pai não matasse Shun.

A briga continuou ainda por um tempo, alguns socos e pontapés sendo trocados pelo garoto e o grandalhão, golpes da faca erravam o alvo o tempo todo.

- Papai, não mata o Shun, por favor! – gritou Terese, e o homem se afastou do menor, desolado, como se estivesse acordando de um pesadelo.

Encarou o adolescente com horror e depois os rostos assustados das crianças. Largou a faca e se sentou no chão chorando convulsivamente.

- Me perdoem... – soluçava Marcel.

Shun se ergueu sentindo o corpo todo dolorido e um suor frio empastando-lhe o corpo.

- E-Está tudo bem... – disse e caminhou tropegamente em direção a Alef e Terese – Vamos crianças, a mamãe está esperando...

Deixou o apartamento segurando os braços dos pequenos e ouvido os soluços convulsivos de Marcel, dizendo que não queria fazer aquilo.

- Shun, você está machucado? – indagou o garotinho.

O adolescente deixou escapar um sorriso aliviado.

- Só um pouquinho, mas vai passar. – disse e afagou os cabelos loiros do menino – Não se preocupem...

Caminhou pela avenida. Alguns quarteirões separavam a casa de Ilana a de Marcel naquele subúrbio de Atenas. Quando chegou em fim em frente à casa, encontrou a mulher e uma viatura. Ilana correu e abraçou os filhos. Shun se aproximou dela sorrindo.

- Eu disse que os traria de volta... – balbuciou sentindo uma vontade incrível de fechar os olhos e dormir.

Os policiais que faziam companhia a jovem mãe arregalaram os olhos.

- Garoto, o que aconteceu?

Shun mirou Ilana que gritou quando finalmente percebeu a mão pálida do adolescente segurando o abdômen completamente ensopada de sangue.

- Ele me machucou... – murmurou Shun antes de cair desacordado nos braços da loira.

**-Uma chance para Amar-**

O táxi parou em frente à casa do indiano. Ikki ajudou Shaka a descer, pagou o táxi e, tendo o ombro seguro pelo loiro, entraram na casa.

- Seu agente ainda não veio buscar as telas. – declarou o moreno ao passar pelo amontoado de quadros empilhados na varanda.

- Ele é inconstante. – falou Shaka de forma seca, libertando o ombro de Ikki e andando com cuidado pela sala. Sentia-se tão profundamente angustiado que era difícil até respirar. Perder a visão era um dos seus piores pesadelos.

- Por isso ele esfaqueou você? – indagou o moreno. O artista engoliu em seco.

- Eu não gostaria de falar disso. – disse – Por favor, já não basta à posição humilhante em que me encontro.

- Humilhante? É isso que acha? Então todos os deficientes visuais do mundo vivem em posição humilhante? – indagou Ikki irritado.

- Você entendeu o que quis dizer. – volveu Shaka blasé – e, por favor, sem discursos politicamente corretos, acho que já percebeu que não faço parte desse time.

- Time? Ser humano pra você é como fazer parte de um grupo de palhaços é isso, Shaka? – o moreno grunhiu de raiva.

- Ah, Zeus! Eu mereço! – resmungou o loiro afundando a mão nos cabelos do alto da cabeça e os puxando para trás para logo se certificar que eles voltavam para o mesmo lugar de antes – O que você quer, Ikki? Que eu abra uma instituição para ajudar os ceguinhos do mundo todo?

- Não, mas ao menos que tenha respeito pelas pessoas. – disse o moreno – Por que tanto desprezo pelo ser humano, Shaka? O que aconteceu a você?

- Nada. Não aconteceu nada. Eu só não gosto da raça humana, só isso. Há pessoas que não gostam de gato ou de cachorro, ou de papagaio. Eu não gosto de gente, não gosto de minha própria espécie. Sou anormal por isso?

- Sim é, porque de uma forma ou de outra você tem que conviver com sua espécie. – declarou o mais jovem.

- Eu pago. – riu o artista com sarcasmo – Assim a relação se torna totalmente distante e... – Shaka se interrompeu, por que estava dando satisfações a ele? Ele não precisava saber o que pensava, o que se passava no mais profundo da sua alma. Por que se sentia tão livre pra falar daquelas coisas pra aquele menino?

- Então é isso? – a voz forte do moreno o retirou dos seus questionamentos – Você tem medo.

- Eu não tenho medo de nada! – irritou-se Shaka.

- Tem sim, tem medo de amar, de se envolver, de gostar de alguém de verdade e...

- Você não entende nada de mim! – bradou o loiro – Todas as minhas relações com pessoas são caóticas! Já ouviu falar em _sampaku_? Ah, você como descendente de orientais deve saber! Pois bem, eu sou _sampaku_, atraio a tragédia!

- Isso acontece porque você acredita nisso! – falou Ikki – Quantas vezes você se deu a chance de mudar sua vida, Shaka? Quantas vezes você arriscou sair desse mundo imaginário que vive e ser gente de verdade?

- E o que é ser gente de verdade? – indagou o artista – É rir das desgraças da vida? é chorar com a fome das crianças africanas e depois jogar um sanduíche de peito de peru fora porque não gostou do sabor? Ikki, por Buda! O mundo jaz na hipocrisia e ao menos isso eu não quero pra mim, eu preciso ser diferente! Mesmo que me julguem insano, prefiro ser assim.

- Você precisa aprender a amar, Shaka. Isso você nunca soube...

O loiro engoliu em seco e sentiu lágrimas invadirem seus olhos; apertou as pálpebras com mais força fugindo daquela sensação. Nunca fora homem de chorar, por que aquela vontade insana agora?

- Nunca ninguém me ensinou, Ikki... – ouviu-se confessar embora não soubesse por quê.

- Talvez, porque você nunca tenha deixado. Sua mãe, o Mu, seu pai...

- Meu pai quer apenas me controlar! Não há amor em John Phalke, sou apenas... Sou uma vergonha pra ele!

- Que bobagem você está dizendo, loiro... – tornou Ikki se aproximando dele – Eu vi que ele o ama de verdade e estava preocupado com você. O que ele fez que o magoou desse jeito?

Shaka apertou mais as pálpebras com medo de que as lágrimas se derramassem.

- Eu não quero conversar, Ikki, o que quero mesmo é um banho... – o artista fugiu ao sentir o toque da mão quente do moreno em seu braço e em seu desespero para fugir dele, acabou tropeçando na mesa de centro. Tudo foi muito rápido, antes que Ikki pudesse evitar ele caiu, batendo o rosto na estrutura de madeira da mesa de vidro e o cortando.

- Shaka, você... – Ikki se agachou o tomando nos braços – Olha o que você fez seu maluco? Seu rosto está sangrando!

O indiano passou a mão no rosto com uma expressão de dor.

- Sou mesmo um inútil... – murmurou magoado – Não consigo nem andar sozinho...

Ikki o puxou pra si, condoído. Mais e mais se convencia de que aquele homem era apenas um menino muito magoado que precisava de cuidados e que o artista arrogante era apenas uma máscara que ele usava para se defender.

- Eu vou cuidar de você, prometo. – sussurrou o moreno – Logo você vai voltar a enxergar, loiro, não precisa ficar com medo...

- Eu não estou com medo... – uma negativa tão fraca quanto sua convicção.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu Ikki compreensivo, o ajudando a se erguer – venha, você precisa cuidar desse corte e desse machucado ou ficará roxo.

- Eu sempre fico roxo, é normal. – disse o indiano com desdém – Não precisa se preocupar com isso... Não... não é sua culpa...

- Eu sei Shaka, mas precisamos cuidar desse ferimento.

O artista não ofereceu resistência. Ikki guiou o loiro pela escada até seu quarto, e o deixou sentado na cama. Foi ao armário do banheiro e pegou uma maleta de primeiros socorros para depois limpar o pequeno corte que ficara na maçã esquerda do loiro e colocar um curativo adesivo pequeno.

- Pronto. – sorriu com o rubor das faces do artista, o que evidenciava que ele estava muito constrangido com a situação – Já enchi a banheira, não disse que queria um banho?

- Obrigado. – disse Shaka se erguendo da cama. Ikki segurou-lhe o braço e o levou para o banheiro.

A imensa banheira de hidromassagem borbulhava e a água morna era um convite ao relaxamento. O moreno suspirou: bem que gostaria de relaxar naquela água, mas tinha que se lembrar que aquele não era seu mundo.

Shaka começou a se despir de forma distraída. Seus pensamentos estavam tão longe que ele era capaz de se esquecer de tudo, que Ikki estava ali, que estava cego, que sua vida virara de cabeça pra baixo. Só voltou a realidade quando a mão forte do moreno segurou seu pulso.

- Venha, eu o ajudo a entrar, não quero arriscar a vê-lo com a cara quebrada novamente.

O loiro apenas assentiu com a cabeça e com a ajuda do mais jovem entrou na banheira. Sentou-se com um gemido baixo, sentindo a água tépida envolver-lhe os músculos tensos e relaxando o corpo, pendendo a cabeça pra trás.

- Ikki...

- Hum?

- Deve estar cansado, por que não entra aqui comigo? – Fez o convite, mas nem soube o motivo ou talvez preferisse ignorá-lo.

- Não quero incomodá-lo... – sorriu com o canto do lábio.

- Acha que seria capaz de propor qualquer coisa que me incomodasse? – indagou o loiro metido – Tira a roupa e entra...

O leonino se obrigou a fazer aquilo, embora achasse que não devesse. A verdade era que a água estava realmente convidativa e seu corpo quase implorou para que aceitasse.

Despiu-se e entrou na água, se sentando na banheira de frente pra Shaka. A banheira de hidromassagem era grande, mas os dois também, por isso, seus pés se tocavam. Shaka riu disso e mexeu o pé sobre o de Ikki lhe fazendo cócegas.

- Pára, loiro! – pediu rindo.

- Você colocou seus pés próximos aos meus, não reclama, é meio instintivo...

- Ah, então vou fazer o mesmo por instinto. – disse Ikki deslizando o dedão pela planta do pé do indiano fazendo-o rir.

- Certo, ok, eu me rendo! – disse Shaka ainda vermelhinho de rir – Você é mais sádico que eu...

Ikki riu também e ficou observando o loiro sem nada dizer. Shaka pareceu sentir seu olhar. Mordeu o lábio inferior de modo hesitante. Não queria se envolver mais com aquele garoto, aquilo era um erro. Sempre tivera um invejável autocontrole, por que ele conseguia descontrolá-lo tanto?

- Vem... – chamou Ikki com o indicador.

O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Quê?

- Chegue mais perto, Ikki, aqui perto de mim. – pediu da mesma forma imperiosa e mesmo assim, o moreno não conseguiu resistir. Escorregou pela banheira, até alcançar o meio das pernas dele.

- Estou aqui... – sussurrou próximo ao rosto dele. Shaka pode sentir o seu hálito quente e seu corpo se arrepiou.

- S-senta aqui ao meu lado... – pediu hesitante.

- Está bem. – Ikki suspirou e saiu de onde estava se sentando ao lado do artista, ombro com ombro.

Muito lentamente, Shaka foi deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. O moreno apenas sorriu com o canto dos lábios, antes de começar a afagar-lhe os cabelos.

**-Uma chance para Amar-**

A BMW de Camus entrou a toda velocidade pelos portões da mansão dos Cignus. Sem nem ao menos cumprimentar os empregados, coisa que não era típico dele, o ruivo adentrou escritório a procura de Dimitri. O loiro que estava sentado com uma garrafa de uísque pelo meio o mirou com olhos ébrios.

- O que houve, Camus? – perguntou de forma fria, não aparentando o estado de embriaguez que ele estava, embora Camus o conhecesse bem o suficiente para saber que seu estado de humor já fora alterado pelo álcool.

- O que você fez com o Hyoga? – perguntou o ruivo irritado – Como pode jogá-lo na rua daquela forma?

- Acalme-se. Eu não joguei ninguém na rua. – disse Dimitri calmo – Eu lhe dei uma opção e ele escolheu sair. Pare de tratá-lo como uma criancinha, ele já tem 20 anos!

- Dimitri. Quando entramos em acordo há vinte anos, você prometeu cuidar dele. Prometeu que não deixaria que nada de ruim acontecesse ao Hyoga!

- Não me culpe pelas escolhas do seu filho!

- Agora ele é meu filho? Agora ele é descartável pra você? – enfureceu-se Camus, magoado com as palavras indiferentes do tio.

Dimitri com muita tranqüilidade caminhou até o bar e encheu um novo copo de uísque. Depois voltou a se aproximar do sobrinho, se encostando à mesa do escritório.

- Vamos falar claramente, Camus. – disse num tom jocoso que o álcool lhe dava – Tenho analisado as coisas desde a tentativa de suicídio do garoto. Tive que admitir que a promessa se tornou uma decepção. Ele não é igual a você, ele nunca será igual a você. É um garotinho emocional e bobo, em fim, fiz uma péssima aquisição...

Camus mirou o tio chocado.

- Você... você fala como se ele fosse um objeto! Como pode ser tão frio com uma pessoa que criou como filho?

- O Hyoga foi adotado apenas para levar o nome Cignus adiante. – disse Dimitri bebericando mais uísque – Camus, o que sempre admirei em você é sua falta de sentimentalismo, não deixe pra ser sentimental agora.

- Ele é meu filho... – murmurou o francês incrédulo com a crueldade do tio.

Dimitri encarou o ruivo e sorriu.

- Mas não é você e sempre foi você que eu quis...

- Eu nunca seria seu filho! Nunca! – cuspiu enojado.

O russo riu.

- Não acho que o Igor tenha sido pai melhor do que eu seria. – falou com deboche – Mas... eu sempre o adorei, Camus! Sim, sempre invejei também. Sempre invejei sua beleza, sua elegância e inteligência, sua desenvoltura social. Você é tudo que um dia eu quis ser. O Hyoga não, ele não é você e eu errei quando resolvi adotá-lo, eu deveria ter feito um acordo melhor com o Igor, ficava com você e ele com o bebê bastardo...

Um soco atirou o loiro contra a mesa de madeira. Camus continuou parado com o punho crispado o mirando com tanto ódio que seus dentes rangiam.

- Você é um louco desalmado, Dimitri!

O loiro se ergueu cambaleante pelo golpe e pela bebida, limpando o sangue dos lábios e se precipitando para cima do sobrinho, o segurando pela camisa e o jogando contra a parede.

- Sou Camus! Sou sim, mas foi esse homem que você admirou a vida toda! Ou acha que não sei que nossa admiração é recíproca?

- Eu nunca admirei você! Você sempre foi louco e sádico, eu só não tinha saída. – respondeu Camus tentando se soltar das mãos que o prendiam.

- Você tinha saída sim, mas você sempre gostou do jogo, sempre gostou do poder tanto quanto eu!

- Solte-me... – Camus disse entre dentes, tentando recuperar o autocontrole. Não ganharia nada quebrando a cara do tio, aquilo não ajudaria Hyoga.

Dimitri o encarou, examinando com cuidado o rosto másculo e ao mesmo tempo suave do sobrinho. Camus era verdadeiramente formidável e naquele momento com os olhos brilhando de fúria ele ficava ainda mais lindo. Os olhos escuros, a tez clara emoldurada pelos lisos fios rubros que agora estavam desalinhados, os lábios finos e rosados...

Naquele momento, o empresário russo sentiu algo que desde sempre negou: desejo. Seu corpo quase gritava de vontade de se entregar aquele impulso e tomá-lo nem que fosse a força. Ah, aquilo não seria difícil para ele, já era acostumado a jogos sádicos e em provocar medo, mas com Camus... Bem, sempre tivera receio dele e não entendia o porquê.

- Solte-me, Dimitri... – Camus exigiu mais uma vez, sua voz voltando a ficar calma.

Ao contrario de obedecê-lo, porém, o tio o prendeu mais forte contra a parede, pressionando o corpo do francês contra o seu.

- O que...?

- Snnn... Calminha, Camus... – sussurrou Dimitri vencido pelo desejo – Eu não vou te machucar, fique quietinho...

Camus entreabriu os lábios, chocado e arregalou os olhos.

- Dimitri...

- Hum... – o loiro gemeu enquanto se roçava no corpo do mais jovem, fazendo-o corar sem ação – Não finja que isso é novo pra você, eu sei que anda dando esse rabinho por aí há muito tempo...

Camus estava em estado de choque e não conseguia reagir. Aquele homem era seu tio! Alguém que convivera a vida toda, alguém que, apesar de tudo, respeitava.

- Está bêbado! – disse o ruivo tentando se libertar.

- Não, não estou, sabe que dois ou três copos de uísques não são suficientes para me embebedar, quantas vezes já bebemos juntos, hein? – sussurrou Dimitri se aproximando mais dos lábios do sobrinho – Não seja tímido, eu sei que você gosta, achou que não soubesse que dorme com homens? Sem como deve gemer ao receber um pau bem duro entre as pernas...

- Solte... – antes que pudesse reclamar seus lábios foram tomados de forma rude. Dimitri empregava muita força para mantê-lo cativo e isso acabava machucando os lábios de Camus que se debatia desesperado. Contudo, Camus era mais jovem e não seria vítima daquele abuso passivamente.

- Não! – Camus o empurrou e passou as costas da mão nos lábios enojado, mirando Dimitri com toda sua indignação.

- Um macho hoje outro amanhã, qual a diferença, Camus? – riu o mais velho – Seria apenas um mimo ao seu velho tio!

Camus perdeu a paciência mais uma vez e deu outro soco em Dimitri o jogando sobre a mesa.

- Você não é um homem, Dimitri, é um porco! – disse desolado, o coração acelerado e a mente confusa – Agora vou pegar as coisas de Hyoga e não tente me impedir e nem se atreva a chegar perto de mim novamente. Eu nunca mais quero ver sua cara!

- Não, Camus, por favor, sobrinho me perdoe... – tentava dizer o homem, tentando se levantar, mas voltava a cair tonto. Camus não hesitou mais, saiu do escritório angustiado e enojado com tudo aquilo. Subiu rápido as escadas, chegando ao quarto de Hyoga, pegando uma mala dentro de um dos armários e começando a enchê-la com as coisas do garoto.

Enxergou o celular sobre a cama e o pegou também, colocando dentro da mala. Depois que recolheu uma parte dos pertences pessoais do filho, desceu as escadas. Dimitri já estava na sala com uma bolsa de gelo sobre o rosto. Chorava muito desolado, sendo apoiado pela governanta.

- Camus, me perdoe, eu não sei o que deu em mim!

O francês nem mesmo o olhou, saiu rápido da casa, entrando no carro e fechando a porta com força. Respirava pesadamente, incapaz de pegar no volante, todas as cenas se repetindo em sua mente, o enjoando. Abriu a porta do carro e se inclinou, vomitando, nauseado pelo assédio do tio. Como ele pode?

Puxou o celular com mãos trêmulas e discou o número. Não tinha nenhuma condição de dirigir.

- Milo...

- Oi, Camie, como estão às coisas?

- Eu preciso de você, agora... – murmurou sentindo-se quebrado.

[...]

Milo estava sentado calado ao lado dele. Encontrara Camus ainda na mansão Cignus e o levara para sua casa. O ruivo não tinha condições de dirigir, estava muito perturbado. Agora eles estavam sentados no sofá da sala, Camus com um copo d'água nas mãos e os olhos perdidos, e Milo sem saber o que dizer, já que em todo o percurso o ruivo não lhe dissera nada do que aconteceu.

- Eu preciso... eu preciso voltar, Milo... – sussurrou depois de um tempo, colocando o copo sobre a mesa. – Desculpe-me por fazê-lo...

- Ei... – Milo o segurou pelo pulso – Pode sentar aí, você não vai sair sem me dizer o que está acontecendo, Camus. Você está perturbado, melhor, desesperado e eu nunca o vi assim, o que aconteceu?

Camus afundou uma das mãos nos cabelos, segurando a testa. Estava muito abalado e não queria que Hyoga o visse daquela forma, por isso chamara o grego.

- Foi horrível, Milo... – começou quase num sussurro – Aquele homem... aquele homem era como um pai pra mim, sim, de uma forma meio esquisita, ele foi um pai pra mim!

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu...Deus! – Camus escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Era muito difícil para ele encontrar uma explicação para as atitudes de Dimitri. Sim, ele estava bêbado, mas isso não justificava se comportar de forma tão ignóbil e lhe dizer aquelas atrocidades.

- O que aconteceu, Camie? Por favor, eu quero ajudá-lo. – insistiu Milo preocupado, segurando o ombro do ruivo com carinho. Camus ergueu a cabeça para mirar seus olhos esverdeados.

- Milo... – engoliu em seco – Desculpa por hoje...

O loiro sorriu incrédulo.

- Não tem importância, Camus! Estou preocupado com você, por que não confia em mim e diz o que o seu tio fez?

- Vamos esquecer.

- Não! – Milo o encarou sério – Eu preciso saber. Você não ficaria desse jeito se algo muito sério não tivesse acontecido. Eu o amo e quero ajudá-lo.

Os olhos turquesa de Camus encararam os de Milo mais uma vez.

- Ele...ele me beijou... – confessou ruborizando meio envergonhado – Disse coisas vulgares a meu respeito... Ele é meu tio, como pode?

- Ah, meu amor... – o loiro o abraçou com força – Entendo como está se sentindo. Você foi assediado por alguém que confiava, isso é horrível...

- Eu... eu me sinto sujo... – murmurou Camus escondendo o rosto nos fios trigueiros de Milo e aspirando seu perfume – Ele foi tão... nojento e vulgar... Ainda não estou acreditando...

- Que ódio desse cara! – irritou-se Milo – Como ele pode fazer isso com alguém tão educado e elegante como você?

- Ele estava bêbado...Mas penso por quanto tempo ele não guardou isso dentro dele? Quantas vezes ele não me tocou tendo... tendo esses pensamentos... – Camus falava e sentia a náusea voltar – Milo, aquele homem me pegava no colo e me colocava pra dormir, afagava meus cabelos, beijava meu rosto... Deus! Isso é um pesadelo!

- Calma, meu amor, calma... – pediu Milo o abraçando mais forte – Eu te amo e estou aqui.

Camus se afastou para encarar o amante nos olhos.

- Obrigado, Milo, você... você está sendo um amigo e tanto pra mim...

O loiro não soube o que dizer, mas seu coração doeu. Para Camus era isso que ele era? Um amigo? Um amigo com quem ele dormia e nada mais? Não conseguiu esconder a decepção no olhar, e o ruivo percebeu.

Camus engoliu em seco. Era o que faltava! Depois de tudo, ainda conseguir magoar o loiro.

- Milo, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, me desculpe, não estou sendo muito bom com as palavras hoje... – tentou corrigir se auto penitenciando por ser tão insensível.

- Não tem problema, tudo bem eu entendo. – disse o loiro desviando o olhar. Não entendia nada, mas aquele não era o momento para uma discussão. – Você não tem que me amar só porque eu te amo...

- E-eu não disse que não te amo... – tornou Camus confuso – Só não entendo muito bem o que sinto e usei as palavras erradas...

Milo respirou fundo e sorriu, depois beijou de leve os lábios de Camus.

- Não estou magoado, tudo bem... – disse se levantando – Você quer um café ou...

Foi interrompido por um puxão em seu braço que o desequilibrou e ele caiu nos braços do ruivo.

- Eu quero você... – sussurrou o francês – Quero estar perto de você. Você tem sido tão especial pra mim que é assustador, Milo Seferis.

O executivo tomou a boca do mais jovem num beijo tão intenso que Milo gemeu excitado se agarrando aos cabelos de Camus e procurando sua língua de forma faminta. O que eram palavras em relação a tudo que sentia em seus braços? Todo aquele desejo, todo aquele bem estar deveriam significar mais do que um "eu te amo", então por que seu coração antiquado queria tanto aquela pequena frase?

Afastaram-se depois de um tempo ofegantes, os olhos brilhando de desejo.

Camus soltou um suspiro profundo.

- Desculpe, estou sempre em falta com você. – disse envergonhado.

Milo sorriu e o puxou pra si, o aconchegando em seu peito.

- Eu estou aqui, não estou? Vai ficar tudo bem...

Camus fechou os olhos e descansou no peito forte de Milo, se sentindo em paz. Constatou que era o único lugar que de fato se sentia em paz nos últimos tempos.

**-Uma chance para Amar-**

Shiryu ligou pela terceira vez para o celular de Seiya. Não conseguia encontrar o amigo e já estava ficando preocupado.

Estava em sua sala assinando alguns papéis quando Shura entrou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Boa noite pra você também, Shura. – ironizou.

- Boa noite, Shiryu. – disse o espanhol se sentando e olhando alguns processos – Tenho alguns papéis para que analise. É um novo produto que o Dimitri quer lançar no mercado.

- Certo. – volveu o chinês e encarou o executivo – Depois de dois anos ficaremos assim?

Os olhos negros do mais velho o encararam.

- De que outra forma você quer que fiquemos?

- Shura, antes de qualquer coisa, éramos amigos, não éramos? – insistiu Shiryu.

- Amigos? – o espanhol riu – Não dá pra ser amigo de uma pessoa que você ama e que te chuta como um saco de lixo!

- Eu não fiz isso, Aguille, e você sabe muito bem. – tornou o chinês – Acho que precisamos de um tempo um do outro. Não há como continuarmos com essa situação...

- Se quiser peça demissão, porque eu não vou. – volveu o mais velho jogando a pasta sobre a mesa – Não era isso que faria mesmo? Ou o projeto da tal loja já não existe?

- Existe e você tem razão. Em breve deixarei a Cignus, mas não queria que as coisas entre nós dois terminassem assim.

- Infelizmente nem tudo é como queremos!

Shura declarou antes de sair do escritório. Shiryu suspirou balançando a cabeça e nesse momento o seu celular tocou. Sorriu: "Seiya" murmurou atendendo.

- Oi, estava esperando você me ligar... – disse feliz – E então? Eu já comprei os ingressos...

- Ah, Shi, que chato... É que hoje não vai dá, sabe? Desculpe...

Shiryu entreabriu os lábios, era como se recebesse um balde de água fria. Há dias os dois havia combinado de ver aquele filme, e agora Seiya dizia que não poderia ir?

- O que aconteceu? – embora não quisesse, sua voz soou fria.

- Tenho uma coisa importante para resolver, é muito importante mesmo, mas... poderíamos nos ver amanhã, o que acha?

- Tudo bem. Tchau. – Shiryu desligou. Estava magoado e não fez questão de esconder isso.

"Muito bem, Shiryu agora você tem dois ingressos para o cinema e não tem com quem ir" Resmungou. Poderia chamar Hyoga, ou mesmo Shaka. Bem, faria isso, não perderia uma noite de sexta-feira por mais que nenhuma companhia fosse substituir Seiya.

[...]

Seiya desligou o telefone com um aperto no peito. Sabia que estava sendo um cretino, mas ainda não tinha ideia de como fugir daquela situação. Estava dividido, profundamente dividido e gostava de ambos. Sabia que era uma desculpa canalha e que tinha que se decidi logo, mesmo porque, manter aquele segredo estava se tornando cada vez mais impossível.

- Oi, amor, demorei muito?

A moça lhe deu um beijo no rosto e se sentou a sua frente na praça de alimentação do shopping.

- Não, Saori, eu... eu estava te esperando...

Os olhos escuros da jovem se franziram em curiosidade.

- Algum problema, Seiya?

- Sim... quero dizer, não. Mas... precisamos conversar...

- Sim, mas agora vamos comer alguma coisa, estou faminta e ainda temos que ir naquele lugar que te falei.

O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça e mirou o celular mais uma vez angustiado.

**-Uma chance para Amar-**

Depois de um tempo na hidromassagem, Ikki e Shaka acharam que deveriam sair ou os dois dormiriam ali mesmo. O moreno saiu primeiro, se enrolando numa toalha pela cintura e pegando outra para o indiano. Não foi fácil para ele ter que enrolar a peça no quadril de Shaka, mesmo porque, o loiro estava estranhamente condescendente e pacifico. Condescendente e pacífico era o máximo que poderia falar de Shaka Phalke.

Levou o artista para o quarto e saiu para se vestir, entregando um pijama para ele. Voltou minutos depois pelo corredor a meia luz, e se assustou ao encontrar Shaka tateando as paredes. O indiano soltou uma exclamação de susto e estremeceu quando Ikki segurou seu pulso.

- Shaka, o que você está fazendo aqui? Poderia ter caído novamente. – disse irritado – Por que você tem que ser tão teimoso, hein?

- Eu não sou de porcelana, Ikki! Além disso, tenho que me acostumar, e se... – respirou fundo para prosseguir – E se minha visão nunca mais voltar?

- Não fale bobagens. – disse o moreno o puxando pra si com carinho – Vamos, eu o coloco na cama...

- É muito cedo para dormir, Ikki, eu não quero dormir agora...

- Então o que quer fazer?

- Ouvi música enquanto ainda tenho ouvidos. – Shaka riu, e Ikki balançou a cabeça com o humor negro dele – E tomar um cálice de vinho. Você me acompanha?

- Você não pode beber, loiro, está tomando vários medicamentos.

- Ah, esqueci que ganhei uma mãe no lugar do empregado.

Ikki bufou. Não podia negar que a palavra _empre_gado o incomodava demais, mas não discutiria naquele as escadas com o loiro em direção a sala e o colocou sentado no sofá como uma criança.

- O que quer ouvir? – perguntou se aproximando do aparelho de som.

- Você escolhe. – proferiu o indiano displicente – Exijo meu vinho...

- Nem pensar, mocinho. – volveu Ikki, e Shaka riu da expressão usada por ele.

- Mocinho? Sou bem mais velho que você, moleque!

- Não exagere. – replicou o moreno – E era dessa forma que eu falava com meu irmão mais jovem, então não estranhe se falar assim contigo...

- Você tem um irmão mais jovem?

- Sim. Há muito não falo com ele, nunca o encontro em casa quando ligo, mas... Bem, sinto muitas saudades e quero vê-lo no final do ano.

- Deve ser bom ter irmãos. - Shaka deixou escapar, mas se arrependeu. Corou e mordeu os lábios – Quero dizer... pra maioria das pessoas.

Ikki riu e se aproximou dele, se sentando ao seu lado enquanto a melodia suave invadia o ambiente.

- Pra maioria das pessoas e pra você também. – disse e segurou a mão pálida do artista – Talvez se tivesse irmãos, não seria criado num pedestal e não teria tantos problemas por esse motivo.

Shaka estremeceu e recolheu a mão quase se encolhendo no sofá.

- O que o levou a essa conclusão? – indagou incomodado.

- Você tem algum segredo em seu passado que não quer que ninguém saiba. – declarou o mais jovem – Só preciso saber por quê?

- Todas as pessoas interessantes têm algum segredo... – murmurou o artistas.

- Sim, mas esse segredo o magoou muito e você tem medo dele.

Shaka engoliu em seco, sentindo-se perturbado com aquela conversa.

- Sinceramente, Ikki, todos nós temos algum esqueleto no armário e, portanto que eles não façam barulho podem até dançar se quiserem que não me incomodo.

- Acha que esconder o problema embaixo do tapete para sempre é a solução? – Ikki pegou a mão fugitiva novamente. Estava disposto a insistir, mesmo que Shaka começasse a dar seus chiliques de artista excêntrico, mesmo porque, aquela era a primeira que ele abria a guarda.

- É como vivo... – murmurou o loiro – Meus esqueletos são muito comportados, só de vez em quando eles fazem barulhos...

- Sim, mas esse de vez em quando o deixou cego... – sussurrou o moreno.

Shaka baixou a cabeça e puxou a mão mais uma vez.

- Já pedi pra não chegar tão perto...

- Sim, e ao mesmo tempo me convida para a hidromassagem. Paradoxal suas atitudes não?

O loiro emudeceu. Como explicaria a Ikki que era sua obrigação mantê-lo longe, mesmo querendo-o terrivelmente perto?

- Você pode ler pra mim? – desviou o assunto – Eu sempre leio antes de dormir e... Eu sei que não é sua função e que...

- O que quer que eu leia?

- Há um livro no meu quarto. Você aproveita e me bota na cama, acho que devo dormir agora... – disse o mais velho de forma zombeteira, tentando disfarçar sua tempestade interna.

Ikki resignou-se, tomou a mão do artista e eles subiram as escadas.

- Mas eu queria o vinho! – reclamou Shaka.

- Mas não vai beber. – o moreno disse com voz afetada o que fez o loiro rir.

Chegaram ao quarto, e o indiano se sentou na cama, apoiando-se no travesseiro enquanto Ikki procurava o tal livro.

_-"O pequeno príncipe"? –_ riu – Claro! Você...

Shaka suspirou profundamente.

- Sente-se aqui e comece a ler de onde estar marcado, por favor.

O moreno obedeceu. Shaka, assim como na banheira se aconchegou nele e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

"_**O pequeno príncipe escalou uma grande montanha. As únicas montanhas que conhecera eram os três vulcões que batiam no joelho. O vulcão extinto servia-lhe de tamborete. "De uma montanha tão alta como esta", pensava ele, "verei todo o planeta e todos os homens..." Mas só viu pedras pontudas, como agulhas.**_

"_**- Bom dia! - disse ele ao léu."**_

"_**- Bom dia... bom dia... bom dia... - respondeu o eco."**_

"_**- Quem és tu? - perguntou o principezinho."**_

"_**- Quem és tu... quem és tu... quem és tu... - respondeu o eco."**_

"_**- Sejam meus amigos, eu estou só... - disse ele."**_

"_**- Estou só... estou só... estou só... - respondeu o eco."**_

_**"Que planeta engraçado!", pensou então. "É completamente seco, pontudo e salgado. E os homens não têm imaginação. Repetem o que a gente diz... No meu planeta eu tinha uma flor; e era sempre ela que falava primeiro."**_

- Por que ler esse livro todas as noites? – indagou o moreno fechando o volume na página marcada.

- Identifico-me com o príncipe que não compreende o mundo em que está. – respondeu – Geralmente prefiro coisas mais frívolas, nada que atrapalhe minha cultuada ignorância, mas Saint Exupéry é um caso a parte...

- Ignorante você? – riu Ikki.

- É a única forma de felicidade. Sabedoria só atrai desgraças, meu caro...

- Envolveu-se com as pessoas erradas... – murmurou Ikki.

Shaka balançou a cabeça e deixou escapar um sorriso amargo.

- As pessoas se envolveram com o homem errado. – disse – Ler, por favor...

Ikki recomeçou a leitura, segurando o livro com uma das mãos enquanto a outra puxava o loiro pra si e o deitava em seu colo. Shaka suspirou, sentindo o carinho da mão do moreno em seus cabelos.

"_**...Mas aconteceu que o pequeno príncipe, tendo andado muito tempo pelas areias, pelas rochas e pela neve, descobriu, enfim, uma estrada. E as estradas vão todas em direção aos homens."**_

"_**- Bom dia! - disse ele."**_

"_**Era um jardim cheio de rosas."**_

"_**- Bom dia! - disseram as rosas."**_

"_**Ele as contemplou. Eram todas iguais à sua flor."**_

"_**- Quem sois? - perguntou ele espantado."**_

"_**- Somos as rosas - responderam elas."**_

"_**(...) E ele se sentiu profundamente infeliz. Sua flor lhe havia dito que ele era a única de sua espécie em todo o Universo. E eis que havia cinco mil, iguaiszinhas, num só jardim!"**_

_**"(...) Depois, refletiu ainda: "Eu me julgava rico por ter uma flor única, e possuo apenas uma rosa comum. Uma rosa e três vulcões que não passam do meu joelho, estando um, talvez, extinto para sempre. "Isso não faz de mim um príncipe muito poderoso..."**_

"_**E, deitado na relva, ele chorou. E foi então que apareceu a raposa:"**_

"_**- Bom dia - disse a raposa."**_

"_**- Bom dia - respondeu educadamente o pequeno príncipe, olhando a sua volta, nada viu."**_

"_**- Eu estou aqui - disse a voz, debaixo da macieira..."**_

"_**- Quem és tu? - Perguntou o principezinho. - Tu és bem bonita..."**_

"_**- Sou uma raposa - disse a raposa."**_

"_**- Vem brincar comigo - propôs ele. - Estou tão triste..."**_

"_**-Eu não posso brincar contigo - disse a raposa. - Não me cativaram ainda."**_

"_**- Ah! Desculpa - disse o principezinho."**_

"_**Mas, após refletir, acrescentou:"**_

"_**- Que quer dizer "cativar"?**_

"_**- Tu não és daqui - disse a raposa. - Que procuras?"**_

"_**- Procuro os homens - disse o pequeno príncipe. - Que quer dizer "cativar"?**_

"_**- Os homens - disse a raposa - têm fuzis e caçam. É assustador! Criam galinhas também. É a única coisa que fazem de interessante. Tu procuras galinhas?"**_

"_**- Não - disse o príncipe. - Eu procuro amigos. Que quer dizer "cativar"?**_

"_**- É algo quase sempre esquecido - disse a raposa. Significa "criar laços..."**_

"_**- Criar laços?"**_

"_**- Exatamente - disse a raposa. - Tu não és ainda para mim senão um garoto inteiramente igual a cem mil outros garotos. E eu não tenho necessidade de ti. E tu também não tens necessidade de ti. E tu também não tens necessidade de mim. Não passo a teus olhos de uma raposa igual a cem mil outras raposas. Mas, se tu me cativas, nós teremos necessidade um do outro. Serás para mim único no mundo. E eu serei para ti única no mundo..."**_

O mais jovem parou a leitura e mirou o belo rosto abaixo de si.

- Entendi porque gosta tanto desse livro...

- O que entendeu?

- Se eu acertar você confirmaria?

- Todo homem nasce sincero e morre mentiroso, Ikki, não posso responder isso. – volveu Shaka se remexendo no colo do moreno, incomodado. – Posso dizer que um dia eu fui um pequeno príncipe como o de Exupéry...

Shaka sentiu a mão de o moreno descer sobre seu rosto numa carícia singela.

- Você ainda é, loiro. Um pequeno príncipe preso numa torre imaginária...

O indiano sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas e apertou mais forte as pálpebras.

- Ikki... – murmurou sem conseguir evitar que uma lágrima molhasse sua face e os dedos do moreno – Por que se importa tanto com... com alguém irascível como eu?

- Eu não sei. Não sei mesmo! E fique tranqüilo, eu não direi a ninguém que o vi chorar...

- Duas vezes! – riu o artista entre as lágrimas – Acho que estou me tornando velho e sentimental!

- Sentimental pode até ser, mas velho...? – Ikki deslizou os dedos pela cútis macia do indiano – Você é a coisa mais linda que já tive a chance de tocar, loiro...

Shaka cerrou os olhos mais fortes, para não chorar mais.

- Já sou vaidoso o suficiente sem que fique me dizendo essas coisas, garoto...

O leonino sorriu com carinho. Sua vontade era abraçar aquele teimoso e lhe dizer que estava perdidamente, apaixonadamente cativado por ele.

- Você sabe que é lindo... – sussurrou se inclinando para se aproximar do seu rosto. Shaka estremeceu ao sentir o hálito morno e mentolado tão perto dos seus lábios – E sabe o quanto eu te quero, não é?

O loiro esboçou um sorriso encabulado.

- Cada pessoa tem a pessoa que merece, não é? – disse tentando ser espirituoso – Se você me quer, obviamente não deve valer muita coisa...

O moreno riu mais alto e amplamente.

- Sim, você tem razão. Sou um homem muito mau, por isso, preciso ser punido, gostando de um homem bem pior que eu!

Shaka riu divertido e ergueu um pouco o tronco, enlaçando os ombros do moreno e abrindo os olhos. Contudo, a única coisa que conseguiu ver foram alguns borrões. Suspirou decepcionado.

- Eu queria poder vê-lo agora...

- Pode me sentir... – Ikki murmurou tomando a mão do artista e colocando em seu rosto.

Shaka voltou a fechar os olhos enquanto tocava delicadamente o rosto macio do moreno.

- Eu quero beijá-lo, Ikki...

O moreno não disse nada, inclinou-se e o beijou de forma delicada, inicialmente só os lábios se tocando, inserindo a língua na cavidade quente e doce que eram os lábios de Shaka. O artista ofegou como se estivesse soluçando, seu corpo estremeceu e relaxou. Ikki o puxou mais pra si, e ele afundou os dedos em seus cabelos repicados e sedosos, correspondendo à carícia da língua macia do moreno.

- Ikki... – murmurou – É melhor pararmos antes que...

- Eu sei... – balbuciou o moreno se afastando com delicadeza – Eu vim colocá-lo apenas para dormir, meu príncipe...

Shaka sentiu-se derreter com aquelas palavras carinhosas. Não merecia aquilo! Uma voz gritava em sua mente. No final, sabia que magoaria aquele menino, como magoava todos.

Ikki o afastou e o deitou na cama com delicadeza, o cobrindo com o edredom.

- Boa noite, loiro, descansa...

- Boa noite, Ikki. – respondeu fraco.

O moreno se ergueu, apagou a luz do abajur e caminhou para a porta.

- Ikki!

Virou-se ao escutar o chamado do indiano.

- V-você ainda está aí?

- Sim, loiro...

- Ah... é... obrigado...

O moreno apenas sorriu e deixou o quarto. Shaka escutou seus passos se afastando, então se virou e tentou dormir, mesmo que seu coração angustiado parecesse não querer tal coisa.

**-Uma chance para Amar-**

Camus chegou ao apartamento já passava das 09h00min. Encontrou Hyoga sentado no sofá encolhido e bebendo uma caneca de café. Os olhos azuis do filho se voltaram para ele, mas o loiro nada disse, e o ruivo calculou que ele estava perturbado demais para pensar qualquer coisa.

- Eu trouxe suas coisas, Hyoga. – disse engolindo em seco – Desculpe a demora, tive alguns problemas...

- Tudo bem, Camus... – falou o russo do seu jeito calmo e meio sussurrado – Você já fez muito, de verdade...

- Não fiz nada que... – interrompeu-se – Nada que não devesse, Hyoga...

O loiro deixou escapar um mínimo sorriso e se empertigou no sofá.

- Eu... eu vou arranjar um emprego e prometo que logo deixo sua casa...

- Hyoga, eu alguma vez reclamei por você vir aqui?

- Sei que não, mas vir aqui de vez em quando é bem diferente de morar e sei o quando você preza sua privacidade... – explicou – Não se preocupe, eu entendo de verdade...

- Filho... – Camus se interrompeu mais uma vez corando e baixando o olhar – Hyoga, você pode ficar o tempo que quiser, estou sendo sincero.

- Obrigado. – sorriu o mais jovem – Você achou meu celular?

- Ah, sim! – Camus abriu a mala e tirou o aparelho o entregando ao loiro. O russo pegou a máquina meio nervoso e tentou ligar pra Shun. O mais jovem tinha lhe dado seu número um dia antes.

- Caixa postal... – murmurou decepcionado – Bem, Camus, vou tomar um banho e ir à casa dele, certo?

- Tudo bem. Eu tentarei dormir um pouco.

Hyoga encarou o amigo e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você e o meu pai...

- Não aconteceu nada, Hyoga. – cortou seco – Eu apenas discutir com ele. Vai encontrar seu amigo, amanhã conversamos direito.

- Você... – o loiro corou e desviou o olhar.

Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Dinheiro para o táxi, meu carro também ficou na casa do Dimitri... – disse envergonhado – Eu prometo que vou pagar tudo, Camus...

- Deixe de bobagens. – disse o ruivo tirando algumas notas generosas da carteira – Leve um pouco mais, e leve meu cartão de crédito também, nunca se sabe...

- Camus... você... você é incrível! – disse Hyoga pegando o dinheiro e se pendurando no pescoço do pai, beijando-lhe o rosto. Foi a vez de Camus corar, mas sorriu.

- Bobo! – disse sem jeito – Vai logo, já é tarde e não quero que fique andando por aí.

- Certo, mestre Camus! – brincou Hyoga e correu para o quarto.

O francês sorriu mais amplamente. Balançou a cabeça e se dirigiu ao seu próprio quarto.

**-Uma chance para Amar-**

O táxi parou em frente a casa de Shun e Hyoga estranhou o carro de polícia parado com as sirenes ligadas. Aproximou-se devagar, pensando que talvez tivesse se enganado e que não fora ali que deixara o rapaz mais cedo.

- Hyoga?

Alguém chamou seu nome e ele encarou a mulher loira e baixinha que estava com os olhos molhados e o rosto machucado.

- Ilana? – indagou adivinhando de quem se tratava. Seu coração se apertou.

- Sim, sou eu... – murmurou ela soluçando – Aconteceu algo horrível...

- O que aconteceu ao Shun?

Ilana soluçou mais forte, e Hyoga sentiu as pernas bambearem e a garganta ressecar. Estremeceu e arregalou os olhos.

- Responde, Ilana, por favor! – pediu desesperado.

- O Shun está no hospital... O... O estado dele é muito grave...

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **O subtítulo não se referiu apenas ao Shaka e sua leitura, se referiu as ações de vários personagens, do Shun principalmente em defender os inocentes e pagar um alto preço por isso.

Só pra constar: O Dimitri é nojento.

Sampaku: é uma palavra em japonês que significa "três brancos" e define os olhos onde a área branca do globo fica visível também na região inferior ou superior, entre a íris e a pálpebra. A lenda diz que pessoas com olhos sampaku sanpakus são amaldiçoados, morrem cedo e de maneira trágica. Exemplos famosos de olhos sampakus: John Lennon, Merylin Monroe, princesa Diana, Heath Ledger. Todos com morte trágica.

Sei que ficou enorme, mas com todos os personagens aparecendo e mesmo a trama não deu pra fazer menor.

Abraços afetuosos a todos. Estou meio melancólica com esse capítulo e sem muitas palavras. Só tenho a agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando.

Marry-chan, Maya Amamiya, saorikido, Maah_Rossi, milaangelica, Hannah Elric, yuy, Arcueid, Nitsu, Keronekoi, Pandora Hiei, Danieru, MillaSnape, Layzinha, Virgo Nyah, Cardosinha, Graziele Kiyamada.

Beijos e obrigada!

**Sion Neblina**


	14. Extremos 1

**Extremos 1**

**Capítulo 13**

Hyoga seguiu Ilana para o hospital onde Shun estava internado, mas não pode vê-lo, ele estava na UTI. Um médico explicou a ambos que o ferimento atingiu o fígado e causou uma séria hemorragia e que o adolescente precisaria de transfusão. Ilana se ofereceu para doar, dizendo que seu sangue era compatível com o de Shun. Hyoga também se ofereceu como doador, e o médico os encaminhou para o banco de sangue do hospital. Depois disso, o russo ligou para Camus, estava muito nervoso e explicou o que aconteceu.

Uma hora depois, o francês chegava ao hospital, encontrando um abatido Hyoga na recepção.

- Hyoga... – chamou pondo a mão no ombro do filho que se ergueu o abraçando com força. Camus o acolheu nos braços num forte abraço.

- Camus, ele está muito mal... – balbuciou – Ele... ele pode morrer, Camus!

- Isso não vai acontecer, tenha calma, vai ficar tudo bem. – consolou.

- Camus, o Shun salvou minha vida e me ensinou a gostar dela, não é justo que isso aconteça com ele, não é justo!

O loiro começou a chorar no ombro do pai. Camus afagou seus cabelos sem saber o que dizer. Depois de alguns minutos o afastou, segurando-lhe os braços.

- Conte-me tudo, Hyoga, quem sabe se eu entender essa história não possa ajudar o rapaz de alguma forma. – pediu.

- Acho que eu mais que o Hyoga posso contar o que aconteceu.

O ruivo se virou para mirar a loira que até então não havia visto ali.

- Meu nome é Ilana, eu sou amiga de Shun e... e a culpa de tudo isso é minha...

Ilana deixou Camus a par de todo o ocorrido. O jovem executivo estava impressionado com a triste história daquele rapaz, mal sabia ele que aquela não era nem a metade.

- Hyoga, eu posso tentar transferi-lo para um hospital melhor. – propôs o ruivo.

- Já pensei nisso, Camus, eles não podem deixá-lo sair enquanto o Shun não melhorar. – falou o loiro se levantando – Preciso fumar um cigarro...

- Vamos até o pátio. – sugeriu o francês, e os dois deixaram Ilana, dizendo que voltavam logo.

- Mesmo se pudéssemos apenas um parente poderia solicitar a transferência. – disse Hyoga acendendo um cigarro. Camus odiava aquele hábito do filho, mas não achou que devesse reclamar novamente daquilo naquele momento.

- E ele não tem ninguém? – indagou pensativo.

- Tem um irmão. Aliás, ele veio para Atenas atrás desse irmão que nem sabe onde está, mas nunca me falou por que.

- Poderíamos procurá-lo, colocar no jornal, contratar um detetive particular, o que acha? – o ruivo encarou o rosto desolado do filho. Resignou-se. Hyoga não merecia estar passando por tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer, Camus... – o mais jovem soltou à fumaça do cigarro no ar e baixou um olhar desolado para o chão – Como poderei pagar tudo que está fazendo por mim?

- Você não precisa pagar nada, Hyoga, eu faço isso por que... por que... – interrompeu-se num suspiro pesado – Porque você é meu amigo, não é?

- Pra mim você é mais que um amigo, Camus, você é como um pai, cara... – disse o russo ruborizando sem jeito – Desculpe, eu sei que você não dá valor a essas bobagens sentimentais...

- Não são bobagens. – cortou Camus tentando esconder a emoção na constante máscara de frieza que usava – O que sente nunca seria bobagem pra mim, Hyoga.

- Precisamos encontrar o irmão dele, Camus. Por favor, faz isso pra mim, eu não sairei daqui.

- Tudo bem. Vou providenciar algo para você comer também, certo?

O russo balançou a cabeça positivamente, embora não sentisse fome, e o francês saiu do hospital.

_**- Uma chance para amar-**_

Shiryu conseguiu a tão desejada companhia para o cinema. Afrodite era um rapaz despojado e divertido e, embora eles não tivessem muita intimidade e nem mesmo afinidades, sua companhia foi agradável.

O jovem sueco lhe dissera que estava sem compromissos para aquela noite, e ele achou por bem convidá-lo. Assistiram ao filme que o moreno escolheu, embora não fosse o tipo de filme que Afrodite gostasse, e terminaram a noite num _fast food_. Comeram muito bem e seguiam despreocupado rindo e conversando pelo shopping quando algo fez o chinês parar.

Afrodite o encarou meio sem entender e percebeu que o rosto do rapaz ficou pálido e seus olhos se grudavam em dois jovens que estavam sentados abraçados e conversavam baixinho.

- Oi, Seiya! – o sueco, que não sabia de nada, foi logo se aproximando do seu estagiário – Como vai?

Seiya se surpreendeu com a voz de Afrodite, mas sorriria, contudo, seu sorriso morreu nos lábios quando viu logo atrás do loiro, Shiryu o olhando meio pasmado.

Seiya ficou branco como papel e entreabriu os lábios.

- Seiya, não vai me apresentar à moça? – continuou Afrodite, mas olhou na direção em que o rapaz mirava, percebendo, tarde demais, que alguma coisa não estava bem ali.

A menina sorriu e se aproximou do loiro, estendendo a mão.

- O Seiya não tem jeito, eu sou Saori, sou a namorada dele.

Aquela informação teve o efeito de uma bomba atômica para Shiryu. Sua vontade era virar nos calcanhares e sumir dali, mas não o fez. Ao contrário, se aproximou de Afrodite e mesmo não conseguindo sorrir, cumprimentou Saori também.

- Olá, somos colegas de trabalho do Seiya. – disse e lançou um olhar sério e indecifrável para o estagiário – É um prazer conhecê-la.

Seiya continuava parado com o coração descompassado e sem conseguir falar nada. Saori e Afrodite perceberam o clima estranho, mas logo Shiryu desconversou, dizendo que estava com pressa e se despedindo sem olhá-lo.

- Algum problema, Seiya? – perguntou a garota desconfortável – Você e aquele rapaz... Vocês dois têm algum problema um com o outro?

- Não, Saori, mas... Bem, não é um problema. – coçou a cabeça, confuso – Vamos embora, depois a gente conversa melhor sobre isso.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu doce a moça – Amanhã estarei o dia inteiro organizando uma festa, e como no momento não posso contar com meus melhores garçons terei que me virar para arranjar novos. Você e o Ikki me abandonaram.

- Não está dando pra conciliar com o estágio. Desculpa. – pediu o rapaz, mas sua mente nem prestava atenção ao que a namorada dizia – Vamos...

Eles seguiram para o estacionamento em direção a moto d e Seiya que a deixaria em casa e partiria para resolver aquele assunto, antes que fosse tarde demais.

_**- Uma chance para amar-**_

Camus fez tudo que pode para ajudar Hyoga. Entrou em contato com sua secretária e utilizando as parcas informações que o filho tinha, pediu para que ela colocasse uma nota no jornal a procura de um tal Ikki Amamiya, assim que o dia amanhecesse, mesmo achando que aquilo não daria muito certo.

Como o russo tinha previsto, o hospital não autorizou a remoção de Shun até que ele não corresse mais perigo de vida, e Hyoga se recusou a deixar o local, por mais exausto que estivesse. Camus compreendeu e não tentou dissuadi-lo. Mas como precisava passar no escritório de qualquer jeito e não queria deixar o filho sozinho com aquela estranha, sim, pois era isso que Ilana era, uma total estranha. Resolveu ligar para Shaka e pedi ajuda ao seu único amigo.

O telefone tocou algumas vezes. Shaka despertou e abriu os olhos, mas ainda só enxergava vultos. Não sabia se era noite ou se já era dia, mas percebia que a chamada era decorrente do seu celular que não fazia ideia de onde estava e não teria condições de encontrar sozinho. Teve vontade de gritar de frustração. Saiu da cama, tateando tudo e tentando achar o aparelho. Ele sempre o deixava numa banqueta onde ficava o abajur, só bastava chegar nela.

Tateou até achar o bendito objeto o atendendo, apertando, não sabe como, o botão correto.

- Shaka.

_- Oi, Shaka, bom dia, é o Camus._

- Oi, Camus, que horas são?

- Desculpe-me, Shaka, ainda é muito cedo eu sei, mas é importante. – disse o francês visivelmente sem jeito.

- Não, Camus, não é isso. Eu realmente não sei que horas são, por isso a pergunta. – explicou.

- São 03h30min da manhã. – Camus estranhou aquela informação. Shaka era do tipo que tinha relógios espalhados por todos os cantos e sempre sabia as horas.

- Sim, diga do que precisa, meu amigo? – o indiano cortou seus pensamentos.

- O Hyoga está em um hospital com um amigo ferido, e eu preciso que alguém fique com ele, porque preciso ir à Cignus assim que amanhecer. Gostaria de saber se poderia me ajudar nisso.

Shaka mordeu o lábio inferior hesitante.

- Eh...Sim, Camus, tudo bem, eu vou, mas... poderia ser às oito? É que estou com um probleminha.

Camus pensou que o amigo deveria estar com alguém e se sentiu ainda pior por incomodá-lo. Shaka era do tipo de homem que preferia morrer a incomodar alguém, e o ruivo se sentia incrivelmente constrangido quando precisava do loiro, embora este sempre dissesse que estaria ao seu dispor quando precisasse.

- Shaka, eu sinto muito por incomodá-lo...

- Não precisa sentir. Estarei no hospital as oito, só precisa me dizer o nome. – Camus o fez resignado.

- Obrigado, amigo. – disse antes de desligar.

Shaka voltou a morder o lábio inferior. Só restava saber como faria para chegar ao hospital sem Ikki. Estava cansado daquela dependência toda. Bem, ainda eram 03h30min da manhã, teria tempo a pensar até as oito.

Deitou-se novamente na cama e resolveu dormir um pouco mais.

Ikki acordou cedo e depois de tomar um banho e se vestir, foi para a cozinha fazer o café do indiano. Naquele dia precisava ir à Cignus se ainda quisesse um estágio. Também andara faltando as aulas e aquilo não era bom no começo do semestre.

Estava caminhando para o quarto de Shaka quando um movimente de frente a porta de vidro chamou sua atenção. Um homem alto e forte de curtos e bem cuidados cabelos acastanhados recolhia tela por tela que ali estavam. Ele vestia um terno claro e fumava nervosamente um cigarro, praguejando algo consigo mesmo.

Ikki foi vencido pela curiosidade. Caminhou até a porta e a abriu, surpreendendo o homem que o encarou analiticamente.

- Bom dia. – disse Ikki e não soube por que sua voz foi hostil, não era essa a intenção.

O homem deixou escapar um sorriso sagaz pelo canto da mesma boca que amassava o cigarro enquanto ele segurava uma grande tela.

- Bom dia. Geralmente essa porta nunca se abre pra mim. – falou caminhando para a caminhonete parada de frente ao jardim e jogando a tela na carroceria – Diga-me, é o novo garoto do Shaka?

Ikki franziu as sobrancelhas com uma cara ainda mais enfezada.

- E se for? – indagou.

O homem de pele bronzeada e olhos verdes sorriu, exibindo seus dentes brancos e belos.

- Eu continuaria afirmando que o loiro tem muito bom gosto.

A resposta do agente desarmou o estudante por completo. O homem sorriu e estendeu a mão a ele.

- Aiolia Angheláki.

Ikki estendeu a mão aceitando o cumprimento.

- Ikki Amamiya.

Aiolia pegou uma nova tela e levou ao carro, o universitário se viu obrigado a ajudá-lo.

- Diga-me, Ikki. – começou o grego – Como conseguiu a proeza de entrar nessa casa?

- Não é o que pensa. – respondeu sério – Não somos amantes.

- Então o loiro perdeu o jeito. – provocou o mais velho – Eu fiquei louco por ele assim que o vi.

Apesar de não se sentir nada confortável com aquela conversa, o estudante era vencido pela curiosidade latente que sempre tivera sobre o relacionamento passional dos dois e seu fim.

- Como vocês se conheceram? – ouviu-se perguntar.

Aiolia que carregava um novo quadro parou, soltando a peça e a encostando numa pilastra, enquanto cruzava os braços e encarava o mais jovem. Ikki se sentiu desconfortável com o olhar zombeteiro que ele lhe lançava, mas não recuou, o encarando também.

- Apaixonado por ele? – indagou o agente.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – rebateu Ikki – Mas gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas a você.

- E se eu não estiver disposto a responder?

- É uma escolha sua, mas eu gostaria que respondesse. – informou o rapaz decidido.

- Ele tem um poder sobre a gente que é impossível explicar, não é? – argumentou o leonino mais velho.

Ikki não respondeu, pegou outra tela e a colocou na caminhonete do agente.

- Nos conhecemos numa exposição em Paris. – começou Aiolia – Ele estava com outro cara, mas eu o infernizei até que ele aceitou sair comigo. Depois ele se apaixonou, mas não foi amor a primeira vista.

Aiolia terminou o cigarro o jogando propositalmente dentro da fonte com a imagem de Buda, sabia que aquilo irritaria Shaka até a raiz loira dos cabelos.

- E por que a relação acabou?

Essa era a pergunta de um milhão de dólares, era o que Ikki queria saber de verdade.

- Porque eu o esfaqueei como já deve saber. – a resposta do leonino foi tão natural que o moreno pensou não ser verdadeira. Mas lembrou-se da cicatriz no abdômen de Shaka e no próprio indiano lhe dizendo aquilo da forma mais natural possível. Ou ambos eram loucos, ou ele, Ikki, estava louco.

- Por quê? – perguntou aflito – Por que você o machucou? Não bastou tudo que ele já sofre? Por que tinha que fazer isso com ele?

O rapaz estava visivelmente indignado, e Aiolia achava aquilo no mínimo engraçado. Ikki lhe lembrava exatamente o que era no inicio do relacionamento com o loiro; apaixonado e disposto a destruir o mundo por ele. Só que o preço pago por aquela paixão desenfreada foi alto demais.

- Sim, eu sabia o quanto ele sofria. – disse Aiolia pegando outro cigarro de um maço amassado em seu bolso e o acendendo – Por isso mesmo fiz o que fiz... O Shaka queria morrer...

_**- Uma chance para amar-**_

Hyoga estava sentado com a cabeça entre as mãos quando Ilana se aproximou com um copo de papel onde havia um café fumegante.

- Toma, vai te fazer bem.

- Obrigado. – disse o russo e mirou a expressão cansada da mulher – Ilana, eu sei que você tem dois filhos pequenos, não acha melhor ir pra casa?

- Obrigada, Hyoga, mas as crianças estão bem com uma amiga. Eu não saio daqui sem o Shun.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, mas obrigada.

O russo respirou fundo e bebericou o café.

- Ilana, você não sabe de mais nada que possa dar uma pista sobre o irmão dele?

- Não. O Shun não tinha fotos dele, ele...bem, ele...

- Por favor, Ilana, não me esconda nada, eu preciso saber de tudo para ajudá-lo. – pediu Hyoga aflito.

A loirinha se mexeu no banco desconfortável.

- O Shun fugiu de casa. – disse resignada – Ele saiu fugido e chegou aqui de carona. Sem documentos e sem nada que o ajudasse a encontrar o irmão.

Hyoga sentiu um aperto no estomago. Lembrou-se da conversa que eles tiveram no apartamento de Camus e em como Shun ficara perturbado com as lembranças do passado.

- Por que ele fugiu? – teve forças para perguntar.

- O tio. Na verdade, o marido da tia dele... – murmurou Ilana – Ele... Bem, ele gostava de maltratar o Shun...

Hyoga solveu o café devagar, mirando o chão.

- Ele era um homem violento, batia na esposa e no garoto. A esposa não era uma boa pessoa pelo que ele me disse também. – continuou Ilana – Só que eram dissimulados, mentiam para o irmão do Shun e ficavam com todo o dinheiro que o pobre rapaz se matava para enviar todos os meses. Como o Shun não encontrou o irmão, devem estar fazendo isso até hoje e o Ikki nada sabe, porque eles não deixavam o Shun atender ao telefone.

- Será que o irmão não desconfiava disso? – indignou-se Hyoga.

- Eles mentiam, diziam que o Shun estava estudando, fazendo curso, na academia, e o irmão não tinha como ligar o tempo todo, ligações desse tipo são caras.

- Zeus... – murmurou Hyoga – Então é por isso...

- Sim. – suspirou Ilana – Eu imagino o horror pelo qual esse garoto passou. O Marcel o encontrou sozinho, sujo e faminto e o levou lá pra casa.

Hyoga encarou Ilana sem deixar de demonstrar a raiva que o nome do ex-marido lhe causava. A mulher sorriu com tristeza.

- Incrível como uma pessoa pode ir de um extremo a outro, não é?

_**- Uma chance para amar-**_

- Como assim? – indagou Ikki meio estarrecido – Por que disse que ele queria morrer?

- Porque é romântico e tolo! – resmungou Aiolia já não gostando de ter que dividir aquele passado sombrio com alguém – Mas agora, preciso ir. Acho que já falei demais e seu novo amigo não ficará nada feliz por isso.

- Espera! – Ikki o deteve – Eu preciso saber, por favor.

Aiolia olhou para ele e depois para a entrada da casa. Tirou um cartão do bolso e entregou ao rapaz.

- Me liga. – disse, entrou na caminhonete e partiu.

Ikki mirou o sofisticado cartão pensativo e voltou para dentro da habitação a tempo de ver Shaka descendo as escadas com cuidado, agarrado ao corrimão. Ele correu até ele o segurando pelo pulso.

- Ikki! – exclamou o loiro com o susto.

- Sou eu, loiro. – disse o ajudando a terminar de descer.

- Que horas são, Ikki? Eu preciso sair, você pede um táxi pra mim, por favor?

- Shaka, se acalme, são 07h00min horas e você mal acordou. Além do mais poderia ter se esborrachado dessa escada, por que não me esperou?

O indiano não respondeu. Não queria dizer que chamara por ele até seus pulmões cansarem e como ele não ouvira, achara que fora mais uma vez abandonado e resolveu que deveria aprender a se virar sozinho, mesmo cego.

- Pensei que tivesse saído... – desconversou.

- Eu não sairia e o deixaria sozinho assim e nem pense que o deixarei ir sozinho seja lá onde for.

Shaka mordeu o lábio inferior hesitante; para um orgulhoso nato, desfilar segurando o braço do moreno não era uma boa opção. Uma coisa era ter Ikki dentro da sua casa, outra era exibir a dependência que sentia por ele para os seus amigos.

- Eu posso ir sozinho... – murmurou sem convicção nenhuma. A verdade era que só se sentia seguro perto de Ikki por mais que isso o humilhasse.

- Nem reclama, loiro, eu vou com você.

A afirmação do moreno encheu o artista de alegria, mesmo se esforçando para negar aquilo, e não quisesse confessar a si mesmo que a cada dia o queria mais próximo a si.

- Já que você insiste e como não quero começar meu dia irritado, eu aceito. – disse arrogante.

Ikki sorriu de canto de boca e tomou o braço dele. Não iria discutir naquele momento. A noite foi especial demais para permitir uma briga com aquele loiro rabugento.

- Antes disso, vamos tomar café. – disse e o levou tranquilamente para a cozinha.

_**- Uma chance para amar-**_

Camus passou no escritório apenas para assinar alguns papéis, trocar algumas poucas palavras com Shura e preparar uma análise sintática do último inventário da empresa. Não demoraria e avisara a Srta. Nicklos que estaria fora o dia inteiro. Também pediu desculpa à pobre mulher por acordá-la três da manhã só para lhe dar ordens, e ela pareceu compreender.

Estava de saída quando Dimitri chegou à sua sala. Não entrou, contudo, parou à porta impedindo sua passagem.

Camus o encarou friamente, mas sentiu uma repulsa tão forte que não conseguiu esconder. O rosto do mais velho levava um curativo e um hematoma do lado esquerdo e ele o encarava sério.

- Camus, precisamos conversar.

- Não temos nada a conversar. – sua voz foi fria, embora ele sentisse muita vontade de socá-lo novamente.

- Temos e sabe que temos. Somos sócios, nossa convivência é necessária, e somos parentes também.

- Não somos mais. Agora me deixe passar, Dimitri. – insistiu.

- Camus, eu estava bêbado...

- Não tente colocar a culpa na bebida, você sabia muito bem o que fazia. – revidou com repulsa – Eu só gostaria de avisá-lo que não admitirei que se aproxime de mim ou do Hyoga, para o seu próprio bem.

O loiro riu com ironia olhando no fundo dos olhos do sobrinho.

- É uma ameaça, Camus Verseau?

- Uma advertência, agora me deixe passar.

- Incrível como você perde as estribeiras quando o assunto é o Hyoga. – ironizou o tio – Eu vou deixá-lo ir, Camus, mas essa história ainda não acabou...

- Ah, claro que não, ela irá acabar quando eu o tirar definitivamente da minha vida e contar toda a verdade ao Hyoga. – declarou Camus se adiantando para sair, mas o tio lhe barrou a passagem.

- Temos um pacto de honra, caro sobrinho, e você não irá quebrá-lo! – irritou-se Dimitri.

- Há pactos de honra entre dois homens honrados, Dimitri, e não entre uma criança e um porco como você...

Os dois homens ficaram se encarando com hostilidade até que barulhos de passos se aproximando fizeram com que se virassem. Dimitri examinou o rapaz que chegava. Era belo, forte e exibia um sorriso direcionado a Camus de entontecer. Não teve dúvidas, aquele era o amante do seu sobrinho.

- Oi... – disse Milo sem jeito, olhando de um para o outro – Eu não sabia...

- Tudo bem, Milo, vamos. – cortou o ruivo passando pelo tio.

- Espere! – Dimitri não perderia a chance de provocar o francês – Não vai me apresentar seu amiguinho?

- Não.

- Prazer, Milo Seferis. – estendeu a mão antes das palavras de Camus e depois olhou o amante sem entender sua hostilidade. Milo não conhecia Dimitri, não fazia ideia de quem ele fosse.

- Milo Seferis... – o mais velho sibilou as palavras de forma maliciosa, ainda com a mão do jovem entre as suas – É um prazer conhecer um amigo do meu sobrinho...

O loiro grego empalideceu, só então ligando todos os fatos que sabia da vida de Camus. Ficou sem reação e boquiaberto, arregalando os olhos esverdeados. Dimitri então teve a certeza de que Milo sabia tudo que acontecera entre eles, o que o tirava da posição de mero caso e o transformava em alguém importante para o ruivo.

- Vamos, Milo! – insistiu Camus sem paciência, puxando o grego pelo braço e o forçando a soltar a mão do tio que ainda acenou cinicamente enquanto eles entravam no elevador.

- Camus, me desculpe, eu não sabia...

- Tudo bem, Milo. – cortou de mau humor – Como os seguranças deixaram você entrar?

Milo sorriu se recostando de forma charmosa na parede do elevador. Ele estava lindo, numa calça jeans e uma camisa social com as mangas enroladas acima dos cotovelos, azul claro.

- E quem resiste a mim, Camus Verseau? – indagou charmoso, fazendo o corpo de o francês vibrar ao se recordar de cenas pouco castas dentro de outro elevador. Todavia, não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo, precisava voltar ao hospital e ficar ao lado de Hyoga.

- Ninguém seria capaz, Milo. – suspirou Camus – Mas aconteceu algo muito sério. Um amigo do meu filho está hospitalizado e estou indo agora para o hospital, ele precisa muito de mim.

Milo o encarou sério, Camus viu um quê de frustração passar rapidamente por seu semblante, mas foi tão rápido que ele nem soube dizer se realmente aquilo existia ou se foi coisa da sua cabeça.

- Ah, desculpe, eu deveria ter avisado que viria. – disse – Mas o garoto, como está?

- Muito mal, o Hyoga é apaixonado por ele e está desolado. – falou o ruivo.

A porta do elevador se abriu, e eles saíram a passos apressados para o estacionamento.

- Tudo bem, Camus, qualquer coisa você me liga. Melhoras para o garoto. – disse muito sério.

O francês o beijou de leve. Agradeceu e entrou no carro. Suspirou segurando o volante.

"_Gostaria tanto que você tivesse se oferecido pra vir comigo..."_

Milo caminhou para sua moto, tirando a algema que prendia o capacete e colocando-o sobre os cachos loiros.

"_Gostaria tanto que você me pedisse para ficar ao seu lado nesse momento..."_

Ambos deram partida em seus veículos e deixaram o estacionamento.

_**- Uma chance para amar-**_

Ilana e Hyoga se ergueram quando o médico se aproximou dos dois. Sentiram-se mais aliviado quando ele sorriu de forma cordial.

- Vocês são os acompanhantes de Shun Amamiya? – indagou.

- Sim.

- Ele já está fora de perigo. Deve está deixando a UTI ainda hoje.

Hyoga sorriu feliz, e Ilana chorou se abraçando ao russo.

- Ele é um garoto muito valente. A quantidade de sangue que perdeu não foi pouca.

- Obrigado, doutor. – disse Hyoga.

O médico franziu o cenho.

- Olha, ele estava muito mal e não deixaríamos que morresse, mas advirto que ele deve procurar seus documentos, é arriscado viver dessa forma, poderia ter sido enterrado como indigente se algo ruim acontecesse.

Hyoga e Ilana engoliram aquela informação de forma amarga. Pensar em enterrar Shun era o pesadelo dos dois durante todas aquelas horas.

- Hyoga...

A voz de Shaka o surpreendeu, e ele se virou em direção ao amigo.

- Shaka, o que...?

- O Camus pediu para que viesse. – disse o loiro o interrompendo – Você está bem?

- Sim, estou. – Hyoga mirou o amigo confuso. O indiano segurava forte o braço de um rapaz moreno e mantinha os olhos fechados – O... o que aconteceu a você? – indagou indeciso. Conhecia o gênio do artista e o quanto ele era arisco e reservado.

- Ah, estou cego.

O russo abriu os olhos atônitos. Shaka pronunciou as palavras de uma forma tão indiferente que ele não acreditou que ele falasse sério.

- Como isso aconteceu? – indagou estarrecido e comovido. Sabia que apesar do gênio difícil, Shaka era uma boa pessoa que sempre se preocupava com os amigos, e estava realmente triste por sua situação.

- Problemas de saúde, Hyoga. Mas não vim aqui pra falar deles. – continuou sem paciência – E o garoto como está?

Hyoga bufou um tanto irritado e mirou o rapaz que estava ao lado do amigo, mas que continuava calado com uma expressão taciturna por ser tão terrivelmente ignorado pelos dois.

- Olá, eu sou Hyoga Cignus.

Estendeu a mão, e Shaka resignou-se. Por um momento havia se esquecido que Ikki estava ali, o ignorara totalmente, e o moreno deveria estar uma fera.

Ikki apertou a mão do jovem loiro, mas apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Estava irritado com o comportamento de Shaka e por que não dizer? Com sua familiaridade com aquele rapaz.

- Shaka, eu vou até minha casa e volto para buscá-lo, certo? – declarou se voltando para o indiano.

Shaka cerrou mais forte os olhos, lutando contra o medo que sentia de ficar sozinho no escuro como estava, mas o controlou.

- Tudo bem. – assentiu – Ligo quando estiver saindo.

- Ok. – Ikki disse e acenou com a cabeça novamente para Hyoga num cumprimento básico e se afastou pelo corredor.

O russo pensou em perguntar quem era aquele belo e enfezado rapaz, mas achou que Shaka não lhe responderia, então se calou.

- Você não me respondeu como está o rapaz. – insistiu o artista.

- Melhor. O médico acabou de me informar que ele deixou a UTI.

- Então, eu trouxe sorte. – sorriu o jovem indiano.

Hyoga sorriu também o ajudando a se sentar ao seu lado.

- Você sempre traz sorte, Shaka. – disse.

Apresentou o indiano a Ilana e os três ficaram esperando a liberação das visitas ao paciente. Hyoga sem saber que o irmão do seu amado estivera ali bem perto, ao alcance de suas mãos.

_**- Uma chance para amar-**_

Já passava das 10h00min da manhã e Shiryu estava sentado no sofá ainda com a calça do pijama. Não conseguira dormir, sua aparência deveria estar péssima.

Não queria nem ver e nem falar com ninguém. Desligara o celular. Precisava desesperadamente daquele momento de solidão para acalmar seus sentimentos ou explodiria.

Perdera a noção do tempo em que estava ali sentado, com os olhos vidrados para uma TV onde nada via e completamente fora de qualquer tipo de pensamento. Só se libertou do vazio quando ouviu a incessante campainha tocando.

Ao erguer-se do sofá sentiu uma forte pontada entre as sobrancelhas. Deveria estar há muito tempo sem ao menos piscar. Caminhou insatisfeito para a porta e a abriu.

Seiya entrou como um furacão em seu apartamento o deixando atônito.

- Shi, eu sei que você não quer me ver, você desligou o celular e tudo, mas tenho o direito de me explicar! – falava o mais jovem desesperado.

Shiryu cruzou os braços sobre o peito, franzindo as sobrancelhas e deixando escapar um sorriso triste, mas conformado.

- Não há o que ser explicado, Seiya. – disse com calma – Você tem uma namorada e a ama, isso é ótimo! Só que não quero ser o outro nessa história.

- Shi... eu juro...

- Não jura nada, Seiya. Não vai adiantar.

Shiryu continuava parado ao lado da porta aberta, como se esperasse que o outro rapaz saísse.

- Não faz isso comigo, Shi, eu preciso muito me explicar. – pediu o mais jovem desesperado.

- Por que não antes? – a voz do libriano não se alterava. – Por que deixou que eu me sentisse como me sentir ontem? Um idiota?

Seiya passou as mãos nos cabelos castanhos, angustiado.

- Porque estava tentando resolver as coisas com a Saori. Eu juro! Eu... eu iria terminar com ela. Eu... eu estou gostando mesmo de você e não queria te perder... – disse o mais novo desesperado com os olhos marejados – Me perdoa, Shi, me perdoa por favor.

Shiryu suspirou e fechou a porta finalmente. Aproximou-se de Seiya.

- O que quer de mim, Seiya? – indagou – Já não basta o que me fez passar? Imagina o que senti ao vê-lo com aquela garota? Poupe-me de suas desculpas, por favor. Eu não preciso ouvi-las e eu sei muito bem o que tudo isso significa!

- Shi...

- Não me chame assim. – pediu Shiryu suspirando longamente com amargura – Nunca foi real. Nunca foi especial como achei que era...

Os grandes olhos castanhos de Seiya se fixaram em Shiryu.

- Eu amo você, Shi. É mais real do que eu gostaria que fosse. Eu não me sinto a vontade ainda com esse sentimento, pois nunca o havia sentido antes, mas sei que é real e especial. Por favor, acredite em mim.

Shiryu nada disse, deslizou a mão por trás do pescoço de Seiya e o puxou pra si. Seiya sentiu a respiração do mais velho se aproximar devagar do seu rosto, fechou os olhos e se esticou na ponta dos pés, abraçando-o pelo pescoço com força, deixando que o outro sentisse o quanto seu coração estava descompassado e angustiado.

A boca do mais novo foi invadida bem devagar, cada canto sentindo o gosto da língua de Shiryu. Seiya mexia a cabeça de um lado pra o outro para poder sentir melhor, aprofundar mais aquela sensação deliciosa. Seu corpo estava largado sobre os braços do executivo que acariciava lentamente suas costas.

- Acredita em mim, Shi... – gemeu a baixinho apertando mais forte o abraço – Eu não quis te ferir...

- Eu sei, vem cá... – Shiryu o afastou e tomou-lhe a mão entre as suas, o puxando para o quarto.

O mais novo sabia o que ele queria e não protestou, condescendentemente o acompanhou para o quarto.

Seiya nem teve tempo de admirar o luxuoso local, pois foi empurrado na cama e logo sentia o peso do amado sobre si. Shiryu deslizou a mão por todo seu corpo, ainda por cima da roupa. Mirou Seiya nos olhos para ter certeza se deveria continuar e o que viu foi desejo, muito desejo.

Voltou a beijá-lo e agarrando o mais jovem, puxou-o para que ficassem ainda mais juntos de si, mais próximo. Seiya deitou a cabeça para trás, sentindo os longos cabelos de Shiryu acariciarem seu rosto e seu peito à medida que ele descia os beijos por seus corpo, começando a erguer a camiseta que o menor vestia, procurando sua pele bronzeada para fazer trilhas de beijos e saliva.

Em instante sua camisa estava no chão impecável do quarto do executivo, e ele tateava com mãos nervosas o dorso nu de Shiryu.

O mais velho voltou a beijar seu amante com mais fome e luxúria, e Seiya podia sentir sua própria excitação roçar contra a ereção do amado, fazendo-o querer mais. Suas mãos tateavam os músculos das costas, seus dedos enrolavam-se às negras madeixas. O mesmo acontecia ao belo homem de longos cabelos, suas mãos percorriam a pele de Seiya numa fome selvagem, como se quisesse marcá-lo como seu, como se fosse seu único dono.

Uma das mãos de Shiryu desceu pelas costas do rapaz mais jovem entrando por sua calça. Seiya gemeu, entre a excitação e o susto, mas não se afastou um centímetro, por causa da força com que Shiryu apertava sua nádega. O executivo voltou a atacá-lo com seus beijos, ainda mais famintos. Começou a beijar o pescoço de Seiya, fazendo-o gemer de prazer, enquanto seus compridos dedos escorregavam mais para dentro da calça jeans, tocando sensualmente a pele, excitando-o cada vez mais, até chegar à divisão das suas nádegas. Seiya gemeu e tentou se livrar dos braços de Shiryu.

Shiryu se interrompeu e voltou a encará-lo. Seiya estava adorável, o rosto corado, os lábios semi-abertos arfantes e as pupilas dilatadas de desejo.

- Você não quer? – perguntou a voz enrouquecida do mais velho.

- Q-quero... – murmurou o mais jovem envergonhado, mas não foi capaz de dizer que nunca tinha feito aquilo antes. Shiryu não era idiota, ele deveria saber, já que confessara que nunca tinha saído com homens.

Em poucos minutos ambos estavam completamente nus. Seiya já não pensava em nada que não fosse os toques quentes e gentis de Shiryu em sua pele, e o jovem executivo também não se recordava de mais nada que não fosse o desejo que pulsava em seu corpo.

Tomado pela volúpia, Shiryu voltou a beijar o moreno mais jovem, tomando os lábios de Seiya com enorme fome. Puxou o corpo do outro contra o seu, fazendo as peles roçarem-se, aumentando o calor e a excitação. Seiya ofegava e gemia baixinho, de luxuria e prazer. Entre beijos e toques ardentes, ele deixava que Shiryu tocasse-o onde quisesse. Não temia nada, seu corpo, sua pele... tudo só pedia por mais e mais; mais toques, mais carícias ousadas... beijos quentes e molhados... Ele simplesmente deleitava-se com a maneira que Shiryu manipulava o seu corpo e o fazia vibrar como cordas em suas mãos.

Enquanto o beijava e acariciava, deixando próximo do auge de excitação, Shiryu preparava-o para a penetração. Entrava no jovem corpo com seus dedos longos, e Seiya já rebolava sob eles, receptivo, alucinado de desejo, sua ereção roçando na de Shiryu, fazendo-o gemer alto também. O jovem executivo já não estava suportando aquilo, precisava de alívio e não tinha mais como esperar. Sentou-se na cama e puxou o rapaz menor para o seu colo, beijando-o ainda com mais loucura e deixando que a ponta de seu pênis roçasse lentamente na pequena e virgem entrada do seu amante. Ambos gemeram juntos ao sentirem o ousado toque. Shiryu repetiu o gesto, roçando mais uma vez sua ereção contra o corpo do amado, dando a entender o que realmente pretendia. Seiya retribuiu, rebolando lentamente, arfando e gemendo de tesão. O mais velho começou a penetrá-lo...

Ao sentir a dor da penetração, Seiya deixou que um pequeno grito de dor escapasse de seus lábios e afundou o rosto na curva do ombro do rapaz de cabelos negros, tentando sufocar os gemidos teimosos que escapavam dos seus lábios. Shiryu parou paciente, enquanto acariciava as costas do amante e beijava-lhe os cabelos com carinho, dando um tempo para que ele se acostumasse com a invasão, retornando a penetração apenas quando o sentiu mais relaxado. Entrou um pouco mais, ouvindo Seiya voltar a gemer abafado, mas já rebolar um pouco numa tentativa de facilitar as coisas. Estavam muito excitados e ansiosos por aquilo.

Envoltos em beijos, deixaram que a penetração recomeçasse. Seiya largou os lábios de seu amante e gemeu alto, mas não impediu o outro de entrar em seu corpo. Queria aquilo, agora mais do que nunca, apesar de dolorido...

Os dois jovens amantes gemeram juntos quando Shiryu entrou inteiro em Seiya. Ofegavam ao mesmo tempo, extasiados pelo prazer e a excitação. Entreolharam-se; o moreno de cabelos curtos tinha as faces rubras, mas estava belíssimo. Shiryu o admirou um pouco, antes de começar as estocadas. Movimentou-se lentamente dentro do outro, para cima e para baixo. Seiya gemia, entre a dor e o prazer, já totalmente entregue aos braços do amante. O mais velho intensificou as estocadas, tornando-as mais rápidas, mais febris. Suas mãos seguravam firmemente a cintura de Seiya, controlando as subidas e descidas, que já eram bem recebidas pelo corpo menor. O jovem de cabelos castanhos deixou aos poucos de sentir dor, e o prazer tornou-se intenso. Jogou os braços pra trás se apoiando nas pernas do amante e rebolando mais forte, gemendo sem parar, enlouquecido de prazer como nunca experimentara antes. Gritou como um louco quando Shiryu segurou sua rija ereção e começou a massageá-la com a mesma intensidade das estocadas. Gemiam alto de forma totalmente insana e descontrolada.

Depois de muitas estocadas e manipulações, os dois amantes gozaram juntos, gritando e contorcendo-se de prazer. Seiya despejando seu sêmen na mão do mais velho, escorrendo pela palma, caindo entre as coxas de um e o abdômen do outro, enquanto Shiryu preenchia seu interior o aquecendo por dentro.

- Eu te amo, Shi, te amo, te amo... – murmurava Seiya beijando rosto, lábio e os cabelos desgrenhados do amado – Acredita em mim...

- Eu acredito, Seiya, eu acredito... – murmurou o outro o abraçando forte e querendo esquecer tudo que não fosse o que sentiam naquele momento.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Minha vontade não era terminar aqui, mas o capítulo já estava insano de gigantesco.

Espero que tenham gostado. E quem diria que o primeiro verdadeiro lemon da história seria desses dois hein?

Hum... Novos personagens, novas tramas, no que isso vai dar, hein? Veremos.

Ace, Danieru, yuy, saorikido, Pandora Hiei, anapanter, Maya Amamiya, Maah_Rossi, Arcueid, Meyzinha, Marry-chan, Keronekoi, Hannah Elric, milaangelica, Virgo Nyah, Graziele Kiyamada, Draquete Ackles Felton,

Obrigada pelos reviews deixados de coração.

Abraços afetuosos!

Sion Neblina


	15. Esse tipo de amor

**Esse tipo de amor**

**Capítulo 14**

Ikki chegou a casa e sentiu um delicioso cheiro de comida caseira. Já passava do meio dia. Estranhou porque raramente, Seiya ou Milo estavam em casa naquele horário. Invadiu a cozinha e encontrou o loiro mexendo algo no fogão.

Milo vestia um short folgado e estava sem camisa, tendo os longos cabelos presos por um elástico e desalinhados.

- Quem é vivo... – começou o escorpiano ao vê-lo.

O moreno se inclinou pra ver o que ele fazia e preferiu nem saber depois.

- O que está fazendo em casa essa hora? – indagou.

- Estou de folga e levei um fora. – devolveu Milo desligando o fogão – Eu tentei fazer uma surpresa ao Camus e me ferrei, só isso.

- O que houve?

- Não quero falar, Ikki. Você quer comer alguma coisa?

- Deus me livre, isso tá com um cheiro bom e uma cara horrível. O que é?

- Não sei. Peguei várias coisas e joguei dentro da panela. – riu o loiro.

Os dois riam agora. Milo abandonou seja lá o que estivesse fazendo e se sentou numa cadeira de frente ao moreno.

- O Afrodite disse que se você não voltar na próxima semana, vai suspender seu estágio. – explicou o loiro – O que está acontecendo, Ikki?

- Ele está cego.

Milo arregalou os olhos com a revelação.

- C-como assim, cego?

- Ah, é uma longa história, Seferis, mas isso explica porque não posso deixá-lo sozinho.

- Ikki, esse estágio é importante pra você. Esse cara não tem pai, irmão, mãe não?

- A coisa é meio complicada. Mas não vim aqui falar disso. Depois irei à Cignus falar com o Afrodite. Eu queria mesmo era saber como estão você e o Seiya.

- O Seiya está fudido, dividido entre a Saori e um cara que ele conheceu, sim pasme, um cara! – riu Milo – Eu _tô_ _fodido_, apaixonado e babaca por alguém que não sente o mesmo por mim. Mas nenhum de nós dois estamos mais _fodidos_ que você que está de quatro... Ai! Imaginei a cena certinha você de quarto Ikki, que delícia...

- Vai à merda, escorpião! – riu o leonino da provocação do amigo que riu também.

- Mas, continuando, você está de quarto por um pintor maluco e agora cego!

- Não brinca, Milo, a coisa é séria. – reclamou, mesmo que na verdade se divertisse com as observações do grego – Mas... você não estava bem lá com o ruivo, depois que tudo aconteceu? O que houve?

- O que houve, bem... – o loiro suspirou – É que eu sou _filhodaputamente_ idiota e romântico...

- E?

- Ele não me ama.

As palavras foram ditas de forma tão melancólica que Ikki sentiu um nó na garganta.

- Então é um babaca! – revoltou-se o leonino.

- Não temos obrigação de gostar de alguém, Ikki, só porque esse alguém gosta da gente... – Milo se ergueu e foi olhar a panela – Merda! Eu ainda vou acabar queimando essa porcaria!

O mais jovem se ergueu também.

- Eu tenho que buscar o Shaka no hospital.

- Hospital?

- Sim, mas não é com ele, é com um amigo de um amigo, eu não entendi muito bem. Ah, foi o tal Camus quem ligou pra ele...

- Hum... então ele está com o Camus? – indagou Milo pensativo – Você sabe que eles foram amantes?

- E daí, escorpião? – resmungou Ikki que não gostava de se lembrar daquilo – Não são mais. Eu passo 24 horas com o Shaka naquela casa se isso o deixa mais tranqüilo.

- Não é isso que me preocupa, Ikki. Sei que agora, eles são só amigos, na verdade eles nunca foram mais que amigos que transavam de vez em quando, isso eu sei. – suspirou pesadamente.

- Então o que te incomoda? – o moreno tentava entender.

- O Camus ter preferido a companhia dele a minha. – confessou. – Isso mostra o tanto que sou insignificante na vida dele.

- Você deveria falar como se sente pra esse cara, Milo! Não é justo o que ele está fazendo com você!

- Bem... – o loiro suspirou e sorriu – Não gosto de cobranças, mas agora vai lá ver seu loiro _cegueta_ que eu tenho que me aprontar pra faculdade. Depois conversamos melhor.

- Fica bem... – Ikki se despediu, batendo no ombro do amigo, e Milo suspirou se sentindo ainda mais vazio e infeliz com a informação de que Camus chamara Shaka para estar ao seu lado e não a ele.

Precisava sair de uma vez por todas daquela situação que só o machucava.

**-Uma chance para amar-**

Hyoga, Ilana e Shaka continuavam na recepção aguardando até que o médico liberasse Shun para receber visitas. Camus ligara informando que não demoraria a chegar, e o indiano prometera ficar com o filho do amigo até que isso acontecesse, mas já se sentia estranho sem a presença de Ikki. Estava com medo, a sensação de pânico há muito esquecida começava a se apossar dele e o artista lutava bravamente contra ela. Gotículas de suor já escorregavam por sua têmpora e ele cravava as unhas na pele do antebraço criando sulcos doloridos na cútis branca.

Precisava de Ikki, precisava daquele garoto insolente que tanta confiança lhe passava. Sempre fora um homem totalmente independente e ver-se assim, tão humilhantemente dependente de alguém era desesperador.

- O que aconteceu com o garoto? – perguntou tentando se distrair daquela sensação incômoda.

- Ele foi vítima de um louco que o esfaqueou.

Foi Ilana quem respondeu. Hyoga observava o indiano calado, pensando em lhe perguntar o que de fato havia acontecido aos seus olhos, mas sem coragem para isso. Viu quando Shaka empalideceu ainda mais e cravou as unhas na pele a ponto de ensangüentá-la, mesmo tendo unhas curtas.

- Eu... eu preciso tomar um pouco de ar... – disse o artista se erguendo abruptamente.

- Shaka, espere... você...

- Não sou um inútil, Hyoga. – disse ríspido abrindo os olhos – Posso me mover sozinho, fique aqui e espere seu amigo melhorar, eu já volto...

O indiano saiu andando com cuidado, só conseguia enxergar vultos, mas precisava de ar, precisava. Estava apavorado. Lembrava-se da última vez que sentira aquela mesma sensação...Precisava ir pra casa...

"Ikki..." Murmurou, quase caindo ao descer a pequena escada que o levaria à rua movimentada. Podia ver os faróis dos carros indo e vindo com seus olhos nublados.

"_Você sabe que eu te amo, eu preciso de você! Ninguém nunca o amará como eu, Shaka!"_

"_Não, você não precisa de mim, não precisa! Vá embora, Aiolia! Encontre alguém que o ame de verdade, meu amor só fere!"_

"_Não me expulse da sua vida, não aceito isso!"_

As lembranças do passado desaguaram como uma cachoeira sobre sua cabeça.

"_Shaka, não faz isso comigo, eu te amo..."_

"_Mas eu não te amo, nunca poderia amá-lo..."_

Apoiou a cabeça em uma árvore. Estava no estacionamento. Mais uma vez sentia vontade de morrer. Virou-se encostando as costas no tronco e mirando as luzes dos carros que iam e vinham...

Sua mente vagou e ele pensou que talvez devesse caminhar em direção a luz, quem sabe não fosse aquele o momento? O momento que não chegara com a facada de Aiolia?

**-Uma chance para amar-**

Quando deixou Milo, Ikki ligou para o número que aparecia no cartão que segurava.

A voz grave e rouca do agente atendeu ao telefone.

_- Aiolia Anghelák, quem fala?_

- Ikki Amamiya. Nos conhecemos hoje cedo na casa do Shaka.

_- Ah, claro! –_ o outro ponderou – _Eu estou na galeria agora, Ikki, estou organizando uma mostra do Shaka, você quer vir até aqui para conversarmos?_

- Preciso buscar o Shaka no hospital, poderia ser...

_- Hospital? –_ o homem o interrompeu visivelmente preocupado _– Ele está bem?_

- Fique tranqüilo, seu _ganha pão_ está garantido, ele não corre nenhum perigo.

_- Você é engraçado, Ikki. –_ disse Aiolia do outro lado da linha – _Mas saiba que o Shaka não é meu ganha pão, e que me preocupo com ele porque o amo. Talvez você só não entenda esse tipo de amor..._

- Então que tal me explicar sobre esse tipo de amor, amanhã, senhor Anghelák?

_- Estarei esperando as 10h00min, na galeria Phalke em Kolonáki. Há um bistrô agradável em frente, onde podemos tomar um café, senhor Amamiya._

- Estarei lá. – desligou o telefone.

Não era longe de sua casa até o hospital, por isso nem precisou do carro do indiano, se bem que era sempre bom dirigir uma lótus, mas ele preferiu ir a pé. Voltava envoltos em pensamentos quando uma buzina de carro chamou sua atenção e fez com que se virasse. Seu coração falhou uma batida ao ver que o carro buzinava pra Shaka que parecia querer atravessar a rua totalmente perdido.

"_Que merda!"_ Praguejou o moreno correndo até ele e o puxando pelo braço de forma rude, antes que um dos veículos o acertasse.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – gritou o sacudindo pelos ombros – Você quer morrer, seu idiota, é isso?

Ikki berrava de forma descontrolada enquanto sacudia o corpo magro do rapaz loiro. Shaka não reagiu e nem disse nada, deixou que o moreno o xingasse e sacudisse sem nenhuma reação. Quando Ikki se acalmou, percebeu a força que o segurava e relaxou as mãos, apoiando sua cabeça na dele, respirando forte.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, seu loiro maluco? – murmurou de forma dolorida.

- Ikki... – Shaka sussurrou – Me abraça, eu fiquei tão perdido sem você...

O mais jovem sentiu o coração disparar com a confissão e mais ainda com o jeito condoído que o loiro disse aquilo. Ele parecia tão frágil, justo ele sempre tão arrogante.

- E por isso saiu andando pelo meio dos carros sem enxergar? – tornou tentando manter a voz firme e não se derreter demais com aquela declaração – Você podia ter sido atropelado!

- Eu só precisava sair de lá... o garoto... o garoto foi esfaqueado...

Ikki entendeu tudo naquele momento. Aquela informação fizera Shaka se recordar do seu passado com Aiolia, só isso o faria abrir a guarda daquela forma.

- Já passou, loiro. – disse o abraçando, sentindo um horrível mal estar com aquela informação. – Vai ficar tudo bem...

- Me leva pra casa.

- Precisamos falar com seus amigos, eles devem estar preocupados...

- Sim, por favor, liga _pro_ o Camus pra mim, fala com ele, eu... eu não quero falar com ninguém...

- Certo.

Ikki pegou o celular das mãos do loiro e discou o número do francês. Camus atendeu logo explicando que já estava chegando ao hospital.

- Oi, Camus, é o Ikki... – cortou resignado.

_- Oui, Ikki, como vai?_

- Bem, obrigado. Eu liguei pra dizer que o Shaka... bem, o Shaka precisou ir embora porque não estava muito bem.

_- Algo que eu possa ajudar?_

Ikki bufou e não segurou a língua.

- Se quer saber, há sim, Camus Verseau. Que tal parar de correr atrás do Shaka e dar um pouco de atenção a uma pessoa que te ama e que você faz questão de manter afastado da sua vida?

_- Não entendi... –_ disse Camus atônito do outro lado da linha.

- Eu lhe disse uma vez que se fizesse o Milo sofrer eu quebraria sua cara e isso não mudou! Trate bem meu amigo, ruivo, ou não respondo por mim. Não quero ver o Milo nunca mais da forma que vi hoje, ou eu mato você. Passar bem!

Ikki desligou o telefone, mirando o rosto atônito de Shaka.

- Ikki, o que você fez?

- Não reclama, loiro, ele estava precisando ouvir. Agora vamos.

O moreno abriu a porta do carona e acomodou Shaka no banco, abrindo a sua em seguida, entrando e dando a partida.

Há alguns metros do hospital, Camus descia da sua BMW ainda segurando o celular meio atônito.

"Ikki... Será ele? Como não pensei nisso? Mas... seria coincidência demais!"

De qualquer forma, não custava nada tentar.

Discou novamente o número do indiano. Ikki olhou o visor e viu a foto de Camus sorrindo. Bufou irritado! Por que aquele _ruivo filho da puta_ vivia sorrindo pra Shaka?

Manobrou o carro aumentando a velocidade.

- Quem é, Ikki? Não vai atender? – indagou o loiro sentindo a irritação do moreno.

- É o Camus, atendo assim que estacionar. – respondeu de mau humor.

- Quando você estacionar, ele não estará mais na linha. – explicou o indiano paciente – Atende e deixe que falo com ele.

Ikki bufou, mas fez o que o loiro sugeriu. Shaka levou o telefone ao ouvido se ajeitando no banco.

- Oui, Camus...

_- Shaka... Como você está?_

- Bem, e me desculpe pelo Ikki.

_- Shaka, é sobre ele mesmo que quero falar..._

O indiano franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Camus, ele não fez por mal acredite...

Ikki soltou uma risada nervosa.

- Não precisa me defender, Shaka, se ele quiser falar comigo...

- Fica quieto! – grunhiu Shaka, envergonhado pelas atitudes do moreno. Justo com quem Ikki tinha que agir daquela forma! Logo com Camus que era tão refinado.

_- Não é por isso, Shaka e não posso explicar agora. – tornou Camus – Preciso saber se o nome dele é Ikki Amamiya?_

- Sim, por quê?

_- Nada. Depois explico. Você precisa descansar._

- Camus, me diz o que está acontecendo?

_- Fique tranquilo, amigo, não é nenhum problema, pelo contrário, é a solução de muitos._

O ruivo se despediu do loiro e desligou o telefone com um raro sorriso nos lábios. Pelo menos um dos problemas estava resolvido.

**-Uma chance para amar-**

Já passava das cinco da tarde quando Seiya abriu os olhos. Passara o dia inteiro no apartamento de Shiryu. Nenhum dos dois foi trabalhar e não estavam muito preocupados com isso. Ambos queriam ficar ali, se amando, experimentando as sensações únicas dos braços um do outro...

Espreguiçou-se na cama e segurou uma mecha do cabelo cumprido do amado antes de deslizar a mão por seu rosto para acordá-lo.

Shiryu abriu os olhos e sorriu ao encontrar os castanhos de Seiya.

- Que horas são? – indagou ainda com a voz enrouquecida pelo sono.

- Algo em torno das cinco...

- Eu deveria estar trabalhando...

- Eu também. – disse Seiya contornando os lábios finos do amado e o mirando com adoração. Shiryu não teve dúvidas de que ele o amava e embora isso não justificasse e nem apagasse suas atitudes erradas, o fato é que ele fora atrás dele para se desculpar, implorar por perdão e aquilo deveria significar algo.

- Seiya...

- Não fala nada, Shi... – pediu o mais jovem se abraçando a ele – Eu sei que tenho que resolver as coisas, eu sei. Me dá um tempo...

Shiryu engoliu em seco. O que deveria fazer? Nunca estivera envolvido num triângulo amoroso antes e não sabia se deveria dar o tempo que Seiya pedia, pois sabia, entretanto, que era sempre assim que agiam as pessoas que queriam manter situações como aquela.

- Eu não posso, Seiya. – disse o executivo – Se você quiser ficar comigo terá que resolver isso rápido.

- Shi, eu... eu namoro há seis meses com a Saori, não posso terminar assim...

Shiryu se sentou na cama, afastando Seiya e mirando sério os seus olhos.

- Você tem que dizer que se apaixonou por outra pessoa, é simples e creia: as mulheres são muito mais sensíveis e inteligentes que os homens, ela já deve saber.

O mais jovem emudeceu. Não tinha resposta para Shiryu. Sabia que queria ficar com ele, que o amava, era louco por ele! Mas... havia tanto... O que seus amigos pensariam? Seus pais? Deus! Aquilo era muito complicado. Ele tinha compromissos, as pessoas esperavam certas atitudes dele...

- Shi, meus... meus pais... eles não sabem que eu... bem... que eu...

- Gosta de homens?

Seiya suspirou.

- Na verdade eu sempre consegui reprimir isso muito bem dentro de mim até conhecê-lo, mesmo porque, eu sou louco por garotas, gosto mesmo... Ah desculpe... – corou o mais jovem – Você não precisa saber disso...

Shiryu ajeitou os cabelos e se movendo na cama, segurou as mãos de Seiya. Ambos estavam nus, cobertos pelos lençóis brancos de forma displicente. Ficaram frente a frente, os olhos castanhos e os verdes se encarando.

- Seiya, saber disso ou não, não mudará o fato de que você tem que se decidir. Não abrirei mão de uma decisão sua, eu preciso.

- Eu sei... – murmurou Seiya e segurou o rosto do mais velho entre as mãos, o mirando profundamente – Mas saiba que independente de qualquer coisa, eu amo você...

Shiryu sorriu com melancolia.

- Isso já me parece uma resposta...

- Não, Shi, não é. – negou o mais jovem – Mas entenda que isso não será tão fácil quanto está fazendo parecer.

- Eu sei. Nunca é.

Seiya o abraçou com força, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do executivo.

- Me deixa ficar mais um pouco... – pediu manhoso.

- O tempo que você quiser, Seiya... – o apertou forte, cerrando os olhos – O tempo que você achar que deve...

**-Uma chance para amar-**

Ikki manobrou o carro, abrindo o portão da garagem de Shaka com o controle remoto, para logo depois estacionar o carro de forma abrupta. Saiu do veículo e viu Shaka fazer o mesmo, tateando com cuidado ao seu redor. Estava escuro e nem mesmo ele, Ikki, conseguia enxergar muita coisa.

- Vem... – puxou o loiro pelo braço quase o arrastando, sem nenhuma delicadeza.

- Por que está zangado comigo?

A voz lenta e rouca de Shaka o despertou dos seus inquietos pensamentos e o universitário respirou fundo, acendendo a luz da sala.

- Não estou zangado com você. Mas essa situação ficou insustentável.

- Que situação, Ikki? – perguntou cruzando os braços.

O moreno se aproximou dele o encarando, mesmo sabendo que o loiro não podia vê-lo ainda.

- Você tem que decidir o que quer de mim, loiro. Ou sou seu empregado, ou seu amigo, ou seu amante, mas só posso ser uma dessas coisas.

Shaka mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou a cabeça fazendo sua espessa franja cobrir-lhe os olhos. Ficou em silêncio, sentindo uma grande angústia.

- Você não entende Ikki... – murmurou depois de um tempo – Se... Caso seja pra mim mais que um empregado... Eu não quero ferir você, entenda...

- E por que raios você acha que vai me ferir? – gritou o moreno inconformado – Será que não ver que essa sua indecisão e indiferença estão me machucando mais do que suporto?

- Eu não sou indiferente a você e sabe disso! – confessou Shaka – Eu só não quero magoá-lo. Ikki, coloque uma coisa na sua cabeça, eu não sou pra você, mas não por ser melhor que você e sim porque eu não sou pra ninguém...

- Então eu vou embora. – declarou o moreno firme – Assim que você recuperar a visão...

- Não precisa esperar. – cortou Shaka sentindo lágrimas nos olhos – Se quer partir, parta logo. Eu não... – diria: eu não preciso de você, mas não foi capaz, porque sabia que precisava dele como nunca precisou de outra pessoa.

- Eu não sou insensível a ponto de deixá-lo dessa forma sozinho. – cortou o moreno – Venha, vou levá-lo para tomar um banho e descansar...

- Eu quero que vá embora, Ikki. – sussurrou o loiro e se surpreendeu quando teve os cotovelos seguros pelo moreno. Arregalou os olhos, sentindo a pele arder.

- Você quer mesmo, Shaka? É isso que quer? – irritou-se Ikki – Por que é tão difícil admitir os próprios sentimentos hein?

- Porque meus sentimentos são pesados e cortantes como uma foice e só me machucam e aos que me amam... Minha mãe...O Aiolia...

As lágrimas do loiro pingaram no chão. Ikki sentiu uma amargura estranha, era a primeira vez que ele ouvia o nome do agente pelos lábios do artista, Shaka finalmente estava _deixando a concha_... Estava se abrindo e aquilo era uma possibilidade de expurgar aquela dor tão evidente que preenchia a alma do artista.

Ikki soltou seus braços e enxugou-lhe o rosto com os nós dos dedos, o abraçando apertado em seguida.

- Eu te amo, Shaka... – se permitiu dizer. Também estava cansado de fugir daquela palavra – Deixe-me amar você...

O loiro ergueu os olhos, encarando o rosto do moreno; só conseguia enxergá-lo de forma distorcida, mas via os olhos, a linha dos lábios. Tocou-o com carinho.

- Faz amor comigo, Ikki...

**-Uma chance para amar-**

Camus entrou no hospital e foi recebido por Hyoga que exibia um radiante sorriso.

- O Shun já deixou a UTI, mas ainda não pude vê-lo, está dormindo. – foi logo dizendo o mais novo.

- Ah, filho que bom. – Camus o abraçou, se afastando em seguida – Você não acha que agora pode ir pra casa descansar um pouco?

- Não, Camus, só quero sair daqui quando ver o Shun.

- Eu entendo. – sorriu o mais velho e suspirou – Tenho uma boa notícia, acho que localizei o irmão dele.

Hyoga arregalou os olhos e sentiu o coração se aquecer.

- Tão rápido, como?

Camus o convidou a se sentar e o garoto o fez afoito.

- Bem, acho que não há muitos Ikki Amamiya em Atenas...

- Não faz suspense, Camus, por favor! – implorou Hyoga exultante.

- Ele estava embaixo dos nossos olhos o tempo todo. É um dos nossos estagiários e pelo que acho, apenas acho, é o novo namorado do Shaka.

Hyoga parou boquiaberto.

- Namorado do...? Então aquele moreno enfezado que esteve aqui hoje...?

Camus balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Ele mesmo, a discrição é bem essa.

- Deus! Ele esteve tão perto! Precisamos encontrá-lo, Camus, ele tem que saber onde está o irmão...

- Calma, Hyoga. – volveu Camus – Ele me ligou a pouco e me disse que o Shaka não estava bem...

- Sim. O Shaka é louco, Camus! Ele saiu sozinho mesmo sem enxergar, você sabe como ele é, não tive como impedir.

- Sim, eu conheço bem o Shaka. Acontece que aquele teimoso está cego e sozinho e também não devemos assustar o Ikki dessa forma. Vamos primeiro ver como o seu amigo está e depois falamos que encontramos seu irmão.

- Você tem razão. – disse Hyoga feliz por finalmente ter encontrado o irmão de Shun, agora sabia que tudo estaria bem.

**-Uma chance para amar-**

Ikki tocou os lábios macios de Shaka com o polegar de maneira delicada.

- Não... – sussurrou fazendo o artista estremecer – Ainda não...

Shaka piscou e ruborizou, baixando a cabeça.

- Era isso que queria? Que eu pedisse pra que tivesse a chance de me rejeitar? – perguntou e estremeceu novamente quando sentiu os braços fortes envolverem sua cintura, antes da boca carnuda tomar a sua num beijo intenso. Sentiu as pernas bambearem e se apoiou nos ombros fortes. Seu corpo aqueceu como se pisasse em larva e sentiu uma leve tontura com todo aquele calor que saía de Ikki. O puxou pela nuca aprofundando o beijo, invadindo a boca do leonino com sua língua, queria mais que um simples ósculo. Ele queria Ikki inteiro pra si.

O mais jovem, porém, o afastou depois de algum tempo, segurando-lhe suavemente pelos ombros. Encarou o rosto ruborizado do loiro e sorriu.

- Você precisa descansar e só quero ir pra cama com você quando puder me ver, olhar dentro dos meus olhos e dizer que me deseja tanto quanto te desejo.

- Eu já confessei, não era isso que queria? – suspirou Shaka – Mas não ficarei aqui fazendo papel do garotinho desesperado pra ser amado, Ikki, se não me quer...

- Por que tudo pra você tem que ser tão dramático? – o moreno suprimiu a vontade de rir, e Shaka bufou irritado e se afastou dele o máximo que pode antes de ser alcançado pelos dedos fortes que se fecharam em seu braço.

- Ouvir que te amo não é o suficiente? Precisa ser tudo da sua maneira?

- Não tudo, mas uma boa parte. – respondeu o loiro arrancando uma gargalhada gostosa e sem mágoa dos lábios de Ikki.

- Gostaria de saber como consegui me apaixonar por você? Você é a pessoa mais convencida e irritante que já conheci!

- E você o mais pretencioso e teimoso que já conheci! – rebateu Shaka enquanto era guiado por Ikki para o quarto.

- E foi por esses meus defeitos que se apaixonou, loiro?

- Quem disse que me apaixonei por você? Dizem que o amor é cego, mas não é por causa disso que eu resolvi lhe fazer companhia, mesmo sendo parte do time agora! – respondeu mal humorado.

Ikki riu mais alto.

- O amor é cego, surdo, mudo, tetraplégico e respira por aparelhos, Shaka. Mas o pior de tudo isso, é que, sádico, ele nos deixa no mesmo estado.

O moreno o enlaçou pelos ombros e o levou para o quarto. Sabia que o momento certo de amar aquele loiro e acabar com seu mau humor chegaria, mas não era agora.

**-Uma chance para amar-**

Um gosto amargo nos lábios foi o que Shun sentiu ao abrir os olhos, além de um leve desconforto abdominal. Sentou-se com dificuldade na cama, percebendo vários fios presos ao seu corpo e o barulho irritante do aparelho que media sua freqüência cardíaca. Cobriu os lábios com a mão sentindo uma náusea terrível e a repelindo.

Olhou ao redor sem entender onde estava, as imagens demoravam a chegar a sua mente. Marcel, a faca... Tudo voltando muito lentamente.

As crianças... Ilana... Será que estavam bem?

- Hyoga... – murmurou e sentiu um toque cálido nas mãos, virou-se para o lado só então se dando conta de que não estava sozinho na enfermaria daquele hospital.

- Meu amor... – Hyoga murmurou, os olhos marejando ao encontrar os de Shun – Eu tive tanto medo de perdê-lo agora que o encontrei...

Shun sorriu e ergueu a mão tocando o rosto do russo onde caíam já algumas lágrimas.

- Eu te amo... – disse o puxando com delicadeza para um beijo – Me desculpe por preocupá-lo...

- Shnnn... – Hyoga pediu silêncio e o olhou dentro dos olhos – Não tem do que se desculpar, você foi um herói...

- Eu tive tanto medo, Hyoga, tanto medo... – Shun começou a chorar também – Medo de nunca mais vê-lo, de não ver meu irmão...

- Calma, Shun, não pode se agitar. – pediu o abraçando com delicadeza – Agora que está melhor, posso levá-lo pra casa. Venha comigo para o apartamento do Camus, por favor...

- O apartamento do Camus?

- Aconteceram muitas coisas que você ainda não sabe. Mas não é hora de conversar. Precisa descansar pra sair daqui amanhã.

- 'Tá bom... – sorriu Shun – Estou com sede...

Hyoga se ergueu e encheu um copo descartável com a água que havia numa garrafa sobre uma mesa de remédios. Shun aceitou e bebeu afoito.

- Onde está a Ilana?

- Estava exausta, eu implorei para que fosse pra casa. – respondeu Hyoga voltando a se sentar ao seu lado.

- Sim, ela precisa cuidar das crianças. – disse Shun e encarou o loiro – E o... Marcel?

- Preso.

- Não... – mais lágrimas desceram pelo rosto de Shun – Não é justo... Ele está doente, precisa de tratamento e não da prisão...

- Shun, ele esfaqueou você! – irritou-se Hyoga – É um criminoso!

- Ele me deu um lar, me alimentou quando mais precisei! – seu pranto se fez mais forte, e uma enfermeira que passava por perto se aproximou.

- Ele não deve se agitar, senhor. – advertiu e mirou o garoto o empurrando de leve para que se deitasse novamente – Shun, precisa descansar. Eu sou Tamaris, cuidarei de você até a alta. – Virou-se novamente para Hyoga – Agora tem que sair, por favor, volte amanhã...

- Shun, eu tenho que ir, mas ficarei aqui na recepção esperando... – informou Hyoga, enxugando o rosto do mais novo com carinho.

Shun mirou o rosto abatido do amado e fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Você precisa descansar, Hyoga, está exausto, dá pra notar. – disse e sorriu – Eu já estou bem. Por favor, vá pra casa, tome um banho e descanse um pouco, amanhã você volta.

- Não, Shun...

- Hyoga, eu não conseguirei descansar sabendo que está jogado em um desses bancos de hospital. Por favor...

- Ele tem razão... – intrometeu-se a enfermeira – Amanhã o horário de visitas começa as 10h00min da manhã. Eu já não deveria tê-lo deixado entrar, por favor, faça o que seu amigo diz, será melhor pro o senhor.

Hyoga se viu obrigado a obedecer, beijou Shun na testa com carinho e apertou-lhe a mão.

- Volto amanhã.

O mais jovem assentiu com a cabeça, e o loiro saiu.

Hyoga chegou à recepção e encontrou Camus. Mirou o rosto abatido do amigo e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Cansado? – indagou com carinho..

Camus sorriu minimamente.

- Já não tenho vinte anos...

Hyoga riu com gosto.

- Está sendo exagerado.

- Sei. E então? Falou com ele?

- Não tive coragem de contar sobre o irmão. Ele ficou muito agitado durante minha visita e não quis que ficasse mais. Falarei amanhã, agora só quero levar o senhor pra casa, mestre Camus...

- Eu estou bem, Hyoga...

- Não está não e só poderei ver o Shun amanhã mesmo. Venha, vamos dormir em casa.

Camus se deixou levar pelo filho, em direção ao estacionamento. Pensava que já havia passado da hora de contar a verdade a Hyoga por mais que aquilo o atormentasse. Mas não naquele momento. Naquele momento Hyoga precisava de tranqüilidade apenas, depois que o garoto tivesse fora do hospital e nos braços do irmão contaria a verdade.

Chegaram ao apartamento rápido. O transito caótico de Atenas não estava tão caótico assim. Já entraram, se livrando das roupas pesadas e caindo cada qual embaixo do chuveiro.

Camus sentia o calor da água morna e o vapor que o envolvia, enquanto pensava em Milo. Estava com tantas saudades do grego, mas não queria envolvê-lo em seus problemas. Milo era muito jovem e cheio de compromissos e responsabilidades, não queria ser mais um peso para ele. Queria oferecer a Milo só coisas boas e até agora só conseguia lhe oferecer problemas e confusão.

_Sinceramente, eu não estou sendo bom pra ele..._

Pensou com tristeza, saindo do banheiro enrolado numa toalha. Secou-se ainda pensando no grego, vestiu uma boxer branca e um roupão e seguiu para a cozinha. Estava faminto. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Hyoga vestido apenas numa boxer branca, sentado à mesa, devorando uma fatia de pizza.

Sorriu da entrada da cozinha, cruzando os braços e ficando o observando. Seu filho era um homem muito bonito. Tinha uma aparência viril, corpo forte, mas certa delicadeza nos traços, herança de Natássia, assim como os cabelos loiros um pouco rebeldes e os olhos de um azul profundo e acinzentado.

O ruivo sentia que ele merecia saber, que era um direito dele, mas tinha medo que ele nunca mais voltasse a sorrir pra ele, como sorria agora, sendo-o flagrado num momento tão pouco elegante.

- Está aí há muito tempo? – indagou o mais jovem sem jeito, limpando os dedos sujos de gordura num guardanapo – Desculpe, estava faminto.

- Eu sei, eu também estou. – volveu Camus finalmente entrando na cozinha e abrindo a geladeira, pegando uma caixa de achocolatado.

- Você parece muito cansado. – observou Hyoga – Eu só sirvo pra te dar trabalho.

Camus riu de leve.

- Não seja dramático.

- Sério, Camus, você está exausto e precisa descansar. Eu sei que é meu amigo e me ajudou muito até aqui, sou muito grato por isso, mas já chega. Gostaria que descansasse um pouco. Por que não faz uma viagem?

O francês deixou escapar um suspiro pesado enquanto enchia um copo com o achocolatado.

- Hyoga, digamos que precisarei me dedicar ainda mais ao trabalho e não sei quando terei tempo livre para uma viagem...

- Por que diz isso? – indagou o mais jovem curioso.

Os olhos índigos do ruivo miraram os azul claro do loiro.

- O contrato entre a Cignus e as indústrias Verseau termina no final do ano e não quero renová-lo. Vou desassociar as empresas.

O russo entreabriu os lábios surpreso. A associação entre as indústrias Cignus e Verseau possuía mais de 30 anos, fora feita antes mesmo de Camus nascer e agora... Aquilo seria a notícia mais bombástica do mercado financeiro dos últimos 20 anos! A repercussão seria enorme!

- Camus, você tem certeza?

- Não tenho mais condições de trabalhar com o Dimitri. Condições nenhuma, Hyoga...

- Mas isso é algo muito radical! Será muito desgastante pra você!

- Eu sei. – respondeu com indiferença bebendo o chocolate rapidamente – Pedirei comida chinesa, você quer?

- Camus!

- Minha decisão já foi tomada, Hyoga, não adianta falar nada. – depositou o copo na pia e seguiu para a sala, se jogando no sofá.

- Camus, mais do que nunca você precisa de férias, esse processo será lento e doloroso, Dimitri fará de tudo pra... pra te ferrar!

- Estou ciente dos problemas que enfrentarei, filho, não quero que se preocupe. – Camus encarou Hyoga de forma carinhosa – Você tem toda uma vida pela frente, está cheio de sonhos e planos como nunca vi antes. O momento agora é seu, Hyoga, eu tenho que pagar pelos erros do meu passado.

Os olhos do russo se estreitaram enquanto ele examinava o primo.

- O que você me esconde, Camus? Eu sempre tive a sensação de que você esconde algum segredo e o esconde de mim.

Camus baixou o olhar e brincou com a fita do roupão. Hyoga se sentou na mesinha em frente a ele.

- Camus, você sabe que pode confiar em mim...

- Sei, claro que sei, Hyoga. – respondeu a voz grave e ergueu o olhar levemente. O russo percebeu que seu rosto estava corado – Mas agora não é hora de termos essa conversa, ainda mais com você vestido apenas numa cueca, não acha? – tentou fazer graça.

Hyoga cruzou os braços e enfezou a cara.

- Pára de fugir, nunca se incomodou com isso, por que agora?

- Porque estou com fome e exausto. Quero comer e dormir, só isso, por favor... – Camus lhe falou com um olhar de súplica, e Hyoga soube que ele estava verdadeiramente esgotado. O ruivo não era homem de suplicar, de recuar ou fugir de nada.

Algumas imagens voltaram à cabeça do loiro. Camus sempre esteve incondicionalmente ao seu lado. sempre fora mais que um primo, amigo ou irmão. Nunca o abandonara e nem o deixara sozinho nas situações mais difíceis, enfrentava o mundo por ele. Será que...?

Arregalou os olhos e ruborizou com os próprios pensamentos. Será que o primo o amava e durante todo aquele tempo ele fora insensível demais para perceber?

Mirou Camus que o encarava com curiosidade, vendo as mudanças em sua expressão. Deus! Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Camus era mais que um amigo pra si, era um pai, a pessoa que mais amava na vida. Caso o tivesse colocado numa situação como aquela? Caso o tivesse magoado àquele ponto, exibindo seus romances a ele sem nenhum pudor...? Zeus!

- Camus... – balbuciou. Precisava perguntar, não conseguiria conviver com essa dúvida.

- Acho melhor descansarmos, Hyoga, o dia foi...

- Você me ama?

Os olhos atônitos do ruivo o encararam.

- Como?

- Você me ama...de outra forma? – continuou Hyoga – É por isso que quer largar tudo e desaparecer? Porque estou com o Shun?

- Hyoga que abs...

- Não tenta me enganar, Camus! Você está sofrendo por minha causa! – continuou o russo nervoso se erguendo – Como pude ser tão fui idiota e insensível pra não notar isso? Estava tão claro! Você sempre me amou e me protegeu e eu só o fiz sofrer...

As lágrimas se apossaram dos olhos de Hyoga e ele baixou a cabeça desolado. Camus continuava o mirando atônito.

- Por que não me disse? – balbuciou o russo de forma dolorida – Eu não posso suportar fazê-lo sofrer, Camus...

- Hyoga cala essa boca! – irritou-se o francês se erguendo e aproximando-se do filho. Hyoga continuou com a cabeça baixa, incapaz de olhá-lo. Pensava que se tivesse que abrir mão de qualquer coisa pela felicidade de Camus, estava disposto a fazer, por mais doloroso que fosse.

- Eu o amo, Camus, eu nunca o faria sofrer.

O ruivo levantou-lhe o queixo e o encarou. O loiro viu um quê de divertimento em seus olhos e ficou confuso.

- Que rapazinho pretensioso eu criei. – sorriu o francês arrancando um olhar perdido do rapaz – Eu te amo sim, Hyoga, mas não da forma absurda que está pensando, isso chega a ser uma heresia!

O alívio que o loiro sentiu foi tão intenso que ele começou a rir instantaneamente com as palavras do amigo, mesmo que as lágrimas ainda rolassem. Camus riu também.

- Ah, que bom que caiu em si! – disse – Por Zeus! Não pense mais em bobagens do tipo! Eu... eu não sou como o Dimitri, o que sinto por você é um amor totalmente paternal e...

_Essa é a hora, Camus!_ Algo dizia em sua mente, mas seus lábios não conseguiam pronunciar a verdade.

- Camus me desculpe por pensar em algo tão absurdo, mas você estava tão triste...

- Hyoga, nunca duvide do meu amor por você, mas saiba que o amo... como a um filho, unicamente um filho. – um sorriso amargurado dominou seus lábios – Um dia você entenderá isso...

O russo ainda estava muito confuso, mas somente saber que se enganara sobre os sentimentos de Camus já o deixava melhor e mais animado. Não conseguiria viver sabendo que fazia aquele que lhe era tão caro sofrer daquele jeito.

- Pretensioso! – resmungou Camus se afastando de volta ao sofá.

Hyoga riu e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Então, esclarecido os fatos, que tal me dar um abraço? – sugeriu.

Camus assentiu com a cabeça e o envolveu os braços numa abraço carinhoso, beijando-lhe o rosto.

Fora nesse momento que Milo entrou no apartamento, aproveitando a porta aberta. Não tinha avisado a Camus que viria e deu um jeito de entrar sem que ninguém o visse, se aproveitando da distração de um dos porteiros. Precisava falar com Camus e achou que o efeito surpresa era o melhor jeito.

Incrível como sempre tinha péssimas idéias! Agora estava ali, vendo Camus abraçados a outro homem seminu no meio da sala. Uma situação que não deixava dúvidas sobre a intimidade que existia entre os dois.

Sairia sem nada dizer. Seu coração já fora esmigalhado demais, mas nesse momento, como se sentisse sua presença, Camus ergueu os olhos e o viu. O rosto do francês tornou-se pálido como a morte, e ele afastou o loiro em seus braços com delicadeza.

Hyoga estranhando a súbita tensão do amigo se virou encontrando o olhar incrédulo do grego.

- Milo...

- Não precisa dizer nada, Camus... Eu estou indo! - virou-se e saiu a passos rápido, sentindo as malditas lágrimas que tanto o envergonhavam invadirem seus olhos. Não, daquela vez não faria uma cena, não diria nada e que Deus permitisse que Camus não o seguisse!

Entrou no elevador e apertou freneticamente o botão, antes da porta se fechar, pode ver o ruivo saindo correndo de dentro do apartamento. Mas Camus não teve tempo de alcançá-lo, então entrou no outro elevador, nem se importando em estar vestido apenas num roupão.

Milo chegou à garagem e caminhou rápido em direção a sua moto, todavia, o segundo elevador do prédio, chegou logo depois, e Camus saiu o alcançando e o puxando pelo braço.

- Espera!

- Me solta! – Milo se desvencilhou num tranco – Sai de perto de mim ou irei quebrar sua cara novamente!

- Milo, me deixa explicar...

- Não chega perto de mim! – disse o grego entre dentes, querendo se controlar e evitar um escândalo – Eu sei que sou um idiota por acreditar nas pessoas; você ter preferido chamar o Shaka pra estar ao seu lado quando precisou foi um sinal muito claro da importância que tenho em sua vida!

- Não é nada disso, Milo... – disse Camus aflito – Eu só não queria preocupá-lo e incomodá-lo com meus problemas. Você fez tanto por mim que não queria abusar de sua generosidade...

- Mentira! Você não quer na verdade me envolver em sua vida e agora entendo por quê! – controlou-se e forçou-se a sorrir com escárnio – Sua queda por loiros é evidente, Camus...

Voltou a caminhar, mas foi novamente detido pela mão forte do ruivo. Dessa vez não se virou. Respirou fundo e cerrou os olhos.

- Camus, por favor, deixe-me ir antes que eu perca a cabeça!

- Milo, me escute... Não o chamei pra ficar comigo no hospital pra poupá-lo, não estou mentindo e me desculpe! Não tinha idéia que isso o magoaria...

O loiro se voltou o encarando com raiva e puxando o braço com violência.

- Ah, claro! – riu indignado – E transar com esse cara também fazia parte do pacote "poupe o Milo idiota"? – gritou – Você é patético Camus!

- Eu não estou mentindo, droga! – gritou Camus perdendo a calma – Aquele que você viu lá em cima é meu filho! Meu filho entendeu?

Milo piscou atônito, sentindo vontade de se enterrar no primeiro buraco com aquela informação e ainda duvidando dela. Seus olhos surpresos passaram de Camus e depois se concentraram, abrindo-se em surpresa, em alguém que já estava há muito tempo acompanhando a discussão. O ruivo se virou, seguindo-lhe o olhar e sentiu o sangue gelar ao mirar o rosto pasmado de Hyoga.

O ruivo sentiu o coração parar por alguns segundos. Era evidente que o russo compreendia tudo.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: Esse demorou eu sei, peço desculpas. Mas saiu enorme também pra compensar XD!**

MayaDeli, Nitsu, Izabel, Danieru, Neko-sama, Pandora Hiei, Maya Amamiya, Shunzinhaah2, Saorikido, anapanter, yuy, Keronekoi, Marry-chan, milaangelica, Arcueid, Hannah Elric, SabakuNoGaara, Graziele Kiyamada, Kate-Chan, Cardosinha e Virgo Nyah.

A vocês meu muito obrigada de coração, prometo não atrasar tanto a próxima postagem.

Abraços afetuosos!

Sion Neblina

Postado em 12/02/2011


	16. Extremos 2 – Erros, acertos, enganos

**Extremos 2 – Erros, acertos, enganos...**

**Capítulo 15**

Hyoga continuava parado, mirando do loiro para Camus sem entender nada. Será que tinha ouvido direito? O que o primo quis dizer com filho?

Sua mente tentando achar uma solução lógica pra aquilo, mas nada vinha além daquela palavra. Se Camus dizia para aquele rapaz que ele era seu filho, aquilo não poderia ser apenas forma de expressão.

- Camus... – murmurou, vendo o rosto lívido do ruivo e o constrangido do loiro desconhecido.

- Hyoga, volte pra casa, conversamos depois, por favor. – o olhar do amigo era suplicante, e o russo nunca o vira suplicar antes.

O loiro mais novo titubeou, mas confuso como estava achou melhor obedecer, mesmo porque estava apenas com uma calça jeans no meio do estacionamento do prédio.

Deu as costas e começou a voltar para o apartamento do _primo_.

Quando Hyoga saiu, Camus tentou se aproximar de Milo, mas o loiro fez um gesto de mão o afastando.

- Desculpe-me, Camus. – pediu baixando o olhar envergonhado – Acho que eu consegui ferrar sua vida de vez...

- Milo...

- Não! – interrompeu o mais jovem – É melhor pararmos por aqui, eu não suporto mais isso, não suporto mais tantos erros e enganos. Estou sempre complicando sua vida e por isso entendo que queira me manter longe.

- Milo, não é nada disso, eu nunca quis mantê-lo longe, na verdade...

- Camus, não importa nada que diga agora. – o loiro respirou fundo antes de erguer os olhos verdes para encarar os azuis do francês – Acabou e é melhor assim. Não estávamos sendo bom um para o outro.

- Fale isso por você mesmo. – cortou o ruivo seco – Eu até compreendo que tenha motivos pra entender tudo errado, mas motivos para me tirar da sua vida você não tem!

- Não fui eu que o tirei de sua vida, Camus, você escolheu viver sem mim no momento que me excluiu de tudo que era importante pra você. – os olhos do loiro marejaram e ele lutou ferozmente para que as lágrimas não se derramassem.

- Isso não é verdade! – tentou argumentar o francês, mas o grego estava resoluto.

- Camus, vai conversar com seu filho, eu novamente falei demais e posso ter estragado tudo entre vocês, não me deixe com mais esse peso na consciência. – o loiro pediu num suspiro cansado e voltou a encarar os olhos do ruivo – Eu amo você, mas não quero ficar com você. Não assim, não dessa forma.

- Milo, não faz isso, podemos...

- Não, Camus! – interrompeu mais uma vez – Não podemos.

Saiu andando, deixando o francês totalmente perdido. O ruivo ficou parado mirando a moto deixar o estacionamento do prédio. Sua vontade era correr atrás daquele grego teimoso, mas sabia que agora precisava pensar em alguém ainda mais importante. Precisava falar com Hyoga.

**-Uma chance para amar-**

Shaka saiu do banho e se vestiu num roupão macio. Estava se sentindo exausto. Já conseguia enxergar razoavelmente, formas, nuances, mas sua visão permanecia meio embaçada. Queria trabalhar, sentia uma falta dolorosa de suas telas, há dias não entrava no ateliê e começava a se desesperar.

Percebeu que Ikki tentara por várias vezes fazer uma ligação no celular, mas não conseguia e se perguntou quem era a pessoa que ele tanto queria falar? Pensamentos ciumentos ocuparam sua mente lógica, e ele fez questão de afastá-los. Mente lógica, que piada! Nos últimos dias poderia classificar sua mente de qualquer coisa, menos de lógica.

- Algum problema? – indagou de forma indiferente,querendo deixar claro que não se importava tanto assim.

- Não consigo falar com meus tios. Estou preocupado. – respondeu o moreno guardando o celular no bolso e se aproximando do loiro. – Talvez eu precise que viajar...

- Hum... – Shaka mordeu o lábio inferior – Pode tirar alguns dias...

- Só irei quando você puder ver, loiro. – cortou, tomando a toalha das mãos do artista e começando a enxugar-lhe os cabelos.

- Eu já... quase, posso ver...

- Nem insiste. – negou Ikki, mas o indiano percebeu que ele estava profundamente preocupado.

- Acho melhor ir o quanto antes, família é importante. – tentou convencê-lo embora sua vontade fosse dizer: Não vá! Você não pode me deixar sozinho!

- Por isso proíbe a entrada do seu pai na sua casa? – Ikki indagou e sentiu o loiro estremecer e cerrar os punhos.

- Não estamos falando sobre meu pai. – devolveu seco – Estávamos falando sobre sua família.

O moreno se sentou na cama, ao lado do artista e deixou escapar um suspiro pesado antes de tocar-lhe o rosto bonito e o olhar nos olhos.

- Consegue me ver, loiro?

- Sim. – respondeu o encarando.

- Eu quero falar sobre seu pai. – o moreno falou calmo enquanto o polegar afagava a tez aveludada do indiano – Precisamos conversar sobre isso agora.

O artista esboçou um sorriso irônico e desdenhoso.

- Você é tão patético em sua prepotência, menino! – disse sarcástico – Quem o elegeu meu analista?

- Não adianta usar suas máscaras, Shaka, elas não funcionam comigo! – o estudante continuava sério, sem se abalar pelo desaforo do mais velho.

Shaka inspirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar.

- Ikki, eu gostaria de entender por que você insiste. Por que não vai embora e me deixa em paz? Não percebe que eu... – fechou os olhos – Eu não sou a pessoa que espera que eu seja, nunca serei. Você está fantasiando a meu respeito, achando que pode me ajudar, mas não pode e eu não preciso de ajuda. Preciso de paz e isolamento. Só isso.

Ikki continuou o encarando sério. Shaka também não desviou o olhar quando voltou a abrir os olhos.

- Bem, loiro, eu vou te dar dois motivos para isso, o primeiro é que eu me apaixonei por você enquanto o olhava dormir aqui mesmo nesse quarto, o segundo é porque sei que você também se apaixonou por mim em algum momento, embora eu não saiba em qual momento tenha sido e quero que você entenda que nada que disser me convencerá do contrário.

O loiro emudeceu os lábios e ergueu a mão tocando o rosto do moreno.

- Você é um idiota. – disse e puxou o rosto do mais jovem para perto do seu, o beijando.

**-Uma chance-**

Camus entrou no apartamento e mirou o loiro sentado no sofá com as mãos apoiando a cabeça. Fechou a porta sem tirar os olhos dele. Hyoga ergueu a cabeça com o barulho que a porta fez, o encarando com os olhos azuis brilhando de aflição.

- Resolveu as coisas com ele? – perguntou tentando fingir naturalidade.

- Não. – respondeu Camus sério, sem tirar os olhos do filho – Precisamos conversar.

A mente do russo estava tão confusa que ele não entendeu se Camus falava com ele ou de Milo.

- Ah, claro... – respondeu o que se encaixaria nas duas possibilidades.

O ruivo atravessou a grande sala, se aproximando do jovem loiro, mas não se sentou. Percebeu que o loiro tremia levemente.

- É verdade, Hyoga. – declarou.

O russo deixou um sorriso incrédulo escapar dos seus lábios.

- Do que está falando, Camus?

- Eu não queria que soubesse agora, queria esperar até seu amigo sair do hospital, até que as coisas estivessem mais tranqüilas. – explicou ignorando a pergunta – Desculpe-me...

Hyoga não sabia o que dizer, tremia e seus olhos marejavam, enquanto ele passava a mão nos cabelos os desalinhando.

- Eu... eu não estou entendendo, Camus! – foi quase um grito de desespero – Eu... eu estou confuso... O que você quer dizer com isso?

Camus mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos com força.

- Desculpe-me... Eu deveria ter contado há muito tempo, mas... eu tinha medo, medo que se contasse o Dimitri me afastasse de você, minha única possibilidade de vê-lo crescer, de lhe dar carinho e amor era me manter calado! – tentou explicar em desespero.

- Você sempre foi muito bom pra mim, Camus, e eu agradeço, eu... – encarou os olhos do ruivo – Mas... Eu não entendo como você pode mentir pra mim assim? Isso é uma piada não é? Deus! Não pode ser verdade!

Os olhos azuis de Camus se vidraram nos dele, e o francês repetiu o gesto de desalinhar os cabelos fartos. Nesse momento, no momento que Hyoga se deu conta de que aquele gesto pertencia aos dois, Camus não precisou confirmar mais nada.

O russo ergueu-se do sofá sob o olhar desesperado do pai.

- Hyoga...

- Eu preciso sair, preciso respirar... – disse áspero começando a caminhar para o quarto. Camus permaneceu estático no meio da sala. Viu quando o filho voltou vestido numa camiseta e numa jaqueta pesada.

- Eu sempre o amei, Hyoga... – disse incapaz de encarar o rapaz, sentindo as lágrimas quentes se apossarem dos seus olhos.

- Você mentiu pra mim. – devolveu o loiro com mágoa – Por 20 anos você mentiu pra mim!

- Desculpe-me... – balbuciou derrotado.

Hyoga acenou nervoso com a mão e saiu batendo a porta. Camus se deixou cair no sofá, respirando pesadamente, tentando não cair em lágrimas, mas não conseguiu. Ele também não era de ferro, primeiro a briga com Milo e agora a rejeição de Hyoga. Massageou as têmporas tentando achar uma saída, mas não via nenhuma. Depois pensou que não deveria ter deixado Hyoga sair, precisava ir atrás dele, entretanto, naquele momento, ele só conseguia pensar em Milo, pensar que precisava dele, dos seu abraço protetor para não desabar.

Ergueu-se disposto a tomar um banho e tentar dormir, se conseguisse.

"Calma, Camus, amanhã será um novo dia..." Pensou indo para o banheiro.

**-Para amar-**

A moto parou de frente ao portão da casa. Ainda era cedo, Seiya com certeza não tinha chegado. Milo desceu tirando o capacete e enxugando o rosto molhado de lágrimas, deu um murro na pequena cerca de madeira e tirou a chave, começando a caminhar pra dentro da casa, foi quando um carro negro parou próximo a sua moto e um homem alto, vestido muito elegantemente e terrivelmente belo desceu.

Milo arregalou os olhos e a brisa noturna brincou com os cabelos claros do outro Seferis.

- Olá, Milo. – o homem pareceu ler seus pensamentos, enquanto continuava a avançar.

O mais novo deu um passo pra trás, a sua expressão era de estarrecimento.

- Como me encontrou? – indagou olhando para os lados e se recriminando por ainda se sentir como um garotinho quando estava perto d e Dracon Seferis.

- Isso não importa, já o procuro há muito tempo. – respondeu o mais velho – Precisamos conversar.

- Não temos nada a conversar, me esquece! – gritou – Eu não sou mais o garotinho idiota que você conheceu!

O mais velho riu.

- Vai se fazer de vítima agora? Isso não se parece com você, meu anjo, entra nesse carro! – pediu com carinho.

Os olhos de Milo piscaram aturdidos.

- Você está louco! Eu não vou entrar! – gritou indignado com a audácia do ex-amante – Você sabe que não quero contato algum com você, Dracon!

- Precisamos conversar sobre seu pai, é importante. – insistiu o loiro mais velho.

Milo encarou o empresário nos olhos.

- Eu não quero saber. – declarou – Eu o deixei, deixei tudo que era relacionado aos Seferis e não vou voltar.

Dracon cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar irônico para a casa.

- Até quando você acha que conseguirá viver nessa espelunca, hein? – indagou – Andar nessa porcaria, vestir uniforme, Milo?

- Minha vida é muito mais digna e saudável agora do que quando eu era o filhinho do papai e a _boneca_ do titio, Dracon. – retornou a ironia, mas se lembrar do passado era triste e, já fragilizado por tudo que envolvera Camus, o loiro mais jovem sentia-se fraco.

O loiro mais velho franziu as sobrancelhas. Até aquele momento não havia procurado o sobrinho e ex-amante por um único motivo: Aristóteles pedira que não o fizesse, o pai do garoto achara que cedo ou tarde, Milo não suportaria a vida _miserável _que levava e voltaria pra casa, mas 7 anos se passara e o escorpiano insistia em sua rebeldia, então, agora, levado por um incentivo peculiar e provocador, resolvera levar Milo de volta ao pai.

- Ridículo! – riu Dracon – Já acabou, Milo, todos já esqueceram. Só falta você perdoar.

- Vai pr'o inferno! – o loiro mais novo deu as costas ao tio, começando a entrar na casa, mas se surpreendeu ao ter o braço puxado com força, virou-se aturdido.

- Não chega perto de mim! – empurrou Dracon que deu um passo pra trás.

- Milo, eu só peço um minuto, um mísero minuto.

- É isso que quer pra me deixar em paz? – suspirou cansado.

- Sim, eu prometo.

O grego mais novo engoliu em seco e o tio sorriu.

- E então? Podemos conversar?

**- Uma chance-**

Ikki provava dos lábios do loiro enquanto o deitava delicadamente na cama, a língua entrando na cavidade úmida de forma delicada. Shaka cravou as unhas curtas na camisa azul que ele vestia, o forçando a permanecer perto de si, não queria que ele se afastasse, naquele momento não.

- Ikki... – murmurou fugindo dos lábios do moreno, finalmente caindo na realidade de que não deveria se entregar aos sentimentos agonizantes que experimentava.

O artista estranhava-se, afinal sexo sempre fora algo fácil pra ele, era seletivo, mas não inseguro, sempre tivera consciência de que era capaz de levar um homem ou uma mulher a beira da insanidade na cama e já tivera ambos, então por que com aquele garoto era diferente? Por que simplesmente não conseguia pensar em fazer sexo com ele, se ambos queriam?

- Do que você tem medo, Shaka?

Seus olhos azuis era como se fossem um livro aberto para o moreno, ele podia ver toda a dor e medo pulsando em cada veia do loiro.

O indiano se afastou um pouco, o empurrando de leve, mas Ikki segurou-lhe o pulso.

- Não deixarei que fuja dessa vez...

- Eu não fujo de nada, já disse... – revidou afastando a mão do moreno – Eu só não quero você na minha cama, só isso.

- Tem certeza? Juro que essa é a última vez que tento. – Ikki o encarou sério – Se disser agora que não me quer, nunca mais terá a chance de estar comigo, nem na cama, nem em outro lugar.

O loiro emudeceu e sua respiração acelerou.

- Estou acostumado com a solidão, Ikki. – volveu depois de um tempo – Não é fácil pra mim, vê-lo invadindo minha vida...

- Você me convidou para sua vida, lembra?

- Sim... eu sei e... não quero que saia...

Ikki sentiu o coração bater forte no peito, finalmente uma palavra positiva daquele arrogante.

- Eu não quero sair. – Ikki voltou a segurar a mão do artista – Quero só saber o que tanto o fere, que tal começar com aquela história do seu desaparecimento na infância? Algo me diz que alguma coisa grave aconteceu ali e essa é a origem de todo esse medo que sinto em você...

- Não é medo... – a voz de Shaka foi um fio - Por que quer saber essa história?

- Talvez porque você nunca tenha falado disso pra ninguém, quero ser o primeiro em alguma coisa. – respondeu descontraído.

O indiano não riu, o olhou mais profundamente. Não entendia o motivo, mas se sentia forte perto daquele garoto, forte o suficiente para consegui falar algo que estava enterrado há mais de 20 anos.

- Eu estava brincando.

A declaração foi seca, sem nenhuma emoção, e Ikki franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender.

- Isso mesmo, senhor Amamiya, eu estava brincando. – sua voz continuava fria e pausada – Ikki, eu... – suspiro pesado – Foi tudo uma brincadeira estúpida de um garoto de sete anos. Eu queria que me procurassem, fiquei escondido, não fui muito longe. Divertia-me ao ver a loucura dos empregados...Ai depois de algum tempo vieram os helicópteros e a polícia e eu... eu me apavorei, achei que seria punido, não sei o que pensei, só sei que fiquei com muito medo e corri pra dentro do bosque.

Ikki o olhava sério, percebia o esforço que o loiro fazia para revelar aquele passado, embora sua voz continuasse firme, seu corpo tremia levemente e ele cravava as unhas nos lençóis numa tentativa de se segurar em alguma coisa. O moreno continuou o encarando sério, num pedido mudo para que ele continuasse.

- Eu corri pra mata e minha mãe foi atrás de mim, ouvi sua voz e voltei correndo querendo encontrá-la, mas... ela caiu!

Nesse momento Shaka levou as mãos às têmporas, massageando-as com se sentisse uma forte dor de cabeça.

- Ela gritava e eu não fui capaz de ajudá-la, não conseguia achá-la, eu não sabia o que fazer então eu corri, corri e... desmaiei de exaustão. Só acordei dias depois numa cama de hospital e soube que minha mãe estava na UTI com várias fraturas. Por minha causa, ela quase morreu, por causa de uma brincadeira...

Os lábios do indiano tremeram e ele engoliu um soluço de angústia. Seus olhos adquiriram uma expressão perdida e dolorida, mas ele se recusou a chorar.

- Você era só uma criança, por que continua se martirizando desse jeito? – Ikki afagou-lhe a mão e Shaka direcionou o olhar pra ele.

- Porque fui o culpado! Minha mãe passou dois anos numa cadeira de rodas e até hoje... – Shaka se interrompeu. Sentia uma espécie de falta de ar e uma náusea sufocante. Puxou o ar com dificuldade para os pulmões, tentando conter a comoção, não queria chorar, evitara chorar durante tantos anos, por que Ikki o forçava a falar do que não queria?

- Loiro, você está bem? – o moreno perguntou preocupado.

- Não, não estou. – respirou fundo cerrando os olhos e sentindo o estômago revirar – Satisfeito?

- Se sentirá melhor agora...

- Pára com esses clichês, por Buda! – pediu fraco – Nada seria capaz de fazer com que me sinta melhor nessa história...

- Shaka...

- Eu... eu preciso... – ergueu-se da cama e foi para o banheiro batendo a porta com força. Apoiou-se na pia respirando fundo, tentando se concentrar para dominar os sentimentos gritantes dentro de si. Lavou o rosto, molhando a franja farta que caía sobre seus olhos, a afastando com mãos trêmulas. Mirou sua imagem embaçada no espelho por um longo tempo, quem era aquele homem fraco e patético que o encarava? Saiu minutos depois, encontrando Ikki no mesmo lugar. Encarou-o sem nada dizer. Caminhou para a cama e se sentou, soltando um suspiro pesado.

- Não é agradável falar sobre isso. – tentou manter a sua calma característica.

- Sente-se melhor?

- Não tente me manipular, garoto, você não tem idéia de quem sou quando aborrecido. – sua voz continuava calma, mas seu olhar faiscava.

Ikki sorriu de canto e, rápido, segurou os pulsos do loiro o jogando de costas na cama. Shaka entreabriu os lábios surpresos, mirando as safiras escuras que eram os olhos do mais jovem.

- Não quero manipular você, quero amar você.

A boca tomou posse dos lábios pequenos e levemente carnudos do artista. O loiro sentiu o corpo arder instantaneamente enquanto a língua quente do moreno vasculhava sua boca de forma abrasadora. O peso de Ikki o mantinha cativo e, vencido, ele entreabriu as pernas a procura de posição mais cômoda. O moreno encaixou-se entre as pernas grossas do indiano, ainda segurando seus pulsos ao lado do rosto, movendo-se sensualmente sobre ele, provocando a pele com a fricção lasciva. Shaka gemeu abafado pela boca possessiva do mais jovem, Ikki aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, sugando a língua mentolada do artista, sentindo as contrações dos seus músculos contra seu corpo que o esmagava, roubando o ar em aliança erótica com sua boca. Diminuiu a força em seus braços ao senti-lo relaxar, afastou os lábios, vendo Shaka lamber os seus frustrado.

- Deixe-me amá-lo, Shaka... – pediu olhando dentro do abismo azul.

O artista mordeu o lábios inferior, sentindo o desejo se derramar por cada poro, feroz, implacável, e sua ereção começar a despontar contra a coxa rija do mais novo.

Hesitou. Queria, queria muito, mas aceitá-lo seria levá-lo para sua vida, e o moreno não merecia aquilo, ele era um bom garoto, mas como resistir?

- Não posso...

- Você quer? – insistiu o mais novo.

- Quero, mas...

- Esqueça o mas!

Voltou a beijá-lo ainda mais intensamente. Shaka acolheu aquela boca gulosa de forma não menos faminta, sugando a língua do moreno, as mãos, agora libertas, se crispando em seus braços musculosos, o puxando pra si, possessivo, agressivo. Ikki envolveu sua cintura o obrigando a se sentar na cama, os corpos ainda colados, as bocas se separando minimamente enquanto o olhar queimava de desejo. Soltou o loiro, tratando de livra-lo da camisa, a arrancando por cima da sua cabeça, vendo os fios trigueiros bailarem sobre a pele de alabastro e espalhar aquele cheiro másculo de mate verde. Ficou um tempo o admirando e então subiu os dedos pelos ombros largos, passando pelo pescoço delgado, até alcançar-lhe a nuca onde se afundaram.

- Faz idéia do quanto é lindo? – indagou o moreno, a voz enrouquecida de desejo.

- Já me chamaram da tela perfeita, Ikki... – sussurrou o indiano também cheio de desejo – Mas e você menino? Sabe o quanto é bonito?

- Já não sou mais um menino... – murmurou começando a beijar a pele branca dos ombros do mais velho, lambendo de leve, sentido-a se arrepiar, tragando aquele sabor mais alucinógeno que o absinto. Deitou-o na cama, voltando a tragar da sua língua e lábios como se fosse uma fruta suculenta. Shaka abandonou-se, rendeu-se, entregou-se a Ikki, deixando que ele o livrasse de todo e qualquer tecido, e o mais jovem fazia isso como se estivesse num ritual de adoração, beijava e chupava cada parte daquela pele firme e macia ao mesmo tempo, sentindo corpo e coração doerem de amor e desejo, um desejo louco, sufocado por tanto tempo, calado, guardado, agredido. Agora estava ali, com aquele ser que fazia seu coração explodir de amor e que ele se obrigara, lutando ferozmente com seu orgulho, para não abandonar.

- Tira logo essa roupa... – exigiu Shaka afastando o leonino para poder desabotoar sua camisa, exibindo o peito forte ao encontro de suas mãos. O moreno aproveitou para se livrar de todas as peças, ficando também completamente nu sob o olhar extasiado do mais velho. Abraçaram-se com força, roçando-se um no outro, as cabeças girando, procurando o encaixe perfeito dos lábios. Ikki afastou os fios de ouro que cobriam o rosto do amado, para olha-lo, beija-lo, prova-lo mais e mais vezes, enquanto Shaka tateava seus músculos, descia pela curva se sua coluna o juntando mais a si, segurando-lhe as nádegas com força, fazendo Ikki gemer e libertar sua boca.

O leve arquear das costas do moreno lhe deu liberdade para lamber-lhe o pescoço, provar-lhe do sabor cítrico e salgado que era seu suor. Ikki afundou as mãos nos cabelos trigueiros, deixando que os lábios macios e quentes explorasse seu corpo, Shaka agora atacava seus mamilos endurecidos com língua e dentes, fazendo-o gemer mais alto e sentir o sexo pulsar e molhar-se de tesão. Tremeu inteiro quando o loiro deixou uma trilha de saliva em seu abdômen até lamber a ponta da glande, provando despudoradamente seu gosto, enfiando a língua no pequeno orifício, provocativamente.

- Deus, Shaka! – Ikki gritou apoiando as mãos pra trás, enquanto o loiro continuava com a exploração. Estava tão excitado que temeu terminar com tudo naquele momento. Usando toda sua força, puxou o indiano pelo queixo para que se afastasse do seu pênis. Shaka passou a língua nos lábios e permitiu-se ser beijado por Ikki, compartilhando com ele o próprio gosto. O loiro empurrou o moreno para a cama com o próprio corpo, ficando entre suas pernas e o olhando nos olhos. Ikki sorriu mordiscando os lábios dele e se movendo sensualmente, fazendo as ereções se tocarem e ambos gemerem.

- Sou eu quem vai amá-lo hoje, loiro...

- Sim, só dessa vez... – murmurou e deixou que o moreno invertesse as posições, o jogando sobre a cama. Ikki desceu os lábios pelo corpo dele, ouvindo seus gemidos a cada passada de sua língua, Shaka contorcia-se de leve sob os lençóis brancos e os apertava entre os dedos das mãos.

- Ah, Ikki, ahhhh! – gritou alto tirando as costas da cama quando o amante começou a suga-lo com força, sorvendo do pré-gozo que já saía abundante. Os dedos dos pés do loiro se contorceram de prazer enquanto o moreno continuava a felação derramando a saliva quente, aliada a língua e os lábios que estimulava-o até o beiral da insanidade. Fazia muito tempo que não estava com ninguém, mas não se lembrava de seu corpo reagir com tamanha loucura a nenhum amante, ele todo era uma massa convulsa e efervescente, seus olhos reviravam-se, seus dedos se contorciam de prazer e quando Ikki, sem parar de sugá-lo, introduziu um dedo dentro de si até o fundo tocando sua próstata, ele não suportou e explodiu em gozo, inundando a boca do mais jovem, que se afastou um pouco para não engasgar, mas engoliu tudo, lambendo os lábios. Shaka desabou na cama, a respiração acelerada ao máximo, tentava se acalmar, mas não conseguiu, porque Ikki continuou a explorá-lo, descendo os lábios por seus testículos , descendo a língua até chegar à área entre suas nádegas, lambendo, sugando e lambuzando tudo de saliva e sêmen. O loiro já começava a ficar excitado novamente. Ikki, porém, afastando-se um pouco e subiu para beija-lo com ardor, não dando a Shaka tempo de recuperar o fôlego. O artista sentiu o gosto do próprio gozo nos lábios do moreno e o abraçou com força. Shaka enlaçou o pescoço de Ikki com os braços, inclinando um pouco o pescoço para aprofundar o beijo. Ikki invadiu sua boca com a língua, acariciando a sua enquanto afagava seus cabelos. O gosto de sêmen se confundia no beijo e este se tornou cada vez mais urgente. O moreno perdeu o controle quando Shaka começou a se esfregar nele e gemer contra seus lábios, completamente excitado de novo, ele então se encaixou melhor entre suas pernas e segurando o próprio pênis foi procurando a entrada do outro, roçando-o entre as nádegas de Shaka. O indiano ondulou os quadris levemente para facilitar a penetração e o mais jovem foi se enfiando devagar, sentindo a

resistência involuntária do corpo do indiano começar a ser rompida quando atravessou o anel de couro. Shaka deixou escapar um gemido de dor e mordeu o lábio inferior para abafá-lo, rebolando um pouco, levando Ikki a um prazer imensurável com isso. Entrou inteiro nele, perdendo o controle momentaneamente e ouvindo um gemido alto de dor escapar dos lábios do artista.

- Te machuquei? – Ikki indagou beijando o rosto alvo do amado. Shaka negou com a cabeça e ondulou novamente o quadril e agora era Ikki que gemia... de prazer...

- Vem, Ikki... – sussurrou o loiro prendendo-lhe a cintura com as pernas, o forçando a entrar mais, fazendo-o ver estrelas. O moreno começou a entrar e sair dele, gradativamente aumentando a velocidade, ouvindo os gemidos entrecortados de Shaka que ondulava o quadril sensualmente, enquanto as pernas firmes o mantinha preso a si. O moreno gemia e se atirava dentro do corpo dele, tocando-o fundo, sentindo seu corpo se contorcer em resposta, abriu os olhos para encarar a expressão de êxtase no rosto do loiro; Shaka, sentindo seu olhar, abriu os olhos também. Dois pares de safiras se encontraram e não mais se separaram. Ikki o enlaçou pela cintura e se sentou na cama, levando o loiro para que cavalgasse em seu colo, ele o fez, subindo e descendo, rebolando, beijando o moreno de forma faminta, as bocas só se desgrudando pra gemer em meio ao calor e ao delírio. As mãos de Ikki se grudavam na cintura de Shaka, marcando-o, assim como as unhas do loiro faziam sulcos em suas costas e braços. O moreno cravou o dente no pescoço claro como um vampiro faminto, ouvindo o amante escapar dos seus lábios e gemer alto numa mistura de dor e prazer. Sabia que o estava marcando, mas não se importava, era loucura, era um tesão que nunca sentira antes e... era amor...

Shaka rebolava cada vez mais rápido e gemia de forma cada vez mais alucinada. Ikki o prendeu mais forte pelos quadris e se arremeteu com força dentro dele. O loiro arqueou o corpo pra trás e gozou pela segunda vez com um grito rouco, contraindo-se inteiro e fazendo o moreno gozar também dentro dele. Um orgasmo poderoso que deixou ambos sem capacidade de raciocínio e os transportaram as estrelas.

Ficaram um tempo sentados, abraçados, o rosto moreno repousando no peito alvo, os braços o apertando pelo meio possessivamente, como se isso o fizesse seu, sempre seu.

- Eu te amo...

O moreno abriu os olhos e sua respiração ofegante se suspendeu por alguns segundos ao escutar o mínimo sussurro que escapou dos lábios do loiro. Seu peito foi preenchido por um contentamento inédito e emocionante.

- Eu também te amo, meu anjo...Muito, muito...

**-Para amar-**

Milo estava sentado de frente a Dracon Seferis, seu tio, seu primeiro amante e o motivo pelo qual ele rompera com a família milionária. A mágoa ainda era grande e o mais jovem sabia que errara muito com Dracon também em sua imaturidade, mas agora era o momento de esquecer o passado e pensar apenas no que o tio tinha a lhe dizer. Quem sabe assim, ele sumisse novamente e deixasse que vivesse sua vida em paz.

- O que você quer afinal, Dracon? – indagou bebericando o uísque do seu copo – 7 anos e ninguém nunca sentiu saudades do _filho pródigo_ que sou eu, por que agora?

- Milo, Saga e Kanon estão no Canadá e não pretendem voltar, Aristóteles está doente e alguém tem que tomar conta das empresas da família, seu pai não dura muito, Milo.

Aquela informação fez o estômago do mais jovem revirar. Apesar de tudo, amava aquele velho teimoso que era seu pai e a separação deles fora muito dolorosa, ainda era.

- O que quer que eu faça? Que volte e diga pra ele que esqueci tudo e que tudo está bem? – indagou o loiro mais jovem. – Por Zeus, Dracon, você não se lembra com quem está falando?

- Milo, quem errou com você fui eu e não ele. Entendo que esteja magoado, mas seu pai só quis preservar o nome da família e você fez questão de nos expor.

O mais jovem ruborizou com as palavras do tio.

- Você sabe por que fiz aquilo, eu queria sua ajuda, eu estava sozinho, nem meus irmãos me apoiaram. Eu bebi demais e falei demais, eu tinha apenas 19 anos o que esperavam de mim, um exemplo de sabedoria? – encarou o ex-amante com mágoa – Mas você poderia ter intervindo e não me acusado de mentiroso!

- O que queria que eu fizesse? – Dracon suspirou com amargura – Eu era um homem casado, recém-casado, por Zeus, Milo!

- Eu era um garoto! – irritou-se terminando o uísque e pedindo outro. Dracon percebeu que a mão do mais jovem tremia. Conhecia Milo muito bem, ele era forte, orgulhoso, e durante aqueles longos sete anos de distância, não achara que o encontraria tão diferente, tão... fragilizado? Será que aquilo se devia ao encontro com ele? Será que o coração de Milo ainda batia forte por si, como o seu batia por ele?

- Eu sei, eu fui um idiota, me perdoe.

Milo mirou os olhos do tio, percebeu que não tinha mais a mesma mágoa que cultivara durante 7 anos, mas também não tinha vontade alguma de voltar a conviver com nenhum dos Seferis.

- O que você quer de fato, Dracon?

- Que você aceite administrar a Seferis ao meu lado, esse é o desejo de Aristóteles. Sabemos que você se forma esse ano em economia, é o ideal para se tornar um executivo de sucesso.

- Eu vou pensar... – sussurrou terminando o uísque.

- Pense, mas pense sem mágoas, por favor. É uma chance para esquecermos todo o passado.

- Tentarei. – declarou o mais jovem se erguendo.

- Eu o levo pra casa. – disse o mais velho, e Milo assentiu com a cabeça. Já estava tarde e seria difícil achar um táxi.

Deixaram o restaurante e seguiram para a casa do Seferis mais jovem. A cabeça do estudante dava voltas com tantas informações e emoções vividas naquela noite. Dracon,vez por outra, olhava o sobrinho enquanto dirigia. Não negava o efeito que aquele menino bonito ainda tinha sobre si, na verdade, nunca conseguira esquecê-lo, mesmo tendo vários outros amantes, algo que era apenas um refúgio do seu casamento de fachada.

Não estavam muito longe, chegaram rápido. Milo desceu do carro e ele também.

- Quando posso esperar sua ligação? – perguntou o mais velho.

- Não sei, ainda tenho que pensar muito e hoje estou sem condições de pensar em nada, Dracon.

O loiro mais velho encarou os olhos esverdeados do sobrinho. Milo engoliu em seco, sempre estremecia ao receber aquele olhar. Dracon Seferis era o irmão mais novo do seu pai, deveria está entre os 38 e 40 anos, era pouco mais alto que Milo, pouco mais magro também, mas seu rosto lembrava em muitas coisas o rosto do sobrinho, contudo, era ainda mais másculo, um queixo forte, quadrado, os lábios finos e bem desenhados, nariz aristocrático como o de Milo, mas menos arrebitado e arrogante, os olhos amendoados eram de um verde musgo, profundo e belo. O escorpiano percebeu que ele não mudara muito nos últimos sete anos, ainda era um homem bonito e sensual.

Baixou o olhar, envergonhado pelos pensamentos idiotas e os sentimentos que ainda nutria por aquele homem. Dracon percebendo seu desconforto, passou as mãos cuidadas nos cabelos curtos e ondulados.

- Esperarei então. – disse, mas ao invés de se afastar, segurou o queixo do sobrinho e o beijou. Milo sentiu as pernas bambearem, mas teve forças suficiente para espalmar uma das mãos no peito do mais velho e o afastar.

- Por favor, Dracon... – pediu num sussurro.

- Eu sei que ainda me quer... – falou a voz terrivelmente sensual do Seferis mais velho.

- Não, eu estou... – engoliu em seco. Seria muito infantilidade dizer que estava apaixonado por outra pessoa – Eu não quero.

Dracon suspirou profundamente, soltando o ar pela boca.

- Tudo bem, eu espero.

O loiro mais jovem não soube se a resposta do tio tinha ou não duplo sentido. Mas preferiu não pensar, aquela não era uma boa noite para isso.

Dracon entrou no carro e foi embora. O loiro mais novo respirou fundo e abriu o portão da casa, andando enquanto olhava para os próprios pés. Subiu a pequena escada ainda envoltos em seus pensamentos...

- Não pensei que acharia "um ombro amigo" tão rápido e um ombro amigo bem caro pelo que parece.

A voz grave e fria o fez estremecer. Olhou para o lado com olhos arregalados, nunca imaginara que aquilo fosse possível.

- Camus... o que faz aqui? – indagou sentindo o estômago revirar.

- Você achou que eu aceitaria o que me disse passivamente? – indagou o ruivo. Na escuridão seus olhos índigos brilhavam ameaçadoramente.

- Eu só... eu só achei...

- Cale-se, Milo. Eu não quero saber o que você achou, já deu pra ver o quanto ficou triste com nosso rompimento. – disse o mais velho com desprezo.

- Não é nada disso...

– Cale-se. – ordenou áspero se aproximando até ter seus lábios roçando os do loiro - Não preciso de suas explicações, preciso do seu corpo... só dele, agora...

E sem aviso, o francês segurou-lhe o pulso e o puxou, beijando-o com fúria.

**Continua...**

**Danieru, **EnmaHilder, ddd, Alexia-Black, Pandora Hiei, Marry-chan, vivisctn, virgo nyah, Izabel, Maya Amamiya, MayaDeli, Arcueid, ggemmi, Shunzinhaah2, MaluquinhaX, saorikido, Yuy, Hannah Elric, Keronekoi, milaangelica, Graziele Kiyamada, Mellow Candie, Kate-chan, Cardosinha.

Obrigada de coração pelo carinho de vocês. Fanfiction na reta final. Aproveito para propor aos meus queridos leitores do FF que visitem o Nyah fanfiction que já tenho muita coisa nova postada lá, infelizmente, os meus dias de FF estão chegando ao fim, mas adorei a companhia de cada um de vocês nessa minha jornada.

Beijos afetuosos!

Sion Neblina


	17. Cativar, criar laços

**Cativar, criar laços**

**Capítulo 16**

– _Cale-se. – __Ordenou áspero se aproximando até ter seus lábios roçando os do loiro - Não preciso de suas explicações, preciso do seu corpo... só dele, agora..._

_E sem aviso, o francês segurou-lhe o pulso e o puxou, beijando-o com fúria._

Milo sentiu a boca exigente e rude tomar posse da sua, forçando a língua para invadi-la. Usou toda sua força e empurrou Camus, quase o desequilibrando; o encarou, os olhos do ruivo brilhavam de fúria e mágoa.

- Por isso estava tão disposto a me tirar de sua vida? – Indagou tentando demonstrar frieza, mas o loiro percebeu que sua voz tremia levemente.

- É isso que pensa? – Replicou Milo exasperado e passou as mãos nos cabelos fartos – Por Zeus, Camus, eu não tenho nenhuma condição de brigar com você agora e nem de servir de consolo físico para suas dores. Sei que lhe fiz muito mal, mas pra tudo tem limites, vá embora!

O ruivo suspirou pesadamente e encolheu os ombros. O que estava fazendo? Por que estava ali se humilhando por alguém que não o queria?

- Desculpe-me, Milo. – Pediu – Eu não tinha esse direito. Perdoe-me pelo que falei. Você sabe que é muito mais que... que apenas um corpo pra mim...

- Como posso saber, Camus? Você nunca me disse. – Murmurou o loiro tristemente – Minha vida inteira foi assim; sempre me pareceu que sou um peso e que só faço mal às pessoas... Minha família me tratava assim, eu era o diferente, o estranho! – Riu amargo – Meus irmãos eram os perfeitos, eu era o errado porque o mundo dos ricos e poderosos nunca me atraiu! Eu preferia as ruas, o sol, à boemia, à noite. Eu nunca fiz acepção de pessoas e isso no mundo de onde vim é errado. Sempre tentei dar amor às pessoas, meus pais não gostavam disso, achavam que eu era amável demais com os empregados, com o atendente da padaria, em fim, com " _a gentalha_" como eles gostavam de chamar... — Milo disse tudo isso num fôlego e depois suspirou pesadamente como se se recuperasse do desabafo – Eu não suportei isso e... eu não vou suportar agora, Camus, nunca mais viverei uma vida humilhante, colhendo migalhas, me prometi isso...

Camus sentiu um nó na garganta percebendo a dor que aquele jovem carregava.

- Milo...

- O que sou pra você, Camus? – Interrompeu olhando o ruivo de forma contundente – Me diz, por favor, eu preciso saber...

- Eu não sou bom em falar...

- Porra! Fala, Camus!Mesmo que seja pra dizer que não sente nada além de carinho e amizade, mesmo que seja pra dizer que me acha um vadio, mas me diz o que você pensa! – Exasperou-se o grego.

Camus baixou o olhar.

- Eu... eu sinto muito.

As lágrimas que já ocupavam os olhos verdes de Milo se derramaram.

- Vai embora. – Pediu num murmúrio dolorido e tentou colocar a chave na fechadura, mas sua mão tremia muito.

- Milo, eu... – Angústia profunda – Eu só precisava dizer que... que sinto sua falta, que preciso de você...

O loiro apoiou a cabeça na madeira da porta, estava de costas para o ruivo e não conseguia ver suas lágrimas.

- Só que eu preciso de mais, Camus! Muito mais que ser um simples consolo para sua carência!

- Não é isso que você é pra mim! Desculpe-me, mas não consigo! – Volveu o francês desesperado – Eu te amo, mas não consigo dizer! A única pessoa que amei antes foi a Natássia e acho que sua morte me deixou com essa marca, essa impossibilidade de expor meus sentimentos por mais profundos que eles sejam! Eu sei que faço as pessoas sofrerem com isso, mas é mais forte do que eu...

Milo se virou o encarando aturdido.

- Camus... – Murmurou, mas logo foi interrompido pelo francês.

- Por favor, Milo, não me deixe, eu...

- Camus! – Milo gritou, finalmente conseguindo interromper o discurso frenético do ruivo que o mirou de forma desesperada.

O loiro se recostou na porta ainda fechada e encarou o executivo com um sorriso emocionado. Camus, que tinha a respiração um pouco ofegante, ergueu uma sobrancelha sem entender aquela estranha mudança de comportamento.

- Você falou. – Explicou o grego sorrindo.

- Falei o quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Que me ama. – Tornou o loiro ainda sorrindo, sentindo uma lágrima quente escorrer por seu rosto ao ver o estarrecimento no rosto do mais velho – Tudo bem, eu também te amo.

Camus continuava confuso, parado a uma pequena distância de Milo. O grego estendeu o braço o convidando; o francês caminhou até ele. Abraçaram-se com força, fechando os olhos e aspirando o perfume um do outro.

- Vamos entrar... – Sussurrou Milo próximo ao seu ouvido, causando-lhe arrepios.

O ruivo ergueu a cabeça pra encará-lo, vendo o brilho do amor e do desejo encrustar-se naquele par de esmeraldas. Roçou seus lábios nos dele, sentindo-o sorrir e deslizar a língua pelos seus, numa ternura erótica que atiçou todos seus poros a querê-lo...

Com uma mão na cintura de Camus, Milo empurrou a porta a abrindo, o puxando de costas para dentro da casa escurecida. Acendeu uma luminária e caiu sobre o sofá negro, levando Camus consigo. Tomou-lhe a boca sensualmente, fazendo o ruivo ofegar por antecipação. Precisava tanto de Milo, precisava dele como nunca precisou de ninguém, mas não só o seu corpo, como falara no momento da raiva, mas da sua voz, do seu cheiro, do seu olhar doce e malicioso, das suas palavras contundentes e divertidas. O amava! Zeus! Como conseguira ser tão cego pra não ver isso antes?

Deslizou a língua, acariciando a do loiro que se ajeitou melhor sob o peso do corpo do francês e começou a desabotoar pacientemente a camisa negra que Camus vestia, logo deslizando a mão por dentro dela e apertando um dos seus mamilos, fazendo o corpo do ruivo se arrepiar inteiro. Afastou a peça, desnudando o ombro branco e se ergueu um pouco para mordê-lo, subindo os lábios pelo pescoço sensível, vendo o mais velho jogá-lo para o lado, pedindo mais carícias que o loiro prontamente atendeu, deslizando a língua por toda a pele, até chegar novamente aos lábios molhados que tomou com ânsia.

Camus se ajeitou melhor sobre ele, abrindo mais as pernas e sentando em seu colo. O grego o abraçou com força pela cintura, deixando seus corpos colados, enquanto mordia sensualmente o queixo do executivo e o lambia, o devorava com uma fome infernal. O calor dos corpos chegava ao limite do insuportável, era como se eles entrassem em ebulição, efervescendo a cada passada de mãos, a cada carícia de dedos, a cada dançar de línguas. Camus não suportava mais a barreira das roupas e se afoitou a libertar Milo das vestes, arrebentando alguns botões da sua camisa, livrando o peito definido para seus toques sensuais e precisos. O loiro jogou a cabeça pra trás, entregando-se aos lábios do ruivo que mordiscou-lhe os mamilos, curvando-se sobre ele de forma que seus cabelos compridos roçassem no peito definido e moreno enquanto língua e dentes provavam-no sem trégua.

O mais jovem começou a livrar o ruivo também da camisa, rápido, afoito, os lábios devorando-se, intenso, louco; as línguas numa batalha erótica sem precedentes. Camus começou a lamber-lhe a orelha, fazendo o grego tremer inteiro. Afastou-se se levantando e puxando Milo pela mão, para que ele também se levantasse. Ficaram de pé, frente a frente; os dorsos nus, os olhos se mirando com luxúria. O ruivo escorregou os dedos pelo abdômen do loiro até chegar aos botões da calça a qual abriu, baixando-a junto com a cueca, desnudando o membro rijo. Milo quase gozou só com a forma sensual que Camus se ajoelhou e começou a lambê-lo, fazendo seu corpo inteiro vibrar e suas pernas virarem gelatina.

- Ah... Camus, assim... – Gemeu – Eu não agüento... Ah... ficar em pé...

O loiro falou enquanto o ruivo continuava lambendo o mordiscando seu membro, fazendo-o estremecer inteiro e soltar gemidos entrecortados. Camus não lhe deu atenção, continuou a lamber, sugar de leve, provocá-lo até a loucura. O ruivo mordiscava bem levemente e passava a língua de forma lenta, fazendo-o tremer inteiro. Não demorou muito para que ele estivesse chupando com sofreguidão e Milo gemendo sem parar, se atirando contra ele, o pescoço arqueado pra trás, os olhos cerrados. Sem que o ruivo esperasse, o loiro se afastou; Camus olhou pra ele, ainda de joelhos, e o que viu naquele olhar predatório quase o fez gozar. Milo o puxou delicadamente pelos cabelos, para que ele se erguesse, e tomou-lhe a boca, chupando sua língua com força e sensualidade. O francês sentiu o corpo lânguido e o abraçou. Milo o ergueu nos braços, segurando-o pelas coxas, sentando Camus numa bancada de canto. O francês o puxou pra si enlaçando as pernas em seu quadril, roçando-se no corpo forte do grego, lhe sussurrando palavras doces e obscenas. O mais jovem sorriu e o carregou novamente, agora fazendo o percurso até o quarto. Jogou Camus na cama, admirando por alguns instantes a visão do seu corpo largado e seus cabelos rubros em contraste com os lençóis brancos.

- Tira essa calça, _cher_... – murmurou o loiro, fazendo um sorriso de pura lasciva dançar nos lábios finos do executivo.

Camus obedeceu, abrindo a calça bem devagar e movendo um pouco o quadril para descê-la até o meio das coxas musculosas e impecáveis. Milo lambeu os lábios e foi se aproximando bem devagar, como um felino; ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do francês e ensaiou uma lambida na parte interna de sua coxa, fazendo-o estremecer e cerrar os olhos. Subiu um pouco e mordiscou de leve o sexo ainda preso na cueca boxer branca que o ruivo usava. Camus sentiu-se como uma marionete sem cordas ao dispor da sensualidade daquele grego maravilhoso que passava agora a língua, sentindo o gosto do líquido que saía e ensopava a cueca antes impecável. Num movimento rápido, Milo o virou de bruços, livrando-o de toda a roupa, enquanto com a outra mão terminava de abrir a própria calça...

O loiro soltou um resmungo e rapidamente se inclinou sobre Camus, alcançando a banca ao lado da cama, pegando algo. Camus sentiu todos seus pelos se ouriçarem quando ele molhou o dedo no lubrificante e, erguendo um pouco, seu quadril o penetrou.

- Ah... Milo...! – Camus gritou de tesão, sentindo um leve incomodo, mas indo as estrelas com a carícia daquele dedo ousado em parte tão íntima. Milo se inclinou sobre ele e mordeu-lhe a orelha, sussurrando, fazendo se arrepiar inteiro:

- Já faz um tempinho... Não quero machucá-lo, meu demônio ruivo...

O executivo apertava o lábio inferior com os dentes, tentando conter os gemidos que imploravam para se libertar. Milo não tinha pressa, girava o dedo devagar, massageando, alargando, forçando o ruivo a rebolar inconscientemente. Colocou o segundo dedo e sorriu ao ver as costas de Camus arquearem na cama e seus dedos se crisparem como garras.

- Milo... Ah, por favor... – pediu o francês suado, descabelado, louco de tesão até a exaustão, até a dor... Contudo, o grego sádico continuou a enfiar os dedos dentro dele, tocando-o fundo, enquanto uma das mãos afagava levemente sua cintura. Camus já perdera toda a noção de pudor, era um animal instintivo em busca de prazer. Nunca se entregara daquela forma a ninguém, nem mesmo a Milo; em todas as outras vezes que fizeram sexo, ele sempre mantivera o controle, mas agora pouco se importava, ele o queria todo, o queria inteiro em si, corpo e alma. Sentiu o grego retirar os dedos de si e o virar de volta, olhando para o seu rosto com adoração; nunca se sentiu tão bonito como ao receber aquele olhar.

- Hoje quero amar você... – Sussurrou de forma doce e ergueu suas pernas, colocando-as no pescoço. O penetrou em seguida por inteiro, fazendo-o gemer alto com o misto de dor e prazer. O loiro começou a arremeter-se dentro dele com estocadas rápidas e intensas, enquanto o estimulava na mesma intensidade. Passaram um tempo se encarando; as pupilas dilatadas brilhando intensamente, escurecidas de desejo, até que o prazer foi tão forte que foram transportados para um mundo à parte. Fecharam os olhos, se entregando. O ritmo aumentou, mais sons escapavam dos seus lábios e também dos corpos que se chocavam. Logo o mundo ao redor perdeu a consistência, Camus mirou os olhos de Milo, floresta de esmeralda, e tudo se desvaneceu. Milo gritou e arqueou-se pra trás; o mundo parou naquele instante em que experimentavam ao mesmo tempo o prazer supremo que os estilhaçavam.

**- Uma chance para amar-**

Hyoga apagou o cigarro com o pé. Já era o quinto que fumava enquanto aguardava para ver Shun. Tivera que jogar charme pra uma enfermeira até conseguir isso, afinal, já passava da meia noite. Agora aguardava que ela o levasse até o garoto.

Não demorou muito, a garota sorridente fez um sinal para que a seguisse. Hyoga estranhou ir à outra sala, propriamente, uma que ficava em frente à enfermaria.

- Seu amigo logo virá, é melhor não entrar na enfermaria, logo a outra enfermeira chega e não vai gostar de vê-lo.

- Certo.

O russo entrou no local que percebeu ser um consultório médico. Minutos depois, Shun entrou com cara de sono, segurando uma espécie de roupão sobre o corpo.

- Hyoga, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Você já pode ficar de pé, Shun? – indagou preocupado, pegando o braço do garoto e o levando para um pequeno sofá no canto da sala.

- Posso sim, Hyoga, receberei alta logo. Estou mesmo é preocupado com você. – Shun tocou o rosto do loiro e mirou seus olhos angustiados – O que aconteceu?

Hyoga passou as mãos nos cabelos e então relatou tudo que havia descobrindo ao mais novo que se mostrou realmente surpreso.

- Então o Camus é seu pai?

- Parece que sim... – Murmurou o russo – Ele mentiu pra mim a vida inteira, Shun, a única pessoa que confiei na vida, me enganou a vida toda!

Shun mordeu o lábio inferior e mirou o amado, confuso.

- Hyoga, você nunca se deu bem com o... com o seu outro pai, não é?

- A única coisa boa nessa história, Shun, é saber que o sangue do Dimitri não corre em minhas veias. – Confessou cansado.

- Você sempre me disse que amava o Camus como a um pai...

- Sim, amava! Por isso... – Suspirou pesadamente. Já havia chorado e se revoltado de todas as formas. Não queria levar mais problemas à Shun e, por isso tentava se mostrar calmo, mas estava sendo difícil. Seus olhos lacrimejavam como se tivessem vida própria, e ele lutava para não cair em prantos – Ele não poderia ter me enganado assim...

- Você já parou pra pensar que talvez ele não tivesse escolha?

Os olhos azuis se voltaram para os verdes.

- Sempre temos uma escolha, Shun, e se ele não foi capaz de fazer a dele é porque é um fraco!

- Não seja arrogante. – Volveu Shun decepcionado – Você mesmo, quanto tempo passou seguindo as ordens do Dimitri com medo de enfrentar à vida sozinho? Não é só você quem sente medo, Hyoga, não é só você quem sofre. Pense um pouco em seu amigo, seu pai, o quanto ele deve ter sofrido por todos esses anos...

- Isso não justifica...

- Não justifica? – Shun indagou incrédulo – Hyoga, você está perdendo a oportunidade de abraçar, de amar um pai que o ama, só por que ele não fez o que você julga certo? Desde quando a vida tem que ser perfeita? Desde quando as pessoas têm que ser exatamente como nós queremos? A grande beleza da vida, amor, é aceitar as diferenças das pessoas e amá-las por isso, pois são essas diferenças que faz cada um de nós especial.

- Shun, eu não o estou julgando pelas suas atitudes, eu só acho que ele deveria ter me dito a verdade! Quantas vezes ele me viu sofrendo, acuado pelas exigências do Dimitri e ele nunca fez nada!

- Claro que ele fez! Você me disse que por várias vezes ele o defendeu, ele ficou ao seu lado. Será que na verdade você não queria apenas que ele o defendesse da forma que você julgava certa?

O loiro sentiu um aperto no peito com as palavras do amado. Estaria sendo injusto? Sentiu-se tão pequeno, tão miserável que não conseguia pensar direito.

- Nós não podemos viver eternamente como vítimas do mundo, Hyoga. – Continuou Shun – Está na hora de você assumir que a responsabilidade pelas coisas boas ou ruins que acontecem em sua vida é sua. Seremos sempre responsáveis por aquilo que cativamos...

- O pequeno príncipe! – Sorriu o loiro deixando uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto. Shun sorriu e a enxugou com sua mão pálida.

- É. – Murmurou e um sorriso sapeca se desenhou em seu rosto – Hyoga, vamos fazer uma loucura?

- O que, Shun?

- Me tira daqui...

O loiro o encarou aturdido e negou com a cabeça.

- Não, eu estaria pondo sua vida em risco, eu não sou louco...

- Eu já não corro nenhum perigo...

- Claro que corre, o médico disse que você perdeu muito sangue e está fraco, que precisará de uma dieta especial e...

Os dedos de Shun cobriram os lábios de Hyoga.

- Se precisar eu volto, mas não agüento mais esse hospital, por favor...

Hyoga mirou aqueles olhos brilhantes e suplicantes.

- Eu acabarei preso. – Murmurou ainda em dúvida.

- Estão todos dormindo. – Insistiu Shun – Vamos, eu preciso ver o mar.

Hyoga cedeu. O hospital estava silencioso àquela hora da madrugada. O vigia dormia na recepção.

O loiro envolveu o paciente com sua jaqueta, e eles saíram pela porta da frente sem serem incomodados. Mas logo o russo percebeu que ventava frio, e Shun estava descalço com os pálidos pés indefesos.

- Não tem problema, logo chegaremos à praia e a areia é macia. – sorriu o mais novo adivinhando os pensamentos do mais velho. O russo ficou perdido em seu sorriso enquanto o vento noturno sacudia os cabelos castanhos.

- Posso pegá-lo nos braços. – Sorriu de volta.

- Não precisa. – Riu Shun – Só me abrace.

O loiro obedeceu, passou o braço pelos ombros do menor, e caminharam calmamente em direção a praia.

**-Uma chance-**

A lua entrava pela janela, banhando os corpos nus envoltos nos lençóis de seda brancos. Ikki estava sentado, recostado nos travesseiros e brincava de desenhar figuras imaginárias nas costas de Shaka que tinha a cabeça em seu colo, os fios trigueiros espalhados de forma mística sobre eles. Ambos estavam em silêncio, um gostoso silêncio, mas tão profundo que o moreno temeu que o loiro tivesse adormecido.

- Acordado ainda, loiro? – Indagou num sussurro.

- Estou.

- Está tão quieto...

- Estou aspirando a paz... sentindo você... – Sussurrou Shaka de volta.

O moreno sorriu de leve, afundando a mão nos espessos fios de ouro, numa carícia singela, assim como o vento que entrava no quarto escuro, afagava sua pele.

- Quem bom... – Murmurou – Então significa que não vai me deixar?

- Não, Ikki, não vou...

- Quero lhe trazer muita paz, loiro... – Inclinou-se e beijou-lhe os cabelos.

- Obrigado...

- Eu te amo.

- Também te amo...

**- Para amar-**

Camus repousava no peito de Milo que sentia os cabelos lisos fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço.

- Quem é ele, Milo? – Perguntou não escondendo o ciúme.

- Meu tio, Dracon Seferis... – Murmurou o grego – Sim, eu menti quando me perguntou sobre Aristóteles Seferis, ele é meu pai. Pertenço a poderosa família Seferis.

- Por que mentiu?

- Porque fugi deles e resolvi apagá-los da minha vida. – explicou Milo num suspiro – Fui amante de Dracon desde meus 16 anos...

- Por que fugiu?

Milo engoliu amargo.

- Porque quase fui responsável por uma tragédia...

Camus se virou na cama para olhá-lo melhor e viu muita dor nos olhos do loiro. Afagou-lhe o rosto para lhe dar confiança.

- Quer falar?

- Você deve ter visto nos jornais da época, o acidente sofrido por Suzane, a esposa de Dracon. Fui eu quem o causou...

Camus arregalou os olhos.

- Não, eu não tentei matá-la, Camus. – Explicou – Eu só... eu só queria que ela nos visse juntos e o deixasse. Convidei Dracon pra passar o final de semana comigo na casa de campo e armei o flagrante... Fui tolo! Achei que dessa forma conseguiria ficar com ele, mas o que consegui foi ferir uma pessoa inocente. A Suzane ficou tão desesperada que acabou batendo o carro, mas não foi nada grave, o problema foi que... – O loiro respirou fundo – Ela tentou acabar com a vida do Dracon, ameaçou ir a imprensa contar tudo, foi um escândalo! Quando meu pai soube ficou desolado, praticamente me colocou contra a parede para saber a verdade; eu estava sozinho, apavorado, meus irmãos mais velhos chegaram a me agredir, eu não sabia o que fazer e então...

Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto de Milo e ele ruborizou de vergonha.

- Eu menti. Eu disse que o Dracon me forçava, que aquilo já acontecia há muito tempo, mas que eu não tinha forças para lutar, tudo mentira! Eu queria apenas que me deixassem em paz. Não me orgulho do que fiz, Camus, mas o desespero foi maior, eu só queria fugir, fugir daquela dor e humilhação.

- E o que eles fizeram?

Milo respirou fundo.

- O Dracon negou, disse que nunca nem se quer me tocou e que eu estava inventando aquelas coisas. Convenceu a esposa de que eu preparei uma armadilha para que ela pensasse aquilo, mas que nunca houve nada entre nós. Todos acreditaram nele ou fingiram acreditar. Então tempos depois houve uma festa em minha casa. Eu bebi muito, muito mesmo, e gritei pra toda nata da sociedade grega a verdade... Isso acabou comigo, mas eu fiz, mesmo morrendo de vergonha depois.

Camus o puxou pra si e o abraçou forte beijando-lhe os cabelos com carinho.

- Você era tão jovem, _mon ange_, e, se quer saber a verdade, se fossemos levar o caso pela ótica legal, Dracon poderia ser preso. Mesmo com seu consentimento, você ainda teria apenas 16 anos, não acho que estivesse apto a decidir algo do tipo. Não entendo muito de lei, mas acho que algo do tipo poderia ser levado em consideração.

- Sim, eu não sei, mas não me culpo por nada disso. No máximo fui imaturo, nunca tive crise de consciência por causa do que fiz, me arrependi algumas vezes, na verdade me arrependi durante muito tempo, depois resolvi superar, esquecer, passar uma borracha mesmo em tudo que vivi. Mas confesso que tomei pavor a esse meio podre ao qual pertenço. Acredita que meu pai pensou até em me internar? Ele disse que seria apenas para dar uma satisfação a imprensa que justificasse meu comportamento, mas eu sabia que não era, então, arrumei minhas poucas coisas e fugi. – Sorriu com melancolia – Isso já faz 7 anos.

- Por que ele veio atrás de você agora?

- Ele disse que meu pai está morrendo e que precisa da minha ajuda nos negócios, mas eu não sei, estou confuso...

- Você ainda sente algo por ele, não é? – A voz calma e fria do ruivo permaneceu igual. Milo olhou em seus olhos.

- Camus, eu não posso mentir pra você, Dracon ainda mexe comigo de uma forma estranha. Mas eu sei que amo você de uma forma que nunca o amei.

- Não estou duvidando disso, Mi...

Camus afagou o rosto do grego com carinho, e Milo sorriu.

- Repete isso...

- O que?

- Como você me chamou, ninguém nunca me chamou assim...

- Mi?

- Sim! – Riu gostosamente abraçando o ruivo com força e rolando sobre ele. Camus acabou rindo também o que era raro.

- Eu acho um apelido bem óbvio. – Disse se afastando com delicadeza e se sentando na cama – Preciso ir.

- Dorme aqui comigo hoje.

- Tenho que estar em casa quando o Hyoga voltar. – Explicou e mirou os olhos desapontados do grego – Mas que tal vir comigo?

- Não, eu... eu tenho que trabalhar cedo amanhã...

- Eu o levo no trabalho. – Cortou Camus que entendia muito bem que Milo não queria ser invasivo – Por favor, eu preciso muito de você, Milo.

- Tudo bem, vou me vestir. – O loiro pulou da cama, terrivelmente feliz.

Minutos depois, eles deixavam a casa.

**-Uma chance-**

Shaka acordou cedo como sempre. Banhou-se e se vestiu em uma camiseta azul clara e uma calça jeans surrada onde se via várias manchas de tinta de várias cores. Antes de sair do quarto, observou Ikki dormindo, esparramado na enorme cama. Sorriu e desceu as escadas para seu ateliê. Analisava que fora totalmente vencido pela insistência do rapaz. Colocou a tela no cavalete. Sua visão ainda estava meio nublada, mas já enxergava quase 90%. Começou a misturar os materiais para criar a tinta, naquele dia queria um tom de azul que fosse único. Colocou a máscara, afinal, ele trabalharia com potentes produtos químicos. Estava despejando óleo de linhaça num recipiente, quando sentiu-se abraçado pela cintura por mãos fortes. Resmungou algo por baixo da máscara, mas sorriu. Ikki já estava banhado, cheiroso e vestido, ele se virou pra ele, tirando a máscara do rosto.

- Bom dia. – Disse o moreno ainda com voz rouca pelo sono.

- Bom dia, Ikki, dormiu bem? – Indagou ainda sorrindo.

O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que você acha? – Provocou.

- Bem, acho que você deve estar se sentindo como alguém que acordou ao lado de um deus, então deve estar lisonjeado, agradecendo por ser tão privilegiado e...

- Ora, seu metido... – Resmungou o puxando pra si e o beijando. Shaka sorveu o beijo e logo Ikki se afastou com delicadeza – Trouxe seu café – caminhou para perto de uma banqueta e pegou uma caneca e um pequeno injetor de insulina -, e seu remédio.

Shaka revirou os olhos.

- O café eu aceito. – Tomou a caneca da mão do moreno – O remédio fica pra depois...

- Nem pensar, loiro. – Falou o moreno e fez uma contagem mental – Já se passaram mais de quatro horas desde a última aplicação e agora, com essa canetinha aqui, você não precisa se preocupar. Acabaram-se as agulhas!

Shaka mirou a caneta injetora que Mu havia lhe enviado uma _SQ-Pen_ que era um injetor de insulina sem agulha, fabricado na Holanda; um aparelho que liberava a insulina no tecido subcutâneo graças a uma poderosa mola que a injetava através de um bocal especialmente desenhado.

Mirou a tal caneta e depois o moreno.

- Você está insinuando que tenho medo de injeção é isso?

Ikki riu gostosamente e se aproximou do loiro.

- Não é nada disso, vem... – O puxou por um dos braços e depois ergueu a camiseta que ele vestia, pressionando o aparelho. Shaka fez uma leve careta de dor e logo ele se afastou. – Pronto. Agora precisarei sair, mas não demoro.

- Certo.

- Irei à faculdade e depois passarei na Cignus, provavelmente só estarei aqui no final da tarde, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. Acho que sobrevivi 28 anos sem você. – Falou o loiro com ironia.

Ikki não replicou, o beijou novamente e saiu. Shaka recolocou a máscara e voltou para a confecção da sua tinta.

**- Para amar-**

A Cignus estava bastante movimentada naquela manhã. Shiryu chegara cedo, afinal tinha muito que fazer depois de ter faltado no dia anterior. Seiya deixara sua casa à noite e, embora houvesse apenas algumas horas, sentia uma saudade grande do rapaz e uma inquietação por não saber que atitude ele tomaria afinal. Tentou se concentrar no trabalho, mas o clima tenso não ajudava muito. Todos pareciam nervosos, embora ainda não soubesse o motivo.

Resolveu ir a sala de Shura para saber o motivo de toda aquela movimentação. Bateu na porta e quando ouviu que poderia entrar, encontrou Afrodite sentado na ponta de mesa do espanhol enquanto ambos olhavam sério alguns papéis. O sueco se ergueu quando o viu e o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão formal. O mais jovem sorriu gentil; sim Afrodite era um profissional brilhante e muito sério dentro da empresa. Shiryu o cumprimentou percebendo que o sueco ficava ainda mais bonito com aquele olhar sério, dentro de um terno escuro e bem cortado.

- Vocês poderiam me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? - Quis saber.

- Se não negligenciasse suas obrigações na certa saberia. – Volveu Shura irritado.

- Aguille por favor. – Pediu o loiro olhando o mais velho por alguns instantes e depois se voltando para Shiryu – Parece que as Indústrias Verseau não renovarão o contrato de parceria com a Cignus que vence no final do ano.

Shiryu entreabriu os lábios, atônito. Aquilo era a maior bomba do mercado financeiro nos últimos 10 anos e com certeza poria a empresa abaixo.

- Céus, o Dimitri vai surtar... – Murmurou Shiryu.

- Já surtou. – Disse Afrodite – Está caçando o Camus como um louco, mas até agora o francês não apareceu aqui.

- Eu tenho certeza que isso tem um dedo do Hyoga. – Volveu Shura – Sabemos que ele brigou com o Dimitri e saiu de casa. Está morando com o Camus. Eu acho que os dois têm um caso...

Shiryu riu incrédulo.

- Por Deus, Shura, o Hyoga é como um filho para o Camus, que absurdo!

- Por que absurdo? Depois daquele escândalo com o office-boy, sabemos que o Camus é bissexual. Ele sempre teve uma adoração doentia por aquele garoto, e ele nem é tão mais velho assim. – O executivo dava de ombro enquanto observava alguns números no papel, como se fizesse pouco caso do que dizia.

- Infelizmente ele tem razão, Shiryu. O Hyoga só pode ser a única justificativa. – Falou Afrodite.

- Bem, eu não ficarei aqui alimentando fofoquinha de repartição, vou tentar falar com o Hyoga.

O chinês saiu e quando voltava pelo corredor em direção à sua sala, parou; Seiya vinha de encontro a ele empurrando um carrinho cheio de pastas. O moreno só percebeu sua presença quando quase trombou nele.

- Ah, Shi, que susto! – Reclamou passando as mãos nos cabelos.

- Olá.

- Oi. – Disse o mais jovem – Eu tenho que entregar essas pastas na diretoria – explicou - , você sabe como o povo lá é estressado.

- Tudo bem, Seiya, eu estarei esperando quando você tiver uma resposta pra mim.

- Não me pressione, eu... eu vou tentar falar com a Saori hoje a noite... – Explicou num sussurro.

- Tudo bem. – Shiryu passou por ele, voltando para sua sala, e Seiya foi fazer o que tinha que fazer.

**- Uma chance para amar -**

Quando Ikki chegou à galeria, encontrou Aiolia parado, fumando um cigarro. O estudante respirou fundo e foi de encontro ao belo homem que lhe sorria com uma espécie de satisfação e ironia.

- Amamiya! Bom vê-lo! – Estendeu a mão.

- Olá, Aiolia, como vai?

- Bem. Acompanhe-me em um café naquele simpático bistrô, afinal, não podemos ficar conversando no meio da rua, não é?

- Ótimo. – Concordou Ikki muito sério, seguindo o mais velho. Sentaram na varanda do estabelecimento, aproveitando aquela manhã ensolarada, protegidos por sombreiros coloridos.

- Por onde quer que eu comece? – Indagou o agente, soltando a fumaça do cigarro no ar.

- Do começo. – Volveu Ikki mal humorado, fazendo o grego rir.

- Então 'tá legal, começarei como começam todas as histórias: com um encontro... Bem, nos conhecemos na França durante uma exposição dele. Nessa época um amigo meu era seu agente e posso dizer que me apaixonei a primeira vista; o Shaka é um homem que impressiona, não é verdade? Eu sei que você deve ter ficado impressionado com aquela carinha de anjo, jeito de deus e língua de demônio que ele tem.

Ikki nada respondeu, apenas pediu uma água e continuou a escutar.

- A verdade é que eu o infernizei até que ele aceitou sair comigo. Não foi fácil; aquela língua afiada dele estava sempre pronta pra me destruir, mas eu insisti. Eu não sei por que Eros sente uma vontade sádica em nos colocar no chão, mas foi isso que ele fez comigo, eu fiquei... literalmente de quatro por ele e pra ele, literalmente mesmo! – O agente soltou uma gargalhada com a própria piada de duplo sentido, depois respirou fundo e um quê de amargura se insinuou em sua voz:

- Eu o amava tanto, tanto; na verdade ainda o amo muito, não vou mentir pra você. Dessa forma eu entrei na vida dele, invadir a vida dele, o trouxe pra minha, estava profundamente apaixonado.

- E o que aconteceu? – Replicou Ikki que não tinha muita paciência para escutar as declarações de amor de Aiolia.

O grego acendeu outro cigarro e seus olhos verdes não largavam os azuis do mais novo.

- O sexo entre a gente era mágico! – Não respondeu a pergunta – Acho que nunca tive um amante como ele. O Shaka sempre foi capaz de passar da condição passiva e condescendente para a mais ativa e feroz que alguém pode ser na cama e, acredite, eu já tive muitos e muitas em minha cama.

- Isso não me interessa e você sabe – Grunhiu Ikki impaciente –, pare de fazer rodeios, pode ser?

- Ah, Ikki, você quer saber da minha história, mas somente você quer se divertir? Eu preciso desabafar, algum problema nisso? – Indagou sarcástico.

- Ok, continue. – Conformou-se o mais jovem, não tinha escolha – Mas seja breve.

- Ok, ok! – Riu Aiolia – Depois de alguns meses de namoro, eu me mudei para a casa dele em Marselha. O loiro sempre teve um gosto _filhadaputamente_ maravilhoso para casas! O local era um sonho e vivemos tórridos momentos de amor ali, nossa vida estava perfeita, tudo era perfeito entre nós, até que eu caí na armadilha das declarações e do ciúme...

- Como assim?

- Sabe aquela história de que os homens somem quando as mulheres dizem eu te amo? Pois é, para alguns homens não precisa ser uma mulher a dizer isso, outro homem já serve.

- Ele fugiu?

- Não, ele fez coisa pior – Aiolia suspirou amargo –, o comportamento dele mudou completamente quando percebeu que estávamos envolvidos mais que sexualmente. Ele passou a me evitar, se afastou de mim, passava dias trancados no ateliê, sem comer, beber e sem tomar as aplicações da bendita insulina, aliás, deve saber que ele odeia insulina.

- Eu já sei disso, mas por que você não arrombou a porta do ateliê? Era o que eu faria. – Volveu Ikki irritado em pensar no perigo que Shaka correu.

- Bem, meu jovem, eu também sou um homem difícil e orgulhoso. – Respondeu Aiolia – Não ficaria mendigando a atenção dele e, na época, eu não sabia do diabetes.

Ikki engoliu em seco. A história do agente se parecia tanto com a sua que era assustador.

- Até que um dia, depois de muito ligar e receber a informação, passada por minha pessoa, de que o Shaka estava trancado e não atenderia as ligações, o pai dele apareceu e arrombou a porta do ateliê. – Aiolia suspirou - Shaka teve que ser levado de UTI móvel para o hospital em um estado grave de falência dos rins causada por hiperglicemia. Entrei em desespero, mas eu não sabia de nada, não podia imaginar que ele estivesse em risco; achava que era uma birra idiota dele comigo. Você deve saber que daí surgiu minha primeira briga com John Phalke.

- Não sabia nada dessa história nem muito menos que você e o pai do Shaka não se davam bem.

- Se dar bem? Ele me odeia. – Falou Aiolia – E eu não tiro sua razão. Fosse meu filho eu também odiaria. Acontece que o Shaka passou quase um mês no hospital, mas milagrosamente seus rins voltaram a função normal depois de algum tempo. Ele voltou pra casa, e eu o estava esperando com muito remorso e cuidados. O loiro não me culpou por nada, pelo contrário, fez questão de dizer ao pai que eu não sabia da doença e que ele se trancou por opção própria. John pareceu entender, embora a antipatia por mim permanecesse. O Shaka se recuperou rápido. Eu lhe dava todo o apoio e atenção que podia, embora sempre fosse tratado de maneira fria e rude por ele. Aquilo estava acabando comigo, mesmo porque, eu não compreendia o que tinha feito de errado. Amar é errado, Ikki?

O estudante percebeu, pela primeira vez, dor nos olhos de Aiolia. Não soube o que responder. Guardou silêncio brincando com o guardanapo que estava sobre a mesa.

- Mas o pior ainda estava por vir – murmurou o grego mirando o horizonte de maneira distraída –, depois de um tempo, ele passou da indiferença à infidelidade...

Ikki engoliu em seco, e o mais velho continuou:

- Hoje eu sei que ele queria que me afastasse, mas não tinha forças para simplesmente me mandar embora. Então achou que o melhor seria me fazer deixar de amá-lo, porque também não queria me fazer sofrer. Só que ele não sabia que meu amor era grande demais e eu estava decidido a lutar por ele. Eu sentia tudo, raiva, revolta, mas nunca deixei de amá-lo nem por um segundo. Eu estava morrendo, ele estava me matando, mesmo assim, insistia em ficar ao seu lado, era mais que amor, era obsessão.

Um vento frio cortou a manhã ensolarada anunciando que mais tarde choveria. Aiolia fez uma pausa para acender um novo cigarro e enxugar uma lágrima fugitiva que insistiu em escorrer dos seus olhos.

_- Lembro-me de como foi nossa última noite juntos..._

_Chovia bastante, uma intensa tempestade de verão que agitava o mar francês e faziam as lanchas ancoradas balançarem como peças de brinquedos. Aiolia saiu do carro tentando se proteger da pesada chuva. Tivera um ótimo dia de trabalho, conseguira fechar alguns contratos com galerias badaladas e, apesar de saber que eles não estavam bem, gostaria de compartilhar aquilo com Shaka._

_A casa estava escurecida, somente uma tênue luz vinha do andar superior. Tirou o sobretudo pesado de água e jogou em um canto, livrando-se também dos sapatos e meias. Começou a subir os degraus de madeira e a cada passo seu coração recebia uma ferroada; começou a ouvir gritos, gemidos e sussurros entrecortados. Seu coração falhou; sabia que Shaka o estava traindo, mas não esperava que ele levasse um amante ali, para aquela casa que era tudo que os dois representavam._

_Seu coração sangrou. Abriu a porta com mãos trêmulas e cerrou os olhos com força ao ver a cena que se desenhava à sua frente: o loiro estava com outro homem que de quatro na cama gemia e rebolava, enquanto Shaka puxava seus cabelos negros, o fodendo com fúria, sem nenhum carinho, um sexo puramente mecânico e rude._

_Quando o indiano se deu conta da presença do grego, afastou-se do rapaz como se nada acontecesse; o olhou friamente e se cobriu com um roupão._

_- Sai. – Ordenou. O intruso catou as próprias roupas, murmurou um pedido de desculpas a Aiolia e passou por ele, correndo._

_Shaka cruzou os braços e sorriu com ironia._

_- Surpreso? – Indagou._

_O leonino ferveu._

_- Puto, puto desgraçado! – Rosnou, caminhando até ele e segurando seu braço sem delicadeza, não se preocupando se o machucaria ou não. As lágrimas caíam dos seus olhos involuntariamente, por mais que as odiassem._

_- Solte-me... – Ordenou Shaka entre dentes – Não ouse me machucar..._

_- É o que você merece! Por que, Shaka? Por quê?_

_- Minha vida, meu corpo, minhas atitudes! – Gritou o artista – Tudo meu, entendeu? Você não tem nenhum direito sobre mim!_

_- Eu o amava, desgraçado!_

_- Eu nunca pedi seu amor, Aiolia! Vê se entende isso de uma vez por todas e... vai embora... – As palavras finais saíram sussurradas e doloridas._

_- Eu não vou, eu te amo! – Gritou o grego inconformado – Não entendo por que de uma hora pra outra você deixou de me amar!_

_- Eu nunca o amei! Você pra mim sempre foi um suculento pedaço de carne! – Falou o loiro com desprezo – Nada mais que isso e já enjoei do seu sabor, Aiolia._

_Ele deu a volta em direção ao banheiro, mas antes que chegasse, foi novamente puxado pelos braços fortes de Aiolia que o jogou na cama, o prendendo depois entre suas coxas. Shaka arregalou os olhos enquanto via o leonino se livrar da camisa úmida que vestia._

_- Não faz isso, Aiolia... – Pediu fechando os olhos com força – Você não é assim, você não é isso..._

_- O que acha que farei hein? – indagou o grego encarando-o nos olhos – Eu nunca o machucaria, Shaka, eu vou amá-lo com todo o amor que sempre amei, pela última vez..._

_E foi isso que ele fez. Fizeram amor de forma arrebatadora, intensa como nunca. Shaka pertencera a Aiolia inteiro, assim como Aiolia pertencera a ele. Depois de saciados, o loiro foi sozinho para o banheiro e trancou a porta, quando saiu já estava de banho tomado, os longos cabelos úmidos. Vestiu uma calça leve de algodão e se virou para o leonino que continuava deitado na cama com um olhar perdido e infeliz._

_- Agora levante-se, seja homem e vá embora. – Continuou o indiano de maneira fria – Eu não preciso de um fracassado como você em minha vida..._

_O ódio dominou Aiolia e ele pulou da cama, deferindo uma violenta bofetada no artista que tombou pra trás, caindo apoiado em uma parede. Shaka passou a língua no canto da boca, sentindo o gosto de sangue. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos._

_- Você tem uma hora pra juntar suas coisas e desaparecer. – O indiano passou por ele e desceu as escadas._

_O artista__ foi para a cozinha e se apoiou na mesa fechando os olhos com força pra evitar as lágrimas. Aiolia o seguiu mais uma vez, agora já vestido na calça social que chegara. Seus olhos possuíam uma mistura de ódio e desespero._

_- Seu filho da puta! Você não tem coração? Estamos juntos há um ano!_

_- E só agora você percebeu isso, Aiolia? Burro, ridículo, patético! – Sorriu Shaka com sadismo extremo e perdendo totalmente a noção de perigo._

_- Eu vou matar você, desgraçado! – Grunhiu Aiolia apertando o braço do loiro até sentir o osso ranger. Shaka abafou um gemido mordendo fortemente o lábio inferior._

_- Você não entende que não pode me amar? Ninguém pode? Não deve, Aiolia! – O indiano perdeu temporariamente a postura indiferente e o grego encarou seus olhos lendo neles toda a angústia que o dominava._

_- Eu te amo, Shaka..._

_- Mas eu não te amo, Aiolia, sai daqui! Até quando ficará aqui se humilhando, se denegrindo dessa forma?_

_O leonino fervia entre o ódio e o amor filho da puta que sentia por aquele desgraçado. Sua vontade era mesmo matá-lo e depois se matar._

_- Eu... eu entreguei meu coração a você__, e você... você não merece viver, Shaka!_

_O rosto do loiro tremeu e seus olhos claros se voltaram para um porta facas de madeira que havia sobre a bancada de mármore. Estendeu a mão e pegou uma faca de carne afiada oferecendo-a a Aiolia._

_- Então faz um favor a nós dois – Disse encarando o leonino nos olhos -, me mata Aiolia... acaba com isso de uma vez..._

_Um relâmpago clareou a cozinha semi-escurecida. Os lábios de Aiolia tremeram enquanto ele segurava o cabo de madeira da faca._

_- Louco... – Murmurou ele atônito – Eu não vou fazer isso..._

_- Nem pra isso é homem, Aiolia! – Gritou Shaka desesperado – Por isso eu tive tantos outros, por isso estava com aquele cara na cama! Na sua cama! Você é um fraco, um idiota, um medíocre...!_

_Foi interrompido pelo golpe cortante do metal, fazendo-o se curvar e encarar o rosto do grego. Não sabia dizer quantos minutos ficaram parados daquela maneira; Aiolia segurando a faca enterrada em seu abdômen e Shaka segurando suas mãos. Seus olhos não se desgrudavam um do outro e lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de ambos._

_- Obrigado... – Murmurou o indiano e tombou pra frente. Aiolia o apoiou nos braços, soltando a faca, e gritou transido de dor._

_- Deus o que eu fiz? – Chorou amargo abraçado a Shaka, sendo ensopado pelo sangue do loiro, desesperando-se._

O agente enxugou uma lágrima que desceu do seu rosto. Eram lembranças dolorosas.

- Hoje entendo que o Shaka considerava o suicídio uma grande fraqueza, por isso me usou como instrumento para livrá-lo da vida que ele não queria ter. Imagino como não era degradante para ele ficar pulando de cama em cama. Sei que ele odiava isso e não entendo porque, pra ele, era tão importante me decepcionar. Nunca entenderei. Eu mesmo chamei a ambulância e ele foi levado para o hospital. Perdeu muito sangue e entrou em coma. Eu fui preso, réu confesso e é agora que John Phalke entra com força total na história.

- Como assim?

- O que você faria se alguém ameaçasse a vida da pessoa que você mais ama no mundo?

- Eu o destruiria. – Declarou Ikki sério, e Aiolia sorriu.

- Foi exatamente o que ele fez, tentou se assegurar de que eu nunca mais chegaria perto do Shaka. Empenhou-se ao máximo para me manter atrás das grades, inclusive, com falsas acusações de maus tratos anteriores... Deus! Eu nunca havia batido no Shaka antes, aliás eu sempre tive um instinto de autopreservação absurda, então nem tentaria.

- E como se safou?

- O Shaka sobreviveu. Dois meses depois, quando ele saiu do hospital depôs a meu favor, disse que agi em legítima defesa, porque ele sim havia me agredido, mas as autoridades não se convenceram fácil, ainda mais que o poderoso John Phalke continuava empenhado em me destruir. Bem, no final, o Shaka venceu, e John desistiu de duelar com o próprio filho. Mas esse processo acabou com o relacionamento dos dois. John sentiu-se traído e decepcionado com o filho; Shaka passou a tratar o pai como um inimigo, alguém que queria mandar em sua vida e manipular suas decisões.

Aiolia suspirou cansado.

- Bem, o resto você já sabe, mas só pra terminar, quando saí da cadeia seis meses depois, com uma ficha criminal, um escândalo e sem eira e nem beira, o loiro me convidou para ser seu agente. Não me pergunte o que ele fez com o outro, só sei que sua única regra era nunca mais ter que olhar na minha cara; nenhum contato físico. Só nos encontraríamos nas exposições e quando fosse estritamente necessário. É isso.

- Acha que foi o John?

- Você é esperto. – Sorriu o mais velho – Foi isso mesmo. Shaka sabe que pra me proteger do pai, precisa me manter longe de si, mas não só isso, ele também acredita que é o melhor pra mim.

- Ele o protegeu porque o amava. – A afirmação foi amarga para o rapaz mais jovem, porém, Aiolia sorriu fazendo um gesto de descaso com a mão.

- Ele nunca me amou, estava começando a me amar e se desesperou com isso. Soube tempos depois que foi assim desde o primeiro namorado; quando ele sente que está se apegando demais, foge, prefere afastar a pessoa, não por fraqueza ou maldade, mas por desespero; medo de ferir profundamente a quem ama.

- Como aconteceu com sua mãe... – Murmurou o mais jovem.

- Algum problema com a Suriya? – Ikki mirou a confusão nos olhos de Aiolia, era claro que ele não sabia da história e achou que aquele não era o momento de lhe revelar. Ergueu-se da cadeira e tirou uma nota da carteira, colocando-a na mesa.

- Aiolia, eu preciso ir. Muito obrigado por me dizer tudo isso, eu precisava mesmo saber.

Aiolia se ergueu e apertou a mão do rapaz.

- Espero que você consiga, Ikki, de verdade. – Desejou com sinceridade e depois, ressabiado, encarou os olhos do loiro – Seria pedir muito se lhe pedisse pra dar um recado a ele?

- Qual?

- Diga-lhe que sinto muito...

- Ele sabe disso, Aiolia. – Volveu o moreno se afastando.

- Eu gostaria de poder falar com ele...

- Está pedindo demais!

- Não seja tolo, ele já está apaixonado por você, não quero uma reconciliação, quero apenas falar com ele. – Implorou o grego.

- Apaixonado por mim? – Ikki suspirou pesadamente – Eu invadi sua vida... Ele irá me abandonar assim como fez a você.

Aiolia apagou o cigarro, nervoso.

- Não permita. Não sei até quando ele sobreviverá a isso.

Ikki sentiu-se gelar; passou as mãos nos cabelos, nervoso.

- Preciso ir... – Murmurou.

- Irá deixá-lo não é? Depois de saber o tamanho da encrenca que se meteu irá abandoná-lo! – Acusou Aiolia com raiva.

- Eu nunca o abandonaria. – Volveu Ikki irritado – Agora preciso ir. Volto a entrar em contato.

- Não desista dele, Ikki.

As palavras doloridas do grego fizeram o estudante fechar os olhos por um tempo antes de responder:

- Eu não desistirei. – Foi tudo que Ikki disse antes de partir.

**Continua...**

**Perdão. Sei que prometi o encontro de Ikki e Shun nesse capítulo, mas o flashback fugiu do meu controle e acabou não dando. Esse foi o capítulo mais longo da fic 8000 palavras, perdoem-me por isso também, mas não tive como que não tenha ficado tão maçante.**

**Beijos especiais para aqueles que deixaram carinho em forma de review aqui:**

MysticShaka, pollymayfair, ggemmi, Izabel,vivisctn, yuy, Alexia-Black, Pandora Hiei, milaangelica, EnmaHilder, MaluquinhaX, Maya Amamiya, Hannah Elric,ddd, anjodastrevas, Shunzinhaah2, FreakyEiri, Keronekoi, virgo nyah, Estrela 08, Kate-chan, Graziele Kiyamada.

Obrigada pelo carinho imenso de vocês!

Beijos e até breve.

Sion Neblina


	18. Refazendo laços

**Notas iniciais: **_**Olá, queridos leitores, **_

_**Mais uma vez desculpa o atraso. Mas eu tenho um grande problema, quando a fic está chegando no final eu travo, aff, mas um dia ela sai!**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo, boa leitura.**_

_**Obs. Continuo sem BETA, então relevem os erros pelo texto.**_

_**Refazendo laços **_

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**-Uma chance para amar-**_

Camus quase não dormiu à noite. Por várias vezes tentou entrar em contato com Hyoga, mas seu telefone estava desligado. Já passava das dez da manhã e ainda não tinha notícias do jovem. Seu coração estava angustiado. E se Hyoga tentasse fazer uma loucura? Insistia em lhe questionar isso aquela voz negativa que sempre nos visita quando estamos preocupados. Mas por outro lado, possuía uma certeza estranha de que o russo não tentaria suicídio novamente. Nos últimos tempos o garoto recuperou a vontade de viver e isso se devia somente a uma pessoa.

- Shun... – murmurou e sorriu – é isso, ele está com o Shun.

Milo que prendia os cabelos cacheados num rabo-de-cavalo, enquanto preparava-se para ir à faculdade o olhou com uma interrogação nos olhos.

- O namorado do Hyoga se chama Shun. – Explicou Camus. Ele estava vestido em um roupão negro, sentado na cama.

- Engraçado, é o mesmo nome do irmão do Ikki... – Observou Milo sem dar muita importância aquilo e que se surpreendeu com a risada gostosa que Camus deixou escapar. Uma risada de Camus Verseau era rara e isso merecia sua atenção.

- Parece que todos sabiam disso menos eu. – Continuou o executivo.

- O que quer dizer? – Indagou o grego que queria muito saber o que era tão engraçado.

- O namorado do Hyoga é o irmão do Ikki. – Explicou Camus – Soubemos há pouco tempo disso e, em falar no Ikki, eu tenho que falar para ele que o irmão está há mais de quatro meses em Atenas o procurando.

Milo ficou estarrecido, piscou confuso e se sentou ao lado de Camus.

- Do que você está falando? O que o Shun tem a ver com você e seu filho?

- É uma longa história, _mon chère_, e agora tenho que ir ao hospital vê-lo...

- Eu vou com você! – Falou Milo apreensivo.

- Milo, sua aula...

- Dane-se a aula, Camus, eu preciso entender o que está acontecendo. – Volveu o grego firme – O Ikki vai _surtar_ quando souber que o Shun passou todo esse tempo sozinho e que esta em um hospital! Então foi ele o tal garoto...

- Sim, foi ele. – Cortou Camus – Tudo bem, se você quer tanto, vamos tomar café e depois vamos ao hospital, certo? De lá, ligamos para o Ikki.

O loiro não respondeu, beijou de leve os lábios do ruivo e, de mãos dadas, foram para a sala.

_**-Uma chance-**__**-Uma chance-Uma chance-**_

Estava frio, muito frio para os seus padrões na verdade, mas Hyoga não parecia se preocupar com isso, apenas Shun se encolhia desesperadamente dentro da jaqueta pesada do russo. Estavam na praia ainda, acabaram passando a noite protegidos numa cabana abandonada, caindo aos pedaços, mas que tinha uma bela vista do mar. Ao contrário do que pensou, não choveu, mas aquele dia prometia uma tempestade de verão. Mirou o mar agitado e sentiu o vento frio que entrava, chicoteando seu rosto, em contraste com o corpo quente do loiro que o envolvia nos braços.

- Estou tão feliz... – murmurou o jovem de cabelos castanhos – A única coisa que me deixaria ainda mais feliz, seria encontrar meu irmão...

Hyoga sorriu e beijou os cabelos macios do mais jovem.

- E se eu disser que sei onde ele está? – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo o garoto se arrepiar e se virar em seus braços.

Shun o mirou com olhos brilhantes e emocionados.

- Não está brincando, está?

- Não, meu anjo, o Camus localizou seu irmão. Ele esteve bem perto de você, esteve no hospital.

- Hyoga, como você não me disse isso antes? – Indagou trêmulo de emoção – Eu... eu preciso vê-lo...

- Calma, Shun, o Camus...

O loiro sentiu uma dor aguda de remorso no peito ao falar o nome do pai. Fechou os olhos por breve instante e voltou a encarar o menor.

- Eu tenho que voltar, o Camus deve estar muito preocupado. Ah, droga! Eu sempre faço tudo errado! – Lamentou-se.

- O que fez de tão errado?

- Você sabe, Shun, eu não compreendi seus motivos, fui cruel. Tenho que falar com ele. Eu saí e nem mesmo disse onde estava e deixei o celular desligado até agora. Ele deve estar louco a minha procura.

Shun assentiu com a cabeça.

- Liga pra ele, isso não se faz, Hyoga, você sabe o quanto ele se preocupa com você. – Reclamou sério.

- Sim, vou falar com ele. É melhor também sairmos daqui, seus lábios já estão roxos de frio.

- Estou mesmo congelando. – Riu Shun, mas depois olhou para o próprio corpo e se voltou para o namorado - Mas como vou embora assim? – Ruborizou mostrando o roupão do hospital – As pessoas vão pensar que fugi de um manicômio...

Hyoga riu com gosto.

- Chamarei um táxi. Você fica aqui quietinho que quando eu conseguir um, venho buscá-lo. É o tempo que ligo para o Camus e ele localiza seu irmão.

- Hyoga...

O loiro o encarou, e Shun umedeceu os lábios.

- Eu preciso falar algo importante pra você...

- Depois, Shun, agora preciso levá-lo para um lugar protegido. – Disse o beijando de leve e se afastando.

O mais jovem sorriu concordando e Hyoga deixou à cabana.

_**- Para amar -**__**- Para amar - Para amar -**_

- Como fugiu? – Camus indagou aturdido.

- O paciente estava aqui até a última visita da enfermeira, senhor, mas quando ela voltou pela manhã ele havia desaparecido. – Explicou a recepcionista.

- E vocês não têm nenhuma responsabilidade por isso não é? – Irritou-se Milo, estava muito preocupado com a saúde do irmão do amigo.

O grego percebeu que uma das enfermeiras acompanhava a parte à conversa com atenção. Astuto, logo imaginou que ela sabia de alguma coisa; aproximou-se da moça para sondar.

- Olá... – Sorriu com charme, tinha ciência do quanto seu sorriso era desconcertante.

- Oi... – falou a mocinha que deveria ter em torno de 20 anos.

- Olha, aquele garoto que estava aqui é meu primo, a família está desesperada, você saberia pra onde ele foi?

- Não, eu não sei. – disse ela nervosa e confidenciou baixando o tom de voz – Mas... É que... o senhor promete que não fala nada a ninguém?

- Claro que prometo, eu só quero saber onde ele está, não quero prejudicá-la. – Foi muito firme, olhando dentro dos olhos da moça.

A enfermeira mordeu os lábios ainda em dúvida, mas resolveu falar, afinal se algo acontecesse ao garoto, estaria em _maus lençóis_.

- Um rapaz... um rapaz loiro muito bonito veio vê-lo ontem após o horário de visita e acho que eles saíram juntos.

- Obrigado. Essa informação me ajuda muito. – Milo disse sorrindo e se afastou, encontrando Camus parado, de braços cruzados, o esperando.

- Milo, o que estava fazendo? Jogando charme para uma enfermeira? – Reclamou em voz baixa – Pensei que estivesse preocupado com o garoto.

O loiro riu.

- Não sabia que você era tão ciumento, e se quer saber, acabei de descobrir que o Shun está com o seu filho...

- Como assim?

- Eu tenho um faro de detetive, percebi que aquela mocinha sabia de algo e ela acaba de me dizer que um loiro muito bonito veio ver Shun depois do horário de visitas e que ele sumiu depois disso.

- Eu mato o Hyoga... – resmungou Camus e puxou o celular do bolso do terno, tentando ligar mais uma vez para o filho. Dessa vez teve sucesso.

- Hyoga, onde você está?

- Oi, Camus! Desculpe-me, eu deveria ter ligado pra você... – O mais jovem falou do outro lado da linha e o ruivo pode perceber o barulho do vento enquanto ele falava.

- Sim, deveria, eu passei a noite tentando entrar em contato, imagina como fiquei? – Vociferou o francês, quer dizer, apenas Hyoga sabia que ele "vociferava" porque sua voz continuava baixa - Onde você está?

- Calma, Camus, eu já estou voltando pra casa... Precisamos conversar.

- Sim, eu sei. – Suspirou – O Shun está com você?

- Sim.

- Como pode fazer algo tão irresponsável? – Irritou-se o executivo – Hyoga, esse garoto precisa de cuidados!

- Estamos bem, pai...

- Não importa! Você deveria...

As palavras morreram em sua garganta; seu rosto tremeu, deixando Milo muito apreensivo.

- Camus? O que houve? – Indagou o grego apertando-lhe o ombro com carinho.

- Pai? Camus? – Insistia Hyoga do outro lado da linha.

- Eu... eu estou aqui, filho... – Murmurou fechando os olhos com força.

- Ah, que susto! Pensei que a ligação tinha caído! Estou procurando um táxi, chegamos ao seu apartamento em vinte minutos.

Hyoga falava com naturalidade, como se nada do que dissesse fosse novo ou insólito, como se a tensa noite anterior não houvesse existido e como se eles tivessem sido sempre pai e filho.

- Tudo bem... – conseguiu balbuciar Camus, tentando vencer a emoção.

- Ok, mestre Camus, e, só pra constar, eu te amo... – disse e riu alto. Era tão fácil dizer aquilo agora. Não que antes não fosse, mas se sentia tão feliz, tão completo que era capaz de gritar para o mundo inteiro o quanto amava a vida. Shun conseguia sempre abrir seus olhos para tudo que tinha, para como a vida era bonita. O amava tanto e amá-lo o fazia tão feliz que só possuía bons sentimentos para devolver ao mundo.

Camus ficou parado com o celular ainda no ouvido, enquanto o aparelho dava sinal de que a ligação fora cortada. À sua frente, Milo encarava a emoção presa em seu rosto sem compreender e parecia nervoso com isso.

- Camus diz alguma coisa. – Pediu receoso.

O francês piscou o que fez uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto bonito. Ele a enxugou rápido como se temesse que alguém visse que ele não era feito de gelo, saindo do seu estado de entorpecimento e guardando o celular novamente.

- O que ele disse, _chére_? – Perguntou Milo mais uma vez.

- Nada demais, vamos, eles estão indo para minha casa. – Cortou se esforçando para manter a sua sempre perfeita máscara de frieza.

- Como nada? Você não ficaria com essa cara por nada! – Insistiu Milo aborrecido.

Camus parou, encarou o loiro e sorriu de leve.

- Ele... ele me chamou de pai... – murmurou emocionado. Milo sorriu e o abraçou com força. Camus repousou o rosto por um tempo em seu ombro, até que resolveu ir pra casa, afinal, seu filho estava chegando.

_**-**__**-Uma chance para amar-Uma chance para amar-**_

As horas passaram rápido. Seiya consultou o relógio; estava sentado a mais de meia hora, esperando por Saori. A moça ficara de sair da faculdade para que almoçassem juntos, e ele esperava, esperava, nervoso, quase com ganas de roer as unhas. Precisava terminar o relacionamento, mas não sabia como, mesmo porque, para ele, não era fácil dizer o que precisava dizer.

Quase uma hora depois do marcado a garota apareceu sorridente, falava ao celular, mas parou ao vê-lo, o beijou e se sentou a sua frente.

- Oi, amor, desculpe o atraso.

- Tudo bem. – Suspirou o rapaz – Quer fazer os pedidos?

- Hum... prefiro que conversemos primeiro, você parecia tenso ao telefone, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Saori... eu... – Respirou fundo – Eu...

A moça franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Seiya, por favor, pare de gaguejar, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu conheci alguém, Saori... – disse. Não era muito bom com as palavras e não sabia mesmo como tornar aquilo menos doloroso.

Saori se afastou, recostando-se no encosto da cadeira.

- C-como assim alguém?

- Isso que ouviu, alguém. – Murmurou – Me desculpe...

Saori apertou uma mão na outra, sem saber o que dizer, os olhos marejando.

- Você... você está terminando comigo é isso?

- Eu...

- Essa moça é mais legal, não sei, mais bonita que eu? – Respirou fundo tentando conter as lágrimas – O que há, Seiya? Eu nunca signifiquei nada pra você?

- Não, Saori, não é isso! – Disse o rapaz envergonhado – Você... eu gosto muito de você, você é linda, é gostosa, mas... não foi porque quis...

- Nunca é, Seiya, mas sempre há um começo, quando começou? Não vai me dizer que se apaixonou à primeira vista? – Perguntou irritada e magoada, amava o namorado, fizera planos com ele e agora isso.

- Não. Na verdade, nos tornamos amigos, foi isso, quando vi já estava apaixonado. – Foi sincero – Eu não queria ser sacana com você, desculpe...

- Obrigada por ter a decência de me comunicar! – Saori se ergueu – Eu não esperava que me descartasse dessa forma...

Seiya se ergueu e segurou o braço da moça antes que ela fugisse.

- Eu não a estou descartando, Saori, eu gosto de você, gosto de verdade!

- Então fica comigo! – Pediu e se agarrou a ele chorando – Fiz tantos planos para nós dois, Seiya, foi tão difícil fazer meus pais aceitarem nosso namoro, você sabe como eles são. Não é justo que me abandone assim, não é!

Seiya respirou fundo.

- O que eu posso fazer?

- Dei-me outra chance, por favor...

O rapaz engoliu em seco e afagou os cabelos macios da namorada.

- Você sempre será minha amiga, Saori. Sempre.

A garota chorou mais forte, e Seiya tentou consolá-la. Sabia que seria difícil, mas estava sendo pior, bem pior do que pensou.

_**-Uma chance-**__**-Uma chance-Uma chance-**_

Shiryu passou o dia em uma enfadonha reunião ao lado de Shura e Afrodite, sobre as mudanças que a dissociação da Cignus e da Verseau resultariam. Estavam deixando a sala quando uma das secretárias entrou e lhes entregou convites elegantes.

O sueco examinou o seu antes dos demais e entreabriu os lábios.

"_Dimitri Cignus convida sua equipe para um jantar em comemoração aos bons resultados do primeiro bimestre. É indispensável a presença de todos."_

- Que estranho... – murmurou Shiryu – ele nunca fez nada do tipo antes, o que será?

- Tenho a ligeira impressão que isso tem a ver com o grupo interessado em se associar a empresa. Com a saída das _Indústrias Verseau_, certamente os primeiros abutres começarão a se aproximar. – Falou Shura preocupado.

- Você conseguiu falar com o Hyoga? – Afrodite indagou a Shiryu.

- Não. Tentei a manhã inteira, mas deu caixa de mensagens, então desistir.

- De qualquer forma, o tal jantar é na sexta, com certeza o herdeiro do trono real estará lá. – Ironizou Shura. Shiryu percebia que o ex-amante que já possuía uma personalidade meio depressiva, se tornara ainda mais amargo. Gostava de Shura e gostaria de ajudá-lo, mas ele se tornara tão esquivo consigo desde que tudo terminou que não tinha coragem.

- Verdade. – Falou Afrodite soltando os cabelos e os sacudindo levemente, antes de começar a prendê-los de novo – Tenham certeza que estarei lá, mais lindo e loiro do que nunca.

- Sei disso – sorriu Shiryu caminhando para a porta -, mas agora voltarei para minha sala, estou exausto e ainda tenho aula à noite.

Deixou os amigos e caminhou devagar até sua sala. Observou-a por um tempo da porta; sim, era hora de mudar, de começar a vida que há anos estava planejando. Sabia que ainda era muito jovem, mas não iria se prender a algo que não estava ao seu agrado, então, quanto antes, melhor.

Entrou e se sentou à mesa, começando a digitar seu pedido de demissão.

_**-**__**-Para amar-Para amar-Para amar-**_

Hyoga chegou ao apartamento do pai, ao lado de Shun. Sentia-se bem como há muito tempo não se sentia. Ao lado do pequeno e frágil de aparência Shun, mas que era tão forte de espírito e caráter, ele se sentia o rei do mundo.

- Venha, você precisa de um banho e repouso, acho que fui um monstro deixando que dormisse comigo naquela cabana fria. O Camus tem razão, fui um irresponsável.

- Eu estou bem. – Falou Shun e afagou o rosto do amado – Eu é que fui muito irresponsável e louco em convencê-lo a me tirar do hospital – lamentou -, eu preciso de um banho sim, mas também de curativos novos; terei que voltar ao hospital de qualquer forma...

- Eu cuido de você. Sou um bom enfermeiro, você verá. – Piscou o mais velho, Shun riu de leve e deu de ombro.

- Se você diz...

Seguiram para o quarto, o apartamento ainda estava vazio, mas o russo sabia que Camus não demoraria a chegar. Separou roupas para Shun enquanto ele se banhava. O garoto saiu minutos depois com os cabelos úmidos, envolvido numa toalha.

Hyoga, que estava sentando na cama até então, se ergueu.

- Vou preparar um café enquanto você se troca. Precisa de ajuda?

- Não, só de um curativo novo.

O loiro foi até o banheiro e voltou com uma maleta de primeiro socorros.

- Acho que posso improvisar. Deite-se na cama. – Pediu e Shun obedeceu.

O mais jovem ruborizou quando Hyoga desfez o nó da toalha que se enrolava em seus quadris. O ferimento ficava pouco acima da virilha, e Shun se sentia desconfortável, tão exposto, embora o loiro não parecesse nem um pouco interessado em algo que não fosse desinfetar e cobrir o ferimento.

- Está muito feio? – Indagou sem coragem de olhar para baixo, ainda não tivera coragem de olhar o ferimento.

- Não. Foi um corte pequeno e está bem suturado. – Falou o russo indiferente.

O curativo foi feito com precisão e quando terminou, o loiro se afastou sorrindo.

- Pronto. Aulas de primeiros socorros servem para alguma coisa.

- Obrigado. – Sussurrou Shun ruborizado, e o russo ficou mirando seu rosto em silêncio.

- O que foi? – Indagou desconfortável.

- Você é tão lindo, parece um anjo...

O adolescente ficou ainda mais vermelho se possível.

- Eu... eu sei que...eu ainda...

O dedo de Hyoga cobriu os lábios pequenos, bem feitos e rosados de Shun, e o mais novo fechou os olhos experimentando a sensação do calor que saía dele.

- Shun, eu nunca farei nada que você não queira...

As esmeraldas se arregalaram e o encararam.

- Não foi isso que pensei.

- Eu sei que não, mas sei também que você, assim como eu, está cheio de dúvidas sobre... sobre nós dois... sobre o que está acontecendo entre nós, afinal somos homens...

Shun balançou a cabeça e se sentou na cama, realinhando os cabelos atrás das orelhas.

- Eu nunca tive dúvidas, Hyoga, eu... eu sempre o amei... – baixou o olhar ao confessar aquilo – eu o amei durante toda minha vida...

O russo o encarava com uma interrogação gritante na expressão. Shun voltou os olhos para ele novamente.

- Eu... eu preciso ir a casa da Ilana, dizer que está tudo bem... – desconversou constrangido.

- Shun, eu preciso saber. – Cortou Hyoga – Sua vida para mim ainda é um incógnita, você sempre se recusa a me explicar essas coisas que diz ao meu respeito, por favor, eu preciso saber.

- Poderia ser depois que eu visse a Ilana e as crianças? – Pediu suspirando cansado.

Hyoga o encarou sério durante alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Posso sim, mas antes, acho melhor você descansar um pouco.

Shun entreabriu os lábios decepcionado.

- Hyoga, quando poderei ver meu irmão?

- Ah, verdade! – O russo procurou pelo celular com o olhar – Ligarei para o Shaka...

- Quem é Shaka?

- Ele é... um amigo do seu irmão, o Ikki está morando na casa dele...

Shun mordeu o lábio inferior em dúvida.

- Não seria o Milo? Ele chegou a me falar do Milo e do... Seiya, é isso...

- Bem, acho que é melhor ele mesmo explicar pra você.

Shun concordou passivamente. Estava ansioso, ansioso demais com todos os acontecimentos, mas tentava se manter tranqüilo, não gostaria de ver Ikki nervoso e angustiado e sabia que seria assim que o irmão ficaria quando soubesse de tudo que lhe aconteceu até ali. Tentaria sorrir, mostrar-se bem, mostrar-se feliz e satisfeito. Mesmo que seus dias em Atenas não tenham sido dos melhores inicialmente, no final estava feliz, tudo parecia se resolver.

- Hyoga, vou me trocar, você...

- Claro, Shun! – O russo ergueu-se da cama e se encaminhou para a saída do quarto – Quando estiver pronto, estarei esperando.

Shun acenou com a cabeça e sorriu. Hyoga saiu do quarto e foi para a sala. Sentou-se no sofá e respirou fundo, deixando um sorriso escapar dos seus lábios, sentia-se leve, leve como nunca.

Shun apareceu minutos depois vestido numa calça branca e uma camiseta da mesma cor. Seus cabelos castanhos, volumosos e cacheados estavam soltos, emoldurando o rosto de anjo, deixando-o ainda mais encantador.

O loiro ficou um tempo apenas o olhando se aproximar com um pouco de dificuldade ainda devido ao ferimento, mas ainda assim de forma elegante.

- O que está olhando? – Riu Shun se sentando ao seu lado no sofá.

- Você é lindo. – Respondeu o russo beijando-o no ombro.

Shun sorriu de leve e se ajeitou no sofá. Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e Camus entrou no apartamento ao lado de Milo.

- Hyoga! – Exclamou o ruivo se aproximando do filho – Que bom que está bem. O que você fez foi muito irresponsável sabia? – Continuou o ruivo severo.

O loiro russo se ergueu do sofá, meio sem jeito. Olhou para Milo o cumprimentando com um "oi" constrangido.

- Podemos conversar em... em outro lugar, Camus? – Pediu. O ruivo resignou-se e o chamou para o escritório.

Quando fechou a pesada porta, virou-se para o filho o encarando sério.

- Camus, eu sei que errei tirando o Shun do hospital. – Disse tentando não rir da cara enfezada do mais velho – Mas estamos bem, não vê? E se quer saber, você foi muito mal educado agora, nem mesmo cumprimentou o Shun.

Camus corou de leve, se dando conta da gafe, mas continuou mirando o filho de forma severa.

- Não tente desconversar. – Resmungou, mas não conseguia ficar zangado. Os olhos de Hyoga brilhavam de felicidade e se aquela fuga noturna foi responsável por isso, ele ficava feliz.

- Não estou tentando, pai, estou explicando. – Sorriu.

Camus sentiu novamente aquele aperto de emoção no peito. Baixou o olhar e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Hyoga, me perdoe. – murmurou – Eu entendo que mentir a vida toda pra você, mas o que fiz...

- Camus, eu entendo. – Interrompeu o mais novo – O Shun abriu meus olhos, eu estava sendo egoísta e mimado. Eu nem mesmo quis ouvir seus motivos.

- Filho... digo... – Tentou se consertar, mirando o mais jovem, mas foi novamente interrompido.

- Filho. – O loiro disse e sorriu, fechando os olhos com força – Sabe quantas vezes eu sonhei em ser seu filho? Quantas vezes eu pedi isso aos céus? Entende quando um sonho se realiza, Camus?

- O meu está se realizando agora, Hyoga. – Falou o executivo emocionado. O russo se aproximou do pai e o abraçou com força, sendo retribuído na mesma intensidade. Aquilo não era estranho para eles, era tão natural, era como se soubessem a vida toda.

Não havia fogos de artifícios ou emoções descontroladas. Eram apenas eles, o que sempre fora, Camus e Hyoga, pai e filho.

Depois que se separaram, o ruivo fez questão de lhe explicar como tudo aconteceu, o que deixou o russo atônito por um tempo, perdido naquele passado lúgubre do pai. Era como se conseguisse ver todo o sofrimento de Camus, então com 14 anos, e de Natássia, a mãe que nunca conheceu. Aquilo era estranho e doloroso, mas tentava assimilar bem os fatos e entender todos os pontos.

Voltaram para sala quase uma hora depois, para encontrar Milo e Shun numa conversa bastante cordial. O loiro explicara ao adolescente que era amigo do seu irmão o que fez o pequeno Amamiya bombardeá-lo de perguntas.

- Shun, você ainda quer ir a casa da Ilana? – Indagou Hyoga se aproximando.

- Na verdade, o Shun deveria estar no hospital. – Reclamou Camus – Foi muita irresponsabilidade tirá-lo de lá.

- Você já disse isso. – Resmungou Hyoga revirando os olhos.

- A culpa é minha, senhor, fui eu quem pediu isso ao Hyoga. – Declarou Shun corando – Eu... eu já estou bem melhor.

- Os médicos ainda não lhe deram alta, então o melhor a fazer é levá-lo para o hospital mesmo, Shun. – Volveu Milo pousando a mão no ombro do garoto – Avisarei ao Ikki que você está em Atenas, ele está muito preocupado.

- Hyoga, vamos levar o Shun para uma clínica, precisamos nos certificar de que ele está bem e que não corre nenhum risco de infecção. – Insistiu Camus.

- Tudo bem. – O russo falou se sentindo o homem mais irresponsável do mundo – O Camus tem razão , Shun, é o melhor.

- Podemos passar na casa da Ilana, por favor... – Pediu o mais jovem e Camus assentiu com a cabeça.

Milo se ergueu do sofá e se dirigiu ao ruivo com um olhar sério.

- Eu preciso ir. – Falou – Tentarei entrar em contato com o Ikki e lhe aviso assim que conseguir.

Hyoga pigarreou e, como estava atrás de Camus, fez sinal com os olhos para que o pai apresentasse o loiro a ele. Camus ruborizou sem jeito, mas achou mesmo muito mal educado da sua parte não ter apresentado os dois já que quando eles se conheceram, bem, não foi da melhor maneira.

- Ah... Milo, acho que ainda não te apresentei ao Hyoga...

O grego se voltou e apertou a mão do filho do amante.

- Prazer... – disse sem jeito se lembrando do papelão da noite anterior.

Hyoga apenas assentiu com a cabeça sorrindo de leve.

- Vamos? – Pediu Camus, e os três se precipitaram a sair a sua frente – Shun, o melhor é que vá direto para a clínica. Passamos na casa da Ilana e avisamos onde você está, o que acha?

- Tudo bem, senhor... – volveu o adolescente derrotado.

- Pode me chamar de Camus.

O garoto balançou a cabeça. Camus se despediu de Milo e junto com Shun e Hyoga, entrou em sua BMW em direção a uma sofisticada clínica onde internou o Amamiya mais jovem. Hyoga ficou de seguir para a casa de Ilana onde pegaria os documentos do rapaz para _"oficializar_" a internação.

Camus seguiu para a Verseau horas depois, enquanto Milo tentava entrar em contato com Ikki.

Hyoga tirou os óculos escuros quando Ilana abriu a porta. A mulher pareceu surpresa ao vê-lo.

- Hyoga, aconteceu alguma coisa com o Shun? – Perguntou aflita.

- Não, Ilana, fique calma. – A tranquilizou – Vim aqui por que... Bem, nós levamos o Shun para uma clínica e ele me pediu para lhe avisar, também disse que deseja vê-la e as crianças.

Ilana assentiu.

- Eu vou arrumar as crianças, ficamos prontas em vinte minutos no máximo, você espera, por favor?

- Claro, Ilana. – Sorriu Hyoga – Você poderia me mostrar o quarto do Shun? Gostaria de levar suas coisas pessoais.

- Claro, Hyoga, é o segundo do corredor, fique a vontade!

A mulher lhe deu passagem e seguiu para chamar as crianças para se aprontarem. Hyoga seguiu pelo corredor estreito e abriu a porta do primeiro quarto.

Tudo era muito simples, mas impecavelmente organizado e limpo. Aproximou-se da pequena mesa de cabeceira, observando alguns livros empilhados e um caderno de anotações. Sorriu emocionado ao ler o que estava escrito no caderno, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu-se intrigado e inquieto.

" _23 de janeiro, feliz aniversário meu amor..."_

Passou as mãos nos cabelos e resolveu fazer o que tinha que fazer; encher a sacola que segurava com coisas pessoais do adolescente: roupas, escova de dente, etc.

Abriu o armário e estancou pasmado com o que viu: uma espécie de mural com várias fotos suas. Fotos de jornais e revistas, recortes de todos os tipos com datas e frases.

Deixou a sacola cair, sentindo-se extremamente perturbado. O que era aquilo? O que Shun sentia por ele, obsessão? Não! Ele não parecia ser um _sociopata_ ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Desalinhou os cabelos, preocupado. O mais novo lhe dissera que tinha algo a contar, mas ainda assim, ver aquele mural o deixava chocado e apreensivo.

Pegou o que tinha que pegar rapidamente. Quando chegou a sala, Ilana e as crianças já o esperavam. A loira percebeu seu rosto perturbado.

- Algum problema, Hyoga?

- Não, Ilana, nenhum, vamos.

Saiu na frente, sendo seguida pela pequena família. Deu a partida no carro ainda perturbado com a visão daquele mural. Shun teria muito que explicar, ah, ele teria.

**-Uma chance-****-Uma chance-Uma chance-**

Ikki havia passado na Cignus, onde ficou praticamente por toda a tarde, e agora se dirigiu de volta a casa de Shaka. pilotava a moto de forma lenta, os pensamentos envoltos nas sombrias revelações de Aiolia. Sentia uma tristeza, uma amargura crescente no peito e um quase desespero se apossava de si a cada segundo. Aquela história sombria martelava em seus pensamentos.

Parou a moto na entrada da elegante casa e quase correu para o ateliê a procura do indiano.

Parou à porta. Estava vazio...

Seu coração falhou. Subiu as escadas procurando pelo loiro no andar superior e procurou por todos os cômodos. Sua respiração estava ofegante, seu coração descompassado.

Desceu novamente as escadas e se sentou no último degrau quando percebeu que procurar era em vão. Ele não estava. Apoiou o rosto nos braços, derrotado. A voz de Aiolia se repetindo como um eco funesto em sua cabeça:

Precisava estar pronto para ser abandonado por ele na primeira oportunidade. Shaka sabia que era um veneno delicioso, mas mortal...

As lágrimas afloraram, e ele fechou a expressão para contê-las. Shaka tinha feito de novo e faria de novo, e de novo até morrer. Precisava sair da vida dele antes que se machucasse mais, antes que não suportasse e fizesse uma loucura como Aiolia.

- Ikki? – Ele só ouviu a voz, não sabia de onde ela saiu e nem o tempo que estava ali sentado entregue a sua dor. Ergueu os olhos úmidos. O loiro estava vestido de maneira informal, calça jeans, jaqueta de couro e camiseta. Os cabelos longos presos e levemente desalinhados como se estivessem ao vento. Shaka o olhava de forma confusa, parado no meio da sala.

- A porta estava aberta. – Explicou como se ele fosse a visita ali – Algum problema? – Insistiu sem entender o que acontecia.

Ikki o mirou com raiva, fazendo Shaka abrir mais os olhos surpreso.

- Aonde você foi? – perguntou entre dentes, sentindo uma mistura paradoxal de sentimentos; alívio, raiva, dor.

Shaka entreabriu os lábios.

- Eu saí... – murmurou sem entender.

- Pra onde? – Gritou o moreno se erguendo e se aproximando dele – Foi encontrar outro cara, foi isso? Foi dar um jeito de me tirar da sua vida? – Segurou os braços do loiro e o sacudiu.

Shaka apoiou as mãos nos ombros do moreno tentando fazê-lo parar. O encarou dentro dos olhos.

- Você falou com o Aiolia. – Concluiu de forma fria.

- Sim, falei. – Ikki respondeu balançando levemente a cabeça.

- Por que fez isso?

- Porque precisava saber com quem eu estava lidando! - Falou magoado – E não se preocupe, eu saio da sua vida antes de esfaqueá-lo!

Shaka o encarou sério, mas seus olhos deixavam transparecer mágoa. Ikki se afastou dele, profundamente perturbado.

- Eu não fui fazer o que está pensando...

- Como saberei? Como posso confiar em alguém instável como você? – Riu incrédulo o encarando – Não deixarei que tire toda minha sanidade como fez com ele, não deixarei que me humilhe e destrua minha vida como fez com a dele!

- Ikki...

- Pra mim chega! – Continuou ignorando os apelos do loiro – Se você quer pessoas para brincar, eu cansei! Estou cansado de insistir, cansado de querer algo que você não quer!

Shaka estava confuso, mas também estava magoado. Por que Ikki estava daquela forma? Perturbado daquele jeito? Suspirou: Aiolia deveria ter contado tudo nos mínimos detalhes e, apesar de muito maduro, Ikki ainda era jovem demais. Saber de uma história como aquela, trouxe a tona todos seus medos e inseguranças.

– Está sendo infantil! – Irritou-se o artista – Você não é o Aiolia!

- Mas você continua sendo o Shaka, não é? O mesmo Shaka! - Ikki respirou fundo como quem procura um ponto de equilíbrio.

- Sim, ainda sou o mesmo Shaka. – Falou baixando o olhar – Eu não posso mudar isso...

O moreno o encarou, sentiu o coração doer no peito.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que eu continuo sendo o mesmo homem emocionalmente instável e... doente! Como todos dizem que sou! – Shaka o encarou angustiado – Então você tem que decidir se quer tentar algo com alguém assim, ou se prefere fugir!

Ikki ficou olhando pra ele por um tempo, sem saber o que pensar, o que fazer, até que se aproximou e o abraçou com força.

- Merda... eu queria poder deixá-lo... – resmungou e aquilo esmagou o coração de Shaka. Ele era mesmo um veneno para as pessoas...

- Quero que faça o que for melhor pra você... – sussurrou o indiano fechando os olhos com força – Não quero destruir sua vida como fiz a do...

- Não fala o nome dele... – interrompeu e tomou os lábios do loiro num beijo ardente, mergulhando as mãos nos fios trigueiros e o jogando contra uma parede. Shaka o puxou pra si, devorando seus lábios, aceitando a invasão da língua quente e possessiva em sua boca. Não soube quanto tempo ficaram naquele beijo possessivo e angustiado; quando Ikki se afastou, ruborizado de desejo, mas ainda com o olhar duro, Shaka gemeu de frustração, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar, vendo-o se afastar.

- Aonde você vai? – Indagou aflito, embora sua voz não demonstrasse isso.

- Sair, preciso pensar. – O moreno murmurou antes de sair batendo a porta.

O indiano ficou parado por um tempo, sentiu um misto de raiva e angústia. Sentou no mesmo local onde antes estivera Ikki, tentando pensar. Apesar de tudo se sentia bem, bem como nunca se sentiu na vida e não deixaria nada estragar isso.

Depois de alguns minutos analisando o que fazer, ele se ergueu. Não permitiria que Ikki saísse daquela forma, fosse lá para onde é que ele fosse. Dirigiu-se a porta, mas quando pôs a mão na fechadura, se sentiu tonto; mirou o relógio de pulso por instinto. Oito horas! Oito horas desde que recebeu a última aplicação de insulina, não era tanto tempo assim e não tinha tempo para aquilo agora, não morreria se esperasse mais um pouco. Optou por sair e entrar em seu lothus, resolveria aquela história de uma vez por todas.

Ikki saiu da casa de Shaka completamente amargurado. Montou em sua moto e seguiu. Queria ir pra qualquer lugar em que pudesse pensar com clareza, longe do loiro o suficiente para não fazer uma bobagem. Chegou a um bar no centro e pediu uma bebida. Foi quando percebeu que seu telefone tocava e ao olhá-lo viu várias ligações de Milo.

- Fala escorpião!

_- Ikki, que merda! Por que você não atende essa porcaria desse celular? –_ Rosnou o loiro _– Estou a horas tentando falar com você!_

_- Não tinha visto. –_ Explicou sem paciência – _O que você quer?_

_- Ikki, estou ligando para dizer que o Shun está em Atenas, e está procurando por você._

Ikki emudeceu; Milo achou melhor ocultar que o Amamiya mais jovem estava numa clínica, falaria aquilo pessoalmente.

- Em Atenas como? Ele está sozinho? – Ikki disse finalmente sentindo algo ruim no peito, aliás, já vinha algum tempo com aquela sensação ruim.

- É uma longa história, que tal me encontrar para que lhe explique tudo e o leve até ele?

O moreno concordou, mas pediu que o amigo não demorasse, estava muito nervoso.

**- Para amar- Para amar- Para amar-**

Shun foi internado numa sofisticada clínica. Os médicos passaram uma nova bateria de exames que acusaram que o adolescente estava ótimo e que talvez, logo fosse liberado.

Camus fez questão de comunicar ao hospital que o jovem foi encontrado e que estava bem. Hyoga não saiu do lado de Shun em nenhum instante e solicitou que uma outra cama fosse colocada no quarto, pois ele passaria a noite ali.

Foi profundamente emocionante o reencontro entre Shun, Ilana, Alef e Terese. Ilana chorou muito e agradeceu ao menino por ter salvado seus filhos e pediu perdão; sentia-se culpada por ter envolvido aquela criança em sua situação difícil com Marcel.

Enquanto eles conversavam, o celular de Camus tocou. Ele falou algumas palavras e sorriu de canto de lábios.

- Shun... – Chamou a atenção do adolescente pra si – Seu irmão está chegando.

O coração do garoto disparou e seus olhos se abriram e marejaram. Ajeitou o cabelo nervoso.

- Ele... ele sabe... ele...?

- Calma, Shun, está tudo bem, ele já sabe o que aconteceu. O Milo está tentando acalmá-lo antes de trazê-lo aqui.

- Sim, obrigado, Camus. – Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto claro de Shun e ele percebeu que contrariando o convencional, Hyoga parecia distraído, mirando pela janela do quarto.

- Hyoga, algum problema? – Indagou.

O russo se voltou e sorriu com carinho, mas Shun franziu o cenho percebendo algo em seu olhar.

- Nada, Shun, estou bem. – Disse tentando demonstrar naturalidade. Voltou a olhar pela janela e sorriu se voltando para o mais novo deitado na cama – Seu irmão chegou!

Shun se ajeitou na cama e seus olhos se cravaram na porta em expectativa. Quando ela se abriu, quem primeiro apareceu foi Milo. O adolescente sentiu o coração acelerar quando percebeu que o irmão vinha logo atrás dele.

Ikki parou no meio do quarto com uma expressão meio atônita e emocionada no rosto alguns segundos se olhando em silêncio, até que o mais novo abriu os braços num convite, enquanto lágrimas se derramavam por seu rosto.

O Amamiya mais velho não se negou. Aproximou-se da cama e acolheu o irmão em seus braços, num abraço apertado e reconfortante. Sentiu também as lágrimas quentes invadirem seus olhos e os cerrou para evitar que elas se derramassem.

- Irmão... – murmurou sem consegui achar nada que a emoção deixasse expressar – Sinto tanto...

- Ikki... – Shun soluçou e afagou seus cabelos – Está tudo bem, agora está tudo bem de verdade...

**Continua...**

_**Eu disse que desse capítulo não passava. Depois de 16 longos e exaustivos capítulos os irmãos **__**Amamiya estão finalmente juntos.**_

_**Acredito (não garanto) que o próximo capítulo é o penúltimo. Espero conseguir esclarecer o que falta nele. UFA!**_

_**Beijos a todos que leram, gostaram ou não, em especial aos fofos que sempre se preocupam em deixar uma crítica construtiva ou um elogio.**_

_**Izabel**__** ( Bel, você incentivou tanto que por coincidência terminei o capítulo hoje, antes de ver seu review!); **___-_Patysinha_-___,__Danieru__, __pollymayfair__, __virgo nyah__, __MysticShaka__, EnmaHilder, __Maya Amamiya__, __milaangelica__, Shunzinhaah2, _

_Keronekoi, __PapillonBleu__, __Aporro_Granz__, __ddd__, __Hannah Elric__, __Alexia-Black__, __Julyana Apony__, __Graziele Kiyamada__, Mellow Candie, Kate-chan._

_Obrigada sempre o apoio de vocês!_

_Abraços afetuosos!_

_Sion Neblina_


	19. Passado, presente

**Passado, presente...**

**Capítulo 18**

Os irmãos ficaram por um longo tempo abraçados. Shun chorava e soluçava aliviado por finalmente encontrar Ikki depois de tanto procurá-lo.

— Acho que eles precisam ficar sozinhos — Milo falou. Hyoga e Camus concordaram em deixar o quarto. O mais velho dos Amamiya se afastou levemente do irmão para enxugar suas lágrimas e olhar em seus olhos.

— Como você está, Shun? — indagou sondando. Tinha vontade de bombardear o irmão de perguntas, mas sabia que teria que se controlar até que ele estivesse fora daquela clínica — Quem fez isso com você?

O mais novo o ajudou a enxugar seu próprio rosto e se ajeitou nos travesseiros da cama. Tentou sorrir para não deixar o irmão ainda mais aflito. Percebia o quanto Ikki estava abalado.

— Eu já estou bem, Ikki, isso não tem importância.

— Quem, Shun? — repetiu o mais velho veemente.

— Ele já está na cadeia, Ikki. É uma longa história de ciúmes e alcoolismo, ele não merece seu ódio.

O Amamiya mais velho não conseguiu esconder a angústia e a sensação de impotência. Saíra da sua cidade para Atenas pensando apenas em conseguir uma vida melhor para si e o irmão, e olha no que isso resultou? Não havia como não se sentir culpado.

— Shun, por favor, me conte tudo, o que o trouxe aqui? Por que veio atrás de mim? Por que não me ligou? O que aconteceu depois que eu deixei Tripolis? — não conseguiu vencer a necessidade de saber de tudo, seu coração estava angustiado e ele precisava de respostas.

Shun mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou.

— Tudo mudou depois que você foi embora — falou baixo e dolorido —, o Péricles passou a beber e... Ikki, ele parecia o papai...

Os olhos do mais velho marejaram. Antes de o pai morrer, eles levaram uma vida miserável devido ao alcoolismo e vício em cocaína do mesmo. Ikki perdeu as contas das surras sem sentido que levou por tentar proteger a mãe e o irmão. Ele era só uma criança e nem sempre conseguia enfrentar o pai, mas sempre tentava detê-lo. Foi uma vida de dor e miséria, até que o corpo do homem não suportou o abuso de drogas e ele morreu aos 35 anos de uma parada cardíaca fulminante. A mãe dos Amamiyas morreu um ano depois por conseqüência de uma insuficiência respiratória severa, deixando os dois filhos aos cuidados dos tios Péricles e Leda. Leda os tratava bem e só por isso Ikki confiou deixar Shun com a tia; Péricles também não era homem de criar problemas, por isso, era tão chocante tomar conhecimento do seu vício.

— Por isso você fugiu? — murmurou dolorido, exibindo um olhar completamente perdido.

— Eles não me deixavam falar com você, diziam que eu iria preocupá-lo em vão, que eu estava procurando encrenca, sendo rebelde — as lágrimas de Shun não paravam de cair. — Mas ele me batia todo dia! Todo dia, Ikki, e a tia Leda não fazia nada para impedir.

O menino cobriu o rosto com as mãos e soluçou mais forte, sendo acolhido pelo irmão que o abraçou e beijou-lhe os cabelos, vertendo as lágrimas que não conseguia mais conter.

— A culpa é toda minha...

— Não, irmão, eles fingiram bem, acho que na verdade eles queriam a pensão da mamãe e o dinheiro que você enviava, mas não queriam tomar conta de um adolescente... Aí eu fugi, peguei um dinheiro que estava guardado no quarto da Leda, roubei... — ruborizou — Enchi uma mochila com algumas coisas e peguei um ônibus e depois outro, até chegar aqui.

— Aqueles desgraçados vão me pagar! — Ikki cerrou os punhos — Vou colocá-los atrás das grades!

— Não vale a pena, irmão, vamos esquecer, já nos encontramos, não é? — Shun sorriu e o abraçou novamente. — Era a única coisa que eu queria, reencontrá-lo, agora tudo está bem... de verdade.

— A culpa foi minha, eu deveria ter ligado mais vezes, ter voltado lá quando não conseguia falar com você, mas, por Deus, Shun, eu nunca imaginaria algo assim.

— Eu sei que não. No começo eles me tratavam bem, os maus tratos só começaram alguns meses antes da minha fuga. Eu vim procurar por você, mas esqueci de pegar o endereço e o nome da empresa em que você trabalhava, até mesmo o seu telefone! Eu estava tão desesperado que saí sem nada. Achei que seria fácil encontrá-lo em Atenas, mas não foi.

— Imagino o que você teve que passar aqui... — o mais velho balançou a cabeça desolado — Isso é um pesadelo!

Shun sorriu e afagou o rosto do irmão.

— Eu estou bem, agora estou muito bem, não poderia estar melhor — disse satisfeito. — Reencontrei você e reencontrei o Hyoga.

Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Hyoga?

Shun assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu.

— Ele estava aqui faz alguns minutos, mas você estava tão perturbado que não percebeu.

— Claro que não, por muito tempo eu achei que ele fosse seu amiguinho imaginário! — riu de leve o mais velho.

— Eu disse que não era...

Ikki passou as mãos nos cabelos confuso. Na infância, Shun falava sem parar em um menino chamado Hyoga, mas ele nunca deu atenção, achava que era fantasia, porque não se lembrava da criança que, segundo o irmão, eles conheceram em Capri. Mas ao que parecia estava enganado.

— Como o reencontrou?

— Ah, é uma longa historia, Ikki...

— Que bom, porque tenho todo o tempo do mundo — falou o mais velho cruzando os braços. — Quero saber tudo, Shun, e nem tente ocultar nada, certo?

Ikki afagou os cabelos do irmão e eles trocaram um sorriso. Shun estava preparado para contar sua saga em Atenas para o irmão.

*****Uma chance** Para amar*****

Shiryu andava a passos arrastados pelo corredor do prédio. A chave do apartamento já estava em suas mãos. Achava-se cansado depois de um exaustivo dia num emprego que não o satisfazia e uma noite de aulas monótonas. Estancou o passo surpreso e sorriu ao encontrar Seiya sentado com as costas apoiadas na porta.

— Como conseguiu chegar aqui? — indagou sem deixar de sorrir para o rapaz. Seiya pareceu se assustar com sua voz e se ergueu rápido, rindo enlaçando seu pescoço.

— Sou bom de lábia e o porteiro deixou que entrasse por uma gorjetinha — piscou sapeca. — Estou com frio, vamos entrar?

O mais velho abriu a porta e deu passagem para que o mais novo entrasse. Seiya se atirou no sofá e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.

— Está feito — falou pueril. — Eu terminei com a Saori.

Shiryu se sentou ao lado do namorado.

— E?

— Putz, foi muito chato, chato mesmo, fiquei triste — falou se aconchegando no ombro do chinês —, mas não dava mais mesmo, você sabe... eu amo você...

Shiryu ergueu-lhe o queixo e o beijou suavemente.

— Está preparado para isso, Seiya?

— Isso o que?

— Seiya — disse encarando os belos olhos castanhos do namorado —, você sabe que será julgado por isso, sua família ficará triste e... bem, eu não gosto de viver me escondendo, vivi assim por dois anos com o Shura, não quero continuar dessa forma. Acho que não tenho nada para esconder e nem do que me envergonhar.

Seiya piscou e mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Eu sei, Shi, mas poderíamos ir com calma? — pediu — Sabe, minha família é muito antiquada, meu pai... Puxa, o velho vai pirar!

Shiryu se afastou um pouco para mirar o rosto de Seiya e depois tocá-lo com carinho.

— Não quero pressioná-lo, só quero que entenda que eu vivi uma situação assim por muitos anos. O Shura também tinha problemas com a família dele, acho que por isso ele era tão depressivo, ter que viver se escondendo não faz bem a ninguém. Eu só não quero viver dessa forma novamente, Seiya.

— Eu sei, Shi, eu não farei isso com você, só me dá um tempo, cara.

— Tudo bem — Shiryu suspirou —, saiba que estarei do seu lado se precisar de mim quando for abrir o jogo com sua família.

— Obrigado...

— E eu também te amo.

Seiya abriu um sorriso radiante e puxou o chinês para si o beijando com ardor. Estava assustado, teria grandes conflitos pela frente, mas tinha a certeza, desde que beijou Shiryu, que nunca mais iria querer beijar outra pessoa.

*****Uma chance** Para amar*****

Já estava tarde quando Ikki deixou o quarto de Shun. O irmão dormia tranquilamente; os médicos informaram que era provável que ele tivesse alta no dia seguinte. Suspirou ao sair do quarto olhando o quanto aquela clínica era sofisticada, nem com o salário do mês inteiro conseguiria pagar todo aquele luxo. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou-se encontrando Milo.

— Oi, escorpião, ainda aqui?

— Sim, estava esperando você, quer comer alguma coisa? Camus e Hyoga estão na lanchonete, o Hyoga passará a noite com o Shun, você parece bem cansado — o loiro sorriu, vendo a expressão pesada e cansada do amigo.

— Minha vida está desabando, Milo... — confessou Ikki se sentando em um banco no corredor — Eu... eu não sei mais o que fazer...

— Está falando do Shun ou do Shaka? — o loiro se sentou ao seu lado.

— Dos dois. — Respondeu depois de um suspiro — Eu não sei mais o que fazer com o Shaka ou pelo Shaka. Acho que me afastar dele é a única opção.

— Você o ama, Ikki, lute por ele...

— O problema é que eu não sei se ele me ama! Eu não consigo confiar nele.

Milo segurou o ombro do amigo com carinho.

— Ikki, eu fiz tanta merda que não sei como não destrui a minha relação com o Camus, mas agora, finalmente parece que nos entendemos, não foi fácil, mas descobri que quando há amor, podemos superar todas as diferenças.

— Minhas diferenças com o Shaka não são iguais as suas com o Camus, não há mal entendido e nem atitudes precipitadas, há o Shaka sendo o Shaka, entendeu?

Milo diria que não, mas se calou. Pedir uma explicação detalhada não ajudaria o amigo então ficou quieto, só afagando de leve o ombro dele.

O moreno suspirou sentindo os ombros tensos e uma imensa vontade de ir para casa e dormir, estava realmente estafado. Sentiu o celular vibrar e pegou olhando o visor, era Shaka. Pensou por alguns segundo se deveria atendê-lo, não se sentia pronto para falar com ele, não ainda, mas resolveu atender mesmo assim.

— Oi, Shaka...

— Ikki...

O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas, a voz do loiro estava ofegante, ergueu-se por instinto do banco.

— O que você tem, loiro? — perguntou aflito e seu coração acelerou com o silêncio que se estabeleceu do outro lado da linha, conseguia apenas ouvir apenas a respiração ofegante dele.

— Ikki... — ele repetiu — eu estou bem, eu só... — engoliu a dificuldade de se manter acordado — eu não consigo sair do carro, poderia vir me salvar mais uma vez?

O moreno sentiu o coração falhar e apertou o aparelho com força.

— Onde você está, loiro?

— Na primeira esquina antes da galeria Phalke, o local onde você encontrou o Aiolia...

— Estou indo pra aí, não desliga, me diz o que aconteceu? — pediu enquanto andava para a saída da clínica, seguido por Milo.

— Eu bati num muro...

— Ikki, o que aconteceu? — Milo perguntava aflito.

— O Shaka sofreu um acidente de carro, estou indo encontrá-lo — falou nervoso.

Encontraram Camus e Hyoga que vinham em sentido contrário.

— Algum problema? — indagou o ruivo olhando o rosto pálido do rapaz.

— O Shaka sofreu um acidente — informou Milo para espanto dos dois. — O Ikki está indo até ele, eu também vou...

— Eu também — disse Camus preocupado. — Hyoga, você faz companhia ao Shun.

— Tudo bem — concordou o russo. — Dei-me notícias.

Todos concordaram e saíram rápido em direção ao carro do francês, quando chegaram ao local indicado que não ficava tão longe, uma ambulância e várias viaturas já cercavam o Lothus prata que estava amassado contra um muro de pedra.

Ikki sentiu as pernas tremerem e seu coração falhar, empalideceu tanto que Milo achou por bem segurar-lhe o braço; mas antes que ele o fizesse, a presença de espírito do rapaz voltou e ele furou o cordão de isolamento, correndo até o carro.

Camus argumentou com os policiais que eram amigos, e eles deixaram o rapaz seguir. O moreno chegou até o carro e se ajoelhou próximo à janela do motorista. Uma enfermeira do resgate conversava baixinho com o artista plástico que estava terrivelmente pálido; os olhos azuis do indiano se voltaram para ele. Shaka sorriu de leve e os olhos de Ikki marejaram.

Deuses, por que é tão difícil? Pensou o moreno angustiado, encarando o amado.

— Shaka...

— Oi, desculpe por isso... — falou o loiro de forma envergonhada — eu estou bem, já falei para essa gente que meu problema é falta de insulina só isso... Não estou nem um pouquinho machucado, tirei o pé do acelerador e deixei o carro ir, já que não tinha condições de guiá-lo...

— Por quê? Merda, por quê? — irritou-se Ikki.

Shaka baixou o olhar um tanto constrangido.

— Pensei que não precisaria tão rápido. Eu... eu queria falar com o Aiolia, saber o que ele falou a você... Sei que não sou uma boa pessoa, mas eu preferia que soubesse daquilo tudo por mim.

— Você é tão idiota às vezes! — irritou-se o mais novo — Quando comecará a aceitar que essa merda é o que salva sua vida? — estava bravo, muito bravo com Shaka e não seria gentil.

O loiro baixou o olhar.

— Eu... — o loiro não soube o que dizer, engoliu em seco —, me desculpe

— É melhor não falar muito, senhor, estamos esperando seu médico. O doutor Gyatso disse que não deveríamos deixá-lo sair antes que ele pudesse examiná-lo — explicou a mulher.

Ikki passou a mão pela janela e segurou a de Shaka que estava livre.

— Me desculpe... — pediu deixando que as lágrimas caíssem — a culpa é minha...

— Não, Ikki, eu é que sou um péssimo doente... — as lágrimas ameaçaram escorrer pelo rosto do indiano e ele baixou o olhar com um meio sorriso constrangido — eu nunca quis admitir meus limites, você não tem culpa, ninguém tem...

Ikki apertou forte a mão fria dele, percebendo que o oxímetro preso a um dos dedos acelerava e desacelerava a contagem, não entendia o que aquilo significava, mas o incomodava; queria logo que tirassem Shaka dali.

— Sente dor?

— Não... — murmurou o loiro — Estou bem, já disse...

— Você precisa de insulina...

— Já estamos providenciando, senhor — falou a paramédica novamente. — Ele está bem, não se preocupe, o médico deve estar chegando.

Ikki não soube quanto tempo ficou ali de mãos dadas a Shaka enquanto esperavam pelo médico do indiano. Mas foi um alívio quando viu o homem de branco de longos cabelos passar pelo cordão de isolamento e se aproximar do carro. Mu abriu a porta e se ajoelhou ao lado do paciente, puxando sua mão sem delicadeza e espetando seu dedo para verificar os níveis de açúcar em seu sangue.

— E então, vou morrer, Mu? — indagou o loiro fazendo pouco caso.

O médico o encarou sério e zangado.

— Não é de insulina que você precisa, você precisa comer! — irritou-se o endocrinologista — Você está com hipoglicemia! Pelos deuses, Shaka! Por que não pode se comportar como alguém normal? O que quer agora, além de diabético ficar anoréxico também?

Shaka se calou. Não entendia porque todos estavam tão nervosos com ele. Aquilo não foi sua culpa, não era como se somente tivesse decidido jogar o carro no muro.

— Eu me alimento bem, Mu... — arriscou dizer — só que hoje aconteceram muitas coisas...

Seus olhos passaram por Ikki e se voltaram para o médico. O moreno respirou fundo angustiado.

— Venha, vamos sair daqui — volveu Mu tirando uma pastilha de dentro de um case — Masque isso até que cheguemos à clínica. Vamos na ambulância.

— Eu também vou — disse Ikki e se adiantou para ajudar o artista plástico a sair do carro. Mu seguiu ao lado deles. Ikki falou com Milo e Camus que iria na ambulância com eles, e o francês falou que seguiria de carro logo atrás.

— Ikki... — Shaka falou baixinho quando a porta do veículo se fechou e o carro se pôs em movimento.

— Descanse, loiro...

— Estou bem, isso é mera formalidade... — falou tentando se sentar, mas Mu o impediu segurando seu ombro.

— Não antes de examinarmos essa coluna, mocinho, apesar de parecer bem, foi uma pancada forte — disse ele e Shaka se conformou, voltou a encarar o moreno.

— Eu fui falar com meu pai...

— O que? — Ikki não entendeu o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

— Eu saí pra falar com o meu pai, eu não fui atrás de ninguém... — explicou fechando os olhos, sentia-se um pouco dolorido e com sono.

— Não se canse, Shaka, já estamos chegando — tornou o mais jovem se recostando e cruzando os braços.

O loiro respirou fundo.

— Você pensou que eu... que eu fui... que eu faria o mesmo que fiz ao Aiolia?

— Não importa o que eu pensei, por Zeus, quer calar essa maldita boca? — o moreno não conseguiu vencer a irritação. Cerrou os olhos por alguns segundos e depois esmurrou a própria perna — Eu estou tentando, Shaka...

— Ficar comigo? — o indiano indagou com um sorriso amargo — Não precisa se não quer...

Ikki franziu o cenho angustiado, os olhos azuis de Shaka continuavam cravados nele esperando uma resposta.

— Não o deixarei sozinho...

— Por quê?

— Não precisa ter medo...

— Não estou com medo. Você sabe que eu não tenho medo de nada nessa vida. Só quero saber...

O moreno bufou irritado.

— Se deixasse de ser tão teimoso e tomasse seus remédios não precisaria de mim! — disse bravo — Sabe o que você faz com atitudes como essa? Você mata as pessoas que te amam, Shaka, você as fere tanto que elas preferem fugir de você! Não é só você quem foge!

— Eu sei... — murmurou o indiano dolorido. — eu sou um veneno que mata bem devagar...

— Fica quieto — pediu Ikki que não queria cair em prantos e nem gritar.

Mu ouvia toda a discussão, mas não se envolveria nela. Parecia que os dois não se davam conta de que não estavam sozinhos e não seria ele a alertá-los disso, mesmo porque, aquela conversa lhe interessava e muito.

Chegaram ao hospital minutos depois, e Shaka foi levado para fazer uma bateria de exames que demonstraram que ele não havia sofrido nada além de arranhões, o _airbag_ o salvara. Agora, o indiano só esperava que os médicos o liberasse.

Ikki estava com ele no quarto, mas não diziam nada, Shaka por vergonha e o moreno por irritação. Camus e Milo entraram minutos depois, e Shaka sorriu para o ruivo que lhe segurou a mão.

— Olá, amigo.

— Sempre aprontando das suas não é, senhor Phalke? Já lhe disse que você é um perigo? — sorriu o ruivo.

— Já, muitas vezes... — volveu Shaka também.

— Como se sente? — continuou Camus afagando levemente a mão pálida do amigo.

— Atropelado por um trator — riu com charme —, mas só assim para você se dignar a me procurar, não é?

Camus riu de leve.

— Digamos que andei ocupado demais.

Shaka lançou um olhar rápido e malicioso do ruivo para o loiro.

— Imagino o quanto.

— Bem, acho melhor irmos agora, os dois devem ter muito que conversar — falou Milo sério, incomodado com aquele _flerte_ descarado entre seu namorado e o "loiro de Ikki". Aproximou-se do amigo e lhe segurou o ombro, olhando-o nos olhos — estaremos aí fora, okay?

— Obrigado, Milo — falou o mais novo cansado.

— Qualquer coisa que precisarem... — disse Camus antes de beijar a mão de Shaka e acompanhar o namorado para fora do quarto.

Um silêncio tenso se estabeleceu depois que o casal saiu. Shaka finalmente encarou Ikki, engoliu em seco; era incrível como os olhos do moreno diziam tanto, mesmo que ele permanecesse em profundo silêncio.

— Eu sei o que está pensando... — começou o loiro — e você tem razão, é melhor acabamos com isso de uma vez, Ikki...

— É o que quer? — riu incrédulo.

— Eu não sei, pela primeira vez estou em dúvida — confessou o loiro. — Hoje fui falar com o meu pai e depois de tanto tempo, ele permanece o mesmo, ainda acha que tudo que faço, que todas minhas escolhas são erradas...

— E não são? — tornou Ikki com amargura.

— Talvez sim, mas ainda assim são minhas escolhas — os olhos azuis do indiano se prenderam no branco da parede. — Meu pai me pareceu tão velho e cansado... não me lembrava que ele fosse tão velho, isso me leva a crer que eu também já não devo ser tão jovem ou... tão bonito... — encarou o moreno — Sou uma sombra do que fui não sou, Ikki? Você se decepcionou demais não é verdade? Eu não sou o homem que você conheceu, tão lindo e elegante naquela festa...

Ikki respirou fundo e se aproximou dele, segurou-lhe a mão devolvendo-lhe um olhar de angústia.

— Não, Shaka, você realmente não é aquele homem — falou —, você é melhor que ele, bem melhor, só basta aceitar isso.

O indiano baixou o olhar e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

— Ainda assim, você vai me deixar...

— Eu não posso mais... — Ikki murmurou, mordendo os lábios para não chorar — eu queria poder, Shaka, mas... não dá mais, cara...

Shaka apenas acenou com a cabeça concordando.

— Eu entendo, eu... eu sou demais para você... — tentava ser racional, pois sabia que o melhor era deixá-lo ir —, você não merece mesmo isso, Ikki...

O moreno se inclinou e beijou-lhe a testa, fechando os olhos com força.

— Fica bem. Prometa-me que ficará bem.

— Eu prometo — sussurrou Shaka virando o rosto para que Ikki não lhe visse as lágrimas.

O estudante beijou-lhe a mão com carinho e caminhou para a porta, sentindo o peito arfar em comoção.

— Ikki...

Shaka chamou e ele parou, mas não se voltou; crispou os punhos e continuou olhando para a porta.

— Desculpa por tudo...

O mais jovem apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu para não desabar ali mesmo. O artista escondeu o rosto no travesseiro e soluçou, se entregando finalmente a um pranto que há muito não saía.

*****Uma chance** Para amar*****

Quando Hyoga chegou ao quarto de Shun, o adolescente parecia dormir, e ele ficou com dó de acordá-lo, então se sentou no confortável sofá que havia ao lado da cama e começou a folhear uma revista. Já era noite e não demoraria ao irmão do menor e Camus voltarem para saber notícias.

Passava as páginas da revista, mas na verdade seus pensamentos estavam muito longes dali. Precisava esclarecer com Shun aquele passado em comum, um passado do qual não conseguia se lembrar e que parecia que o garoto na cama se lembrava tão bem.

A enfermeira entrou e acordou o adolescente para que ele tomasse seu remédio. Os olhos verdes de Shun encararam Hyoga e ele sorriu lindamente. O russo correspondeu ao sorriso dele com carinho.

— Oi, Shun...

— Que bom que está aqui... — murmurou o mais novo — estava sonhando com você...

Hyoga largou a revista e se aproximou do menor, se sentando ao lado dele na cama e afagando-lhe os cabelos.

— O que sonhava?

— Capri, o mar azul como seus olhos, os castelos de areia que fiz naquele verão... — suspirou — Tudo é tão vivo em minha memória...

— Por quê? Por que isso ficou tão vivo para você se eu mal me recordo, Shun?

Os olhos verdes se prenderam aos azuis.

— Porque foi especial para mim, foram meus dias mais belos e mais terríveis, naquele verão, eu o conheci, mas também foi nele que minha família acabou, Hyoga. Eu perdi tudo naquele verão...

O mais jovem se calou e o loiro esperou que enfermeira saísse do quarto antes de falar qualquer coisa.

— O que quer dizer com isso, Shun? Por favor, me explique — estava aflito e não conseguia disfarçar.

— É uma longa história...

— Shun... — Hyoga começou hesitante, tentando ser cuidadoso, não queria constranger o mais novo e nem intimidá-lo, mas precisava saber de tudo — eu vi o mural... dentro do seu guarda-roupa...

O menor empalideceu e depois ruborizou terrivelmente, baixando o olhar.

— Você viu?

— Vi.

— Deve achar que sou um psicopata — riu de leve.

— Não propriamente, mas fiquei assustado sim — confessou.

Shun esfregou uma mão na outra nervoso.

— Eu... eu comecei a guardar suas fotos, porque... eu queria que o Ikki acreditasse que você existia. Eu queria mostrar as fotos para ele quando o encontrasse, acabou que se tornou um robby... Não pense que sou uma pessoa obcecada, Hyoga, nosso encontro foi mesmo uma coincidência, eu tinha acabado de chegar à Atenas e não sabia muito bem o que fazer e nem para onde ir, por isso, sempre ia naquele mirante, olhar o mar e também tinha a esperança de encontrar meu irmão. Nunca pensei que poderia encontrá-lo, justo você que... Bem, eu nem sabia que você morava em Atenas até chegar aqui e vê-lo nos jornais...

Hyoga desceu o polegar pelo rosto claro do adolescente com carinho.

— Estava escrito em nossos destinos...

— Talvez...

— Estava sim, como você pode lembrar do meu rosto depois de tanto tempo?

— Eu nunca o esqueci — Shun sorriu. — Você enxugou minhas lágrimas...

— Por que eu enxuguei suas lágrimas, Shun? — voltou a perguntar — O que aconteceu naquele verão? Por que diz que ele acabou com sua vida? — as perguntas se sucediam nervosas.

— Seu pai...

Hyoga estreitou os olhos.

— O Dimitri?

— Sim. Ele fez algo muito ruim... Algo que destruiu minha família... Eu vou contar...

_O menino de quatro anos andava pelo corredor escuro a procura de sua mãe. Sabia que não deveria estar ali, mas não conseguia achá-la nem a seu irmão. Seu pai estava trabalhando na piscina e não podia lhe fazer companhia. Ouviu vozes vindo de um quarto e se aproximou, parando próximo a porta onde uma luz saía fraca. As vozes ficaram mais fortes._

"_Fica quietinha..."_

"_Não, senhor, por favor, pare..."_

"_Cale essa boca, aqui você é minha propriedade! Eu mando em você, se não ficar quieta eu a demito e a seu marido, aí eu quero ver como você vai sustentar duas crianças pequenas! Esqueceu a forma como implorou por esse trabalho por que você acha que eu aceitei contratá-los?"_

_A jovem mulher chorava e dizia não, mas também não se afastava do homem. A criança não entendia, por que sua mãe estava ali com aquele homem? Porque ela chorava daquela forma._

"_Mamãe..." murmurou chamando a atenção do casal._

"_Shun, sai daqui!" disse sua mãe nervosa._

"_Isso, menina, sai daqui!" falou o homem de forma mais agressiva sem se afastar da mulher._

_Shun ficou um tempo parado sem entender, então o homem gritou mais forte e ele saiu correndo pelo corredor escuro, se sentou num canto e chorou. Ele não compreendia, mas sabia que havia algo de muito errado ali. Compreendia que sua mãe estava sofrendo, mas não sabia como ajudar._

— Isso aconteceu naquele dia que você me encontrou — falou Shun emocionado com as lembranças. — Por muito tempo eu não entendi o que aconteceu, embora pensar naquilo me angustiasse. Eu só fui entender depois... depois de adulto, Hyoga. Mas minha vida se tornou um inferno depois daquilo. Eu não sei como meu pai descobriu o que aconteceu, mas... ele não acreditou que minha mãe foi coagida aquilo, ele achou que ela o traiu, que queria um homem rico, eu era muito pequeno pra entender as discussões que acontecia entre eles... mas as lembranças daquele dia martelavam em minha mente e me faziam chorar... Os olhos desesperados de minha mãe me perseguem até hoje... Eu não fui capaz de ajudá-la, eu não fui capaz de dizer ao meu pai que ela não teve culpa.

Shun começou a chorar mais forte e Hyoga, mesmo chocado demais com aquela revelação, segurou-lhe a mão.

— Calma, amor, eu estou aqui — beijou-lhe os cabelos com carinho. — Estou aqui para enxugar suas lágrimas novamente e sempre... sempre... — murmurou angustiado enquanto beijava os cabelos cheirosos do menor.

Shun afastou-se levemente para encarar o amado.

— Hyoga, o Ikki não sabe disso. Só eu sei, acho que nem meus tios sabiam dessa historia. Eu a guardei na parte mais escura da minha alma e nunca contei a ninguém, nunca. Você não tem noção como isso tudo me marcou. Éramos tão pobres, Hyoga, e meus pais estavam tão felizes por ter conseguido aquele emprego. Eu entendo a minha mãe, entendo porque ela cedeu, embora... saiba que muitos a julgariam mal, mas... Ela tinha dois filhos que estavam passando por grandes necessidades antes de conseguir aquele trabalho. Entendo que por isso ela se sujeitou e... dói pensar que, mesmo sem querer, também fui responsável pela morte dos meus pais... Meu pai amava minha mãe, amava muito... Ele era tão orgulhoso e... aceitar isso... Ele não resistiu... foi apenas fraco...

O loiro apertou mais forte a mão de Shun, não sabia o que dizer. Estava confuso, perdido, angustiado. Aquela história era terrível. Conhecia o quão ruim Dimitri poderia ser, mas... Deus! Aquele homem era um monstro!

— Por que se acha responsável? Você era só uma criança...

— Eu sei, mas... Depois do que aconteceu, meus pais pediram demissão. Lembro-me que eles discutiam e gritavam, penso que minha mãe deve ter contado isso a ele e... ele deve ter se sentido humilhado, traído, frustrado. Meu pai, que antes era um homem bom e carinhoso, começou a beber e a bater em minha mãe. Nos dias finais da nossa família, ele usava todo tipo de drogas, parecia precisar se manter entorpecido. Ikki o odiava, era notório o desprezo que meu irmão tinha por ele. Ikki sempre teve um caráter forte e decidido, bem mais que eu... Minha mãe adoeceu logo depois, uma doença estranha, costumo dizer que foi culpa e tristeza...

Shun limpou as lágrimas com a mão livre e ficou um tempo calado, os olhos mirando o nada como se estivesse em fuga da realidade.

— Desculpe. Não queria contar essa história horrorosa a ninguém, mas assim você entende o porquê do nosso encontro ter ficado tão marcado na minha mente. Eu só falei de você ao Ikki, mas ele não acreditou. Quando cheguei a Atenas, aí vi fotos suas nos jornais, eu nunca esqueceria seu rosto e... e fiz aquele mural, eu não sou louco...

— Sei que não é — falou Hyoga e beijou a delicada mão de Shun novamente. — Shun, eu me lembro que você estava machucado quando nos virmos pela primeira vez...

— Ah, aquilo foi uma briga de rua — sorriu sem jeito. — Uns caras implicaram comigo no mercado onde eu comecei a trabalhar, na verdade, era uma feira e eu fazia pequenos serviços: carregava o lixo, entregava as compras dos clientes, quando nos reencontramos na praça era isso que iria fazer, levar as compras de um cliente. Aquele homem com quem sair era o dono do mercado, ele é muito bondoso comigo até hoje.

— Feira... — murmurou Hyoga meio perdido.

— Ninguém dar emprego a um menor de idade, Hyoga, eu me virava como podia. Não me envergonho, era um trabalho digno embora cansativo.

— Eu sei que é um trabalho digno, Shun, eu só acho você tão frágil para ficar carregando peso em uma feira — riu nervoso. — Quando penso nesse trabalho, penso em homens de dois metros e cem quilos!

Shun riu divertido.

— Eu sei. O senhor Anatólio me deu o emprego por pena, eu sei, mas não recusei, eu precisava, precisava ajudar Marcel e Ilana, eles não tinham condições de me manter, seria uma despesa a mais.

Hyoga abraçou o mais jovem e beijou seus cabelos.

— Você é um anjo.

— Não sou...

— É sim, há tanta generosidade em você, Shun, generosidade suficiente para amar o filho do homem que destruiu sua vida.

Shun se afastou para encarar os olhos do loiro. Hyoga se surpreendia por nunca ter visto amargura nos olhos do rapaz, nem mesmo sinal daquele sentimento. Nunca poderia imaginar que Shun tivesse uma vida tão sofrida.

— Lembre-se, você não é filho dele, é filho do Camus. Você não poderia ter nascido de alguém ruim como ele, mas, mesmo que tivesse, ainda o amaria, porque foi você quem enxugou minhas lágrimas naquele corredor escuro e segurou minha mão...

O loiro tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo carinhoso do qual Shun não fugiu, pelo contrário, enlaçou-lhe o pescoço e permitiu que a língua quente de Hyoga afagasse a sua com carinho e sensualidade. Sentia-se no céu, nada poderia dar errado agora, estava ao lado do homem que amava e que o amava também, coisa que nunca achou ser possível, e seu irmão estava ao seu lado.

Hyoga por sua vez, pensava que tudo em sua vida estava finalmente entrando nos eixos. Descobrira que o homem que mais respeitava e admirava na vida era seu pai, estava cursando finalmente a faculdade que queria, Dimitri estava definitivamente fora da sua vida e ganhara o melhor de todos os presentes: um amor verdadeiro. Estava mais que feliz.

Afastou-se do amado mirando seus rosto ruborizado e seus olhos brilhantes.

— Eu te amo, Shun.

— Eu também te amo.

O loiro afagou o rosto delicado do mais jovem.

— Vamos dormir, amanhã será outro dia e tudo isso ficará definitivamente para trás.

Shun concordou com um sorriso e se ajeitou na cama. Hyoga foi fechar a janela, antes, mirou as estrelas no céu, pedindo intimamente que aquelas palavras realmente se mostrassem verdadeiras.

Continua...

Caros leitores,

Eu disse que esse seria o penúltimo capítulo, mas infelizmente sou péssima em síntese e não deu para colocar nesse capítulo tudo que ele precisava, então é provável que a fic cresça mais alguns capítulos, mas não se preocupem, acho que no máximo mais três capítulo e um epílogo.

Obrigada a todos pela compreensão. Desculpa a demora na atualização, mas realmente as coisas estão difíceis.

Abraços afetuosos. Obrigada de coração a todos que me motivaram até aqui com críticas e elogios.

Boa leitura a todos

Sion Neblina

Cristal_black, aimihikari, pollymayfair,Yuy, Izabel, Kao-san, Sabakunoisis, milaangelica, _-_Patysinha_-_, Maya Amamiya, Maah_Rossi, MysticShaka, Alexia-Black, Pandora Hiei, Keronekoi, Hannah Elric.

A todos vocês, meu muito obrigada pelo carinho deixado.

Abraços afetuosos!

Sion Neblina

Postado em 14/09/2011


	20. Vai ficar tudo bem

Olá queridos e pacientes leitores,

Até que esse não demorou muito não é?

Bem, espero que gostem, digamos que ele é o começo do fim.

Beijos a todos, perdoem os erros pelos texto e boa leitura a todos.

Sion

**Vai ficar tudo bem**

**Capítulo 19**

Quando Ikki deixou o quarto de Shaka, encontrou Milo no corredor sentando num banco. O loiro o esperava e percebeu de imediato que o amigo não estava nada feliz.

— Camus teve que sair para resolver algumas coisas, mas eu disse que ficaria até que conseguisse falar com você... — explicou.

O moreno se sentou pesadamente ao lado do amigo e escondeu o rosto nos braços, suspirando pesadamente, lutando para que sua dor não se tornasse lágrimas. O loiro não sabia como agir, porque nunca tinha visto Ikki tão terrivelmente abatido; ele sempre lhe pareceu alguém forte, centrado e, apesar do gênio inflamável, era o tipo de homem que analisava tudo e quase nunca se desesperava.

— Ikki... Eu... Cara, me diz como posso ajudá-lo? — perguntou pousando a mão nas costas do amigo.

— Eu não posso mais, Milo, não posso mais... — murmurou o moreno — antes era apenas eu, agora há Shun, eu preciso está bem para cuidar do meu irmão, da minha vida! Eu não posso ficar com ele...

Milo entendeu muito bem que era aquele _ele_. Abraçou os ombros do amigo o confortando.

— Acho melhor você ir para casa, descansar um pouco, você está exausto — propôs o mais velho. — Descanse e tente pensar nisso amanhã, com mais calma.

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça e Milo pegou o celular discando para Camus.

— Oi, Camus, estou levando o Ikki pra casa, okay? Qualquer coisa me procura lá. Shaka... Bom, ele está com o doutor Mu que pelo que você me disse também é amigo dele... Camus... Camus, posso falar? — Milo pediu tentando não perder a paciência. Ikki percebia que eles estavam discutindo por algum motivo, mas não estava muito interessa em nada naquele momento — Ikki não está bem... Certo, então vem ficar com o seu amigo que eu vou levar o MEU pra casa, okay? Tchau... — Milo desligou e bufou — Saco!

— Ele vai ficar bem, Milo. Ele está com o Mu, o Mu parece ser um bom amigo... — o moreno tentava se convencer daquilo, tentava acreditar que precisava se afastar de Shaka, precisava desesperadamente acreditar que aquela era a única saída. Precisava cuidar de Shun, seu irmão era sua prioridade e não poderia cuidar dele como deveria se tivesse que ficar sempre à disposição do artista, à disposição das suas excentricidades.

Shaka era um homem feito, Shun era apenas uma criança que estava abandonada e frágil. O irmão precisava muito mais dele que o loiro.

Respirou fundo. Antes de sair definitivamente da vida do homem que amava, precisava se assegurar de que houvesse alguém para cuidar dele. Por isso, esperou que o endocrinologista deixasse o quarto do indiano, precisava falar com ele. Mu lançou um olhar confuso ao rapaz sentado no corredor, mas não disse nada, foi para o seu consultório. Ikki ficou onde estava por um longo tempo pensando no que diria, então tomou coragem e foi falar com ele.

O médico estava examinando alguns exames e sorriu quando o viu, mesmo que percebesse o estado transtornado do rapaz. O moreno parecia exausto e amargurado, e o mais velho engoliu em seco, pensando que aquilo parecia ser um efeito que Shaka causava nas pessoas; uma paixão tão desenfreada que levava a morte...

— Oi, Ikki, sente-se por favor... — falou tentando se afastar dos próprios pensamentos sombrios.

— O que tenho a dizer é muito rápido, doutor — falou o moreno nervoso o que fez o endocrinologista franzir a testa. — Quero que cuide dele, só isso. Procure a mãe dele e converse, o Shaka precisa de cuidados... De cuidados psiquiátricos e...

— Você não suporta mais... — murmurou o médico interrompendo o mais jovem — Ikki, eu entendo...

— Não, você não entende! — falou o moreno com agressividade — Você não pode entender todo o inferno que foi minha vida e que agora eu só preciso de paz para cuidar do meu irmão e de mim mesmo apenas!

Ikki empalideceu um pouco e desviou o olhar, precisava controlar-se ou acabaria enlouquecendo.

Depois do desabafo do universitário seguiu-se um profundo silêncio. Mu tentava pensar em algo a dizer, mas não conseguia, pois compreendia muito bem o rapaz.

— Ikki, eu entendo de verdade — voltou a repetir. — Em seu lugar eu faria o mesmo, procuraria me salvar antes que morresse com ele, não é isso?

— Não...

— É sim. Você teme acabar como o tal rapaz que o esfaqueou. Teme acabar fazendo uma loucura.

— Você conhece o Aiolia?

— Não, conheço a história.

— Por isso fala assim. — riu com amargura — Você não o conhece, mas eu o conheci e sabe o que descobri? Descobri que ele era um cara normal, um cara legal como eu, alguém que seria incapaz de cometer um crime e olha em que o Shaka o transformou?

— Você tem medo de acabar como ele...

— Sim, eu tenho! Porque tenho alguém que depende unicamente de mim agora! E... e se eu enlouquecer...

Mu saiu de onde estava e tocou o ombro do rapaz. Olhou-o nos olhos, vendo toda a angústia que o dominava.

— Ikki, vá para casa. durma e volte amanhã se quiser — disse suavemente. — Eu cuidarei do Shaka, não se preocupe.

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça. Estava mesmo exaurido e precisava dormir, descansar. Havia sido mesmo muitas emoções para um único dia.

Sem protestar, deixou o consultório do endocrinologista e encontrou Milo que o esperava no corredor. O loiro sorriu para lhe passar confiança e os dois saíram da clínica.

A noite passou e o novo dia trouxe muitas decisões a serem tomadas. Era muito cedo quando Camus chegou às indústrias Cignus, poucos funcionários transitavam pelo local. Seguiu para sua sala como o objetivo de pegar suas coisas pessoais. A fissão entre as empresas só seria concretizada em dezembro, mas ele não queria mais dividir o mesmo espaço físico com Dimitri.

Pegou uma pequena caixa e começou a recolher suas coisas quando percebeu que estava sendo observado. Ergueu a cabeça e se deparou com Shiryu parado à porta.

— Bom dia, Shiryu.

— Bom dia, Camus, e boa sorte!

O ruivo sorriu.

— A você também, soube que pediu sua demissão.

— Sim. Eu pretendo investir em um negócio próprio, uma loja de produtos naturais.

— Ótimo, sempre é tempo de seguir nossos sonhos.

— Com certeza. Notícias do Hyoga?

— Hyoga está hospedado em minha casa e creio que ficará um bom tempo por lá. Devo passar na sala de vocês para pegar as coisas dele também. Ele não deseja encontrar o Dimitri então não virá aqui.

— Entendo, mas... você não recebeu o convite?

— Convite?

— Uma festa na mansão Cignus para comemorar o bom desempenho no primeiro semestre...

Camus nesse momento percebeu o envelope sobre a mesa.

— Bem, de qualquer forma eu não vou, divirtam-se por mim.

— Camus, sem querer me envolver nisso... — Shiryu falou com cuidado — seria bom que você fosse, isso mostraria profissionalismo, porque até segunda ordem, você ainda é um dos diretores da Cignus e acho que o Dimitri pode estar disposto a desmoralizá-lo.

Camus riu com sarcasmo e balançou a cabeça.

— Então nesse caso seria algo do tipo: mantenha seus amigos pertos e os inimigos mais perto ainda?

— Xeque-mate! — piscou Shiryu e se afastou — Por favor, dê lembranças a Hyoga, diga aquele ingrato que continuo sendo seu amigo.

— Certo. — Camus deixou Shiryu se afastar e finalmente pegou o envelope sobre a mesa.

*****Uma chance** Para amar*****

Seiya estava chegando à faculdade quando percebeu o carro de Saori parado, e a moça recostada nele sorrindo.

Aproximou-se dela sorrindo também, afinal, havia prometido que seriam amigos, mesmo a relação tendo acabado.

— Oi, Saori, aconteceu alguma coisa? — indagou preocupado.

— Sim, aconteceu — falou a jovem ainda sorrindo — estou precisando dos seus serviços. Temos que organizar uma festa importante na próxima semana e preciso da minha equipe de garçons o que me diz?

Seiya coçou a cabeça.

— Na próxima semana, quando?

— No sábado exatamente, mas a diária será o dobro, porque fechamos novamente com a Cignus.

— Festa da Cignus? — Seiya ponderou — Certo, tudo bem, acho que posso ir, mas quando ao Ikki, eu não sei, acho que ele está ganhando um ótimo dinheiro com outra coisa...

— De qualquer forma, fala com ele e vê se tem mais alguém que possamos chamar. Parece que esse evento será bem maior que o outro.

— Tudo bem...

— Ah, Seiya...

— Hum... — os olhos castanhos se voltaram para ela.

— Eu... bem, eu gostaria que você fosse a essa festa comigo, mas não como garçom, como meu amigo, alguém que possa me ajudar a organizar as coisas e não para servir mesas, entende?

— Entendo sim. Tudo bem, portanto que o dinheiro seja bom! — riu divertido e Saori riu também.

— Pode deixar. Falarei com minha mãe para que você receba um extra, mas precisa ir vestido em um terno elegante.

— Ah, ta bom, acho que o Milo me ajuda nisso! Bem, agora preciso ir pra aula — deu um beijo na bochecha da garota —, tchau, Saori.

Saiu correndo, subindo as escadas em direção a faculdade. Saori acenou satisfeita. Não entregaria seu namorado de mãos beijadas para outra pessoa, amava Seiya e lutaria por ele. Aproveitaria o carinho e a amizade que ele lhe dedicava e tentaria sim reconquistá-lo. Tentaria uma última vez.

Ikki acordou com dor de cabeça. A noite anterior foi a pior da sua vida, pior do que a noite da morte do seu pai, da morte da sua mãe. Ali, ainda havia o consolo; a dor de ambos havia parado, mas agora...

Ele não era homem de chorar, mas não foi um dia fácil o que tivera, e ele chorou. Chorou. Coisa que há muito tempo não fazia. Saber do que aconteceu a Shun e romper com Shaka foi demais até mesmo para ele.

Olhou o relógio; deuses! Já passava das nove e ele ainda estava na cama. Foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho frio da cabeça aos pés. Isso com certeza o ajudaria a melhorar, além de melhorar sua aparência que estava péssima. Voltou para o quarto e se vestiu em um jeans e uma camiseta. Em alguns minutos estava pronto para sair.

Encontrou Milo à mesa do café lendo tranquilamente o jornal.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou se sentando e enchendo uma caneca com café pra si.

— Bom dia, Ikki.

— Por que não me acordou?

— Você estava péssimo, precisava dormir.

— Preciso ver o Shun.

— O Shun está bem, é você quem me preocupa.

— Estou bem, fiz o que é certo — falou antes de sorver o café amargo.

— Tem certeza?

— Não enche, Milo, isso não vai me ajudar.

— Desculpe — volveu o escorpiano. — Bem, preciso sair, tenho uma reunião com Dracon Seferis...

— Então aceitou administrar os negócios da família?

— Não aceitei e nem vou, mas ele insiste que precisa da minha assinatura em alguns papéis. Parece que a empresa entrará em um negócio grande e que o patrimônio pessoal do meu pai será a garantia; então, teoricamente, todos os herdeiros precisam concordar.

— E teoricamente você é herdeiro? — ironizou Ikki.

— Sim, só teoricamente — sorriu deixando a caneca sobre a mesa. — Bem, agora eu preciso ir, nos encontramos mais tarde.

Milo saiu e Ikki, assim que finalizou seu café, pegou sua moto e seguiu para encontrar o irmão.

Chegou ao quarto de Shun e encontrou Hyoga conversando com ele enquanto o mais novo tomava o café da manhã. Eles riam e pareciam bem à vontade, coisa que o incomodou um pouco, era como se fosse um intruso ali.

— Bom dia — sua voz grave pareceu ainda mais gutural sob as paredes do quarto. Shun sorriu abertamente e estendeu a mão o chamando.

— Ikki, esse é o Hyoga, aquele que você achava que fosse meu amiguinho imaginário! — riu Shun e conseguiu arrancar um meio sorriso do irmão.

— Já nos conhecemos, Shun. Como vai Hyoga?

— Estou bem, Ikki. E então? Notícias do Shaka? — o loiro perguntou sem pretensão, mas sentiu que falou demais quando o moreno franziu as sobrancelhas antes de responder.

— Ele está bem — falou seco e se sentou ao lado de Shun na cama, tocando o ombro do irmão e não querendo prolongar a conversa com o russo. — Quando você sai daqui, Shun?

— Hoje. O médico já assinou minha alta, mas... aconteceu alguma coisa, Ikki? — indagou preocupado, percebendo que o irmão não estava nada bem.

— Não aconteceu nada, está tudo bem — adiantou-se a responder e sorrir, querendo passar confiança ao menor.

Shun olhou para ele e depois para Hyoga, sentia que eles compartilhavam de algo que estava lhe sendo negado. Encarou o loiro que negou com a cabeça e ele entendeu que era algo que Ikki deveria lhe contar depois.

— Vamos arrumar suas coisas? — continuou o moreno desconfortável com o silêncio.

— Eu não tenho muitas coisas, o Hyoga já arrumou tudo — explicou afagando o rosto do irmão. Ikki parecia tão triste que isso o preocupava.

— Ótimo então. Assim que o médico chegar, eu vou levá-lo para casa.

Hyoga chegou a abrir os lábios para contestar aquilo. Queria que Shun fosse para o apartamento de Camus, mas não achou que tivesse aquele direito. Ikki era o irmão e tutor legal, Shun tinha apenas 17 anos e deveria ficar com sua família.

Shun percebeu a decepção do loiro e segurou sua mão ao mesmo tempo em que segurava a mão do irmão.

— Vocês são as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida — disse sorrindo — e espero que compreendam o lugar que cada um tem nela...

O Amamiya mais velho franziu a testa. Não gostou daquilo, não gostou mesmo. Lançou um olhar atravessado a Hyoga, mas nada disse, deixaria aquela discussão para depois, para quando Shun estivesse melhor. Naquele momento queria apenas que ele estivesse bem, então forçou-se a acenar com a cabeça e afagar os cabelos do irmão. Depois conversariam seriamente, só depois que tudo estivesse em seu devido lugar.

*****Uma chance**para amar*****

Shaka ajeitou o rabo-de-cavalo e notou que havia um hematoma em seu rosto, nada muito gritante, mas estava um pouco roxo. Ajeitou a jaqueta que usava e pensou em apagar a luz, mas o gesto lhe trouxe lembranças que estava determinado a deixar para trás.

— Pronto?

A voz de Mu chamou sua atenção e ele sorriu de leve.

— Sempre estou pronto, meu caro — disse e estendeu a mão ao médico —, mais uma vez, obrigado por tudo.

Mu segurou-lhe a mão, deixando-a mais tempo dentro da sua do que Shaka gostaria. O médico encarou seus olhos e depois tocou sua face com carinho, causando um pequeno recuo no corpo do indiano que não esperava por tal gesto.

— Sempre na defensiva, não é? — falou com carinho — Por quê?

— Não tenho culpa por ser assim — retorquiu incomodado se afastando da mão do amigo.

— Engana-se, a culpa é toda sua, Shaka.

— Acha mesmo? — riu com escárnio.

— Sim. Culpa desse medo profundo que você tem de amar e de ser amado.

O loiro não respondeu, deixou que ele continuasse.

— Sabe, sempre que você tinha uma nova crise, sempre que você deixava de tomar insulina propositalmente, eu sabia que sua intenção não era morrer...

— E qual seria?

— Provar aos outros que você não era um homem confiável, que você não merecia o amor deles.

— Isso é ridículo...

— Não é — Mu o interrompeu o mirando de forma séria, não deixando que ele escapasse. — Até mesmo essa postura de se sentir superior, melhor que todos, é apenas uma máscara para que eles nem mesmo se solidarizem por você. Você não quer nem o amor deles e nem muito menos a piedade... Na verdade, você acha que deve morrer sozinho. Não sei o que causa toda essa culpa e frustração em você, Shaka, mas temo que no final acabe conseguindo o que quer.

Shaka passou alguns segundos calado antes de encarar o amigo nos olhos com firmeza.

— Terminou?

— Sim — Mu falou vencido.

— Então até mais, Mu — disse e passou pelo médico em direção a porta.

— Só mais uma coisa — estancou os passos ao ouvir a voz do amigo, mas não se virou. — Procure outro médico para cuidar de você. Não assistirei sua morte como figurante impotente, Shaka; se deseja realmente morrer, faça isso sozinho. Sozinho como sempre preferiu ser... Meu amigo...

O médico não se virou para olhá-lo. Uma lágrima molhou seu rosto ao dizer aquelas palavras duras. Não recebeu nenhuma réplica, somente ouviu os passos do indiano se afastando. Sabia que a partir dali, estava fora da vida de Shaka Drevaj Phalke.

O artista andou a passos decididos pelo corredor de saída da clínica, mas não conseguiu avançar muito, encontrou seus pais que procuravam por seu quarto aflitos.

— Filho, por que não nos chamou? Eu só soube agora... — Surya começou a falar angustiada — quando vai tomar jeito, Shaka? Quando começará a nos ver como seus pais e não seus inimigos?

O loiro não soube o que falar, nunca sabia o que falar nessas horas, nas horas em que a emoção tentava dominá-lo. Permitiu que os pais o abraçassem, fazendo dele _recheio de um sanduíche_. Então, apoiou a testa no ombro de John e murmurou algo que nunca pensara poder dizer: desculpa.

John e Surya apertaram o filho com mais força, enquanto acarinhavam suas costas e cabelos.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, filho, eu prometo — disse o homem mais velho fazendo uma promessa a si de que nunca mais permitiria que Shaka o mantivesse longe.

Eles o levaram para casa. Shaka foi calado, com os pensamentos ainda nas palavras de Mu, não conseguia apagá-las da sua mente. Será que estava mesmo destinado a morrer sozinho? Será que era isso que queria?

— Mãe, eu estava brincando...

Surya não entendeu as palavras do filho. John também não, e eles trocaram um olhar confuso. Estavam os três no banco de trás do carro e até mesmo o velho motorista olhou-os confuso pelo retrovisor.

— Eu nunca me perdi — continuou Shaka de forma baixa e distante, como se fizesse uma dolorosa volta ao passado ao dizer aquilo —, eu... eu não queria que se machucasse...mãe... me perdoe...

— Tudo bem, meu anjo, tudo bem — Surya beijou os cabelos do filho. Estava confusa, angustiada. Não entendia muito bem o que Shaka dizia, mas haveria tempo de se esclarecer tudo, haveria tempo de recuperar o tempo perdido.

*****Uma chance**para amar*****

"Okay, obrigado, eu... eu fico feliz em saber que ele está bem..."

— Com quem você está falando, Ikki? — Shun perguntou curioso e o irmão tratou de se despedir da pessoa e colocar o celular no bolso.

— Um amigo, está pronto? — sorriu para o irmão e afagou seus cabelos. Shun assentiu com a cabeça.

O mais velho pegou a sacola com as coisas do irmão e enlaçou seus ombros. Eles deixaram o quarto e encontraram Hyoga que chegava afoito pelo corredor e parou ofegante quando os viu. Seus cabelos estavam molhados ainda pelo banho recém-tomado. Ele mirou Shun um tanto decepcionado.

— Iria embora sem falar comigo? — perguntou tentando manter a voz o mais calma possível, embora o ciúme o corroesse. Sabia que Shun estivera aflito para encontrar o irmão e compreendia que ele não quisesse se separar dele tão cedo, mas ser preterido assim era doloroso.

— Não, Hyoga! — Shun se adiantou e tocou-lhe o rosto — Iríamos esperá-lo, o Ikki ainda precisa assinar alguns papéis na recepção e eu ficaria lá esperando por você.

Hyoga respirou fundo aliviado e sorriu, segurando a mão de Shun e a beijando.

— Desculpe por ter pensando isso...

— Podemos deixar isso pra depois? — Ikki interrompeu enfezado — O Shun precisa descansar...

O Amamiya mais novo coçou os cabelos pensando que não seria fácil fazer aqueles dois se entenderem. Hyoga franziu o cenho e lançou um olhar de desafio ao moreno.

— Eu, mais que ninguém, sei que ele precisa descansar — enlaçou o ombro do menor. — Vamos, Shun, eu levo você pra casa...

— Espere aí...

— É a lógica, você veio de moto não foi? — o russo o interrompeu antes que ele prosseguisse — Eu estou de carro, o Shun vem comigo.

E saiu puxando o menor que olhava o irmão com olhos assustados. Ikki ficou um tempo parado no corredor sem reação, quando pensou em dizer algo, Camus apareceu falando com alguém ao telefone.

— Oi, Ikki — disse o ruivo sério —, podemos conversar?

— Sinto muito, Camus, mas agora...

— São apenas cinco minutos, podemos usar o quarto que estava ocupado pelo Shun mesmo — continuou o mais velho firme e de uma forma que não admitia contestação.

Ikki empertigou-se e aceitou, entrando com Camus no quarto.

— Olha, eu faço questão de devolver todo o dinheiro que você usou para cuidar do Shun, aqui, certo? Não sei quando poderei fazer isso, mas eu farei — falou de uma vez, porque seu orgulho não admitiria mesmo ficar devendo algo a Camus. Inconscientemente ele não simpatizava com o ruivo por ele ter sido amante de Shaka.

— Não é sobre isso que quero falar, rapaz — volveu o ruivo de forma cortante o encarando nos olhos.

— Fale de uma vez então — devolveu da mesma forma.

— Por que abandonou o Shaka justo quando ele mais precisa de você?

O moreno riu e mirou o teto. Ele deveria ser mesmo muito abençoado para estar recebendo aquele tipo de cobrança.

— Não é de mim que o Shaka precisa, ele precisa de um psiquiatra!

— Não ouse falar assim dele — interrompeu Camus com frieza, mas sua voz fazia uma advertência perigosa —, o que há com você? O Shaka está um farrapo desde que começaram a se envolver! É à sombra daquele homem orgulhoso e altivo que um dia foi, só posso supor que você seja o responsável por isso e agora o abandona?

Ikki exasperou-se e deu um passo na direção do francês o olhando nos olhos.

— Você o conhece? Tem certeza que o conhece? Se o conhecesse jamais diria uma coisa dessas! Aquele homem orgulhoso e altivo nunca existiu! O Shaka tem tantos problemas psico-afetivos que você seria incapaz de contar! Não ouse me julgar, você não sabe do que está falando!

Camus não recuou perante a postura agressiva do moreno, ao contrário, contra-atacou.

— O que eu sei é que há alguns meses ele parecia muito bem! Deuses! — Camus suspirou angustiado — Quando o revi naquela festa, naquela mesma festa em que vocês se conheceram, eu o achei mais lindo do que antes, ele parecia um deus desfilando entre mortais — mirou Ikki com desprezo — Aí veio você e, sinto muito, o que vejo nele agora é dor e desespero. Não o estou acusando de ser o causador, mas como ousa abandona-lo justo agora? Justo quando ele precisa tanto de você...

Ikki sentiu aquela afirmação como uma punhalada, mas não deixaria Camus intimidá-lo ou transformado em vilão daquela história, ele não era!

— Pense o que você quiser — falou e ameaçou sair, mas a porta se abriu e Milo apareceu.

O loiro mirou os rostos dos dois homens na sala.

— Ikki, Camus, o que...?

— Eu preciso ir, Milo, o Shun está me esperando e eu tenho que levá-lo pra casa — falou o moreno passando pelo amigo e saindo. Milo mirou o amante com uma grande interrogação brilhando nos olhos.

Camus ajeitou os cabelos que pareciam um tanto desalinhados.

— Eu precisava falar alguma coisa, Milo, ou explodiria — confessou.

— Que alguma coisa?

— Algumas coisas ao Ikki. Geralmente não me envolvo na vida das pessoas, mas Shaka é meu amigo e eu não suporto vê-lo do jeito que estar desde que começou a se envolver com... seu amigo! Já soube que eles terminaram? Aliás, o Ikki o deixou.

— Como soube disso?

— Liguei para ele hoje cedo, estava preocupado, como disse, ele é meu amigo — volveu cansado — ele está tão frágil, frágil como nunca vi antes.

Milo entreabriu os lábios.

— O que você disse ao Ikki? — interrogou preocupado.

— Tudo que eu pensava. Que ele é um cretino, covarde que está abandonando o Shaka no momento que ele mais precisa!

— Ah, Camus, como você pode fazer isso! — revoltou-se o mais novo e o ruivo o encarou surpreso.

— Como pude fazer isso? É exatamente o que penso. Sinto muito se ele é seu amigo, mas...

— Você não sabe de nada! — irritou-se o grego — Não sabe de nada do que ele passou esse tempo inteiro ao lado daquele loiro, filho da puta!

— Não fala assim do Shaka!

— É exatamente isso que ele é! E se quer saber o Ikki está muito certo, ou ele saía dessa barca furada que é seu amigo ou iria acabar indo para o buraco junto com ele!

Camus respirou fundo para acalmar seus sentimentos e encarou o amante um tanto decepcionado.

— Vejo que temos noções divergentes de amor e lealdade.

Milo revirou os olhos e bufou:

— Camus, não fale de algo que você não conhece. Eu sei tudo que o Ikki passou para ficar ao lado do Shaka. O Ikki o ama e se ele decidiu se separar dele agora é porque não suporta mais. Já parou para imaginar tudo que ele passou? Puxa, Camus, ele tem 22 anos, um irmão de 17 pra cuidar, um irmão que passou meses perdidos em Atenas e que ele encontrou com uma perfuração de faca no abdômen, internado em uma clínica. Imagina todo esse peso sobre você? Agora se imagina com 22 anos!

Camus engoliu em seco. Compreendia o que Milo dizia, mas ainda assim a única coisa que ocupava sua mente era que Shaka parecia bem antes de Ikki e que estava mal depois de Ikki, isso era uma evidência, os motivos não importavam.

— Mesmo sendo jovem, ele já é homem o suficiente para saber o que faz. O Shaka está apaixonado por ele e eu nunca o vi tão dependente de alguém — sorriu com ironia —, você deve entender muito bem de dependência afetiva, Milo, então deve compreendê-lo...

— Não usa meu passado para argumentar a seu favor — advertiu irritado —, não use a confiança que te dei contra mim, Camus Verseau, ou vou me sentir no direito de fazer o mesmo!

Os dois se encararam em desafio. Camus recuou percebendo que havia ultrapassado a linha de segurança do relacionamento.

— Não foi minha intenção — voltou atrás. — De qualquer forma, não ficarei aqui discutindo isso. Eu tenho meu ponto de vista dessa história...

— Um ponto de vista cego — ironizou Milo, e Camus o encarou duramente.

— Eu tenho meu ponto de vista dessa história — continuou sem se abalar — e não é você quem vai mudá-lo.

Milo inspirou e expirou o ar profundamente e apoiou as mãos no quadril.

— Okay, Camus. Agora podemos ir? Estou cansado de discutir dentro de um quarto de hospital.

—Sim, vamos. — Camus passou por ele e Milo se obrigou a segui-lo. Tinha certeza que a noite não iria terminar como esperava.

*****Uma chance**para amar*****

Ikki encontrou com Shun e Hyoga os esperando na entrada do hospital. Claro! O loiro metidinho não sabia onde ficava sua casa e teria que seguir sua moto se quisesse levar Shun. Claro que ele não pretendia levar o irmão para casa na moto, tomaria um táxi, mas aquele metido...

Respirou fundo para não descontar a irritação, frustração, mágoa e tantos outros sentimentos que Camus havia lhe despertado, no que parecia ser o namoradinho do seu irmão. Também não era hora para perguntas e cobranças, faria isso depois, quando Shun estivesse completamente recuperado.

— Vamos — disse passando pelos dois —, siga-me, garoto.

Montou na moto e esperou que Hyoga e Shun estivessem no carro para guiar até sua casa. Não era longe, chegaram em alguns minutos. Ikki levou as poucas coisas do irmão para o quarto que dividiriam e Shun observou o ambientes simples, mas aconchegante e sorriu. Hyoga também observava o local em silêncio.

— Queria que você ficasse comigo — falou depois que Ikki saiu da sala por alguns instantes. Shun baixou o olhar e segurou-lhe as mãos.

— Muito cedo para casar, não acha? — indagou rindo e o loiro riu também.

— Eu sei, mas eu queria cuidar de você. Pode ser apenas impressão minha, mas acredito que seu irmão não pretende deixar que nossa vida seja muito fácil.

— O Ikki é um pouco protetor, mas não é um bicho papão, não se preocupe com ele.

Hyoga beijou as mãos de Shun e se afastou um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Eu preciso ir agora...

— Fica mais um pouco...

— Shun, acho que você e seu irmão precisam de tempo para se entender e definir algumas coisas — afagou o rosto claro do adolescente. — Eu volto amanhã, certo?

— Tudo bem — concordou o mais novo e deixou que o loiro caminhasse para a porta. — Hyoga... — Ele se virou e seus olhos se encontraram — eu te amo...

— Eu também te amo — saiu em seguida.

Shun ficou mirando a porta que se fechou sentindo um calor estranho no peito, o calor de uma felicidade nunca vivida que pisava agora a terra estrangeira que do seu coração.

— Shun? — a voz de Ikki o despertou dos seus pensamentos e ele se voltou para o irmão ainda sorrindo.

— Minhas coisas estão na casa da Ilana, podemos pegar mais tarde se você tiver algo importante a fazer — falou chegando perto do irmão —, mas se não tiver, eu gostaria agora de saber quem é Shaka...

Ikki engoliu em seco, mas afagou os cabelos macios do irmão.

— Tudo bem, precisamos mesmo conversar.

— Sim, precisamos. Conversar e resolver definitivamente todos os nossos problemas, Ikki. A partir de agora, eu não vou me permitir infelicidade.

— O que quer dizer?

— Que você não deveria fazer isso consigo também. Não importa qual seja os motivos.

Os olhos verdes de Shun buscaram os azuis escuros do irmão, mas eles estavam voltados para o chão.

— Por que está me dizendo isso? — a voz do moreno foi cansada.

— Não sei, mas eu percebo que você está tão profundamente infeliz, meu irmão, que chega ser angustiante.

— Shun...

— É o Shaka? Quem é esse rapaz que o deixou tão magoado, Ikki?

O mais velho não quis responder; não se sentia a vontade para falar sobre Shaka com Shun ainda. Sabia que chegaria o momento de conversar sobre tudo, inclusive sobre o tal namoradinho do irmão, mas estava cansado e completamente sem forças para isso.

— Podemos conversar sobre isso depois? — pediu exaurido. Esperava que o irmão compreendesse.

O Amamiya mais novo mordeu o lábio inferior e com um suspiro assentiu com a cabeça, também queria tomar um banho e descansar. Foi o que fizeram e depois ambos foram para o quarto. Havia apenas uma cama de casal e eles se deitaram lado a lado. Shun suspirou e se deixou cair no travesseiro sentindo o cheiro do irmão e sorrindo ao lembrar-se da infância quando aquele cheiro era seu emblema de proteção.

"Só não quero estar sonhando..." murmurou enquanto fechava os olhos com um sorrindo.

— Hum? — Ikki ouviu e levou a mão aos cabelos do irmão.

— Nada, Ikki, foi só um pedido... — resmungou e caiu no sono.

Ikki ficou mirando o irmão por um tempo enquanto afagava seus cabelos, sorriu.

— Bons sonhos, Shun — sussurrou e se ergueu. Tinha algumas coisas para fazer e ainda era muito cedo. Precisava resolver alguns problemas na Cignus referentes ao estágio (Afrodite com certeza queria matá-lo) e Seiya havia ligado avisando sobre um novo bico que garantiria um dinheiro legal. Agora todo dinheiro seria bem vindo; queria iniciar uma nova etapa em sua vida, algo que fosse seu e de Shun e não permitiria que seus sentimentos o impedisse de fazer o certo.

Seu telefone tocou quando ele estava na cozinha, verificando se tinha coisas saudáveis que Shun pudesse comer e percebendo que teria que ir ao supermercado. Ele não conhecia o número.

— Alô?

— Ikki?

— Sou eu.

— Sou Surya, mãe do Shaka...

Seu coração falhou uma batida e ele perdeu a voz por alguns instantes.

— Ikki?

— Ah... sim, pois não... — respondeu sentindo um nó incômodo na garganta.

— Preciso muito falar com você...

— Olha...

— Por favor, é muito importante, prometo que será a última vez que o incomodarei.

O moreno não resistiu. Fez uma anotação mental do local dito por ela, deixou um bilhete rápido para Shun pendurado na geladeira, pegou o capacete e saiu.

Em sua casa, protegido pelos cuidados do seu pai, Shaka pensava sobre todos os acontecimentos passados. Não poderia culpar Ikki, não culpava. Pelo contrário, lhe dava total razão, era mesmo o momento dos dois se separarem, de cada um seguir sua vida. Ele precisava começar enfrentar sozinho seus problemas e talvez aquilo o destruísse completamente, então... Era melhor que fosse destruído sozinho. Precisava salvar o homem que amava da forma mais profunda que seu coração já amou alguém.

— Pai... — chamou o progenitor que estava lendo uma revista, sentado ao lado da sua cama.

— Sim, filho?

— O senhor ainda tem aquela propriedade na Suíça?

John engoliu em seco e afastou a revista olhando nos olhos do filho.

— Sim, ainda temos, por quê?

— Preciso voltar lá.

— Depois de tanto tempo, Shaka? Por que, filho? Acha que isso lhe fará bem? — indagava o inglês preocupado.

— Eu preciso — sorriu complacente tentando apagar aquele semblante preocupado do pai — Acho que está na hora de tirar os velhos esqueletos do armário. Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem.

**Continua...**

**QUERIDOS, MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS! AINDA NÃO PUDE RESPONDER TODOS, PORQUE NÃO GOSTO DE RESPONDER SÓ POR RESPONDER E O TEMPO ANDA IMPLICANDO COMIGO, MAS SAIBAM QUE LI E ADOREI TODOS!**

**OBRIGADA A AGHATACHAN, MYSTICSHAKA, IZABEL, MAYA AMAMIYA, VIRGO NYAH, SABAKUNOISIS, POLLYMAYFAIR, SAYURI HATAKE, THAINARA_ALINE, AIMIHIKARI, ALEXIA-BLACK, DDD, BIA ELRIC, SHUNNY, MILA ANGÉLICA,MALUQUINHA X, KERONEKOI, PATYSINHA.**

**BEIJOS!**

**SION NEBLINA**

**POSTADO EM 28/10/2011**


	21. Catarse

**Olá, queridos leitores,**

**A maioria dos que acompanham essa fic, acompanham todas minhas outras fics e já sabem do comunicado que tenho feito a respeito de sérios problemas pessoais que podem me impedir de continuá-las, pelo menos por enquanto, então não vou me alongar nessa conversa. Enquanto ainda dá, continuo escrevendo e eis um novo capítulo de _Uma chance para amar_. Espero que gostem, perdoem-me os erros e tenham paciência comigo.**

**Beijos a todos e boa leitura.**

**Sion**

**Catarse **

**Capítulo 20**

A reunião com os acionistas da empresa de Aristóteles Séferis era a coisa mais monótona da qual Milo já havia participado nos últimos 7 anos. Sua vontade era parar tudo e perguntar onde ele poderia assinar e depois ir embora; mas o não fez. Cumpriu seu papel até que a bendita reunião acabou.

Seu pai não estava presente, adoentado, ele seguia internado. Soubera que seus irmãos estavam de volta à Atenas preocupados com a saúde do progenitor, e Milo queria e não queria ir visitar o velho Aristóteles. Queria, porque, apesar de tudo, ele era seu pai, não queria, porque não tinha nada a dizer a ele.

— E então, o que achou? — a voz de Dracon o tirou dos seus pensamentos e ele sorriu de maneira fraca. Já não era o garotinho apaixonado, mas estar perto de Dracon lhe causava um profundo incômodo e ele não sabia muito bem o motivo.

— Cansativa e monótona. Sendo sincero, Dracon, espero assinar logo esses papéis e não ser mais incomodado pelos Séferis.

— Os Séferis ainda são sua família...

— Não são. No momento que precisei deles, todos me deram as costas — inspirou fundo, não queria se colocar naquela situação de vítima, mesmo porque, não era. Errara muito também e tinha consciência disso, não ficaria ali tentando achar culpados; era uma atitude de gente fraca e isso ele não era.

— Milo, não há chance de uma reconciliação? — Dracon perguntou visivelmente esperançoso, mas o sobrinho balançou a cabeça negando com um sorriso.

— Não — declarou. — Agora tenho que ir, espero que só me chame novamente para assinar os tais papéis.

— Você tem certeza que é o que quer?

— Tenho.

Milo não deixou que o tio argumentasse; saiu da sala. Queria do fundo do coração apagar as marcas do seu passado e começar uma vida completamente nova.

*****Uma chance**para amar*****

Ikki encontrou Afrodite atrás da sua mesa fazendo algumas anotações. Quando o loiro o viu, sorriu com ironia e estalou os dedos.

— Quem é vivo sempre aparece! — disse o sueco — pensei que não se lembrasse mais de que trabalha aqui.

— Desculpe, Afrodite, andei ocupado — falou sério e se sentou na frente do mais velho — Eu quero que você calcule minhas horas para que eu leve a faculdade. Não pretendo terminar meu estágio aqui.

Os olhos azuis de Afrodite se arregalaram.

— Como? Ikki, já está perto do final do ano, isso é burrice — concluiu o loiro. — Além do mais, por mais que você seja um estagiário "turista", continua sendo um bom estagiário e eu preciso de você.

— Afrodite, minha vida está uma bagunça, eu não estou com muito tempo para pensar em trabalho e...

— Mas deve estar precisando de dinheiro não? — interrompeu o loiro e suspirou. — Okay, Ikki, eu abono suas faltas e vejo o que posso fazer para aumentar sua bolsa, mas se você sair agora, nesse momento crítico para a Cignus, você vai ferrar com meu setor.

Ikki sorriu de canto. Afrodite era um cara legal e ele não queria decepcioná-lo e nem deixá-lo na mão. Além do mais, precisava trabalhar e mesmo que o dinheiro da Cignus não fosse lá grande coisa, ainda era dinheiro.

— Tudo bem, Afrodite, mas eu preciso de mais três dias para organizar algumas coisas, certo? Depois volto ao meu horário efetivo, pode ser assim?

— Um dia a mais ou a menos não faz diferença, Ikki — falou o loiro com um sorriso complacente —, mas advirto que tem muito trabalho acumulado...

— Tudo bem e obrigado, Afrodite — ele se ergueu e saiu.

Afrodite voltou a examinar alguns papéis e só então enxergou o colega que estava parado à porta da sua sala.

— Vai ficar aí se fingindo de estátua até quando, Shura?

O espanhol pareceu se libertar dos seus pensamentos e se aproximou da mesa do loiro e sentou-se à sua frente.

— Desculpe-me, vim falar algo, mas acabei esquecendo.

Afrodite sorriu compreensivo.

— Está sendo muito duro para você, não é?

— Sim, está, mas estou disposto a esquecer.

— Sei que é doloroso...

— O mais doloroso é pensar que nada significou para ele, Afrodite, nada... Ele já está com outro...

— Não pense assim — Afrodite estendeu a mão e tocou o braço de Shura —, acho que está mantendo muito o foco no Shiryu. Você deve tentar, pelo menos tentar, esquecê-lo, Shura. Esse amor não está sendo bom pra você, está transformando-o em algo que não é; um homem amargo, depressivo, agressivo, maldoso... Quantos anos nos conhecemos? Cara, você não é isso que se tornou...

Shura assentiu com a cabeça e se ergueu. Sorriu de lado começando a caminhar para fora da sala.

— Eu voltarei a ser quem sou — falou e saiu, deixando um sorriso nos lábios do amigo.

*****Uma chance**para amar*****

Era um sofisticado, mas acolhedor restaurante indiano. Ikki entrou e logo viu a mãe de Shaka sentada o esperando. Aproximou-se e a cumprimentou educadamente, mas de forma fria, se surpreendeu quando a mulher se ergueu e o beijou no rosto.

— Em minha cultura, quando um filho se une a uma mulher, ela passa a ser nossa filha também. Bem, eu sei que não é esse o caso e que você não é uma mulher, mas entendo que é a pessoa que meu filho escolheu, então eu quero tê-lo como um filho também.

Ikki calou-se. Resolveu não argumentar que ele e Shaka não eram mais... na verdade nunca foram muita coisa. Sentou-se de frente a ela e esperou que falasse sem manifestar a mínima vontade de iniciar a conversa. Surya pediu chá e ele apenas água, ela começou a falar quando o garçom se afastou.

— Ikki, eu sei que não nos conhecemos muito bem, mas... o meu filho precisa de você...

O moreno sorriu com amargura e pendeu a cabeça para o lado. Não esperava por aquilo, não esperava mesmo e não sabia muito bem o que dizer. Todavia, aquela declaração direta despertou nele, mais angústia e raiva.

— Incrível como todos estão preocupados com o que o Shaka precisa. Há mesmo motivos para que ele seja tão egocêntrico — falou, mas sem agressividade, demonstrando apenas um cansaço absurdo — Desculpe-me, senhora, mas... bem, eu cheguei ao meu limite, não consigo mais, não posso mais, entende? Não é que eu não queria, é que... — não conseguia achar palavras que explicassem seus motivos — Desculpe...

Surya sorriu e cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa o observando atentamente.

— Não pense que sou insensível aos seus problemas, meu jovem, não sou — disse Surya. — Mas quero que saiba que ninguém nunca fez tão bem ao meu filho quanto você e, como mãe, é minha obrigação tentar. Além do mais, percebo grandes mudanças no Shaka, mudanças que você não compreende porque não o conhece tanto, a fundo, mas meu filho está tentando, ele está tentando sobreviver...

— Eu também... — confessou dolorido, massageando as têmporas.

— Eu sei. O meu filho é mesmo uma pessoa difícil de lidar, mas não é um mau rapaz. Culpo-me ao imaginar o que uma noite perdido em uma floresta escura fez com o psicológico do Shaka...

— Não foi só isso — interrompeu Ikki — Ele se culpa pelo que aconteceu a senhora, ele se culpa por ter ficado doente e... por ter dado trabalho a senhora e seu esposo, por isso não aceita ajuda de ninguém, por isso prefere... morrer sozinho...

A angústia se estampou na face bonita da mulher.

— E você, sabendo de tudo isso não pode perdoá-lo, Ikki? — a bela mulher o encarou visivelmente desesperada — Por favor, peço apenas uma chance.

— Por quê? — indagou confuso — Eu... eu não sou a pessoa que a senhora deveria querer para seu filho, não tenho nada a oferecer a ele, não sou ninguém!

— Deuses, Ikki, você é a pessoa que evitou que meu filho caísse de vez! Eu não sei o que seria do Shaka se você não aparecesse na vida dele, entende? Você é o único que pode ajudá-lo a sobreviver.

O desespero com que a mulher falava tocou algo no íntimo do moreno e ele engoliu em seco.

— Eu falei com seu esposo ontem... — confessou baixando o olhar — Só queria saber como ele estava...

— Eu sei, John me falou. Por isso, achei que valia a pena tentar mais uma vez...

— Eu... eu preciso pensar...

— Eu sei, meu jovem — a mulher sorriu compreensiva —, sei que não é fácil, mas eu só peço mais uma chance, só mais uma chance...

— O Shaka deveria pedir isso e não a senhora — falou magoado. — Ele nem mesmo tentou evitar que eu partisse...

— Sim, porque o ama e achou que isso era o melhor para você. Não se engane, Ikki, a chance que peço não é só para o Shaka, é para você também. Sinto que sufoca profundamente uma dor, assim como meu filho. Pode enganar a todos com essa pose de durão, mas não a mim que tenho muito mais vivência que você.

Ikki respirou fundo e não respondeu nada. Seu estômago se contorceu. Lembranças há muito sufocadas tentaram aflorar e por isso ele resolveu interromper aquela conversa.

— Olha, me desculpe, mas... eu preciso ir — falou se erguendo e deixando uma nota na mesa. — Eu vou pensar...

— Faça isso, Ikki. Obrigada por ter vindo — sorriu Surya — Obrigada mesmo por tudo que fez ou tentou fazer pelo meu filho.

O moreno apenas assentiu com a cabeça e partiu. Uma angústia profunda no peito. Ele queria, queria estar com Shaka, amá-lo, protegê-lo, mas não podia, não podia porque aquele amor iria acabar o destruindo, assim como o amor havia destruído seu pai. Shun não sabia, ninguém sabia, mas pouco antes de morrer, seu pai lhe confessara o motivo de sua mudança, a infidelidade de sua mãe. Aquela era uma dor que levava só para si. Só para si e mais ninguém.

Tinha muito medo de perder a cabeça algum dia, perder a sanidade, acabar como Aiolia ou pior... como seu pai...

Mas... Amava tanto Shaka, tanto! Que era quase impossível se imaginar sem ele. Sem seu cheiro, seu riso irritante... seu corpo... sua voz...

Seus pensamentos giravam como uma ciranda de vozes que tentavam dizer-lhe o que fazer. Ele sabia o que fazer, só não sabia se podia. Precisava ficar sozinho e pensar... pensar... pensar...

Pegou o celular e ligou para casa. Não demorou muito Shun atendeu.

— Shun, você está bem?

— Estou sim, Ikki, o Hyoga está aqui comigo, aconteceu alguma coisa?

O moreno suprimiu uma exclamação de desgosto.

— Olha, eu vou demorar um pouco, não fica preocupado, certo?

— Está tudo bem, irmão?

— Está sim, devo voltar em algumas horas, se cuida.

— Certo, se cuida também, Ikki.

Desligou o telefone e montou na moto. Precisava pensar.

*****Uma chance**para amar*****

Shaka terminou a ligação e voltou-se para o pai com um olhar sério. John parecia extremamente triste.

— Pai...

— Você só pode estar enlouquecendo! — ralhou o progenitor.

— Pai, eu já falei...

— Shaka, você... — respirou fundo — você vai se machucar novamente...

O loiro mais novo balançou a cabeça. John Phalke podia ser profundamente irritante e teimoso.

— Não. Não vou, eu prometo — sorriu jovial e divertido, embora estivesse angustiado — Esse é o meu principal esqueleto...

— Odeio essa história de esqueletos. Filho, esqueletos curamos com terapia e não com tratamento de choque!

Shaka suspirou, não queria brigar com o pai, era sempre assim, eles sempre divergiam de opinião e acabavam brigando porque, como sua mãe dizia, ambos eram intransigentes.

— Vou para o atelier, preciso pintar...

— Por quantos dias agora, Shaka? — indagou John cansado.

— Por quantos for necessário, estou em processo de catarse — sorriu irônico se afastando em direção ao atelier.

Colocou os óculos, a máscara e começou a misturar as tintas, procurava um tom de azul e por isso testava várias combinações. Precisaria produzir um tom especial de azul e aquilo levaria tempo, muito tempo, mas... Tempo era tudo que tinha.

*****Uma chance**para amar*****

Shun desligou o celular com uma expressão reflexiva que fez Hyoga franzir as sobrancelhas. Havia saído da aula e ido direto ver o amado. Estava preocupado com ele. Sabia que era bobo, mas uma noite sem Shun era como se já estivessem há séculos separados.

— O que foi, Shun?

— O Ikki, ele está muito triste, eu gostaria de ajudá-lo — encarou o namorado — Hyoga, o que você sabe desse Shaka?

O russo deu de ombro, não se sentia à vontade para falar das pessoas. O que poderia dizer sobre Shaka que não parecesse tendencioso ou maledicente?

— Eu não o conheço muito bem, mas ele é um grande amigo do Camus.

— Só isso?

— O que quer saber, Shun? Pra mim, ele parece ser um cara legal, um tanto irônico e petulante, mas um cara legal.

— Eu preciso conhecê-lo, Hyoga... gostaria de falar com ele.

O loiro coçou os cabelos espessos um tanto incomodado.

— Eu acho que seu irmão não vai gostar disso...

— Ele não precisa saber por enquanto — sorriu com doçura e se aproximou do namorado, sentando ao lado dele e segurando-lhe a mão —, preciso ajudar meu irmão...

— Eu não consigo negar nada a você, acho que estou ferrado com isso! — riu e recebeu um beijo carinhoso do menor. Hyoga o puxou pela cintura aprofundando o beijo molhado que recebia. Embriagava-se nos lábios doce de Shun, sugando enquanto deslizava a língua por todos os cantos, ouvindo o adolescente gemer dentro de sua boca e tentar se afastar, mas ele o manteve preso nos braços. Shun afastou os lábios levemente para encarar os olhos do namorado.

— Hyoga...

— Shun... — chamou e suspirou afastando-se um pouco, um tanto constrangido pelo desejo explícito que estava sentindo — Desculpe-me...

— Por quê? — Shun mordeu o lábio inferior sem entender.

Os olhos azuis do russo se voltaram para ele confusos.

— Por que... — não sabia muito bem o que dizer. A verdade era que desejava Shun, amava-o, queria-o, mas não sabia muito bem como dizer isso; dizer que queria mais que apenas beijos...

— Somos namorados agora, não somos? — falou o menor o olhando um tanto sem jeito — Eu acho... que as coisas acontecerão naturalmente... Desculpe-me por afastá-lo, eu só não acho legal que o Milo ou o Seiya nos encontre aos beijos na sala...

Baixou o olhar e teve o queixo erguido por Hyoga que voltou a beijá-lo com o mesmo desejo demonstrado antes. Shun enlaçou-lhe o pescoço e se deixou beijar, puxando o loiro pra si. Queria, queria muito, mas para sua frustração, o loiro se afastou dele e sorriu ofegante.

— Melhor pararmos, você ainda não está 100%, não é?

O mais novo demonstrou um olhar decepcionado. Há tanto tempo sonhava com aquilo, mas foram tantos os problemas no decorrer do relacionamento dos dois que acabaram não tendo nenhuma oportunidade. Não entendia porque agora, justamente no momento em que estava tudo bem, Hyoga simplesmente queria esperar. Mas não tinha coragem de reclamar então apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

— Você me leva pra ver o Shaka?

— Shun, você acha mesmo uma boa idéia?

— Eu preciso saber quem é ele, Hyoga, quem é esse homem que está deixando meu irmão tão perdido...

— Tudo bem, se você acha que deve...

— Me leva agora?

— Agora não, vai cair uma tempestade, mas amanhã, eu prometo.

Beijou o namorado com carinho. E aproveitaram à tarde de chuva para ficarem juntos conversando sobre o futuro.

Ikki chegou algumas horas depois, um tanto taciturno. Shun percebeu. O irmão atravessou a sala sem cumprimentar ninguém e foi para o quarto. Hyoga pensou em dizer que ele era um baita mal educado, mas achou melhor se calar naquele momento e sair. Shun concordou e assim que o namorado partiu, ele seguiu atrás do irmão.

— Ikki?

— Sim, Shun? — indagou baixo enquanto se livrava da camisa.

— O que está acontecendo com você, irmão?

— Nada.

— É o Shaka não é?

Ikki parou o que fazia e se virou para encarar o menor, tentando descobrir o que Shun sabia sobre Shaka.

— O que quer dizer, Shun?

— Eu não quero dizer nada, só sinto que está sofrendo muito por esse rapaz e... gostaria de entender o motivo. Ele não te ama?

Ikki engoliu em seco, não gostaria de ter aquela conversa com o irmão, mas pelo visto não tinha escolha.

— Eu não sei, Shun. O Shaka é um pouco imprevisível, na verdade, é isso que _fode_ tudo entre a gente, se quer saber, eu... eu não confio nele, ele está sempre aprontando, se destruindo e...

— Você tem muito medo, porque o ama — concluiu o mais novo surpreendendo o irmão que ainda o via como um garotinho.

Ikki entreabriu os lábios e disse apenas: É.

O Amamiya mais novo se sentou na cama e ajeitou os cabelos com uma expressão pensativa.

— Irmão, você não acha que sofrerá mais ainda se não puder protegê-lo?

— O que está dizendo? Minha obrigação é proteger você e não ele... — crispou os punhos desviando o olhar do irmão.

— Acha mesmo isso? — indagou Shun — Ikki, eu sei do quanto você se importa com as pessoas que ama e sei que seu instinto protetor não suportará ficar longe desse rapaz sendo que ele precisa tanto de você...

— Ele não precisa de mim. — falou veemente — Você não conhece o Shaka, ele vai acabar me enlouquecendo, me matando!

Shun suspirou.

— Sim, eu não conheço o Shaka, mas conheço você. Sei que nunca abandonaria uma pessoa que precisa e, se está fazendo isso por mim... Irmão, eu não preciso desse sacrifício...

O mais velho se voltou e encarou os olhos úmidos do mais novo.

— O que quer dizer? — interrogou magoado — Quer dizer que não precisa mais de mim? Que agora já tem o Hyoga para cuidar de você, é isso?

— Não, não é nada disso, Ikki! — Shun negou assustado com as conclusões do mais velho — Não é por causa do Hyoga, o Hyoga nunca seria um substituto para você. Você é meu irmão e eu te amo! A questão é que... Eu passei vários meses sozinho aqui em Atenas e isso serviu para que amadurecesse muito. Eu sobrevivi sozinho, irmão, sozinho. O que quero dizer é que não preciso de cuidados, não preciso que sacrifique o amor que sente por esse rapaz por minha causa, por achar que eu preciso de você, mais do que preciso...

— Então não precisa mais de mim? — a pergunta foi feita de forma dolorida e baixa, sem mirar o irmão, se afastando como alguém rejeitado.

— Claro que preciso, irmão, preciso muito do seu amor, mas não da sua proteção. Eu cresci, Ikki, não sou mais o garotinho dependente de você e... eu te amo, e quero vê-lo feliz... E se o Shaka, a pessoa que você tanto ama, precisa de você, é com ele que tem que ficar, porque se algo acontecer a ele, mesmo que não seja por sua culpa, mas... caso esteja longe... irá se culpar pelo resto da vida.

O moreno sentiu lágrimas nos olhos e os cerrou para detê-las. Será que estava sendo tão egoísta por pensar em si e no irmão? Amava Shaka, só Deus sabia o quanto o amava, mas... Será que estava usando Shun como desculpa para seu medo? Medo daquele amor imenso que sentia pelo indiano?

Um trovão explodiu no céu no momento que esses questionamentos chegaram a sua mente, e o Amamiya mais velho arregalou os olhos dando-se conta que estava apenas fugindo, fugindo do medo de perdê-lo, de perder Shaka...E com isso, estava abandonando-o quando ele mais precisava, quando ele finalmente pareceu disposto a mudar, quando...

Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos ao constatar aquilo. Ele o abandonara no momento em que ele se abriu, em que se mostrou vulnerável, no momento em que o arrogante artista finalmente abriu a guarda e deixou que ele o enxergasse como era de verdade. Por medo! Por um estúpido medo!

— Shun... — tentou dizer, mas a emoção não permitia que achasse palavras, então apenas se aproximou do irmão e beijou-lhe a testa — Eu tenho que sair...

O mais novo o fitou com um olhar cheio de esperança.

— Vai ver o Shaka?

O mais velho apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu.

*****Uma chance**para amar*****

Milo mirou o céu nevoento e franziu a testa, não gostava muito de chuva, isso era certo. Correu para dentro do prédio imponente, sede das Indústrias Cignus. Quase tombou com o rapaz de cabelos longos que saía. Entrou sendo cumprimentado pelas recepcionistas que ficaram surpresas por vê-lo de terno, tão elegante.

O belo loiro conversou com elas cordialmente como sempre, sorrindo bastante e fazendo a tarde das moças mais feliz. Quando Camus saiu de um dos elevadores, o encontrou debruçado sobre a bancada de mármore num visível flerte com a mocinha loira da recepção. O ruivo se aproximou deles com seus passos firmes e imponentes e logo a mulher parou de sorrir começando a mexer em alguns papéis nervosa.

Milo saiu da posição que estava sem parar de sorrir e encarou o amante nos olhos.

— Olá, Verseau — falou de forma maliciosa — saudades de mim?

Camus franziu as sobrancelhas e fez um gesto para que ele o seguisse de volta ao elevador.

— O que faz aqui? — indagou já dentro do veículo — Claro, além de flertar com as recepcionistas?

Milo riu descontraído.

— Desculpe, é de a minha natureza ser charmoso sabe? Quanto ao resto, reclame com os deuses que me deu essa aparência esplêndida...

— Engraçadinho — resmungou Camus — Vou terminar de pegar minhas coisas, você me ajuda?

Milo mordeu o lábio inferior sem jeito.

— Camus, na verdade, não vim por você...— disse muito sério — tenho uma reunião com o Dracon aqui... parece que a Séferis e a Cignus farão negócios e...

— Tudo bem, eu já sabia. Só não sabia que você estaria envolvido nisso. Como ele o convenceu?

A voz fria de Camus não enganava Milo. O ruivo estava morrendo de ciúmes do seu contato constante com Dracon e não podia culpá-lo, afinal, fora ele mesmo a confessar que o tio ainda mexia muito consigo.

Milo Séferis e sua sinceridade idiota! Pensou um tanto revoltado.

— É só até um dos meus irmãos voltar, já disse que não quero contato com os Séferis...

— Bem, para quem não quer contato, você anda bastante solícito com seu tio. Almoçaram juntos hoje novamente?

— Camus, não precisa ter ciúmes...

O ruivo lhe lançou um olhar irritado que fez Milo engolir em seco.

— Ciúmes? Não sou homem de ciúmes, Milo, apenas observo os fatos, e é um fato; Dracon Séferis ainda mexe com você e numa situação assim, ninguém em meu lugar ficaria... satisfeito.

O loiro não soube o que argumentar, então calou-se. O elevador chegou a cobertura e para seu azar, Dracon e Dimitri estavam juntos, parados. O russo sorriu satisfeito ao vê-lo junto ao sobrinho.

— Olá, seja bem vindo, eu não sabia que você era um Séferis — disse para Milo e Dracon lançou um olhar curioso ao sobrinho.

— Eu trabalhei aqui durante um tempo — explicou o loiro mais novo sem jeito.

Camus resmungou um "com licença" e seguiu para sua antiga sala sem falar com o tio ou com o Séferis mais velho.

— Vamos a nossa reunião? — sugeriu Dimitri muito solicito e amigável para o gosto de Milo, mas ele se forçou a segui-lo.

*****Uma chance**para amar*****

Gemidos mais altos eram ouvidos a medida que o ritmo aumentava. Seiya estava de bruços agarrado aos lençóis da cama de Shiryu e recebia o corpo do mais velho com um sorriso safado. Adorava sentir seu peso, seu cheiro, a forma que ele o tocava.

— Shi... eu te amo... — gemeu mais alto gozando, sendo acompanhado pelo chinês que logo caiu sobre seu corpo.

O garoto riu gostosamente e se remexeu, fazendo o mais velho rir também.

— Também te amo, Seiya — falou beijando-lhe o pescoço e rolando para o lado.

O mais novo se sentou na cama.

— Só que eu tenho que ir agora...

Shiryu franziu a sobrancelha sem entender. Seiya era ligeiro como o vento e um tanto imprevisível, mas sair correndo depois de fazer amor não era muito do seu feitio preguiçoso. Ele geralmente gostava de dormir agarrado ao seu corpo até a noite.

— Já?

— É, eu marquei com a Saori... — falou e se arrependeu, mordendo o lábio — Shi, vamos fazer um trabalho juntos, não é nada de mais, é apenas um trabalho...

Shiryu se sentou na cama também, realinhando os cabelos.

— Por que eu acho que essa garota está usando isso para se reaproximar de você?

— Porque é um grande ciumento! — riu Seiya se inclinando na cama e beijando o amante — Não precisa se preocupar, sério, é só trabalho...

Shiryu suspirou.

— Certo. E quando vai contar aos seus pais que vocês terminaram? E que... Bem... nós dois...

— Breve! — falou rápido para cortar a conversa e correu para o banheiro onde tomou um banho rápido.

Quando voltou ao quarto, Shiryu continuava sentando na cama com uma expressão pensativa. Sabia em seu íntimo que as coisas ainda não estavam resolvidas.

— Shi, eu volto mais tarde, certo? — falava Seiya enquanto se vestia — Não se preocupa, eu e a Saori, já era!

Mas Shiryu continuava em silêncio e isso estava deixando o mais novo angustiado. Não queria sair dali brigado com ele. Descobria a cada dia que amava aquele homem e que... Embora estivesse muito longe de ser o cara ideal, tentaria de tudo para fazer Shiryu feliz.

Aproximou-se dele na cama e se ajoelhou entre suas pernas segurando o rosto delicado entre as mãos.

— Confia em mim?

— Confio sim, Seiya — conformou-se Shiryu e sorriu — Nos vemos mais tarde então?

O mais novo balançou a cabeça e o beijou antes de sair. Shiryu suspirou. Na verdade, incerteza, medo e dúvida eram tudo que habitava seu coração.

*****Uma chance**para amar*****

Quando a reunião terminou, Dimitri alegou algo urgente para fazer em sua sala e deixou Milo e Dracon sozinhos recolhendo as pautas. O mais jovem dos Séferis não estava satisfeito; Dracon queria marcar uma nova reunião e ele não estava disposto a participar. Já tinha feito o que se propôs a fazer, não tinha obrigação de participar de mais nada e, além disso, aquilo parecia uma grande manobra para que assumisse os negócios que seus irmãos não estavam interessados.

— Está chateado — concluiu Dracon com sorriso de lado — Milo, você é tão brilhante, nasceu para isso.

— Não tente me manipular, Dracon Séferis. Há muito tempo não sou o garotinho que... — calou-se. Não estava ali para derramar suas mágoas.

Seu corpo tremeu levemente quando a mão macia e bem cuidada de Dracon segurou-lhe o braço. Milo ergueu os olhos esverdeados para o tio.

— O que significa isso, Dracon? — indagou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— Significa que me preocupo com você, que quero seu bem... — falou o loiro mais velho com uma voz extremamente sensual — Eu nunca o esqueci, Milo...

— Claro que não! — riu com deboche se afastando do mais velho — E continuou casado com a Suzane ano após anos, desde tudo!

— Esse é o motivo da sua mágoa? O que acharia se eu dissesse que nosso casamento é apenas uma fachada?

— Você me dizia isso quando eu tinha 16 anos, Dracon! Não queira me fazer de idiota agora! — falou se apressando a recolher os documentos que deveria analisar — Tenho que ir...

— Espera! — Dracon se colocou entre ele e a porta — me dá uma chance...

— Não! É melhor você me esquecer...

O mais velho se aproximou do sobrinho novamente. Milo engoliu em seco. Imagens do passado povoaram sua mente. Os lábios experientes e quentes, as mãos de Dracon que o marcava como brasa.

— Eu mudei, Milo... — o hálito mentolado alcançou suas narinas,tão próximo que ele estava e o mais jovem fechou os olhos — Hoje eu não me importo com o que vão dizer, eu apenas quero você de volta...

Seus lábios quase se roçavam. Milo sentiu-se estremecer. Deuses! Desejara tanto aquele homem, amara-o de maneira tão enlouquecida... Destruíra sua vida por ele... E agora. Ali estava ele, lhe pedindo uma segunda chance...

Os lábios de Dracon roçaram os seus e Milo se deixou beijar por ele, fechando os olhos, tencionando sentir o sabor daqueles lábios mais uma vez. Todavia, não eram os mesmos, não havia mais o sabor da paixão que o roía na adolescência. Não havia mais nada.

A imagem de Camus se fez em sua mente. O sorriso, os lábios, a língua, a pele quente contra sua, seu olhar... A forma terna que o ruivo o tratava, o amor incondicional que sentiam...

Abriu os olhos mirando dentro do olhar esverdeado do tio e balançando a cabeça levemente.

— Eu não te amo mais, Dracon — falou firme. — Agora tenho a certeza que nada resta do passado.

Ouviu um pigarro e se voltou para as duas figuras que entravam na sala.

— Ah, Camus, como eu falei, para encontrar um Séferis, só basta seguir outro Séferis.

A voz detestável de Dimitri se espalhou pelo ambiente. Milo quase deu um pulo do lado do tio e mirou o rosto pálido de Camus. Enxugou os lábios instintivamente.

— Camus... — tentou se explicar, mas não achou palavras. Dracon passou as mãos nos cabelos curtos e ondulados e lançou um olhar irritado a Dimitri.

Camus continuava mudo. Deveria ter desconfiado quando Dimitri se mostrou tão solícito em ajudá-lo a encontrar Milo, mesmo sendo tratado com hostilidade.

— Milo e Dracon serão ótimos parceiros... de trabalho, não, Camus? — continuou a provocar o russo.

O loiro mais novo continuava com os olhos vidrados no ruivo, sem saber o que dizer. Camus não acreditaria nele de toda forma, ele o perderia.

— Vamos, Milo — a voz seca do francês se fez ouvir, surpreendendo a todos — Acho que já terminou sua reunião, não?

O mais novo apenas assentiu com a cabeça e pegou a pasta, passando pelo francês em direção à saída. Antes de sair, Camus lançou um olhar de advertência aos dois homens na sala, então fechou a porta.

Seguiram em silêncio até chegar a recepção. Só nesse momento, o ruivo segurou o braço do loiro e o arrastou para dentro da sua ex-sala, trancando a porta.

— Camus, me desculpa! — pediu Milo — Sei que parece ridículo, mas não foi o que pareceu...

— Não? — ironizou — Então me diz o que foi aquilo que vi?

— Eu queria provar a mim mesmo que não sentia mais nada por ele e não sinto, Camus. Por isso deixei que ele me beijasse — suspirou — Você tem o direito de acreditar ou não. Sinto muito, mas estou cansado de me justificar. Já fiz muita bobagem em relação a nós dois, mas dessa vez não. Fui calculista, só não imaginava que o Dimitri o traria até nós.

Camus caminhou a passos firmes até o loiro e o segurou pelos braços com força.

— Escuta, escuta bem, Milo — falou ao contrário do que mandava a sua irritação, de forma baixa — Eu entendo essa sua necessidade de catarse em relação ao seu passado, mas eu juro, Milo Séferis, juro por Deus que se você encostar em outro homem de novo, eu...

— Eu não quero me encostar em nenhum homem que não seja você, meu amor — sorriu, desarmando o francês, e tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo.

Camus aceitou beijá-lo. Embora o ciúme o corroesse, sabia que aquilo era necessário. Milo estava testando a si mesmo, testando seus limites entrando em catarse. Limpando-se finalmente das dores do passado. Além disso, ele ouviu quando o mais jovem declarou que não amava mais o tio. Isso era suficiente para que acreditasse no amor de Milo.

Afastou os lábios dos dele e afagou o rosto moreno o fitando sério.

— Vamos embora da Cignus definitivamente.

Milo assentiu com a cabeça e os dois deixaram o escritório e depois o prédio.

*****Uma chance**para amar*****

Shaka pincelava a tela ao som de Chopin. Sempre colocava música clássica enquanto pintava. Havia conseguido o tom de azul único que queria. Sorriu, imaginado o que sairia nos cadernos culturais depois da sua exposição; "azul Phalke", era como chamariam aquele novo tom. Traçou o desenho a carvão de olhos fechados e isso fez com que retornasse a sensação de cegueira vivida há não muito tempo. Isso aflorou sua sensibilidade e ele sentia como se pintasse a tela da sua vida.

E o que ele pintava era o caos, seu próprio caos interno. Como dito por Nietzsche, é necessário o caos para nascer as estrela e ele vivia isso, um caos tão profundo dentro de si, contido por uma aparência de calma e superioridade absolutas, mas o caos estava ali, contido, preso em seu mundo da forma mais abstrata, preso nas cores que ele projetava sobre a tela.

Ouviu a porta se abrir e virou-se...

— Eu disse que não queria... ser incomodado... — as palavras foram morrendo gradativamente enquanto ele mirava o homem que entrava.

Seus longos cílios piscaram e, numa atitude de defesa, o artista pousou o pincel no cavalete.

— Eu não achei realmente que veria essa cena de novo — disse Aiolia. — Você pintando, tão livremente... Eu sempre fui fascinado pela forma com que você se entrega a arte e... não se entrega às pessoas...

O agente começou a se aproximar. Shaka engoliu em seco. Ele estava sem camisa e algumas gotas de tinta manchavam sua pele clara. Aiolia estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, mas o loiro recuou.

— Não me toca... — pediu. — Mantenha a distância, por favor?

Aiolia desceu o olhar até a cicatriz que ele tinha logo abaixo do umbigo.

— Você tem medo de mim?

— Tenho. Tenho horror à violência, sempre tive...

— Não sou um homem violento, Shaka, nunca fui, você sabe. Aquilo... Deuses, aquilo foi mais culpa sua que minha!

— Eu sei — respondeu o indiano com melancolia — Por isso eu o chamei aqui, eu precisava explicar algumas coisas. Senta.

Aiolia puxou uma cadeira e o obedeceu. Shaka vestiu a camisa que tinha deixado num canto e se sentou de frente ao ex-amante.

Não era fácil. Ter aquela conversa significava voltar ao passado e o passado era doloroso, mas ele precisava. Seu pai estava revoltado com suas atitudes, John simplesmente odiava Aiolia e não aceitava sua presença ali, mas era necessário para Shaka. Precisava encerrar aquela história definitivamente.

— Antes de tudo, Aiolia, eu queria dizer que... ao contrário do que disse naquela nossa última noite... — angústia — Eu te amava... Amava muito...

— Então por quê? Por que me traiu, por que me levou ao limiar do desespero? — a pergunta foi feita com uma revolta que o agente achou não sentir, mas que na verdade estava apenas guardada. No fundo, sua frustração permanecia ali, trancada dentro de si, mas forte e presente.

— Porque eu precisava afastá-lo de mim — confessou — Só que eu não sabia que doeria tanto. Eu quis mesmo morrer, Aiolia...

— Eu não entendo...

Shaka mexeu nos cabelos e acabou os manchando de tinta. Aiolia se perdeu enquanto olhava isso. Ele sempre acabava com algum vestígio de tinta nos cabelos... Sempre... Shaka não mudava.

— Eu sou um homem doente, Aiolia... muito doente — confessou de forma dolorosa e amarga. Confessar aquilo era mergulhar no âmago de tudo que sempre temeu; dor e dependência. — Alguém que precisa de cuidados constantes... Como poderei fazer alguém feliz? Eu só cansei de ser um fardo para todo mundo... Cansei de sempre causar a preocupação de todos... — angústia profunda — Desde sempre, desde sempre, isso é tudo que causo, preocupação. As pessoas que me amam se convencionam a viver para me proteger de mim mesmo e... Eu não queria isso _pra_ você, eu não quero isso _pra_ mais ninguém...

— Por isso você faz com que as pessoas tomem ódio de você? — indagou chocado. — Por isso você... Shaka! Eu me tornei um... um monstro!

— Não, Aiolia, você... você foi apenas uma vítima das minhas fraquezas. É isso que quero que saiba, quero que saiba que eu não o culpo de nada... Não tenho raiva de você e... Eu amei você...

— Isso eu já sabia. Eu só queria entender por que essa necessidade de... de afastar as pessoas que gostam de você? — o grego respirou fundo, porque ouvir o verbo amar no passado ainda era doloroso. Nunca conseguiu esquecer, Shaka, estava marcado por ele para sempre.

— Eu não sei exatamente o que é isso, Aiolia, só estou tentando me achar, tentando me salvar dessa vez... — suspirou — Eu só achei que te devia uma explicação... Não foi por mal e eu sei que isso soa ridículo, mas é a verdade. Eu nunca quis feri-lo, humilhá-lo ou coisa parecida, mas sei que fiz isso... Também seria cretino dizer que me arrependo, não é bem arrependimento que sinto, é... vazio.

Ergueu-se da cadeira e esfregou as mãos uma na outra num gesto nervoso.

— Obrigado por ter me escutado...

Calou-se ao sentir a mão do agente em seu pulso. Um forte trovão explodiu anunciando a chuva iminente. Seus olhos se encontraram e um estranho magnetismo os uniu de forma inexorável.

— Eu nunca deixei de amar você... — murmurou Aiolia e com aquelas palavras o grego dizia que estava disposto a viver tudo de novo, a ir do céu ao inferno mais uma vez se fosse preciso.

Shaka estava estático, assombrado com o toque daquela mão que ele desconhecia e que ao mesmo tempo era tão íntimo. Um novo clarão se fez presente junto com o barulho das gotas de chuva que caíam. O rosto de Aiolia se aproximou do seu e seus lábios foram cobertos pela boca vigorosa do grego, antes que ele pudesse reagir.

Viu um clarão no céu e depois uma explosão de cores, uma profusão de sons do passado, do presente, da ambulância, dos aparelhos no hospital... uma, duas... três... Viu vultos, estrelas... Caos...

Quando acordou do torpor insano que durou alguns segundos e que quase o fez desfalecer, pressionou a mão espalmada no peito forte do grego o afastando.

— Não, Aiolia, não podemos... — sussurrou — Eu não posso...

— Por que não, Shaka? Você me perdôo e eu ainda amo você, muito...

Os olhos azuis angustiados miraram os verdes não menos angustiados. Shaka sentiu vontade de chorar pelo que fez àquele homem; aquele homem alegre e otimista que ele amou no passado não existia mais. Ele transformara Aiolia em um ser amargo, sarcástico e angustiado. Não poderia amá-lo mais, porque ele não era mais seu Aiolia. Se o grego o marcou na carne, à faca, ele marcou a alma de Aiolia com uma macha negra de amargura.

Uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto ao pensar nisso sem que pudesse conter.

— Desculpe... — foi a única coisa que conseguiu murmurar. Ele, conhecido como aquele que não pedia desculpas. Ele que tinha a fama de estóico, rude, arrogante. Como se permitia pedir perdão? O que estava acontecendo consigo?

Catarse... A palavra explodiu em sua mente como o trovão que iluminou o atelier.

Nesse momento, seus olhos se voltaram para a porta, chamando a atenção de Aiolia e os dois perceberam que não estavam sozinhos. Parado à porta, molhado de chuva, Ikki observava-os com um olhar indecifrável.

**Continua...**

**Catarse (do grego Κάθαρσις "kátharsis") é uma palavra utilizada em diversos contextos, como a tragédia, a medicina ou a psicanálise, que significa "purificação", "evacuação" ou "purgação". Segundo Aristóteles, a catarse refere-se à purificação das almas por meio de uma descarga emocional provocada por um drama. (fonte: Wikipédia).**

ThaiAline, Agathachan, virgo nyah, Litha_chan, Bia Elric, Matsumoto-chan, Kao, Pandora Hiei, Keronekoi, Maya Amamiya, Medeia, álefe, MaluquinhaX.

Obrigada a todas vocês pelo carinho!

Beijos da Sion!

Postado em 20/12/2011


End file.
